Naruto: Shinobi Sorcerer
by sheltie
Summary: My first ever grand crossover. HP/Naruto. The characters from the Potterverse come to Naruto's to help guide the sunny blond to his future. Couples NaruTen, Kak/LL, H/Hr and others. Slightly follow Naruto canon. Powerful and smart Naruto. Sasuke bashing. Sakura bashing at the start. Rated M to be safe on Language and violence. Reposted chap 7 with small change.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Shinobi Sorcerer**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first ever try in a full length Naruto story. This is a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover. Set in Naruto's world with characters from the Potterverse coming in. This will slightly follow Naruto canon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: the Beginning**

A young man, who was dead asleep to the world bolted up wide-awake panting and sweating. Someone beside awoke also and touched the man's arm.

"What is it dear?" the woman asked worriedly.

"I just felt an incredible source of magic," he said as he wiped a bit of sweat from his brow.

"Where was it dear?" the woman asked.

"It's not here, that's for sure. I, it's, outside our world. It was so powerful that I was able to sense it," the man said furrowing his brow trying to pinpoint where he had felt the magic.

"What are you going to do?" the woman asked with worry and curiosity.

"I need to go and check it out" the man said.

"Fine, I'll start packing" the woman said getting up.

"Wait, what?" the man asked blinking.

"You don't think I'd let you go running off on your own do you? Heavens know what kind of trouble you'd get into without me," the woman said with a teasing smile.

"Fine, I guess you can test your theory on other worlds and the ritual that you've been working on" the man said with a sigh since he knew there was no way of talking his wife out of not joining him.

"I guess, just give me some time" the woman said.

/Scene Break/

The couple made it though it took some time and the woman's calculations that she made told her they'd arrive some time before her husband sensing the magical outburst. So they arrived and they found themselves by some big gates. They used their magic, which still worked, on the guards and entered the village. They skimmed the minds of all around them and found some things were not right. It was agreed before they left that they needed to use all of their powers to the best of their ability with the rules they knew be damned. They couldn't go in blind into anything, especially into a new world they knew nothing about.

It appears there was much animosity around such a young boy. This didn't seem right so they dug deeper and found out why. It didn't make sense, but they were foreigners in this world and needed information.

After settling in and falsifying papers that would say they were citizens of the village they got settled. The woman got a job at the library where she learned all she could about their new home. As well digger deep into people's minds to find what they needed. They found that many of the people didn't have protected minds.

They found this world had ninjas and there was five major countries each with a village that held ninjas with smaller countries and their own ninjas. Though there were many ninjas around the ninjas from villages wore headbands with the symbol of their village. They gathered much info reading shinobi minds and found that some of them weren't that terribly guarded at all so it was easy to get what they needed without them knowing at all. Then there were some with some kind of mental shields, but they weren't strong enough to stop their probes at all. They however never probed deeper than they needed to.

/Scene Break/

The man found the boy when the burst of magic happened. He found the boy being attacked by several villagers. This enraged the man, but he saw the boy let out a huge blast of magic sending the villagers flying to the ground. The boy got up and ran away with the man following him. The boy got back home panting heavily.

"You sure run fast for having such small legs."

The boy turned and found a man in his apartment. He had black messy hair, kind emerald green eyes and a gentle smile.

"Who are you?" the boy asked warily.

"My name Naruto is not important right now. I am here to help you with what had happened right back there" the man said.

"What do you mean? How do you know my name?" Naruto asked now very wary of the man.

"Well, to put it bluntly you did magic" the man said.

"You've got to be kidding" Naruto said in disbelief.

"No, but let ask you though. Have you ever done something strange, something you couldn't explain when you either really angry, upset, or sad?" the man asked seriously.

Naruto thought about this and then nodded slowly. He remembered times where things did happen when he was upset. Like one time he was kicked out of a candy store. He got so angry that all containers in the store exploded sending candy flying everywhere. Then there were times where kids picked on him then ended up getting covered with boils or other things.

"That Naruto is what is called accidental magic. Accidental magic happens when children your age feels one of those strong emotions I told you about earlier. The result makes the person or people who made you cause the emotion either have their hair turned blue or like what you did blow everyone back" the man said.

Naruto wasn't sure why, but he trusted the man. He seemed honest and kind to him and that was a rare thing in his young life.

"Naruto, may I check something on you?" the man asked.

Naruto nodded.

The man took out a thin wooden stick and Naruto looked at it oddly.

"This is a wand, Naruto. It helps control ones magic. I am just going to scan something. Don't be afraid it won't hurt at all. I promise" the man said seeing Naruto's nervous face.

Naruto nodded and watched the man wave his wand and said something he didn't understand. He saw the wand tip glow green and he was enveloped in a green glow.

"Hmm, interesting. You have a large magical core, but there is something disrupting it" the man said.

Before Naruto could ask what it was the man disappeared and a kunai appeared embedded in the chair.

"Who are you and what did you do?" a man with white hair that standing up and wearing a dog mask.

He was crouched in the windowsill with another kunai in his hand ready to attack.

The man knew who this was. He was one of Naruto's guards. A member of the Anbu if he remembered correctly.

"Now just calm down. I was just doing a simple medical scan. See, Naruto is not harmed at all" the man said now on the other side of the room standing beside Naruto.

"How'd you do that?" Naruto asked wide-eyed.

"Magic" the man said with a grin.

The Anbu was not sure what to do. This was out of his depth. He needed to talk to the Hokage about this.

"Yes, lets see the Hokage. I will explain it all to him, you and Naruto" the man said.

"How'd you-"

"All will be explained. I don't care to do it twice since it is a long explanation" the man said calmly.

The Anbu nodded and came inside the apartment. He got to Naruto's side and placed a hand on the young blonde's shoulder.

"I'll take Naruto first and come back for you" he said.

"No, I'll just follow you" the man said with a twinkle in his eyes.

The dog-masked man wasn't sure what was going on, but just nodded. He disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

/Scene Break/

The Anbu appeared in the Hokage's office and was shocked when the man appeared just seconds after him. This also shocked the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, too. His pipe dropped from his mouth.

"Who are you?" the head of the village asked ready to attack in a nanosecond.

"Please, if we could all sit down I'll explain everything. Bear in mind that this will take a while. Naruto will need to hear this since this will involve him," the man said calmly.

After sitting though the Anbu stood ready to attack at any moment.

"First, my name is Harry Potter and I am not from this world" Harry said with a grin.

This caused many blank stares at him.

"Okay, let me explain better. In my world there are people who use magic and those who don't. I'll get more into that later, but it isn't important to this. One night I was asleep with my wife when I awoke sensing a great burst of magic. I didn't know where exactly it came from, but knew it didn't come from my world. My wife thankfully was working on some theories on jumping to other worlds. She created a ritual that got us here. We came just some time before the burst of magic. We settled here and waited for it. I found Naruto, who was the one who gave off the magic" Harry said.

"I see, and what do you plan to do now that you've found Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"If you think I am going to take him away then that is a no. I sense he is needed here. So I plan on teaching him all I know here" Harry said, "besides, I know all about what you are hiding."

Naruto looked at Harry wondering what was going on. Hiruzen stiffen, he feared that this man would spill the beans.

"No need to worry. I won't say a thing" Harry said with a gentle smile.

"How'd you-"

"It's a technique called Legilimency. Basically I can read people's minds" Harry said.

"You mean you can read people's minds?" the Anbu asked shocked.

"Yes, though I usually ask for permission first. Though most of your village broadcast their thoughts out loud so I don't have to do much to read them. It's funny most of your shinobi have okay Occlumency shields. That is the only defense against Legilimency. But they still broadcast their thoughts at times, and their mental shields are no match to a master of Legilimency like me" Harry said.

"I see" Hiruzen said not really liking someone able to read people's thoughts on a whim.

"Yes, so my wife and I used this info to get our bearings in this world. Like I said before we settled down and my wife took a job at the library to learn more" Harry said.

"So you plan on helping Naruto with this magic thing?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes" Harry said.

Hiruzen was smoking his pipe in thought. Many things were going through his head, but he felt he could trust this man in front of him. He held wisdom in his eyes as well as age that he only sees in shinobi who've fought and killed. This man is much older than he looks. What also helped is that this man would help Naruto and keep an eye on him too. He'd still have an Anbu on watch, but he'd have it on a more lax state.

"I think I'd like to discuss what things you'll be teaching Naruto in depth. So we can come to an understanding" Hiruzen said.

"Of course, but first I want to know if Naruto is willing to learn magic. I will not teach him if he doesn't want to know. But he must know that this won't be an easy thing and he'll need to dedicate himself to it" Harry said seriously.

"I want to learn, it sounds so cool. Will I be able to use a wand thing like you?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Alright, I'll teach you, and no you'll not be able to use a wand. There's no wood here that is suitable to make a good wand, and I don't have the skills to make one anyway. I'll be teaching you wandless magic" Harry said with a smile.

Naruto was hopping up and down in his seat.

"Wandless magic is very difficult and requires a whole lot of concentration and focus. I learned when I was already depended on my wand so it might be easier for you since you don't have that problem, but it won't be a snap though. You will have to be dedicated and want to learn it" Harry said seriously.

Naruto nodded. He was just excited that someone was going to teach him something.

After that Naruto left with the Anbu. When they were gone Hiruzen activated a privacy seal. Harry then added a few privacy spells of his own to it for extra protection.

"So you know this village's secret?" he asked.

"Yes, and I know why you've kept it hidden and the reasons for it. I understand it though I don't agree with it. But that is not the issue" Harry said.

Hiruzen nodded.

They then discussed what Harry would be teaching Naruto and other things. Harry even showed what the things were so Hiruzen wouldn't be surprised at all. Harry transfigured Hiruzen's chair into a giant chicken then back to a chair. He then conjured a tea set that they were able to use. Harry also did other magical feats. The old man was astonished at what Harry could do. Never had he seen such things before and had to rub his eyes a great many times just to make sure he was seeing what he was actually seeing. It was just too unbelievable at times.

When all was said and done Hiruzen was happy. Naruto's future was looking brighter than before. There was also some paperwork done to make Harry and his wife official residences of Konoha since they faked their papers to get settled. Now they were real citizens of the leaf village. Their magic was labeled an SS rank secret meaning no one, not even the council or the clan heads would know. There was also talk about mind reading and it was decided that Harry and his wife could do it for the safety of the village since it was a great asset.

/Scene Break/

_**Potter home**_

Harry talked to his wife about what has happened and she agreed. They were now going to teach Naruto.

"The thing that worries me is the disruption to his magical core I think I know what it is. I think I can go into his mind and possibly fix it, but I am not an expert in that sort of thing and fear I might mess something up" Harry said frowning.

"Well, I could ask her to come" his wife said biting her bottom lip.

"You could do that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, though give me some time to work it out" she said.

Harry nodded.

They had a plan.

/Scene Break/

It was a couple weeks and Naruto was learning magic. Though it wasn't the thrill the young blond was hoping for. All Harry did mostly was have him mediate. This annoyed the blond spiky haired boy.

"Naruto, this is an important skill to have. You need to be able to control your magical core and this is the only way. Without control of your magic it can go wild and hurt people. This will also get you focused and controlled. It will make your concentration better and you'll be calmer. That, and it will help when you become a better ninja," Harry said firmly.

Naruto perked up when he heard about it helping him be a better ninja. He still wanted to be one even after learning about magic. His dream was still to become Hokage. So he put up with the mediation thing and was getting better at it. Along with the mediating Harry had Naruto build Occlumency shields to help protect his thoughts.

More days passed and one day Naruto was in the woods that they used as their place to mediate. This time he saw Harry was bringing someone. She had long blond hair, misty blue eyes and an almost ethereal quality about her.

"Naruto, this is one of my closest friends Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is Naruto, who've I told you all about" Harry introduced.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, shall we get started?" Luna asked.

Naruto blinked. What was she talking about?

"Naruto, remember when I told you about your magical core being disrupted?" Harry asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Well Luna here is going to enter your mind and hopefully fix the problem. What I need you to do is lower your shields. Now I know they aren't strong enough to stop Luna anyway, but it is best to do so as to not harm your mind" Harry said.

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath and lowered his mental shields.

"Are you ready?" Luna asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Good, lets begin. _Legilimens_" Luna said as she pointed her wand to Naruto's head.

**/Naruto's Mind/**

Luna appeared in a dank sewer like place. She looked around taking it all in like she was in an amusement park. She heard a growl and saw a large cage. It was covered with papers that were either hanging off or wrapped around the bars. Written on all of them was the word 'seal'.

"Hello" Luna said in a chipper tone.

"**Foolish human, I'll rip you to pieces if you come closer"** the creature in the cage rumbled.

"That won't do at all. Naruto, would come here please?" Luna called.

Naruto appeared beside Luna and blinked.

"How'd I get here?" he asked confused.

"I called you. This is your mind, Naruto. You can do anything you want" Luna said.

Naruto nodded.

"What I need you to do is give me permission to do anything in your mind" Luna said.

"Why?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because since it is your mind I can't do anything without your permission. It is quite rude to do so otherwise" Luna said.

Naruto thought about it and nodded. He gave his permission to Luna.

Luna smiled and she pulled out her wand, which she turned into a long whip. She walked forward to the cage without fear. She raised her arm up and brought the whip down. When it connected to the beast there was a crack like fresh thunder.

"**OW! That hurt"** the beast roared.

"Bad Kyuubi, bad, bad, bad kyuubi. You've been a naughty fox" Luna intoned as she kept whipping the beast.

Naruto could only stare in shock and awe of Luna doing this. She would continue to whip the beast as she scolded it too. It was a bit of an odd sight to say the least.

Soon Luna stopped. She tucked a piece of hair back behind her ear. She was barely winded at all.

"Now, here's what is going to happen. You are not to disturb or disrupt Naruto's chakra or magical core. You are going to allow Naruto to use your chakra whenever he wants or needs it. You will do your best to protect him if he's in mortal danger. You are in no way to ever harm him in any way. Do you understand me?" the blond asked as she cracked the whip again.

"**Yes, yes, I understand. Just quit doing that" **the kyuubi grumbled.

"Fine, but I want your word. I know demons like you have to have some honor of some kind. Swear it" Luna said sternly.

The kyuubi grumbled a bit more only to get another couple lashings.

"**I, the kyuubi, lord of the nine biju swear on my nine tails to work with the boy's," **Luna shook her whip,** "Naruto's chakra and magical core as well as to allow him access to my chakra whenever he is in need of it. I will also protect Naruto if ever he's in mortal danger and will do no harm whatsoever to the boy. I swear it"** the kyuubi said grumbling a bit at the end.

"Good, now we must be off. Nice talking to you" Luna chirped happily.

Naruto and Luna disappeared as the kyuubi huddled back in its cage licking its wounds.

**/Back in the real world/**

"So, did it all work?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yes" Luna said brightly then told Harry what she did.

"Only you Luna" Harry chuckled.

Luna just smiled.

"So, is that what you call aggressive negotiations?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"No, I was just softening the kyuubi up. This is what I'd use if I needed to get aggressive" Luna said as she conjured a whip with several lashes at the end.

Naruto's eyes widen at the sight as Harry just shook his head and sighed. He knew Luna was unique and all, but even after all these years that he's known her she still somehow surprised him.

"Um, how and what is the kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

Harry and Luna looked at one another not sure how answer this since they hadn't planned on this.

"Oh Harry, even now in a whole new world you can do something like this" Luna said with a rueful smile.

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well Naruto, the thing is that is the same kyuubi that attacked the village" he said.

"But the Fourth killed it, how could that be the same kyuubi?" Naruto asked confused.

"He couldn't kill it. The kyuubi is made of pure chakra and can't be killed. That was the lie told to everyone. What really happened was the Fourth sealed the kyuubi away in a newborn, you" Harry said.

"But why?" Naruto asked shocked as tear began to well up.

Harry couldn't tell Naruto about his full past just yet. No, Naruto needed to be stronger. So he just gave an edited version.

"He did it because it was the only way. He didn't want to and if there were any other way he'd have done it. He knew you were the only one strong enough to contain the kyuubi. He wanted the village to see you as a hero, but well, you saw how well that is working. That's all I can tell you right now, but I promise I will when you become a chunin," Harry said.

Naruto pouted, but nodded. He wanted to know more, but knew Harry enough to know that no amount of pleading will help his case.

"Naruto, the most important thing you should know is that you are not the kyuubi. You are Naruto, and no matter what anyone says you are still you. The kyuubi is sealed inside of you, but you are not the kyuubi" Luna said gently.

Naruto nodded though tears were making his way down his face. This was the reason why the villagers hated him. He then felt a pair of soft arms wrap around him. He stiffen as he let out a gasp at this foreign feeling, but then clung to it like a lifeline. Luna was hugging Naruto tight as she let him let out all of the tears he's held back. Once Naruto was done he looked up and Luna smiled at him, he gave her a small smile back.

"Okay, now that is done lets go home Luna" Harry said.

"Actually Harry, I would like to live with Naruto, if that is alright with him" Luna said still kneeling in front of Naruto.

"Huh, why?" Naruto asked.

"I think we can be good for each other, don't you?" Luna asked smiling.

Naruto couldn't figure out why, but he agreed to let Luna live with him. He liked the blond woman a lot even though he had just met her. She gave great hugs though he's never had one before at all.

Harry though knew why. Luna knew Naruto needed a mother figure in his life. Luna knew what life was like with really no guidance at all really and didn't want Naruto to go through that. He nodded and left.

/Scene Break/

Luna living with Naruto changed the boy. The apartment was now clean and organized. Luna had used some magic to expand and repair things as well as to make a room for herself since it was a one bedroom to start with. Naruto was in awe when he saw Luna work. She was so graceful and precise. Naruto learned some manners as well as got some better eating habits, that meant he didn't eat ramen all the time. Luna cooked and bought all the food for the both of them as well as other items too.

Hermione and Luna helped improve Naruto's handwriting as well taught him math, reading and other things that he was supposed to know at his age. He didn't know these really well since he was banned to going to school. Not even the Hokage could force this since the civilian council ran the school.

The villagers tried to shun Luna, but the airy blond shrugged it off. She also gave off an aura that made all the villagers a bit uneasy and they were afraid to mess with her when she stared them in the eye. It was like she was looking at their very soul. So they shied away from the blond and let her do what she needed to do never overcharging for fear of her stare.

/Scene Break/

Naruto by now was very proficient in his Occlumency and had a handle in some of his wandless magic. Naruto decided to use a stick he fashioned to look like a wand to help direct his spells where he wanted to go since he didn't have that amount of control down yet. With that he also got a wand holster for his false wand just like what Harry and Luna had. At this time Harry decided to bring in some ninja skills now. Naruto only knew some very minor spells, but that was a good start.

Naruto was waiting with Luna when Harry appeared he was with a woman with long wavy brown hair. His eyes widen and took in the sight. She was beautiful he thought.

"Naruto, this is my wife Hermione" Harry said.

"Um, nice to meet you" Naruto said shyly as a pink hue appeared on his cheeks.

Luna smothered her giggles as she could see that Naruto had a crush on Hermione. She didn't even need to use her Legilimency to see that.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. Harry has told me a lot about you. Now what we're going to do today is teaching you chakra control, specifically tree climbing" Hermione said getting into her lecturing tone.

Naruto knew what chakra was from his reading that Luna and Hermione had him do.

"What, but I know how to climb trees" Naruto said.

"Not like how ninjas climb trees" a voice said.

The Anbu that wears the dog mask appeared. He rarely watched Naruto now with Luna being with him most of the time, but had grown attached to the spiky blond and checked in on him whenever he could.

"Hello there" Luna greeted with her usual serene smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help overhearing you" the Anbu said.

"Not at all, in fact I think a practical demonstration would be grand since Harry, Luna nor I have chakra at all" Hermione said.

It was found that the three magicals had no chakra whatsoever. Even though Naruto had both chakra and magic within him. They didn't know why this was, but Hermione was researching it.

The Anbu nodded and looked to Naruto.

"Watch closely" he said.

He made a hand sign of the ram then began walking up the tree trunk with no effort whatsoever. Naruto stared in awe of the sight.

"Wow, I'll learn that" he said with excitement.

"Yes, but it will take much time and practice to get it down" Hermione said firmly.

"Naruto, this will help you control your chakra so you won't waste chakra during battle" Harry said.

Naruto looked confused.

"Naruto, you have large chakra reserves as you know" Luna said as Naruto nodded, "but even with large chakra pools you can still waste them if you put too much chakra into a jutsu. It's the same for magic. You should never overpower a spell no matter what. This exercise will give you control since you must put just the right of chakra on the soles of your feet so you can stick. Too little and you fall, and too much you get repelled."

"She's right Naruto, this will definite help in battle so you don't wear yourself out by using all of your chakra in only a few jutsus" the Anbu said.

Naruto nodded.

"Good, now do this hand seal to concentrate your chakra. Once you feel ready start walking up the tree" the Anbu said showing the Ram hand sign to Naruto.

Naruto did the hand sign and then he felt ready. He was about to put his foot on the tree trunk when he was stopped.

"Naruto, before you begin. Go slow, remember this isn't a race. When you go slow you will learn how much chakra you really need and not overdo it the next time" Hermione said.

Naruto nodded and began walking up the tree slowly. A few times he slipped, but he was able to stay on the tree. He got to the top and shouted with glee only to lose his concentration. He closed his eyes readying himself for the ground to find he was floating. He saw Luna had her wand out slowly lowering him down to the ground.

The Anbu was amazed Naruto did it and on his first try really then feared when Naruto was falling. He only sighed in relief seeing Luna had it well in hand.

"Say Anbu, we should talk, do you mind?" Harry asked.

"No, not at all, but what about Naruto?" the Anbu asked.

"Luna will watch him. She'll make sure he's alright" Hermione said.

The Anbu nodded and followed the two Potters. This left Luna and Naruto. Luna was getting Naruto go back up the tree a second time.

Once back at their house Harry and Hermione had a deep discussion with the Anbu. They knew his real name thanks to some subtle mind reading. But they knew an Anbu's real name were supposed to be kept a secret so they honored that. They first got him out of his mask and got him to introduce himself. After that Kakashi and the Potters got to know one another and Kakashi liked the couple. They had very trying times in their world and they endured. They shared their grief and wounds were healed. Most of them were Kakashi's.

Kakashi opened up for the first time in a very long time because of this couple and he knew he'd not regret it at all. He liked the two a lot. They were smart and knew the dangers of the world even if it was their world and not his. They had seen death and misery.

At the end there was a strong bond of friendship between them.

/Scene Break/

Naruto's training in both magical and ninja were going well. Kakashi would help out when he could with the ninja parts. Naruto completed tree walking and working on water walking. He knew he had to master both of them and not just by using your feet. He walked on his hands to help is control better after Luna suggested this. Kakashi taught Naruto how to throw kunai and shuriken. Naruto had some skill, but he wasn't the best. He was obviously above par when compared to academy students with only getting better and better each time. He also learned taijutsu as well as some low level ninjutsus.

Naruto's fighting style was fast and hard. He had more stamina than anyone they knew and he liked to hit hard and fast. So Harry, Hermione and Luna worked on dodging and evasion with Naruto. They sent stinging hexes at the boy so he had to dodge since each time he didn't the stinging hex would be more painful than the last.

Naruto was also put on an exercise regiment that he stuck to religiously. Things were going very well for the blond since he had a family helping him. Luna, Harry and Hermione was his family as well as Kakashi. He thought of Luna as his mother, Hermione was like an older sister/aunt, Harry was like a father and Kakashi was like an uncle of some kind.

/Scene Break/

In the Hokage's office Harry sat with Kakashi. They were there to give their progress report on Naruto. Hiruzen had sealed the office for privacy with Harry including a few security spells of his own as a precaution.

"Well then since we're all here lets get started" Hiruzen said.

"Very well, Naruto is doing very well. His shinobi skills are thriving and will only progress with the training that we're doing" Kakashi said.

"I see, you think he's ready for the academy?" Hiruzen asked.

"I do" Kakashi said with a nod.

"He's more than ready. I think he can be the top of the class. Luna has drilled into him to be studious and he has a thirst to learn. He also has the patience now too" Harry said.

"I see, and how goes the magic?" Hiruzen asked.

"His Occlumency is some of the best. He won't beat a master yet, but he's very good. I've taught him a lot of harmless spells, charms, and hexes. I plan to teach him more lethal ones when he becomes a genin since I think he'll be ready then" Harry said.

Hiruzen nodded.

"So to sum it up. Naruto is more than ready for the academy and you think he'll surpass his classmates" he said.

Harry and Kakashi nodded.

"Very well, I'll deal with the paperwork to enter Naruto. Now there's one other thing I'd like to discuss" Hiruzen said.

"What is that?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's about Luna. I'd like her to do some part time work in Torture & Interrogation with Ibiki and Anko. She has skill in it and I think she'll be very useful" Hiruzen said.

Harry frowned.

"I can't and won't speak for her. I'll talk to her about it and she'll decide if she wishes to do so. But if she takes it what will her status be since she is not a ninja?" he asked.

"I think a consultant will do at best" Hiruzen said.

"That sounds good" Harry said.

"Very well, that is all" Hiruzen said.

Harry and Kakashi left.

"So, you think Luna will do it?" Kakashi asked.

"Not sure. What I've heard about the T & I department is that it is pretty rough. I rather not lose Luna in it. She's a gentle soul who I think of as a sister" Harry said.

Kakashi nodded. He had grown fond of the airy blond himself.

/Scene Break/

Naruto arrived on his first day of the academy feeling good. He had been warned that there'd be a lot of class work and not a whole lot of practical doing. He was also told not to do any magic since that would cause much suspicion. He entered the classroom and found a seat in the back corner and relaxed til the class began.

Things changed a bit with Luna deciding to take the gig at T & I though it would be part time. She was only going to be used in the hard cases or whenever they felt they needed her. She passed the tests that Ibiki and Anko placed before her with flying colors. Heck, Anko fell in love with the ethereal blond and they became good buds. If this was a good or bad thing was yet to be determined. Luna seemed to encourage and egg Anko on with her disturbing behavior and found nothing wrong with it at all. To quote Luna, 'she found Anko to be a joy to be around, a young vibrant soul'. So Anko began spending a lot of time over at Naruto and Luna's place.

Luna also helped Anko battle her demons and Anko was forever grateful to the little blond and thought of her as a sister.

Soon the class began and Naruto listened and took notes. He got his studious behavior from both Luna and Hermione. He had gotten over his crush on Hermione. He still cared for her deeply, but not in the romantic sense at all.

/Scene Break/

It took no time for Naruto to be at the top of the class no matter how hard his teachers made it for him. He learned everything they kicked him out of class for from Hermione, Luna, and Harry along with Kakashi when he was around. This led to him have an enemy, well, more of a rival. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan and the class emo and brooder. He was also the heartthrob of the class since he had so many fan girls. He avoided them like the plague though. Sasuke did everything to try to take Naruto down, but was shown up every time and this made Sasuke pissed as well as his big group of fan girls. Naruto ignored all of this all.

Naruto did quip one time that Sasuke must be gay for ignoring all of those girls this made Anko and Luna laugh.

Naruto didn't go through his time at the academy without friends. No, he made friends with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. Hinata joined the group half into their second year.

Shikamaru was a lazy genius that was rumored to have an IQ of over 200 or something, which was said to the highest of his clan and that is saying something since the Nara clan were geniuses. He enjoyed playing shogi and found playing against Luna challenging since the airy blond never played by the normal rules and was very creative in her strategies, which left Shikamaru scratching his head after every lose. Mainly since he never loss to her the same way twice.

Chouji loved to eat and enjoyed Harry's cooking, which seem to rival the Akimichi clan's. Harry would sometimes be over at the pleasantly plump family clan home teaching them some of his new recipes. Harry was made an honorary member of the Akimichi clan. With Hermione and Luna being added too along with Naruto of course.

Kiba liked that Naruto kept beating Sasuke every time and thought hanging around Naruto would get him some chicks. He did have a perverted side, which he knew not to show when around Hermione or else he got a mildly powerful stinging hex to the groin, which lasted for days afterwards. Hermione didn't care for perverts at all.

Hinata liked hanging around both Luna and Hermione and with their help the once shy and stuttering girl gain much self-esteem and self-confidence. She found that the crush she had on Naruto was just that, a crush. So she left it like that and stayed friends with Naruto with him being none the wiser. She also got better in her family style and had beaten her sister in a spar that got her father's attention. She was now one of the best in the family with her even holding her own against her cousin, who was considered a prodigy.

With all of this Naruto learned more. His skills in both magic and shinobi were great. He could walk on water now both with his feet and hands. Now he was working on fighting on water. His magic was great and he has mastered all of the spells Harry had taught him. He also learned to spread out his senses using both his magic and chakra to detect opponents whether hidden or not. It was better than the Hyugas' Byakugan. His ninjutsus were pretty good since Kakashi taught him some slightly higher-level ninjutsus. Naruto had his own taijutsu style, well, two really. One was a more lax one that blocked and counter the opponent's attacks while the other was his speed and pound one. He had no aptitude for genjutsu so they worked on him recognizing them and breaking them.

Naruto's friends were shocked and amazed when they learned that Harry, Hermione and Luna knew and could do magic and Naruto could too. They promised to keep this secret since this was an SS rank secret and could get them killed if they spoke about it and so Naruto would have an edge in battle. They weren't told everything of course, but they understood that there were some things that couldn't be divulge to them.

/Scene Break/

"Okay class, today is the genin exam. If you pass you'll be genin of the Leaf village and will be called upon to do missions and to defend the village from invaders" the chunin instructor named Iruka said.

Naruto was psyched and ready to go. He aced the test thanks to Hermione drilling him almost every night the past few nights on what was on the test. To tell the truth though his knowledge was that of a high chunin, but he kept that hidden. A shinobi never reveals all he knows to their opponent.

After that there was sparring and Naruto was pitted against Sasuke like every other time.

"Okay, in this fight you can only use taijutsu, and taijutsu only. The match will be over when one can't go on, calls quits or I deem the match to be over. Please try not to kill your opponent" Iruka said adding the last part since he knew these two went a bit crazy when they faced off.

"Begin!" he said.

Naruto got in his fighting stance. Sasuke began with charging at Naruto.

_He's doing this again, I thought he learned his lesson_ Naruto thought.

When Sasuke got close Naruto grabbed his fist and spun the Uchiha around and then kicked him in the back. Sasuke fell forward and used one hand to catch himself before springing back and landing on his feet. He glared at Naruto.

"Bets anyone?" Shino Aburame asked as he pulled out a box from his coat.

"Hell yeah, 80 ryo says Naruto kicks the Uchiha's ass" Kiba said happily.

"No way dog breath. I got 120 ryo on Sasuke winning" Ino Yamanaka said with a glare at the Inuzuka.

"Yeah, Sasuke won't lose" Sakura Haruno said agreeing with her former friend and now rival.

"Please, Naruto has this won before Iruka sensei began it. I bet 150 ryo Naruto will win and make the Uchiha eat dirt" Hinata said with a snort.

This caused many of the other Uchiha fan girls glare at the Hyuga, but they knew not to mess with her since she now had a backbone and could kick your ass easily now. The fan girls and Naruto's friends put their money in and they watched the match.

Sasuke was panting, every time he attacked Naruto would counter him and knock him back and hit him somehow. He had to find an edge somewhere. He finally got frustrated and did some hand signs.

"Katon: Fireball jutsu!" the Uchiha said as a burst of flame came from his mouth.

Several were shocked that Sasuke would cheat. Naruto's friends growled with anger. Iruka was ready to stop the match, but Naruto halted him with a grin.

Naruto then seemed to disappeared just before the fireball hit him. He then appeared knocking Sasuke down hard making the Uchiha eat dirt. When Sasuke turned on his back spitting dirt out. He found Naruto over him with a kunai pointed at his throat. What Naruto did was apparated away from the attack.

"Give up, you can't win" Naruto said firmly.

"Naruto wins" Iruka said shocked.

Naruto got up and headed to his friends who were gathering their winnings and grinning like mad.

"Nice one Naruto, you totally owned him" Kiba said grinning.

"Yeah, you did well Naruto" Chouji said after be swallowed a load of chips.

"You could've ended it earlier, Naruto. You are so troublesome" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Where's the fun in that Shikamaru" Naruto said with a grin.

Shikamaru shared the grin with lazy one of his own.

The rest fights and all of Naruto's friends won. They all trained together when they could, which was often. The three magicals, Harry, Hermione and Luna, watched over them and provided advice and tips for them all.

Next was the three jutsus all genin must know. They were Kawarimi, Henge, and Bushin. Naruto knew these three by heart by having Kakashi make him work on them every day in almost real life fighting conditions. Heck, he could do them in his sleep. Though the bushin was hard since he had so much chakra that it was hard to do a normal bushin. So Kakashi taught Naruto Kage Bushin instead and when Naruto learned how to drop his chakra level to as low as he could get he then got the normal bushin down.

With Kage Bushin Naruto learned faster since when each of his clones disappeared he'd get their memories. This helped immensely.

He stood outside with the rest of his class waiting for his turn. When each of his friends was called he grinned and gave them a thumbs up since he knew they'd pass. When each came out holding their hitai-ate and Naruto congratulated them. Soon it was his turn.

"Uzumaki, Naruto" Iruka called.

His friends gave him the same thumbs up they got from the spiky blond. Naruto headed in with confidence.

"Okay Naruto, you know what we're looking for. Start when you're ready" Iruka said.

Naruto did and he was given his hitai-ate. He strolled out holding it up like a championship belt. He was congratulated. Soon they were outside and the new genin were congratulated by their families.

Naruto saw his 'family' and went to them wearing his hitai-ate.

"Knew you could do it" Harry said with a grin as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I am so proud of you Naruto" Hermione said hugging Naruto tearfully.

Luna hugged Naruto when Hermione ended hers.

Naruto had a huge grin on his face.

"Come on, I talked to Chouza and we're all getting together for a big party to celebrate you becoming a genin. All of your friends are invited" Harry said.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted.

They partied all night at the Akimichi compound with Kakashi joining in later and flirting heavily with Luna, who seemed amused and returned the flirting with Kakashi. Harry and Hermione stayed by one another's side, but were having a grand time. The Inuzuka were there and were a bit rowdy, but they were so close to their animal instincts it was normal. The Naras watched it all with lazy smiles. Shikaku played a few rounds of shogi with Luna earlier before Kakashi was monopolizing her time and got his ass handed to him. The Akimichi were happy with all the company and the food consumed. They worried not about the amount eaten since happy people were people with full stomachs. Hinata was the only Hyuga there since the rest of her family was quite stuffy.

Naruto and his friends all talked about who'd be on their team and hoped that they'd be together even though they knew not all of them could be together. They also talked about missions they'd have. None of the adults there gave away that all genin got D rank missions since it was so funny to see their faces when they all found out.

The night finally ended when it was late and they all needed to go home. After some final goodbyes they left.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay, I hope you all like this first chap. Yes I know I kind of rushed through this, but I think I touched on all that was important. As you know by now this will be a Naru/Ten story. Kakashi and Luna will also be added for flavor as well as a bit of Harry/Hermione since I can never leave it alone. Other couples will be added when I feel like it and there will be surprises. I will admit that I am not good at writing jutsus, but I can describe them quite well. So I apologize for my not using jutsu names very much in this. Hope you like this Harry Potter & Naruto blend. Thanks for reading and Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Shinobi Sorcerer**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: the second chapter of this crossover. Wow, I want to thank all who have read and reviewed this. I am so happy that there are those out there that like what I have done. Okay, on to some complaints I might've gotten so far. Yes, Naruto will be super powerful and smart in this one. Sorry if I forgot to add that in the summary. Another thing, I know I made kyuubi cave in quickly to Luna, but Luna is very lethal with that whip and she knows how to use it to get the demon fox to submit quickly. Plus it's Luna; she has a knack to do that kind of thing. And last, I'll try to slow things down a bit and not rush things, keyword try. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi was with the other jounin senseis in the Hokage office ready to get their teams. He was reading his orange book, which he read only when Hermione wasn't around since she didn't like perverts and would hex them with a powerful stinging hex to the groin. Kakashi learned this the hard and painful way and couldn't walk right for three days straight.

"Good, you are all here" Hiruzen said as looked at all the jounin sensei in front of him.

Kakashi now was on time since he found Luna didn't like people being tardy. So he made more of an effort to be on time.

Soon teams were being picked with the gathered jounin looking through the new genin profiles.

Kakashi knew the one student he wanted. That was Naruto. He knew that the council wanted him to pick Sasuke since he could teach the Uchiha how to use the Sharingan. Kakashi didn't want to do this since after hearing from Naruto how much of an emo the Uchiha was and the ego and arrogance that went with it. That and said boy had yet to even gained the Sharingan. He knew he wouldn't have a thrill teaching the brooding boy at all.

"I'll go with the Aburame, Hyuga and Inuzuka. They'd make a good tracking team" Kurenai Yuhi said, she was a jounin and this was her first team.

"The Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi. I know they'll be just like their parents" Asuma Sarutobi, whose father is the Hokage.

Other genin were chosen and selected as well as argued over.

Kakashi looked up from his book.

"I'll take the Uchiha and Naruto. The third member of my team will be whoever is left over" he said in a bored tone.

The rest of the jounin knew why he'd pick the Uchiha, but why Naruto. They knew Naruto held the nine tails and none hated him, but why would Kakashi want him? They looked at Naruto's profile since they all skipped over him to look at the others. They looked shocked at what they saw. Naruto was at the top of his class, the rookie of the year. He was highly skilled in all areas and would fit in with any team there is and would be the powerhouse and/or secret weapon. This then began a clamor over wanting Naruto.

"Settle down, settle down" Hiruzen said sternly making every jounin close their mouths.

"Now, since there are arguments on where this new genin," pointing to Naruto's file, "should be placed. I want to hear all arguments from the jounin who want him with their reasons why. Afterwards I will make a choice. You must all agree that you'll go along with my final decision, you got it?"

"Yes Lord Hokage" the assembled jounin said.

One by one each jounin gave their reason. They told the Hokage how they could bring out the best Naruto had to offer and also how they'd train to be one of the best shinobi in the village. Kakashi waited to go last since he knew he'd win and why beat them all so early and snatch victory so cleanly. He wanted to at least think they have a chance. He smiled under his mask.

Soon it was his turn.

"My reason is simple Lord Hokage. I know what Naruto's abilities are and I can help him the best. He's best suited for frontline combat as much as he is for stealth and assassination missions. All three I am very good at and can teach him to be even better at those" Kakashi said.

Hiruzen puffed his pipe a couple times as he thought this all over. Each of his jounin had good reasons, but knew Kakashi could give Naruto real guidance. Plus, Kakashi already knew of Naruto's magic, which he wanted to keep as quiet as possible. That's a weapon that could be used as a surprise against enemies.

"You have all given very good reasons and this is a hard choice to make, but in the end. Naruto Uzumaki will be placed with Kakashi Hatake" Hiruzen said.

There were grumbles being heard around, but they all agreed to go along with the Hokage's decision.

Kakashi's final team was the Uchiha, Naruto and Sakura Haruno.

/Scene Break/

Naruto had two days before he had to head back to the academy to get put on a team. Today, he was heading to the closest shinobi shop to stock up. He looked around ignoring the few glares he still got. He stopped in front of a shop.

_**Dragon Claw Weapon Shop**_

Was in big letters above the store entrance. They looked like giant claws had gouged them into the wood. Naruto saw a sign in the window that meant only shinobi could buy stuff here. He was a genin now and that meant he could buy from here. He was glad Harry, Hermione, and Luna gave him plenty of money to get some new gear and wardrobe. Sure, he ditched the orange jumpsuit sometime ago, but he knew he needed an outfit befitting a shinobi.

Naruto entered and found a twin bun haired girl at the counter looking bored. She was twirling a kunai in her hand then would toss it in the air then catch it by the handle every time.

"Um, hello" Naruto greeted.

"Oh, sorry there. Welcome to the Dragon Claw, how may I help you?" the girl asked breaking out of her bored daze.

Naruto looked her over more closely. Her twin bun hair was a dark brown color, which was the same color as her eyes though a lighter shade it seemed. She was wearing a pink Chinese sleeveless shirt, which flattered her too. She looked maybe a year or two older than him. And from the headband she wore she was a ninja too.

"My name is Naruto and I am a new genin" Naruto said smiling.

"Tenten, I've been a genin for a year" Tenten said smiling right back.

"Nice to meet you, anyway I am here to get some stuff" Naruto said.

"What are you looking for?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I need some new clothes that are more fitting for a shinobi. I also need a set or two of new kunai and shuriken. I also need some scrolls, brushes and ink too" Naruto said.

"Well, the clothes are over there," Tenten said pointing to an area of the store, "I can get you the kunai and shuriken sets as well as the scrolls and ink. Why do you need those though?" Tenten asked.

"I am learning fuinjutsu and need some materials to practice with" Naruto said.

"You're learning that. I know some. Like storage scrolls. I keep all my weapons in them" Tenten said with light in her eyes.

"Weapons? As in more than one?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, my specialty is weapons. I can use most if not all the weapons I have. I am also dead accurate in projectiles" Tenten said proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing. I don't know a weapon user and it'd be fun to go against" Naruto said amazed.

"Really, you think you can keep up with me?" Tenten asked with a smirk.

"I may not have your experience, but I am quite good. I am the rookie of the year in my class" Naruto said with a bit of boast in his tone.

"Really, one of my teammates was the rookie of the year last year" Tenten said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Tenten said.

Soon Naruto went to gather his things grabbing a mesh undershirt then a black shirt along with armor that can be harden with chakra, He grabbed a coat to cover that, which was a dark brown color with several pockets. He grabbed a pair of black cargo pants with many pockets to hold items too. His weapon pouch would be on his right side and he had two pouches so he could hold double the amount of both shuriken and kunai without it being bulky and weight down thanks to some handy weightless charms. He also got arm guards as well as shin guards too. He carried this up and placed it on the counter as well as several extra pairs since he'll need them.

These clothes had a lot of special features on them. They had seals on them to help mend and clean as well as they will grow with the person to once infused with their owner's chakra. He really didn't them since he could use magic to clean and re-size them if needed.

"Wow, you got a lot here" Tenten observed.

"Yeah, but I can afford it" Naruto said.

Tenten placed the kunai and shuriken sets as well as the scrolls, brushes and inkbottles. It was paid for and they made a date to meet tomorrow to have a spar. Tenten sealed it all in a storage scroll so it would be easy to carry. She even threw in a book on seals for free to get Naruto a jumpstart in the basics. Naruto left smiling since he had what he needed and possibly made a new friend too.

/Scene Break/

Back home Naruto found that Harry and Hermione were over with Anko. They were all chatting with Luna in the kitchen making tea.

"Hey there, get everything you need?" Harry asked.

"Yup" Naruto said.

"Well put your new clothes on. We want to see Naruto the genin" Hermione said smiling.

Naruto headed to his room and changed when he came back out he was dressed in his new clothes. He had picked out black cargo style pants that could hold several scrolls and other items. He had a mesh undershirt and over that was a black long sleeved shirt with orange swirl on each shoulder, he wore the dark brown coat to cover the shirt and to top it off was arm and shin guards, fingerless gloves and very sturdy footwear.

"Looking good brat, I like it" Anko said licking her lips.

"Anko dear, quit traumatizing Naruto" Luna chided.

"Sorry mistress" Anko said bowing.

"Know your place Anko" Luna said with a mock stern tone.

Anko nodded still keeping her head bowed though a playful smile had graced her lips. Even though Anko had gotten over her demons she still had the same personality since she was too used to it by now and why change when you're comfortable with who you are.

Everyone was used to this behavior so they said nothing.

Naruto then told him about meeting Tenten and how he was going to spar with her tomorrow.

"How sweet, the brat already has a girlfriend and it's his first date" Anko crooned.

Naruto blushed madly and denied it all.

"So what's she look like?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Naruto stopped his sputtering and denial and began thinking about Tenten.

"Her hair was a dark chocolate brown that she had up in two buns on her head. Making her kind of look like a panda I guess. She has some amazing light brown eyes that shines when she is excited. She has a nice figure I guess. She looks like she works out a lot and I bet she's pretty strong since she's been a genin for a year" Naruto said not really thinking at all.

Harry looked amused by this all while Hermione's smile was wider. Luna's smile was serene as ever and Anko was humming the kissing in a tree song, no guesses on who was the two people she was using.

/Scene Break/

Naruto arrived the next day on time ready to spar when he found Tenten was there along with what he guessed was her team. Though he saw what looked like the jounin sensei was hugging one of his students and both were crying. What made it really weird was that both student and jounin instructor were dressed the same. Both wearing green spandex and orange leg warmers. Their hair was matching also in the same bowl cut and big bushy eyebrows. The only thing that separated them from one another aside from height was the jounin flak jacket the older one was wearing.

"Hey there Naruto!" Tenten greeted with a smile.

"Hey Tenten, what is up with those two?" Naruto asked pointing at the still crying duo.

"Oh, don't mind them. They do that all the time" Tenten said waving them off.

"O-kay, who's he?" Naruto asked pointing at the quiet somewhat brooding guy.

"Oh, this is Neji Hyuga, he's a prodigy and the rookie of the year that I told you about" Tenten said.

"Nice to meet you Neji, are you any relation to Hinata by any chance?" Naruto greeted.

"Yes, she is my cousin" Neji said tonelessly.

"Okay, well I am the rookie of the year of my class. How about we spar after I take on Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, you think you'll survive?" Tenten asked with a smirk.

"Only one way to find out" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Doesn't matter who wins. In the end fate will decided" Neji said like it was the one absolute truth.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Naruto asked confused.

Tenten pulled Naruto away and they got in position. They then began and Tenten began hurling a barrage of kunai and shuriken at Naruto. Naruto dodged them with ease since he was probably the greatest in dodging ever thanks to Harry, Hermione, and Luna firing stinging hexes at him.

Tenten was amazed at how quickly and easily Naruto dodged all of her projectiles. Not even Neji or Lee was this good at dodging her projectiles and they trained with her more than Naruto. She decided to up the ante and got a katana out of one of her scrolls. She moved in to attack.

Naruto saw this and twisted his body away and pulled a kunai to block Tenten's next attack. Tenten then began going at Naruto with Naruto blocking all of her attacks as well as doing some of his own. He'd throw punches and kicks with Tenten evading them though he got a few in and Tenten would rub the spot where he made contact.

Naruto dashed in quickly stunning Tenten. He then slammed his palm into Tenten's chest making her gasp. Naruto then used his other hand and twisted the katana out of Tenten's grasp while she was recovering. When the blade fell to the ground Naruto kicked it away so the weapon mistress couldn't grab it again. Tenten growled at how easy Naruto disarmed her and she got out her Bo staff and went at him again, but this time with more caution.

Naruto bobbed and weaved from the jabs and thrusts. He also blocked some swings with his arms and he thankful he got those arm guards since it would've hurt without them. He couldn't get close since the staff made him keep his distance. He knew Tenten did this deliberately since she knew he could hit her hard. Getting a bit tired Naruto decided to attack so after blocking a strike from Tenten he grabbed a hold of the staff and pulled it forward along with Tenten herself. He hit Tenten with an uppercut to the gut knocking the wind out of the kunoichi. Naruto let go of the staff after his strike and Tenten moved away still able to keep a grip of her weapon, but she was rubbing her bruised gut. That really, really hurt.

"Okay that was painful" she muttered.

"Sorry, but I did hold back. I didn't want to hurt you badly" Naruto said.

The battle went on with now the green spandex duo watching as they muttering, I mean shouting things like flames of youth and springtime of youth. Neji watched curiously as he tried to analyzed Naruto's battle style. What they didn't notice was Harry, Hermione, and Luna coming in to watch.

Naruto and Tenten were both panting and sweating. Though Tenten was more so since she was getting beaten. But she was stubborn and wouldn't go down.

"Tenten, please lets just end this. I really don't want to hurt you anymore" Naruto said with concern.

"I thank you for your concern, but I am a kunoichi and I will not give up" Tenten stubbornly.

Naruto sighed, while he was fighting against Tenten he had skimmed her mind and found out a lot about her. Her thoughts weren't quite hidden yet since she wasn't that battle harden yet. He saw her dreams, her goals, her hopes. He really liked her even if he wouldn't admit it out loud or to himself.

"Fine, this one will wrap it up" he said.

Tenten readied herself and Naruto vanished only to appear behind her with a kunai to her throat.

"Give?" he asked.

Tenten nodded.

Neji was shocked. He had no idea what just happened. He hadn't activated his Byakugan during the spar, but now he wished he had. He had never seen anything like this before.

"Yosh, that was a most excellent spar wasn't it Guy sensei? Their flames of youth burn brightly didn't they?" the mini me asked with exuberance.

"YES MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT. THEY BOTH SHOWED OFF THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH TREMENDOUSLY AND IT MAKES ME WEEP AT HOW BRILLIANT THEY GLOW TOGETHER" Guy sensei said with waterfall of tears pouring down his face.

"Um, what _is_ wrong with them?" Naruto asked jabbing his thumb at the weird duo.

"Nothing, this is normal for them" Tenten said with a sigh and sweatdrop.

Naruto had a hard time believing this and didn't dare sneak a peek in either of their minds as he was afraid of what he might find.

"That was a great spar, Naruto" Harry said.

This made everyone turned to Harry, Hermione and Luna.

"Who are you?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"Easy Hyuga, we come in peace" Luna said with her ever-present serene smile.

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Harry, Hermione, Luna, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"You know these people, Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, Luna lives with me and Harry and Hermione live close by, they are my family" Naruto said.

"Family, but you don't look alike" Tenten said confused.

"You don't have to look alike to be family, Tenten" Hermione said.

"How do you know my name?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto told us about you yesterday" Harry said with a smile.

Tenten just nodded.

"What was that move you used against Tenten to end the fight?" Neji asked.

"Not telling. All shinobis need their secrets" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

The magicals knew what Naruto used. He used apparation to win the fight. Naruto was as good as Harry and Hermione meaning he could apparate without making a sound. Luna only made a slight sound when she apparated though not many can hear it.

"YOSH, YOU MUST BE LUNA. YOU HELP OUT DOWN AT THE T & I THAT I'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT" Guy sensei said taking in the small blonde woman.

"Yes, that is me" Luna said with a nod.

This had the three genin shocked. The small blond worked in T & I. That can't be right.

"You work in T & I?" Neji asked incredulously.

"I do, but only part time or when they need me. They are lovely people down there" Luna said pleasantly.

"But how can you do that, I mean, I've heard what they do and you don't seem harden or anything?" Tenten asked shocked.

"Don't let her normal quirky disposition fool you. Luna has see much horror in her life and she has fought and killed people" Harry said firmly.

The mood somehow darkened with this. Naruto knew there was a past there with the three magicals, but they never talked about it. He knew it must've been very hard for them and never pried into it.

Guy could tell that the three magicals were not normal civilians. His shinobi senses were on high alert of how dangerous these three could be if provoked or attacked. He may be quirky and odd, but he was a shinobi through and through and that meant he could sense many dangers and their degrees. The three magicals' degree of danger would be akin to S rank missing nin.

"Remember my youthful students. Never underestimate anyone whether ninja or civilian. You never know what they might be hiding" the green spandex jounin said in a rare stern firm tone.

The mini me, whose name is Rock Lee, nodded his head like a bobble head doll. Tenten just nodded once. Neji crossed his arms.

"Alright, so what about that spar Neji, you up for it?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, but fate has already determine who will be the winner" Neji said.

Naruto scratched his head with a confused look on his face.

Harry had a deep frown on his face. He didn't like this kid at all.

Hermione sensed a change in her husband's behavior like it was her own. She gently wrapped her arm around his and leaned into him.

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about" she said softly.

Luna looked a bit worried about Harry, who she thinks as her older brother. She knew that he hated things predetermined like fate and prophecy considering he's had more than enough of that in his life already.

Meanwhile back with Naruto and Neji both got in position and Guy moved in to referee so nothing would go wrong. He didn't need to do this in the match before since there didn't seem any chance of major injury. As for this one, well, he just had a bad feeling about it.

"This is a sparring match between Neji and Naruto. I want things clean. No attacks that will cause any major harm to your opponent's person. This match will end when one forfeits, the other has their opponent in a position where they can't win or I deem the match to be over. Begin!" Guy said.

Naruto and Neji stood waiting for the other to move. Then Naruto sighed and made the first move. He moved in to punch and Neji dodged with his bloodline activated. He went to hit one of Naruto's tenketsu points. But Naruto shifted his body out of the way. It helped he sparred with Hinata so much that he knew Jyuuken pretty well so he can avoid the hits pretty well.

This went on as both traded blows though Neji's never landed since Naruto avoided each one. As for Naruto, he was hitting Neji, but not really hard at all. He didn't want to really hurt the Hyuga.

"Is that the best you got?" Neji asked wiping a small bit of blood from his cheek.

"Well I was going easy since this is a spar and not a real match. I don't want to hurt a fellow shinobi" Naruto said.

Neji's eyes narrowed and charged in blazing.

Naruto dodged each new fresh assault and then moved swiftly behind the Hyuga prodigy and chopped Neji's neck before the Hyuga could even have a chance to counter, this made the Hyuga crumpled to the ground. Naruto was able to move that fast thanks to pushing his magic and chakra to increase his speed.

"Naruto wins" Guy said with shock in his voice.

Lee and Tenten were shocked also. Neji had never lost before except when he went against Guy, but that was normal since Guy was a jounin and Neji a genin. But Naruto, a fresh genin who hadn't gotten his team yet nor even took the secret test to prove he was a true genin had beaten Neji.

Lee whipped out a notebook out of who knows where and began jotting notes down. So he could find a way to beat Neji.

Tenten, who had a small crush on the Hyuga, saw that kind of fade and her interest in Naruto grew. Just who was this kid?

"He should be fine. Just knocked unconscious" Naruto said wiping the sweat from his brow.

Luna conjured a towel that none of the ninjas saw and tossed it to Naruto. The short blond grabbed it and smiled his thanks as he mopped his brow.

"THAT WAS A MOST YOUTHFUL MATCH YOUNG NARUTO. I CAN SEE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING QUITE INTENSE" Guy said.

"Yosh, I must train even harder now. After seeing Naruto beat my eternal rival Neji I see I must re-evaluate my skills. If I fail I will run through the village backwards five hundred times" Lee said with fire in his eyes.

"YES MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT AND IF I FAIL TO HELP YOU ACHIEVE THIS GOAL I WILL CRAWL THROUGH KONOHA ON MY BELLY SIX HUNDRED TIMES" Guy said.

"Guy sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy sensei!"

"Lee!"

The two hugged one another as great amount of tears spilled from their eyes as a brilliant sunset appeared out of nowhere as well as a rocky beach with crashing waves to complete the disturbing picture. The action was so unexpected the magicals had no time to react to it.

"What the blazes?" Harry asked shocked.

Hermione turned her head from the sight. Somehow this brought horrid images of Snape and Malfoy doing something similar in fashion.

Luna blinked as she watched on and tilted her head as her mind began to think of a way to integrate this into her repertoire to use against unwilling talkers. Yes, this would work well.

Tenten already had her head turned away since she knew this was coming.

Neji was still knocked out on the ground so he wasn't in danger at all.

Naruto shielded his eyes since he saw Tenten do the same. If she was doing it then he should too.

Tenten made her way over to the magicals ignoring her teacher and teammate's strange behavior.

"So tell me about yourself, I don't think I've ever seen you around" Tenten said.

"Well Tenten, as you know I am Harry, this is my wife Hermione and that's Luna. Luna lives with Naruto" Harry said.

"Harry and I live close by and helped him train when he was younger. He's a very powerful shinobi with many hidden talents" Hermione said.

Tenten nodded. She could just tell Naruto was full of surprises and she wanted to know all about them. Never had she seen anything like it before.

"But how'd you train him, you aren't ninjas are you?" Tenten asked.

"No, but we have much knowledge and experience" Luna said.

Tenten was curious about this, but felt like they'd never answer her truthfully. This irked her since she wanted to know, but she also liked puzzles and riddles. It kept her from getting bored.

They talked some more and Tenten liked the three magicals a lot. They were nice people. The magicals felt the same with Tenten. They liked the girl and could all sense that she'd be a part of this all, but not sure what kind of role she'd be playing.

/Scene Break/

The next day Naruto was back at the academy for team assignments. He was surrounded by his friends as they chatted about what teams they'd be on. Naruto had an idea of who'd his jounin sensei would be, but kept silent. He and his friends watched the typical sight of Sakura and Ino bursting into the room and then argue over who said with the Uchiha. It was pathetic really. Seeing kunoichi act like this, they gave kunoichis a bad name with their fan girl behavior.

Iruka came in and settled the room down by making his head grow to a gigantic size and shouting. That settled things nicely.

"Now, this is your final class here and I have the honor of placing you all in your teams. Now Team 1 is…" he said.

Naruto ignored Iruka for the most part til his name was called.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and-"

"YES! True love triumphs over all. In your face Ino pig!" Sakura shouted smugly.

Ino glared at Sakura. Though the rest of the class had their ears ringing thanks to how loud Sakura shouted.

"Okay, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Iruka said ignoring Sakura's outburst. He was glad he wouldn't have to hear it anymore after this.

Naruto smirked. He knew it. Though he was upset that he was one the same team with two of his least favorite people in the entire world.

"What, why do I have to be on a team with him?" Sakura shouted pointing at Naruto.

"Why are you unhappy, I am stuck with King of the Emos and the Queen Banshee?" Naruto asked with a straight face.

Roars of laughter came from Naruto's friends along with snickers from others in the class as well.

Sasuke glared at Naruto while Sakura looked like she wanted to hit Naruto, but somehow held herself back.

"Okay, lets move on" Iruka said though he had to smother his own laughter.

Soon the rest of the teams were announced and Naruto and his friends were a bit disappointed. They were going to meet their senseis after lunch. Though Chouji and Shikamaru were teamed up with one another as well as Kiba and Hinata being teamed up together too. Naruto was alone. Though Naruto was glad he was right who his sensei was. He and Kakashi would get along on well since they already knew one another.

"Man, that sucks Naruto. You have to be with those two. I feel bad for you" Kiba said feeling for his friend.

"Man, this is going to be a drag. Ino's so troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled.

Chouji was just munching away at his bag of chips as he nodded with his best friend.

"We can still all get together though and train, right?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Of course you can. There are no rules against it" Naruto said.

So it was agreed that they'd continue to train together even though they were on teams. They chatted some more as they ate their lunches about what kind of person their sensei was though Naruto knew his already.

After lunch they were back sitting and waiting on their jounin senseis to come. They slowly said their goodbyes to one another as they left and soon it was just Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura left. Kakashi arrived and poked his head in.

"Hmm, from first glance I can tell two of you will be a pain. Meet in on the roof" Kakashi said in a lazy tone.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Sasuke glared at Kakashi and Sakura was wondering who the two was.

Sasuke and Sakura got up and headed out, but stopped when they saw Naruto wasn't moving.

"Aren't you coming?" Sakura asked.

"Go, I'll catch up" Naruto said.

Sasuke just turned away and Sakura followed like a puppy dog. As soon as they left Naruto apparated to the roof. He found Kakashi already there reading his orange book.

"I thought Hermione burned that book up last time you pulled that out?" Naruto asked.

"I've learned to have multiple copies" Kakashi said.

Naruto just nodded though he knew if Hermione ever found out she'd burn Kakashi's apartment down just to rid the filth. Heck, Harry had to hold her back from burning up a section of a bookstore that carried the series. She really didn't like those books at all.

Sakura and Sasuke were shocked to find Naruto there before them.

"How'd you get here before us?" Sasuke demanded.

"Hmm, you say something?" Naruto asked in a Kakashi like manner.

Kakashi smothered some laughter at this.

"Okay, sit down and we can get started" he said.

The three genin sat down.

"First off, lets introduce ourselves. You know, likes dislikes, hobbies, dreams. That kind of thing" Kakashi said.

"Um, why don't you start Kakashi sensei" Sakura said.

"Alright then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes, a couple of dislikes. My hobbies are personal to me and my dreams are private" Kakashi said.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kakashi's responses. He knew more than enough about the jounin and knew a lot if not all of his likes, hobbies and dreams were centered around a certain quirky blond woman. The other two blinked, all the got was their sensei's name.

"Okay, you next pinky" Kakashi said.

No need to go what she has to say. Let's just say there was a lot of squealing and giggling involved as well as blushing too. In the end her whole thing was pointless.

"Okay, you next King Emo" Kakashi said somewhat adopting Naruto's nickname for Sasuke.

Same thing, Sasuke's intro didn't change at all. Though if you looked close enough you could see an emo storm cloud above the Uchiha.

"Right, then you're last Naruto" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki is my name. My likes and dislikes are known to my friends and my family as are my hobbies and dreams. You two don't need to know them unless we become friends and I highly doubt that will happen and we'll mostly likely be acquaintances of sorts and teammates, but that's all" Naruto said.

"Right, now that is over you all have a test tomorrow" Kakashi said.

"What kind of test sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Survival" Kakashi said.

"But we've done survival training" Sakura said confused.

"Not my kind you haven't. Training ground 7 at seven in the morning. Oh, and don't eat anything since you'll mostly likely throw it up. Bye" Kakashi said the shunshined away.

"See you all tomorrow" Naruto said then apparated away.

Sasuke glared at where Naruto was. He had to know how that loser did that. He left with Sakura trailing him.

/Scene Break/

Naruto arrived back home to find Luna scolding Anko. Anko looked like a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Um, do I want to even know?" he asked.

"No Naruto, you don't. Oh, Tenten stopped by wanting to know who you're teammates are" Luna said.

"Oh, where is she?" Naruto asked.

"Your room" Luna said without taking her eyes off Anko.

Naruto nodded and left hearing Luna resume her scolding of Anko. He got to his room and found Tenten lying on his bed.

"Hey there" Naruto greeted.

"Hey, I like your bed. It's very comfy" Tenten commented.

Naruto blushed slightly at this.

"So, Luna told me you're here because you want to know who my teammates are" he said.

"Yeah" Tenten said sitting up.

Naruto took the open space on his bed and sat down.

"So?" Tenten asked.

"Well I got Kakashi as my sensei" Naruto said.

"Really, my sensei and yours are 'eternal rivals', well, that's what Guy sensei says" Tenten said as she used air quotes on the words eternal rivals.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this and Tenten just shrugged.

"My teammates are the King of the Emos, Sasuke Uchiha and the Queen Banshee herself Sakura Haruno" Naruto said.

Tenten giggled at the names Naruto had given his teammates. She was pretty sure he wasn't far off the mark when he made them.

"Are they really that bad?" she asked.

"Yeah, the Uchiha is a brooding avenger type that would be happier if he got laid, but he always flees from his fan girls that makes me thinks he rather play with Kunais than Shurikens" Naruto said.

Tenten's eyes widen at this and stifled her laughter.

"Haruno is a fan girl and has no skills whatsoever. She's smart, probably the smartest Kunoichi in my class, but she'll be a liability on missions since she is weak" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded. She hated fan girls. They gave kunoichis like herself a bad name.

"Interesting thoughts on your teammates, Naruto."

Naruto and Tenten turned and found Kakashi outside Naruto's open window.

"It's rude to listen on someone's conversation, Kakashi" Naruto said frowning.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I just came by to see if Luna was around" Kakashi said.

"You could've went to the front door and find that out not spy on me and Tenten" Naruto said glaring at his sensei.

Kakashi ignored him.

"So, is she around?" he asked.

"Yeah, she should be. She's with Anko last I saw" Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded and went through his room to meet Luna.

"Does he do that often?" Tenten asked.

Naruto just shrugged.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: chap two is done. Yes, next one will be the bell test as well as missions. Not sure if I'll start the Wave mission in that chap or not. I am going to do my best giving magic and jutsus their fair share, but I might not be successful in it. Just bear with me in that. I also think I did a better job slowing it down some. Also Sakura bashing in the beginning, but she gets better later on. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Shinobi Sorcerer**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I want you all to know I will delve into the Potters and Luna's past back in the magical world, but that will be way later.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

That night Tenten stayed for dinner with the Potters also over too. Kakashi also joined them since he'd never give up a chance at being with Luna. Anko wasn't able to join to a mission she had to do. Naruto told the Potters about his team and they laughed at Naruto's apt descriptions of them both.

"Sounds like you are going to have an interesting time Naruto" Harry said.

"Yeah, but I have a bad feeling about the Uchiha" Naruto frowned.

"What kind of bad feeling?" Hermione asked with worry and curiosity.

"I don't know, I just feel like I can't turn my back on him for fear he'd stab it" Naruto said frowning slightly.

"Be careful Naruto, be cautious, but don't dwell. It will not help in the long run" Harry said sagely.

Naruto nodded.

"Do you really think that Naruto?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I don't know really, Kakashi. It's just a feeling. I know he wants to avenge his clan and everything, but to do that he'll need power and he won't do it the right way, he'll do it the easy way. Not the right way" Naruto said with a frown still on his face.

"Looks like you took my saying of the 'Right and Easy way' to heart Naruto" Harry said grinning.

"Yeah, I know that anything in life you want you have to get the right way, not the easy way. There's nothing really easy in life" Naruto said.

The adults at the table all nodded. There was no real easy thing in life. As for Tenten she took these words to heart since they sounded true.

"Enough of this dreary talk. What kind of test will you be giving Naruto and his team tomorrow Kakashi?" Luna asked.

Naruto and Tenten looked at Kakashi interested in this answer.

"You know I can't tell you that. I want it to be a surprise for Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Please?" Luna asked as she peered at Kakashi with puppy dog eyes. Her eyes were wide with hints of tears pooling in them. Her bottom lip was protruding and quivering slightly.

_Must resist, must resist, God, why can't I?_ Kakashi thought. Though he knew the answer to this, he just wasn't about to admit to it right now.

The others watched in amusement as Kakashi crumbled under Luna's mighty power.

"It's a teamwork test. I will show them two bells and they have to get them from me by using any means necessary. My plan is to divide them, but hope they figure it out and work together to get the two bells" Kakashi said with his head down in defeat.

Luna's puppy dog look vanished from her face as a victorious smile took its place. She pulled a bit of Kakashi's mask down a bit and kissed him on the cheek. This made Kakashi blush madly as his one eye widen as wide as it could.

There was laughter with Kakashi's reaction and through the rest of the night Kakashi would touch the spot where Luna had kissed him and smile. This was a feeling he definitely wanted to last.

/Scene break/

At training ground 7 at seven in the morning Sakura and Sasuke were there and were waiting. Naruto hadn't shown up and neither had Kakashi. The two were late. Both genin were tired and hungry. It was two hours and the two were on the cusp of falling asleep when two loud shouts jarred them.

"YO!" shouted Naruto and Kakashi in greeting.

Sasuke and Sakura saw Naruto and Kakashi walking together with a long haired blond.

"Who's she?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, and don't mind me. I just came by to watch" Luna said as she found a spot to sit down.

"Well now, since we're all here lets get started" Kakashi said.

He then pulled out two small bells and explained to Sakura and Sasuke what the test was though left out the part where the teamwork was involved. The shocker was that if they failed they'd be sent back to the academy. Sasuke couldn't let this happen. He had to kill his brother and restore his clan. He had to pass this test. Sakura was plain shocked.

Naruto knew this wasn't true at all since Kakashi told him last night. He also knew that even if he could Kakashi couldn't fail this team because of the Uchiha. The council wouldn't allowed their precious Uchiha be left behind. Naruto had read more than enough of Sasuke's mind to know that the Uchiha was a danger waiting to happen.

Luna even at her distance read both Sasuke and Sakura's minds. She frowned as she came the same conclusion as Naruto. Sasuke was going to be major trouble later on. As for Sakura, well, she'd need some swift kicks in the butt for her to realize the real dangers of being a shinobi. This made Luna think that she might recruit Anko and a few other kunoichis she knew to reveal the pink haired girl the real facts of ninja life.

"Okay, you have til noon to get the bells. I want you to come at me with the intention to kill. It's the only way you have a chance to beat me. Begin!" Kakashi said as he started a timer he had pulled out before.

Sasuke and Sakura rushed away and hid while Naruto walked over and sat by Luna.

Time passed and Sasuke made several attempts at grabbing the bells from Kakashi, but failed each time. Sakura was hit with a weak genjutsu and Naruto found her, carried her back to the clearing and released her from it.

"We'd have a better chance working together" Naruto said.

"Why would I team up with you, I am going to help Sasuke" Sakura said and ran off.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. He didn't even try to ask the King of the Emos about working together since he knew what the answer would be and he rather avoid the arrogance of the Head Emo as much as possible.

It was getting late and Sasuke was exhausted. He was panting hard and glaring at Kakashi who was reading his orange book without a care in the world. Sakura was on the ground utterly exhausted. She wasn't very fit to begin with since she didn't train at all really so it didn't take her long to get worn out.

"I guess since you've had your turns then I should at least give it a shot" Naruto said walking up.

"I don't need your help" Sasuke grunted.

"No, what you need is a good rest, and maybe a shower too," Naruto said with a wrinkled nose, "You're dead on your feet and Sakura is just plain dead to the world. Let me take a crack at him" Naruto said.

"Hn, suit yourself. You'll fail since only an Uchiha can win" Sasuke said arrogantly.

Naruto ignored Sasuke and walked up and bowed to Kakashi, who did the same back after putting his book away. The jounin knew he'd need all of his wits about him to take on Naruto. The boy had grown so much since he had first started training. Mainly it was because Harry, Hermione, and Luna were slave drivers and made Naruto work very hard to get where he was at and that he had to the drive too.

Naruto struck first as he pulled out a kunai and ran at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged it and went to elbow Naruto in the head. Naruto ducked that and did a sweeping kick only for Kakashi to jump over it. With that Kakashi then struck by thrusting a fist downwards at Naruto's head. Naruto rolled away before the hit even landed then threw his kunai he had in his hand still. Kakashi dodged that and rushed in with a punch to Naruto's chest. Naruto evaded it though was nicked slightly by it. Naruto winced since Kakashi could hit hard. He then went back on the offensive knowing Kakashi wouldn't give him a moment's peace.

Even though Naruto knew Kakashi was holding back he was stilling going to be hard to beat. Naruto knew he had to be creative in how to take those bells away, but first he wanted have a bit more fun.

The fight went on and Sasuke glared at how well Naruto was doing even though he had yet to land a solid blow on Kakashi. How could this loser be better than him? He was an Uchiha, he was the elite of the elite. The strongest shinobi clan ever.

Sakura had awoken and was in awe of the sight, but that awe quickly turned to anger. How could Naruto do better than her precious Sasuke?

To the two genin and Luna it looked like a choreographed dance between Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi had landed a few blows on Naruto though they were never dead center, which would have caused the most damage. They always nicked the young blond though that still hurt. Naruto had score a hit or two, but only the ones Kakashi let him.

_He's planning something. I know he is, but what is it?_ Kakashi thought as he blocked another kick from Naruto.

The jounin knew Naruto always had something up his sleeve whenever they sparred and though he figured how Naruto won each one he was still amazed by how inventive Naruto was in his on the spot planning. Naruto was one clever and sneaky lad not to mention just plain unpredictable almost all the time. He remembered the three magicals saying something like he would be in Slytherin with moves like that. Whatever that meant.

Naruto leapt away and grinned.

"I won" he said.

"What, you don't have the be-"

Kakashi checked his side and found the two bells missing.

"How'd you do that?" he asked surprised.

"Magic" Naruto answered with a smirk on his face.

Without even Kakashi seeing it or his two teammates Naruto used a wandless summoning charm to get the bells away from Kakashi.

Kakashi only groaned at the answer Naruto gave. He just had to pick that line Harry loves to use so much.

Naruto tossed the two bells over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"There you go, I've done my part" he said and walked back over to where Luna was sitting.

Sasuke and Sakura were confused as to what just happened. Did they pass and Naruto didn't? Naruto got both bells, but gave it to them, what was he doing?

"Congrats Naruto, you passed. You two however, didn't" Kakashi said giving an eye smile to Naruto then frowning at Sasuke and Sakura.

"What do you mean, we got the bells?" Sakura asked perplexed.

"The bells were not the test. The test was to see how you worked as a team. Sometimes as a ninja you must look underneath the underneath. You and Sasuke failed at that. Though you two did work together later it was done poorly. Sasuke, your plan of I'll fight him, you just stay out of the way isn't how a team works. You all have to work together and do your part. There's no 'I' in team" Kakashi said firmly.

Sasuke glared as he gripped the bell tighter in his hand. He wanted to know how Naruto was able to get the bells when he wasn't able to. He was an Uchiha, which meant he was above everyone else. He needed to learn how Naruto did this so he could use it to kill his brother.

"You see this stone here?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, it's the memorial stone where names of shinobi who have died are put" Naruto said.

"Many of my friends' names are on this. I want you to remember this. Disobeying the rules makes you scum, but abandoning your comrades makes you lower than scum" Kakashi said seriously.

Sakura nodded understanding the message while Sasuke just glared. He was still trying to figure out how Naruto was so good. Naruto already knew this, but it never hurt to get a refresher.

"Now, since Naruto passed and gave you the bells that means you pass too. Meet back here tomorrow at nine and we'll begin missions" Kakashi said.

He then walked away, met Luna and Naruto and the three left.

Sasuke glared at the ground before going to the fist that held the bell. Then he threw the bell to the ground and stalked off. Sakura of course chased after him asking for a date.

/Scene Break/

Naruto met up with Tenten later after she returned from a mission. The two were relaxing under a tree.

"So how was the test?" Tenten asked.

"Just as I expected. The Uchiha tried to do it all. Haruno was useless. In the end I passed and gave them the bells since it was the right thing to do" Naruto said sitting back.

"I see, so you're an official genin now" Tenten said.

"Yeah, we start missions tomorrow" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded.

"Congratulation Naruto, you're now an official genin" she said.

"Thanks, I can't wait to start missions" Naruto said excitedly.

"Don't get too excited Naruto. They're not so great for starting genin" Tenten said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out what I mean tomorrow" Tenten said.

Naruto tried for the rest of the time to get Tenten to confess, but the kunoichi held firm and said nothing more. She wanted Naruto to experience the 'great' missions all rookie genin get.

/Scene Break/

A few days later Naruto met up with Tenten and her team. It was now a regular occurrence of Naruto spending time with Tenten with or without her team around. The two seemed to like spending time together and enjoyed one another's company. Naruto would complain a bit about the lousy missions he got. I mean, building and painting fences, walking dogs, cleaning the park, catching a cat? What kind of missions were those? Tenten listened to this the first time around, but made Naruto stop griping after that. She didn't want to hear it every time they met.

So the two genin sat under the tree talking as they watched Lee and Neji spar under the watchful eye of Guy.

"Yosh, another excellent spar Neji. Your flames of youth have grown in intensity" Lee called out.

Neji sweatdropped and walked away without a word since there was nothing you could really respond with after that.

"When are you going to tell me what's _really_ wrong with them?" Naruto asked as he saw Lee and Guy hugging one another, again.

"Can't tell you what I really don't know" Tenten said with averted eyes.

"Lee idolizes Guy and has taken that to the extreme" Neji said as he sat down beside the two.

After Naruto had defeated Neji, the Hyuga had lighten up a bit. He was still annoying with his fate thing at times, but he's toned it down a lot and has become somewhat of a friend. It also helped that Neji had a talk with Harry about fate and destiny and that helped lighten the Hyuga prodigy up also. He was no longer in the brooding club with Sasuke.

"I see. Say, I am having a big party with my friends and want you guys to come. So how about it?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I am in" Tenten said with a nod.

"I'll probably be going to watch over Lady Hinata" Neji said.

"Good, here are the invites" Naruto said pulling them out of a pouch, "oh, and here's one for Lee too. Give it to him when he's done with whatever that is," he said pointing to the still hugging pair.

Tenten nodded and took the extra invite.

/Scene Break/

The party was held at Harry and Hermione's since they had more than enough room with a little help of expansion charms. The house was filled with talk and laughter as everyone got caught up with each other. Though Naruto and his friend still trained together it was very seldom since they all had to work with their own teams and missions. This was the first time really they could get together and spend some good quality time catching up since they all graduated from the academy. The addition of Tenten, Lee and Neji were very welcomed.

"Naruto, where are your two teammates, I thought you'd invite them?" Hinata asked.

"You're kidding right Hinata, why would I want King of the Emos and the Screeching Banshee here. They'd bring down the mood definitely" Naruto said.

"I have to agree, that's why Chouji and I ditched Ino. She can be so troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"Yeah, but then we'd miss out on the cat fight Ino and Sakura would get in to" Kiba said pouting.

"Don't mind Kiba, he's a bit of a pervert" Naruto said to Tenten, Lee, and Neji.

They just nodded.

"Hey, I am not a pervert. I just like the female form" Kiba argued.

"Is that why Hana has clobbered you so many times when you tried to peek in on her?" Chouji asked in between munching on his plate of food.

Kiba's face grew quite red at this.

"Dude, you peep on your sister, that's just not right" Naruto said somewhat loudly.

Kiba ran up and clamped a hand on Naruto's mouth.

"Shut up, I don't do that" the Inuzuka hissed.

"He does" Hinata said with a sigh.

Kiba was now really embarrassed. He then felt a harsh stinging hex to his derriere and yelped in pain.

"Kiba, what did say about you and your perverted ways" Hermione growled.

Kiba cowered and whimpered like a pup at the sight of an angry Hermione.

"She's scary" Neji said cowering slightly as he felt Hermione's KI.

"Yeah, she really hates perverts" Naruto said not affect at all by the KI Hermione was radiating.

Kiba got off with several wandless stinging hexes to his butt and genitals so he could only stand, though even that was still painful. He whimpered in pain as Akamaru just shook its head at its partner's behavior.

The rest of the party went well after that and friendships were made that night.

/Scene Break/

Over the next few weeks team 7 did missions and Naruto grumbled. He wasn't allowed to do any magic to help out. He was told that by Harry since Harry didn't want him to have an advantage over his two teammates, and he didn't want Naruto to reveal his magical abilities just yet.

During this time Naruto was learning more lethal magic from Harry and Hermione. Kakashi stuck with teaching the team about teamwork and nothing else. He told Naruto later that he was doing his best to not teach Sasuke anything of real value until he really had to. Though that didn't stop the Copy Ninja to teach Naruto personally some new jutsus as well as Kakashi most prized one, the Chidori. Kakashi felt that Naruto would use it wisely. Hermione wasn't very happy with Kakashi teaching Naruto such a powerful and dangerous jutsu and, um, 'explained' things to him. Kakashi had a slight limp after his 'talk' with Hermione.

So team 7's missions were cleaning, helping out around the village, and chasing a nuisance of a cat. Chores as Hermione put them, but told Naruto that they served a purpose of some kind. Naruto doubted this, but said nothing since he knew getting into a war of words with Hermione would be useless since she always won in the end.

Naruto during his time when he wasn't training on his own or with his friends or doing missions hung out with Tenten. He liked her a lot and she didn't seem to mind his company either. They hung out while watching Tenten's two teammates sparred, or at Naruto's home, or the Potters. As their friendship grew the magicals noticed something. It appeared that Naruto's magical core was seeking out Tenten. They were very curious about this since Tenten had no magical ability as far as they could tell. They even scanned her and found none. So this baffled them and it sent Hermione in a frenzy of researching this event. Thankfully the Potters were able with time to get their entire library to their new home with friends back in their world sending them new books.

/Scene Break/

It was after another mission of nabbing a certain 'demon' cat. Sasuke was brooding as usual with Sakura walking close to him trying to get him to talk. Kakashi was reading his book and Naruto was holding the cat chatting happily with it. Soon they made it to the mission's office.

"Team 7 reporting back. Mission is a success" Kakashi said not even looking up from his book.

"Good, good. Now lets see what else I got for you here" Hiruzen said as he looked through the forms the missions were written on.

"This is demeaning, I am an Uchiha. I demand a better mission" Sasuke ordered.

"You can demand as much as you like Sasuke Uchiha, but it will do you no good since I am in charge of what missions I give out, not you" Hiruzen said sternly.

Sasuke folded his arms and glared.

Kakashi sighed. He knew this would happen soon.

"Come on Sasuke, Tora ain't that bad" Naruto said grinning.

"That's because that cat will come to you. Whenever I am near it the little beast it claws me up" Sasuke growled out.

Kakashi smothered a smile as he remembered the numerous times this had happened. It seemed the cat Tora didn't like Sasuke that much and whenever the Uchiha went after said cat the cat would claw him to hell. Sakura would then leap in to save her dear Sasuke only to get clawed too. Naruto would then come in and Tora would meow and leap into his arms and purr. The sight was hilarious no matter how many times he's seen it. He so needed to record the moment somehow.

"So, I am just good with animals" Naruto shrugged.

The reason why Naruto was good was that he had experience with Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. The half kneazle took a liking to Naruto.

Sasuke was angry with how at ease Naruto was with all the pointless missions they've had. Naruto took them with a grin and even made games up to get the mission done faster. Sasuke never participated in them since that was childish stuff he had no time for. He was an avenger, he had to get stronger to kill his brother.

Kakashi eyed Hiruzen and they came to an agreement. They would give the Uchiha a more serious mission since if they didn't then he'd whine to the council and the council would make Hiruzen's life more miserable then it already was.

"Fine, I think I have a C rank here somewhere. Ah, here it is. C rank, a simple escort mission" Hiruzen said.

Sasuke kind of perked up on this, but it wasn't really what he was wanting. Sakura frowned, this mission meant she had to do some actual work and not get to watch Sasuke as much.

Naruto's face was blank as he nodded.

They met the client whose name was Tazuna, he then proceeded to insult all of them. Sasuke growled as he tried to make the man cower by staring at him. Sakura wasn't happy either and glared at Tazuna, but her glare was even less effective than Sasuke's. Naruto read the man's mind. It was easy since the alcohol lowered whatever mental shields he had. Not that the man had any good shields to begin with. He found out what was really going on and knew this was going to be much more dangerous than what they were hired for.

"Right, get home and get packed. We meet tomorrow morning at nine" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi sensei, Lord Hokage, could I talk to you in private?" Naruto asked in a very serious tone.

Kakashi could sense something was up and nodded. Hiruzen could sense the same and nodded too. When Sasuke and Sakura left they went to the Hokage's office and he sent some chakra into a privacy seal. Naruto added his own spells to double the protection.

"What is it Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"Tazuna is lying" Harry said.

"You read his mind" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded his head.

"What did you find Naruto?" Hiruzen asked knowing that Naruto had the same rights as the three magicals had when it came to reading minds.

"It seems there's a guy named Gato who's into shipping though that seems to be his front or whatever it is called. He runs some dirty deals and pretty much has an iron grip on the Land of Waves where Tazuna lives. Gato's a tyrant and uses his power to terrorize Wave and the entire place lives in poverty or less. The bridge Tazuna is building will hurt Gato badly and he has send men after him. Even Tazuna's son in law was killed publicly for standing up against Gato. We're sure to face dangers that no genin team are fit to face" Naruto said.

"I see, what is you propose?" Hiruzen asked.

"Send an extra genin team to supplement us. We'll need the help" Naruto said.

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi for his opinion on the matter.

"I trust Naruto on his information and if he's right on the danger than we'll need some help. Maybe having some extra ninjas won't hurt" Kakashi said.

"Okay" Hiruzen said with a nod.

"Right, I have just the team in mind" Naruto said with a smile.

Kakashi and Hiruzen turned to Naruto wondering what he was up to now.

/Scene Break/

That night Naruto told the three magicals about his first C; well probably A rank mission and they were proud though worried about their favorite blond. He told them about what he had read in the bridge builder's mind and the plan he came up with. The three magicals sighed and nodded. It was the best course of action right now. So Naruto then got packed for his mission and fell asleep.

_**Morning**_

At the gate Naruto walked up to Sasuke and Sakura who were waiting. Naruto wasn't alone though. After the talk he had and when they came to an agreement Naruto gathered who he wanted. Now here they were.

"What are they all doing here?" Sasuke asked with annoyance.

"Well, the Hokage looked into the mission a bit more after we left and found some disturbing things and decided to send more than just us" Naruto said, which was the cover story they came up with so Naruto's mind reading abilities were not discovered yet.

With Naruto was Tenten and her team. Naruto argued that it would help to have an experienced genin team with them since this would be the first time out for team 7. Though secretly Naruto didn't want to miss any time with Tenten at all when he was away, so that's why he wanted for her team to join theirs even though he could've picked others who were more experienced.

Soon the two jounin appeared and they explained the situation to the genin. Sasuke was angry that there were others with him. He was an Uchiha, and he needed no help whatsoever. Sakura felt a bit relieved that there was another team since she was still nervous about this mission and especially after hearing Naruto talk about some disturbing things.

Neji saw this as another mission and nothing more. Lee saw this as another chance to show of his flames of youth to the world. And Tenten, well, she was in the same mind as Naruto. She didn't want to lose any time with the blond since she liked him a whole lot.

"ALRIGHT, WE SHALL SHOW OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH AND HOW THEY BURN SO BRIGHTLY" Guy said then taking the lead.

Kakashi sighed and mentally thanked Luna profusely for teaching him Occlumency. He could handle Guy so much better now then before. When the magicals learned that shinobi could learn Occlumency they found it odd, but also knew that this could be a good resource for future shinobi though they didn't think many would have the discipline to go through with it while at the academy.

They moved forward with one jounin, Guy, in the front and the other on the back. Sakura and Lee were right behind Guy, Sasuke and Neji were in the middle with the client and Naruto and Tenten behind them with Kakashi in the rear. They made slow steady progress when Naruto noticed a puddle and frowned. He nudged Tenten and she saw it and nodded.

Kakashi smiled. This was going to be interesting.

Just as Kakashi walked passed the puddle two men wearing what looked like breathing masks rose up and rushed in to attack Kakashi with razor edged chain that were attached to their gauntlets. Tenten spun around and threw a couple of kunai, which halted the two enemy ninjas' progress and had to jump back to avoid getting hit. They also detached the chain they had attached to their gauntlets. So they could have more maneuverable.

This caused the others in the group turn and get into the action.

Sasuke felt his blood pumping. A challenge. He ran in ready to fight when one of the enemy ninjas kicked him away hard. Sasuke growled at this as he saw Neji fighting the other with Naruto fighting the one that kicked him. This made the Uchiha angry and rushed back in. He wasn't going to let Naruto take what was his. Lee moved to protect the client with Sakura as Kakashi and Guy stood back a bit to watch their teams fight and only jump in if they needed help.

Naruto was doing his best fighting and grinned as he saw a kunai whiz by his ear. Tenten was providing support for him and Neji. He sensed Sasuke charging in and groaned. This wasn't going to help. To end things he got close and fired a stunner at his opponent through his palm. He'd use his fake wand, but he didn't want that known yet. So close and personal was the order of the day.

Neji did his best and finally beat his opponent only to see a spark of red light coming from Naruto's palm and hitting the ninja in the chest. Naruto's opponent slumped to the ground. The Hyuga was curious as to what Naruto had done.

Sasuke was pissed that he didn't fight and blamed Naruto.

"Nice job Naruto, Tenten, and Neji. You defeated the Demon Brothers" Kakashi said.

"YES! THAT WAS AN AMAZING FIGHT. THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH RADIATED FROM THEM" Guy said.

"Yosh, just watching them has fired me up. I hope there are more to come so I can show my flames of youth off" Lee said with a clenched fist and fire in his eyes.

"Don't worry my youthful I am sure they'll be more than enough to go around" Guy said grinning wide.

"Then I must be ready" Lee said then dropped and started doing push ups.

"Uh, right" Kakashi said as he tied them Demon Brothers up.

The others blinked at the sight. Well Sakura and Sasuke did since they weren't used to this. Tenten and Neji were and just sighed and ignored their exuberant teammate. Naruto was just confused by this. He may have been used to seeing this, but it still confused the heck out of him.

Once that was done they had a nice talk with Tazuna though Kakashi and Naruto knew what was going on. They all agreed to go on with the mission. Sasuke wanted to since he wasn't going to let Naruto be the only one to fight. He was an Uchiha and he had to do better than Naruto. Sakura would never disagree with Sasuke and was all for it though a bit hesitant. Neji was ready as was Lee though the green spandex wearing genin was hyped up and ready. Tenten wanted to keep going though knew she'd have be extra careful and Naruto was in the same frame of mind as Tenten.

Kakashi and Guy just nodded and allowed it since they knew they could take care of the bigger threat while their teams could handle whatever was leftover.

The two teams moved out keeping an eye out for anything. They were in the same positions as before. Soon they took a boat and arrived in Wave. They disembarked and headed to Tazuna's home. Naruto was spreading out his senses and found two unknown ones. One felt very powerful and the other wasn't as powerful, but Naruto knew the second person would be a threat. He could sense they were close and ready to attack. He prepared himself too. Tenten who was still by Naruto saw how he got tense and knew something was going to happen so she got set too. Kakashi saw this and got ready for a fight also.

"GET DOWN!" Naruto shouted just as Guy and Kakashi shouted their own warning.

There was no time to question this as they all ducked with Neji tugging the client and Sakura to the ground as they all felt a whoosh of air over them. They looked up and saw a big meat cleaver like sword stuck in a tree. They all gulped as their minds went to what would happen if they didn't listen.

"Hmm, it seems there are some smart ones in this bunch."

A man with a bare chest and bottom of his face wrapped in bandages wearing pinstriped pants had short brown spiky hair appeared. He stood on top of the huge sword with his arms folded across his muscled chest.

"Who are you?" Guy asked as he got into a defensive stance.

"It can't be, that's Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven Swordsmen of the Mist" Tenten said with a slightly glazed look in her eyes.

"Uh, Tenten, snap out of it. I know you're drooling at the sword, but we need to focus" Naruto said gently shaking his friend.

"Huh, oh yeah. Sorry. I don't drool" Tenten said slightly glaring at Naruto.

Naruto wiped the bit of drool off of Tenten's mouth and she blushed slightly. Whether it was from being embarrassed about drooling or Naruto touching her mouth was up in the air.

"Teams, defensive positions. Protect the client" Kakashi ordered.

Team 7 and Guy's team leapt into action and placed themselves in positions that surrounded the client.

"Well, I should be flattered. Two teams are here with two jounin. Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja, wielder of the Sharingan, copier of over 1000 jutsus" Zabuza said.

"Don't forget me. I am Might Guy. The Green Beast of Konoha" Guy said then struck his good guy pose with his thumb up and tooth ping.

Kakashi sighed. There went the atmosphere they had going.

Zabuza blinked and looked at the jounin in the green spandex wondering if this guy was for real.

"Right, well, I have no qualm with you. Just give me the bridge builder so I can kill him and I'll be on my way" Zabuza said.

"Sorry, but no can do. We were hired to guard him, so handing him over just isn't an option" Kakashi said.

"I see, then I'll just have to go through you do kill the old man" Zabuza said as he leapt down pulling out his sword from the tree.

Soon the fight with the three jounin began.

Naruto could still feel the second presence close by and that made his uneasy.

"Naruto, what is it?" Tenten asked sensing her friend's anxiety.

"There's someone else watching and I think they're with Zabuza" Naruto said quietly to his teammates.

"Hn, whatever loser. Whoever it is I can beat him" Sasuke said boastfully.

Sakura got hearts in her eyes at this.

"Hey Neji, can you use you Byakugan to see if you know where they are?" Naruto asked even though he knew where he wanted someone to confirm.

Neji nodded knowing Naruto long enough that he'd never joke about something like this. He scanned around with his bloodline active.

"Found him, but he's keeping his distance, like he's waiting for a signal of some kind" Neji said.

"Great, so we're sitting ducks" Naruto muttered.

"Never fear Naruto. They will not get passed me. My flames of youth will burn them" Lee said firmly.

"Um, right Lee" Tenten said.

"Sasuke, what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Where is he, I can go and take him out no problem" Sasuke said in a superior tone.

"Now that's a stupid move" Naruto snorted.

"What was that?" Sasuke growled.

"How dare you call Sasuke an idiot, loser" Sakura said defending her Sasuke.

"Naruto is right, going in there alone and blind is a good way of getting yourself killed. We don't know what level Zabuza's accomplice is and we could also be running into a trap" Neji said calmly.

"Plus, we're supposed to protect the client. It would be best that we're all here to do that" Tenten said adding in her two cents.

Sasuke grumbled.

The battle between Zabuza, Kakashi and Guy was fierce. With Kakashi using his Sharingan it made Zabuza be on the defensive more. And the fact that Guy was there too didn't help matters for the missing nin. Zabuza was getting over his head. Both Kakashi and Guy had good teamwork and were working in tandem to take Zabuza down. The missing nin had never gone against a full taijutsu user before and wasn't sure how to fight him.

"Give up Zabuza, you can't win" Kakashi said.

"I'll give you that. You're good, you two, but I am better" Zabuza said as mist came creeping in.

"Shit, he's using silent killing" Kakashi said.

"Teams, be on your guard" Guy called out to the genin.

The genin who were slightly prepared tensed ready for an attack. They all had kunai out ready or in a fighting stance.

"8 points: larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidneys, and heart. Now which one should be my kill point?" Zabuza said, his voice carrying through the mist.

His Killer Intent blanketing the entire field.

"Guy, anything?" Kakashi asked.

"No, nothing" Guy said shaking his head.

The two jounin were un-phased by the KI Zabuza was giving off.

A scream was heard and the two jounin rushed back to their genin. They found Sakura on the ground. Tenten over her protecting her. Neji, Lee, Sasuke and Naruto were fighting all fighting their very own Zabuza.

"Water clones, but where's the real one?" Kakashi wondered.

It was quick and they all gasped as they saw Tazuna get sliced in half. They failed to protect the client. That's when a piece of sliced wood replaced the client and they all breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't over yet. They hadn't failed.

Zabuza looked shocked. He was sure he got the bridge builder. That's when he had to twist body out of the way quickly to avoid a flying kunai from hitting him.

Naruto moved quickly and defeated the water clone he was fighting and quickly used a replacement jutsu on the client then went in to attack Zabuza one on one. Zabuza couldn't believe it. He missed, but jumped back ready to attack again.

"Not bad brat, you have some skill I see" Zabuza said sarcastically.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Naruto said firmly.

Tenten wanted to help Naruto, but she had to make sure Sakura was safe. Why did this girl have to faint during the heat of battle. What kind of kunoichi was she to faint like that? She then decided she had to be Naruto's support and pulled out a couple scrolls.

Soon kunais and shuriken rained down on Zabuza, who just got away in time.

"Nice one Tenten, get him in position" Naruto said gesturing to a certain area.

Tenten nodded and began throwing her projectile weapons at Zabuza making move where Naruto wanted. She just hoped Naruto knew what he was doing.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Neji and Lee had finished taking down the water clones they were fighting and headed off to help Naruto. Well, Neji and Lee to help. Sasuke wanted to beat Naruto at defeating Zabuza. They were stopped by the two jounin.

"I think Naruto has it well in hand" Kakashi said.

Guy just nodded.

Sasuke glared as he tighten the grip of his fists.

Zabuza finally got where Naruto wanted him and Naruto sprung his plan. He released his fake wand from its holster and fired off a blasting hex at Zabuza, which had the missing nin hit the tree hard in the back.

"What the hell was that brat?" Zabuza asked with a groan.

"Just a small taste of my real power, now give up" Naruto said.

Zabuza laughed and jumped up and raced back at Naruto with his sword ready to swing. Naruto stood there and in the last second apparated away as Zabuza went to slash him. Naruto appeared behind Zabuza and hit him again with a blasting hex along with a boils hex. Zabuza flew and crashed into a tree in front of him. He hissed in pain as the boils on his back stung him.

"I'll ask one more time, give up. I don't want to kill you" Naruto said firmly.

Zabuza got up and chuckled.

"You've got spunk kid. I'll give you that, but you're not going to win" he said.

Naruto sighed and trapped Zabuza in a full body bind. Zabuza fell the to the ground struggling to break free from his invisible bonds, but couldn't, they were too strong. Naruto walked forward when two needles flew out of nowhere hitting Zabuza in the neck. Naruto jumped back on instinct and once seeing that there was no danger anymore Naruto made his way again and saw Zabuza was out like a light. He released the body bind then checked Zabuza's pulse and found none. Then a person appeared. They wore a mask and was in robes.

"I thank you for capturing Zabuza for me. I'll take the rest" the person said.

"It was no problem hunter nin" Kakashi said stepping forward.

"I shall get rid of this filth" the hunter nin said then shunshined away with Zabuza.

"Zabuza's dead, I checked him" Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded and pulled his headband over his Sharingan.

Naruto and Kakashi walked back to the group who were still in a bit of awe at what they had seen. Naruto had slipped his fake wand back into its holster.

"You okay Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked knowing if Kakashi overused the Sharingan he'd collapse with exhaustion.

"Fine, I've done a whole lot training, remember" Kakashi said with his usual eye smile.

Naruto just nodded.

"Um, Naruto, where's the client?" Tenten asked once the two were back with the group.

"Oh, right here" Naruto said with a flick of his wrist.

From behind the trees Tazuna flew out and landed on to the ground in front of them looking fine, though a bit spooked and bewildered.

"What was that? I demand you teach it to me" Sasuke ordered.

"That is a secret Sasuke and only select few can do it" Naruto said then walked off.

Sasuke growled.

Naruto went over to the still unconscious Sakura and sighed. He waved his hand over Sakura's face and used a spell to wake the pink haired girl.

"Oh, what happened?" the pink haired kunoichi asked holding her head.

"You fainted" Naruto said as he placed his wand back in its holster.

"Oh" Sakura said feeling embarrassed.

"Can you walk Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded as she got up.

"Good, well lets get going then" Kakashi said.

They all headed off in defensive positions just in case they were attacked again.

Sasuke was seething at the power Naruto had shown. How come Naruto had this power and not him? He needed that power not Naruto. He needed to get Naruto to tell him, maybe the council can help his cause?

Neji was quiet though he was curious as to Naruto's abilities. He wanted to know what they are, but respected Naruto enough to not pry unless Naruto came forward first. Though there was one thing certain in the Hyuga's mind. Naruto was strong. How strong he had no idea, but if that was just a taste he saw then what was Naruto like going all out?

Lee thought Naruto's flames of youth was burning amazingly bright and vowed to train harder to catch up.

Tenten knew what Naruto had done. Spending so much time with Naruto and the three magicals she understood what Naruto did was magic. She knew most of the story and had promised to keep it a secret, a secret she was going to keep to her grave.

Kakashi knew Naruto would have to reveal his magic soon. He just didn't think it would be this soon and hoped Naruto had an explanation ready. He would follow it and would ask Guy to do the same. He had a tinkle in the back of his mind though. Something wasn't right with that hunter nin, and why did he feel that Zabuza was still alive?

Naruto frowned. He had hoped to keep his magic secret a bit longer, but they were in desperate need of it to win this fight. He knew there would be questions and he was preparing himself for that. Also, was Zabuza really dead? For some reason he didn't think so.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the start of the Wave arc. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: Shinobi Sorcerer**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: I first say how pleased I am that many of you like this little crossover I am doing. I am doing my best on it since this is my first one ever really. Okay, I've gotten few reviews not liking how I am writing like with Zabuza able to take on Kakashi and Guy along with having two teams being overkill. What I have to say to that is I don't really care. I am writing this how I want to write it. I know I making things unbelievable, but fanfiction writing is all about that. making up stuff with some of that being unbelievable and unable to really happen. With that I am not going to try not abuse the mind reading ability that Naruto and the magicals have. It would be too easy just read everyone's mind and know what's going to happen. So I have a limit on mind reading in this so it won't be overused. Okay, enough of my ranting and I apologize for it, but there were some reviews that ticked me off. This chap concludes the Wave arc.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The two teams made it to Tazuna's home and was greeted by his daughter, Tsunami along with Tazuna's grandson Inari. They were all tired and in need of rest. So they ate some dinner and then went to bed. Tsunami showed them to the rooms they could use. Tenten grudgingly shared a room with Sakura while Naruto opted to stay with Neji so he wouldn't have to deal with Sasuke. Neji agreed since he didn't want to deal with the Uchiha or Lee. So Lee and Sasuke were forced to share a room and the last was for Kakashi and Guy.

/Scene Break/

The next morning they all had breakfast and after breakfast they decided to sit down and have a meeting about all that happened yesterday. There was a lot of questions that needed answering and plans that needed to be made.

"Okay, to start I first want to commend you all for what you did yesterday. I know Guy's team has experience fighting and don't really need the compliment, but my team. You did well in your first fight" Kakashi said.

"Now Kakashi, it never hurts to give praise where praise is need no matter who they are" Guy said.

Kakashi nodded.

They went over the battle and analyzed where they could do better at. Sakura felt ashamed that she was useless in the whole thing because she fainted and needed to be watched over. As for Neji and Lee they did well in their fights, Sasuke wasted too much time drawing his out and not ending it quick so he could help his teammates. Tenten though she didn't do much was commended for watching over a defenseless teammate and also providing help to Naruto. Then came the part of the battle where Naruto fought.

"What was that you did, Naruto?" Neji asked.

Sasuke perked up at this.

"It's a special bloodline that I have" Naruto answered.

"Bloodline, what kind of bloodline can do that?" Sasuke asked, I mean demanded.

"A special one that I can't talk about" Naruto said.

Sasuke got pissed at this.

"Tell me what it is damnit, I demand you tell me and teach me it now" he shouted standing up.

"Sasuke, that's enough" Kakashi said harshly.

Sasuke grumbled and sat down.

"But you've never shown you had a bloodline at the academy Naruto, why now?" Sakura asked.

"It only manifests when I turned a certain age" Naruto lied.

Sakura nodded. Accepting what Naruto had said without question.

Neji knew Naruto wasn't telling the truth, but said nothing. If it was Naruto's secret then he wouldn't pry. It would be rude to do so.

Lee was just thinking about all the training he would need to catch up to Naruto.

Tenten was relieved that Naruto's secret was safe for now.

Sasuke was angry that the loser didn't give up his secrets. He was an Uchiha thus the loser had to since he was the superior of them.

Guy looked ready to ask more questions, but caught Kakashi's eye and knew not to push.

"Alright, now onto other business. I don't think Zabuza is dead" Kakashi said.

This shocked the genin except Naruto who also sensed it.

"What, but Naruto said he was, didn't he?" Sakura asked.

"I did, I checked his pulse and there was none. But there are many ways for ninjas to play dead" Naruto said.

"What was he hit with?" Tenten asked.

"Needles" Naruto said.

"Like these?" Tenten asked as she pulled a couple senbon from her weapons pouch.

"Yeah, just like those" Naruto said.

"I see, then the hunter nin might have hit nerves where Zabuza could fake being dead" Tenten pondered out loud.

"Yes, senbon needles are not very deadly unless the person using them knows what to do with them. Senbon needles are usually used in medicinal purposes, but if they get stuck into certain parts they can cut off the nerves to your legs or arms, even your heart" Kakashi said.

"Yes, and it is the hunter nin way of removing the head and burning the body right after they killed to destroy it so none of their village's secrets are given up, not take the body away" Guy said.

"So, he's alive?" Sakura asked with fear in her voice.

"He is, Naruto and I could both tell there was someone else in the woods. That hunter nin was probably a fake and is actually Zabuza's accomplice" Neji said.

"An unyouthful act" Lee said frowning.

"Yes my most youthful student, but in this world you will find many unyouthful individuals" Guy said.

"How long do we have?" Tenten asked.

"From the injuries I gave him maybe a week, maybe a little more. No idea though since it depends on how fast a healer he is and how good the medic is too. That and I guess it takes a while to recover from a near death state too" Naruto said.

"So we have at least a week to prepare" Neji said.

Kakashi sighed.

"I'll have to train you all up" he said.

"All of us?" Tenten asked.

"No, just my team. Guy, can you and your team handle guard duties?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course Kakashi, our flames of youth will protect Tazuna and his workers" Guy said in a good guy pose with a teeth ping.

Lee of course copied his idol forming the same pose complete with tooth ping.

Neji acted like he didn't know either his teammate or sensei.

Tenten groaned and covered her face with her hands. Why her? Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Um, right. Team 7. Lets head to the woods to train" Kakashi said.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all headed out. Tenten wished Naruto luck before he left.

/Scene break/

In the woods Kakashi had Sasuke and Sakura begin tree climbing. Since Naruto already knew this skill Kakashi had Naruto work on more of his advanced magical spells since they'd need them in the fight to come.

Sasuke was angry that Naruto was ahead of him, an Uchiha. That was something he could not and would not let stand.

Kakashi and Naruto were away from Sakura and Sasuke in a different part of the forest so they wouldn't see Naruto use his magic.

"Naruto, I know you've never killed before, but you will probably have to in this fight. I can't give you any advice on this, but I will be here to talk to if it happens, okay" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded. He knew that he would have to kill since that was a part of being a ninja. He just didn't like it at all.

"Alright, I'll leave you to train. I need to get back to the others. Remember to keep your senses open for any dangers" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded again and got to work. He brought out his wand and began to cast spells that were meant to incapacitate and kill. His blasting hex, which was weak to about mild during his fight with Zabuza was now stronger and caused trees to shatter as they fell. He cast cutting hexes as well as other lethal spells and curses. He also worked with using his false wand in one hand firing spells and curse while using his free hand to do the same. Dual spell casting was tricky and needed a lot of concentration to do.

Meanwhile back with the other two members of team 7 Sakura had gotten up the tree, but had used most of her chakra to do it. She was now resting on the ground watching her beloved Sasuke work with hearts in her eyes as she cheered him on obnoxiously. Sasuke was still trying and he was getting frustrated with each failed attempt. First, he had to do this stupid exercise then Kakashi took Naruto for some personal training. It wasn't fair. He is an Uchiha, he deserved the special treatment, not Naruto. He'd definitely have to talk with the council when he got back.

Kakashi arrived back and saw the heavily scarred tree that is Sasuke's then at the clean tree Sakura had. He turned to Sakura and shook his head. He really disliked fan girls since he preferred strong kunoichi and women. Like Luna, now she was a strong woman.

"Sakura, good job, but I want you to keep going up and down the tree til you can't anymore" he said.

"But why?" Sakura asked with a hint of whining in her voice.

"You have the smallest chakra reserves on this team and you need to increase them. This is the best way of doing it with the time limit we have" Kakashi said, "you have to try and pump more chakra even though you are low, which will then increase your reserves in the long run. Trust me, it will be worth it in the end."

Sakura just nodded and began though she was exhausted and all she wanted to do was continue her Sasuke watch.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"You're not focused enough Sasuke. This isn't a contest or anything. You just need to concentrate on getting up the tree. Forget Sakura and Naruto. They don't matter at this time. Also, go slow, this isn't a race of any kind. It will take time to get the hang of tree climbing" the jounin said.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"What training is Naruto doing?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"That is none of your business Sasuke. Get back to work" Kakashi said with a narrow eye.

Sasuke muttered a few things under his breath and got back to work.

The sound of falling trees and explosions were heard.

"What was that?" Sakura asked a bit scared.

"Don't worry about it, just get back to work. Nothing to worry about" Kakashi said as he read his book.

Sasuke growled. It had to be Naruto doing that. Such power, he needed it.

/Scene Break/

The days passed and team 7 trained with Naruto was getting better with his focus and accuracy of his spells. Tenten sometimes joined him in his training by acting like a human target. Naruto only used stinging hexes so as not to hurt Tenten badly. Tenten finally saw what it was like being the one dodging then the one making the person dodge. She found she needed a lot of work. Naruto would taunt her and this only made her angry though she knew he was not being serious at all. It only motivated her to get better. And better she got with Naruto's help.

Lee and Neji also trained and sometimes join Naruto and Tenten. They found it was interesting training with someone else since they had no idea really about Naruto's skills and it made it a challenge. Naruto changed it up so much that both Lee and Neji were pushed hard and not in the physical sense when they trained with their sensei. No, Naruto made them think as well, which was a nice change from their usual intense physical training they got from Guy. Not saying Guy didn't challenge them mentally at all. Just that Naruto's was totally different from their sensei's.

Sasuke had finally managed to tree climbing and Sakura's reserves were slightly bigger than before, but needed more work in the long run. Kakashi started teaching them water walking and Sasuke was upset that Kakashi wasn't teaching him anything worthwhile. As for Sakura, she was just plain tired from all the training since she wasn't used to it at all.

Kakashi then had Guy do some training with the two to get their strength and stamina up as well. It would be needed if they were going to survive the upcoming fight since their opponents would be skilled and more than likely had more experienced than them. Sasuke and Sakura went through a mini hell with this since Guy didn't know when to quit. He kept claiming that both Sakura and Sasuke had to awaken their flames of youth to be great and he was the man to do it. Many nights the two would come in too exhausted to do anything, but eat and then sleep.

Lee, Neji and Tenten understood the two's pain since they've endured it many, many times. Though Lee didn't see it as pain since to him it was just training in the very rigorous sense. Naruto found it amusing since they looked drunk as they stumbled in.

"How come Naruto isn't being trained like us?" Sakura asked/complained.

"Naruto has been training hard since he was young and is pretty good in his taijutsu. So he doesn't need it at the moment, but you might want to add that in with your training Naruto" Kakashi said turning to his student.

Naruto nodded.

/Scene Break/

Both teams learned about Inari's father, who died standing up to Gato. They all felt some sympathy for the boy, but that was until one night when Inari spoke.

"Why do you do it, why fight? Gato is just going to kill you" Inari said.

"At least we can go down fighting" Naruto said.

"You say that, but you don't understand anything. You are from a ninja village that is sheltered and protected. You have no idea about all pain and suffering we've been through. You don't understand anything!" Inari shouted.

There was silence since no one knew what to say. But Naruto broke it.

"You say I don't know anything, huh? I was kicked out of the orphanage I was in. I've lived on the streets. I was glared at, beaten up, spat on every day of my life. I barely had anything to eat most of the time. You say how rough you've had, well tough shit! There are plenty of other people who've been through worse than you, but they don't sit around and whine and complain about it. They actually do something" Naruto said coolly, "Kakashi sensei, if you don't mind I'm going out to train so more."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto left the table. Tenten made to follow, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Lets leave him alone for a moment" the copycat shinobi said.

Tenten nodded, but she was going to count down the seconds then she'd off looking for her best friend.

"Um, Kakashi sensei, was Naruto's life really like that?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, sadly yes. It was" Kakashi said, "it's a part of his life he rather not talk about so don't ask him. When he feels comfortable he'll tell you."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

/Scene Break/

In the woods Naruto was training. He was firing off spell after spell making each one more powerful than the last. He soon plopped to the ground tired from using most of his magic.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned and found Tenten. He smiled softly.

"Hey Tenten" he said.

Tenten walked over and sat down next to Naruto.

"What you said was harsh, but he did need to hear it. I am so sorry you went through that" Tenten said as she hugged Naruto.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Tenten.

"It's fine. Everything is fine now. I have a family and friends. I barely look back at those times where I was alone now" Naruto said.

"I know, but it's just-" Tenten was cut off.

"I've learned from Harry, Hermione and Luna to not look back. It doesn't mean that I should forget it, but don't linger on it. It won't do me any good at all in the long run to dwell on the past" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded.

"Come on, it's late. Lets get back. I really don't want to sleep out here" Naruto said.

Tenten helped Naruto and they walked back to Tazuna's house together.

/Scene Break/

It was now two weeks and both teams were as ready as they could ever be. They trained long and hard and now it was time to see if it all paid off. Kakashi's team was left to catch up since they had a tiring training session the day before. That's when a couple of mercenaries came barging in with the intent of kidnapping Tsunami. They were stopped by Kakashi and Naruto who knocked them out and tied them up. Sasuke was angry with again not being in the fight.

"Come on, lets get to the bridge now" Kakashi ordered.

They got there in record time with the mist appearing just a little after they got there.

"They're here" Naruto said.

Zabuza and the hunter nin appeared through the mist.

"We were right" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I hate it when I am" Naruto muttered.

Tenten gave Naruto a sympathetic smile.

"So what's the plan?" Neji asked.

"Guy and I will take on Zabuza like before. Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee will go after the hunter nin, but be careful since we don't know what kind of skills he has. Neji, you stay here with Sakura to protect Tazuna, your Byakugan will prevent anyone sneaking up on you. Tenten will be our auxiliary and Sakura will guard Tazuna" Kakashi said.

Everyone nodded.

Zabuza started off the fight by making water clones that Sasuke eliminated quickly. Kakashi and Guy then moved in to confront Zabuza while Naruto, Lee and Sasuke were left with the hunter nin.

"What is the plan Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Well I think-"

Naruto never got to his plan as Sasuke raced in wanting to beat the false hunter nin before Naruto could.

"That idiot, he's going to get himself killed" Naruto muttered.

"What should we do?" Lee asked.

"Provide help, the idiot will need it" Naruto sighed.

So Naruto and Lee raced in to help the arrogant Uchiha. It wasn't too long that they fell into the hunter nin's trap. Using the water left over from the water clones the hunter nin used a jutsu to create a dome of ice mirrors.

"Shit, now we're in trouble" Naruto said as he looked at this new battlefield.

Naruto was using his wand and casting disarming spells as well as a shielding spell to deflect the needles coming his way and protecting Lee and Sasuke. But he couldn't always get all of them so they had to dodge as well. That meant they got hit, but not as much. The big problem was none of them could land a hit on the hunter nin at all since he moved too fast jumping from mirror to mirror as he attacked them.

Naruto would fire spells using the false wand, but they never got to the false hunter nin since he'd be in another mirror before the spell hit.

"How are we to fight against an adversary who moves with such speed?" Lee asked.

"Not sure Lee, but we'll find a way" Naruto said.

Sasuke then unleashed a huge fireball.

"What the heck Sasuke, you could've hit me or Lee with that thing" Naruto said.

He had used a shielding spell to protect himself and Lee before the flames could lick either of them.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and kept charging after the hunter nin. This only caused Sasuke to become a pin cushion faster than before. Soon Sasuke was full of senbon and was swaying on his feet trying to stay up right, but it was a futile effort. All of the needles were embedded so it slowed Sasuke down and he was now a sitting duck.

"Idiot, he's going to get himself killed" Naruto muttered.

"Most unyouthful" Lee said in agreement with Naruto.

Back with the guarding group they saw the fire.

"That was Sasuke, he hit the hunter nin" Sakura said happily.

"No he didn't, but he nearly hurt Lee and Naruto with that foolish attack" Neji said with his Byakugan active.

"That idiot, he's not even watching out for Naruto or Lee" Tenten muttered.

"Hey, that's Sasuke. He can beat that guy without any help" Sakura said/shouted.

"He just got hit with a load of senbon needles" Neji said.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as she made to run.

Tenten grabbed her by the back of her collar and pulled her back.

"Shut up and stay here. You're no good in a fight at the moment. Let Naruto and Lee handle it. They can do it" the weapons user said.

"But Sasuke" Sakura said in a whimper.

"He'll be fine, and I agree Lee and Naruto will finish it" Neji said.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Guy had Zabuza on the ropes since they both learned a lot from their last fight with the missing nin. But Zabuza learned too and was putting up one hell of a fight. The three were showing of their stuff, but had no audience since the genin guarding were watching the fight in the ice mirror dome.

Back in the ice mirror dome Lee dragged Sasuke away to a safe place with Naruto providing cover for the taijutsu master in training.

"Well, I guess it's just us, huh" Naruto said.

"Yosh, now I can show what my flames of youth are made of" Lee said holding up a clenched fist.

"Careful Lee, this is guy still too fast for either of us" Naruto warned totally ignoring Lee's behavior at the moment.

"Is there anything you can do?" Lee asked.

"I think, but I've never tried it and it will drain me a lot" Naruto said.

"I'll watch your back Naruto" Lee said confidently.

"Thanks Lee" Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto then took a deep breath and concentrated his magic. He was going to blast a large wave of magic out hoping to shatter the ice mirrors. He just hoped it would work since he only had enough for one go. Once he gathered his magic up he released it sending Lee to the ground as well as everyone else. The hunter nin, who was in between mirrors was blasted back and his mirrors all shattered from the wave.

"What was that?" Sakura asked getting up.

"Naruto must of done it" Tenten said with a hint of worry.

"Yes, he must of" Neji said shaking the cobwebs from his head.

Zabuza was on the ground from the force and groaned to get up.

"What the hell was that?" he grumbled.

Kakashi got up knowing who caused it.

_Naruto, you better be alright or Hermione and Luna are going to kill me_ he thought.

Naruto was panting and was having a hard time standing upright.

"Lee, go and take him out. I just stunned him" he said wearily.

Lee just nodded and ran off. Lee got to the hunter nin and finding the hunter nin unconscious then tied him up tightly using chakra suppressing seals. He then dragged him back to Naruto who was sitting on the ground panting.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Lee asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just never done that before. Come on, lets head back to the others" Naruto said as he stood up panting.

"Can you walk?" Lee asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll take Sasuke" Naruto said slowly regaining his strength.

With Lee and Naruto holding Sasuke in between them with the fake hunter nin being dragged behind them too they made slow progress as they got back to the group. Sakura and Tenten met them when they were close enough. Sakura wailed as she held onto Sasuke's limp pin cushioned body.

"He's not dead, just hurt badly" Naruto said wiping sweat from his brow.

He was tired, but he thank god for his stamina since if it wasn't for that he'd of collapsed after that attack. He could feel his magic slowly come back, but it wasn't enough to use yet. He then pulled out a vial from his back pouch and drank it. It tasted disgusting, but it helped. It was a pepper-up potion. It would keep him going for a little while longer. He just hoped it would last the rest of the fight.

Tenten looked at Naruto very worried. When she felt that intense pulse of magic she knew it was Naruto though she wasn't sure what he had done. That was what worried her since she had never felt this before. She could feel her heart pound as thoughts of a battered and bruised Naruto entered her mind. She didn't know what she'd do if Naruto was hurt badly.

"Are you alright?" she asked with extreme concern laced in her voice.

"I'll live, but I'll need a good nap after this" Naruto said trying to smile.

The mist cleared and they found a man who was short in stature wearing an expensive suit. This had to be Gato. He had hundreds of mercs with him. He spouted off how he was double crossing Zabuza and was going to kill him and everyone else on the bridge. Since the contract was gone Zabuza had no reason to fight Kakashi and Guy. He then went after Gato. Kakashi and Guy joined in this though they were a bit tired.

"What should we do?" Lee asked itching to fight, but not wanting to leave his friends.

"We join in" Naruto said.

"But you're still tired Naruto" Tenten argued.

"I have enough for this. Come on, the one who beats the least buys dinner for everyone when we get back" Naruto said as he ran off.

"Hey wait, I am not buying for everyone!" Tenten shouted as she followed her best friend into the fray.

Neji and Lee looked at one another and then ran after them. This left Sakura to watch the old man and Sasuke and the captured hunter nin that was still knocked out.

The fight was brutal with none of the mercs left alive. Zabuza killed Gato, but was too injured to keep going afterwards. Naruto didn't rely on his magic in this fight since his core wasn't ready yet. So he relied on his taijutsu and ninjutsu as well as his kunais and shurikens. Neji struck using his family style ruthlessly and efficiently. Lee spouted things like 'flames of youth' and 'springtime of youth' as he went all taijutsu on his enemies. Tenten threw her projectiles at her enemies as she watched her teammates' backs as well as Kakashi's and Naruto's too.

Inari and the villagers came in to witness Gato's death. They celebrated that they were now free.

"Hey, I have one request" a wheezing dying Zabuza said.

"What is it, we may be able to grant it?" Kakashi asked with his headband over his Sharingan eye.

"Take Haku back to your village with you. Please look after him" Zabuza said.

"We will" Kakashi said after thinking it over and finding nothing wrong with the request.

Zabuza died as he said his thanks.

/Scene Break/

Naruto got his nap and Sasuke lived after all the needles were pulled out and he was bandaged up and resting. Haku was still tied up since both teams were all leery of him. When Naruto woke up and after getting something to eat he read Haku's mind and found that Haku was used as a tool to do Zabuza's bidding and had no idea what to do now. Naruto sighed and had to implant some thoughts in to push away the thoughts Haku had of killing himself. It helped that Haku's mental state was weak so it was easy to implant memories and such with very little problem or resistance.

"So, what's the verdict?" Kakashi asked.

"Haku is about a chunin level in skill and could be a real asset in the hospital with his knowledge. Zabuza used him as a tool and he thought since Zabuza was dead his life had no purpose. I had to implant thoughts of self-worth to push away the suicidal thoughts he was having" Naruto said as he rubbed his head from the slight headache he got messing with Haku's mind.

Naruto wasn't a master at messing with minds like Luna was though he had a bit of skill in it.

"So is he okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, but we'll have to let the Hokage decide in the end" Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded.

"What was that you did on the bridge Naruto?" he asked since he was very curious to what Naruto had done.

"Something I was working on, but never thought I'd ever do. I just balled up a lot of my magic then released it like an explosion" Naruto said.

"Okay, but please don't do that again. I don't want to have to face Hermione and Luna" Kakashi said with fear laced in his voice.

Naruto nodded.

"I won't" he promised.

Soon Sasuke was healed and was upset of missing out on the rest of the battle. Mainly since Naruto did this great technique and he wasn't able to see it and the fact that Naruto fought a lot of mercs and he didn't. But now he needed to really talk to the council. There was no way he wasn't going to get this power. It was going to be his no matter what.

Soon it was time to leave. The bridge was build and they all said their goodbyes and headed back to Konoha. They had Haku still tied up and walking in-between the two jounin so they could keep an eye on him. The rest of the genin were walking behind them. Though Naruto, Tenten, Lee, and Neji were grouped together with Sakura and Sasuke not a part of it at all. Sasuke was still brooding and didn't want to talk about it while Sakura was quiet also. She was lost in thought about many things.

"Hey, who did win our competition?" Naruto asked.

"I did, of course" Neji said with a confident smirk.

"No way Neji. My flames of youth burn brighter than yours in that fight" Lee said with a clutched fist.

"Ha, I took out more guys than the both of you" Tenten said with a hint of smugness in her voice.

Naruto skimmed their minds and smirked.

"Actually it's a tie between me and Tenten" he said.

"What, how do you know that?" Neji asked shocked and curious.

"I counted mine as well as all of yours, Lee's and Tenten's" Naruto answered.

Tenten knew what Naruto did and was okay with it this time. Next time he will have to ask permission to peek into her mind.

"So who had the least?" Lee asked.

"Neji" Naruto said with a smirk.

Neji grumbled about how fate was cruel to him, but accepted his part of the bet.

"So, where do you want to go Tenten, Neji is buying" Naruto said with an arm wrapped around Tenten's shoulders.

Tenten blushed a bit at this action.

"Well, I was thinking…"

/Scene Break/

Back in Konoha both teams gave their report to the Hokage. Hiruzen decided that Haku would be an asset to the village and placed him under watch for a period of time before allowing him to enter the ranks and work in the hospital. Hiruzen was pleased hearing the report and knew what Naruto had done. After that Naruto, Tenten, Lee and Neji set up plans on when the meal would happened after that Naruto headed home. Once there he found Luna reading on the couch.

"Hello Naruto, how was the mission?" she asked.

Naruto plopped onto the couch and began crying. This shocked Luna, but she pulled the small sun kissed blond into her arms and held him.

"Tell me what happened" she said softly.

"I-I-I k-k-k-killed people" Naruto bawled.

Luna knew she'd needed help and pulled a small mirror she had and pressed a button on it hoping they get here soon. Harry and Hermione apparated in and found Luna holding Naruto.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she dove down and held onto Naruto.

"He had his first kill."

The three magicals turned and found Kakashi standing there.

"He did" Harry said.

"Yeah, I am amazed he held out for this long though. Most other ninja after their first kill puke up their guts right after" Kakashi said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Kakashi told them everything that happened on the mission. The three magicals were proud of Naruto and how he did. They were shocked about his new technique and knew they'd be having a nice talk with him about that. When hearing how Naruto fought and killed they all frowned. No one should have to kill at that age at all.

"I see" Harry said remembering his first kill.

"Yeah, he did a great job and really held his own. I am proud of him," Kakashi said with a bit of pride.

Naruto had fallen asleep due to releasing all his pent up emotions. Luna laid him on the couch and the four headed to the kitchen to talk some more.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Hermione asked with worry.

"He will. He's got us and once he's awake we can help him through it by talking" Harry said.

"At least he's more open and willing than some people" Hermione said as she glanced at her husband.

Harry had the decency to blush.

"I am confident Naruto will pull through. He's strong" Luna said.

Kakashi nodded.

"So the others saw him using his magic?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and I have a feeling Sasuke will not let things lie. He'll probably whine to the council, which will probably put a spotlight on you three" Kakashi said.

"Great, and what I've heard about them they are just like the blasted Ministry back home" Harry grumbled.

"But we know how to deal with them and we'll help Naruto so they won't take advantage of him at all" Hermione said.

"Be careful around Danzo, he's dangerous" Kakashi warned.

"You mean the man wrapped in bandages?" Luna asked.

"You know him Luna?" Kakashi asked not liking this at all.

"Yes, he tried to entice me to join his little club, but I said no" Luna said.

Kakashi frowned. He would have to report this to the Hokage.

The rest of the day and night was quiet Naruto awoke and ate dinner with them. Afterwards he spilled his heart and soul to them and got the comfort and guidance he needed. He felt better, he wasn't back to normal, but on his way. He also got a bit of a lecture about not using his blast wave technique ever again since it could kill him. Naruto agreed since Hermione and Luna made very 'convincing' arguments.

/Scene Break/

A few days later the genin, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, and Lee were at the restaurant Tenten had picked. They were all having fun. They did try to invite Sakura and Sasuke out of courtesy, but both declined. So the four ate and chatted the night away. Naruto feeling he could trust Lee and Neji decided to tell them his secret. He put up a notice-me-not charm up along with a silencing dome around them too for good measure.

"Neji, Lee, there something I need to tell you guys. It's what I did on the mission" Naruto began.

Both Neji and Lee leaned in.

Naruto explained about his magic and even showed them a bit of it even though they both saw some before. Tenten sat there listening to it all even though she already knew.

"You knew all of this, didn't you Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Yes, but I promised not to tell and I never break my word to a friend" Tenten said firmly.

Neji just nodded.

"So that's why you are most youthful in battle?" Lee asked.

"Uh yeah, that's it" Naruto said.

Naruto of course made them swear they won't tell and both Neji and Lee swore on their lives to keep Naruto's secret. Naruto was glad he had more friends that knew his secret. It made it so he didn't have to hide it as much.

The rest of the night was light and fun and the bond of friendship between them all grew stronger.

/Scene Break/

A few days later Naruto was standing before the council. He sighed since he knew this would happen, but just wished it was all a bad dream or something. He had been summoned when he was in the middle of training. Now here he was standing in front of both the clan heads and civilian council. Hiruzen sat in dead center with his two advisors, Homura and Koharu, behind him.

"Naruto, do you know why you were called here?" Hiruzen asked.

"I have a good guess" Naruto muttered.

"You are to give all your secrets to Sasuke Uchiha, brat" a pink haired civilian council member demanded.

"Sorry, I can't" Naruto said.

"How dare you, I demand we have Ibiki rip it out of him" another council member said.

"I can't since it is pretty close to a genkai kekkei and to do so would mean breaking the founding charter Konoha was created upon" Naruto said.

"What kind of genkai kekkei is it?" Hiashi Hyuga asked curiously.

"Your daughter and nephew knows as do a few of the other clans' children know" Naruto said.

"Yes, but that doesn't tell us what it is" Tsume Inuzuka said.

"Mainly because it is a secret and not one of mine to tell" Naruto said.

"He's stalling, demand him to tell us now" the pink haired council member shrieked.

"You can't force me since I am a ninja that that makes this a shinobi matter and only the Hokage has any authority over it" Naruto said.

"You little brat" the pink haired council woman growled.

"Silence. Naruto is speaking the truth. He is a ninja of this village which means he can only answer to myself. The civilian council has no bearing on this matter whatsoever" Hiruzen said sternly.

The civilian council grumbled about this.

"He should divulge all of his secrets, for the sake of the village" Homura said.

Hiruzen sighed. This wasn't going well at all.

Naruto sensed something and expanded his senses and found something odd coming from the man, Danzo. He had been warned to not tangle with Danzo, but he just had to see what made this guy tick. Naruto sent a light probe into the man's mind and found it was shielded quite well, but he was no match for Naruto, who was a hell of a lot better. Though still not up to Harry, Hermione, and Luna's level. Though Luna was the best in Legilimency all in all.

Naruto went through Danzo's mental walls easily without the man knowing and went through the whole thing. Naruto frowned at what he found. Danzo was nothing, but a traitor really. It also seemed that he planted several Sharingan eyes in his arm and on in his covered eye. As well as a bloodline that belonged to the first Hokage. Such vile acts and Naruto knew he had to do something before this man caused any more trouble though he saw a plan the old war hawk had with the snake sannin, Orochimaru.

"Naruto?"

Naruto blinked and broke the connection.

"Hmm?" Naruto said.

"I have no choice, you must tell us" Hiruzen said frowning.

"Very well, but I ask you remove the civilian council since they have no reason to be here. I also ask that none of the clan heads nor your two advisors tell anyone what I am going to tell you" Naruto said.

"You have no right to demand anything you little demon!" the pink haired woman screeched.

Naruto winced at the high pitch and definitely knew whose mother this was.

"Fine" he said.

This had the civilian council grin. They won.

"I will quit and leave the village taking my talents elsewhere" Naruto said.

This caused uproar as the council tried to get Naruto arrested and executed. The clan heads were shocked. They saw that Naruto seemed serious about this and if their kids, who were friends with Naruto, were telling the truth then they could lose a valuable shinobi.

"SILENCE!"

This got quiet as Hiruzen looked quite furious. He was showing why he was the leader and most powerful shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves. He was leaking KI that made all of the civilian council choke and gasp for air.

"Civilian council you are dismissed" he ordered.

All protests fell as they felt more KI coming from the most powerful shinobi in the village as he glared at them all. They left dragging their feet. Once the door closed Naruto did a magical check for all kinds of listening devices and such. What Naruto found was someone who shouldn't be here. He fired a wandless stunner at him and a loud thud hit the floor.

"What was that?" Chouza Akimichi asked.

"That would be a spy, lets see who though" Naruto said and released the jutsu the person was using to hide.

They saw it was an Anbu, but he had a blank mask with the letters NE on the mask.

"He's a member of Root" Inoichi Yamanka said with astonishment.

"Lord Hokage, clan heads, elders. I have information that could make or break the village" Naruto said seriously.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: sorry to cut it off here, but hey, needed something for you all to think about. I hoped you liked what I've done with the battle of the bridge. I didn't add in Naruto meeting Haku since I wanted a NaruTen moment instead. Yes I saved Haku, but he won't be a major factor as of yet. I need to think of a way to use him just right and I have no idea how to do that at the moment. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. the Start of the Chunin Exams

**Naruto: Shinobi Sorcerer**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 5: the Start of the Chunin Exams **

"Lord Hokage, clan heads, elders. I have information that could make or break the village" Naruto said seriously.

"And what information could this be?" Koharu asked curiously.

"Danzo is still running Root. He is doing it underground. He has several Sharingan under those bandages on his arm as well as one in his eye too. He uses them to manipulate you and your partner in order to get his way. He also has the Mokuton bloodline in him also" Naruto said.

"And how do you know this?" Homura asked/demanded.

"This a part of my secret, but to understand I need some help to explain" Naruto said then glanced at Hiruzen for permission.

Hiruzen knew who Naruto was talking about and nodded. He wished that this could be kept secret a bit longer, but there was no way of hiding it now.

"Very well, you may call them" he said.

The clan heads were confused by this as were Hiruzen's two former teammates and advisors.

Naruto nodded and pulled a small mirror and pressed a button. Soon Hermione, Harry and Luna apparated in. This shocked everyone in the room.

"This room is sealed. How'd you get in here?" Koharu asked shocked by what she just saw.

"Please, those seals are weak compared to our power" Harry said.

The Nara, Hyuga, Akimichi, and Inuzuka clans knew these three well, but wondered what was going on. The clan head of the Yamanaka knew of only Luna since he'd bump into her when she worked with T & I.

"What you are about to hear will sound farfetched and I ask you to hold all questions til we're finished" Hermione said.

There were nods with this. What they just witnessed was amazing than the tale had to be just as good or even better.

Hermione then explained it all since well who better than her to tell the tale. Harry and Luna chipped in when it was needed, but mostly Hermione was the one who did all the talking. When it was over you could've heard crickets chirping loudly. They heard of the three magicals not being from this world, how Harry sensing Naruto's magic in his world, Harry and Hermione coming to their world to find Naruto. Teaching Naruto about magic. They however didn't tell them what they really taught Naruto since they didn't want that out. It's always best to keep all your best tricks up one's sleeve.

"How do we know that this isn't some made up tale?" Homura asked.

The three magicals pulled out their wands and changed Koharu into a peacock, then into a walrus, then back to normal. Homura changed colors. He was pink with yellow polka dots, then brown with dark green waves, then back to normal. The clan heads were shocked seeing such sights. Hiruzen knew the three were powerful, but this still surprised him.

"Need any more proof?" Luna asked placing her wand behind her ear.

The two elder advisors were shaking at what happened to them.

"What is your reason of being here?" Hiashi Hyuga asked.

"Naruto, as we've said, I sensed that he has great magic and I came here to help him with it. No, the magic wasn't caused by the creature he has inside him. That is a separate part. I also sensed that Naruto will be playing a large role in this world like I did in mine. I wish to guide him and hopefully make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes I made" Harry said.

"How can we trust you?" Koharu asked regaining her voice.

"As long as Naruto still has ties here and wants to be here we'll stay loyal to Konoha, but if he leaves then we leave with him," Luna said firmly.

There murmurs amongst the clan heads.

Hiruzen didn't know what to do really since there had been so much dumped on him now. What was he going to do about Danzo? The man was a menace that was for sure, but he was also well connected. There as no easy way of taking him out easily.

"Don't worry about Danzo, Luna can handle him just fine" Hermione said.

"Oh, and just how can she do that? Danzo is an experienced shinobi" Homura said thinking that the blond woman was nothing even after getting a taste of magic.

Luna gave off a serene smile that creeped everyone out.

"I've already started. I have planted a mental bomb within his mind that will set off if I give the proper code word. Only I can speak it for it to work. When I do his brain will become mush" she said.

Shivers ran up and down the clan heads' spines at this as well as the Hokage and the two elders. They were this powerful.

"I see" Hiruzen said swallowing hard.

"There's also news that Danzo has teamed up with Orochimaru and planning on attacking the village during the chunin exams. Danzo's plans on that after Orochimaru kills the Hokage he will take over and push all that is on his agenda. As for Orochimaru's plan we need more time to figure that out" Hermione said.

"You have spies?" Tsume Inuzuka asked.

"We do. We gathered a few of our closest friends from our world who decided to join us and they've been setting up networks all over the shinobi world. We're probably more connected than any other village even Jiraiya doesn't have a network as large or as good as ours" Harry said.

Hiruzen knew that Jiraiya, the legendary Toad Sage and one of the three sannin had a long term mission of keeping up his spy network for Konoha. He knew he shouldn't be surprised that they knew about him. They proved they were more than capable of getting information whatever the means. And that means they didn't always rely on their mind reading. They had many other things in their repertoire.

The rest of the time there was great debate of what to do, but in the end Hiruzen had the final say. He trusted the three magicals and allowed them to stay and keep what they are doing. Though he asked to be informed on what they were doing. The magicals agreed with these terms. The last part was to make sure the clan heads and his two advisors would keep their traps shut. He told them that this was an SS rank secret and could not be spoken about to anyone.

The Root spy was tied up and put away in jail with an appointment with Ibiki and Luna.

/Scene Break/

It was a few days later and Naruto was leaning back against the rail of the bridge, which was the usual meeting spot of team 7. He and Sakura were there, but Sasuke had yet to show up and Kakashi wasn't there either. Naruto figured Kakashi was probably with Luna right now and that's why he was running late. The jounin was totally hooked on Luna.

Soon Sasuke walked up looking moodier than normal. Naruto skimmed the Uchiha's mind and found out why. Sasuke was still pissed at not getting his way. Naruto just figured to ignore the moody Uchiha since it seemed to be the best course of action right now. Don't want to start anything.

"Morning Sasuke" Sakura chirped happily.

Sasuke sent Sakura a cold glare then turned to Naruto.

"I demand you give me your power is. I want it" he ordered.

Naruto just ignored Sasuke. This only infuriated the Uchiha and he charged at Naruto. Naruto saw this and side stepped Sasuke. This began the dance of Sasuke trying to hit Naruto and Naruto dodging every one of Sasuke's strikes. It was easy since Sasuke's moves were sloppy due to his anger. Naruto didn't need to read the Uchiha's mind to know what was coming next.

"Quit moving you coward and fight me" Sasuke bellowed as his Sharingan activated.

_So he is able to his the Sharingan now. Interesting_ Naruto thought.

He then read Sasuke's mind and found the Uchiha had activated his bloodline while the were in Wave and it must of happened when he was becoming a human pin cushion. Though he hadn't realized it at the time since he passed out soon after he activated it and afterwards he was too annoyed and pissed to even know til he was training one day at home.

Sasuke was getting tired and knew he couldn't keep this up forever. He then jumped back and performed some hand signs. A huge burst of fire in blew out of his mouth and took the form a giant serpent like dragon. It then headed right towards Naruto and an unsuspecting Sakura.

Naruto's eyes widened and he wandlessly cast a powerful shielding charm to protect not only himself, but Sakura as well. He may not really care for the pink haired girl, but she was his teammate and he had to do what he could to protect her. The huge fire made dragon hit the shield engulfing it entirely with its scorching flames. The shield held and Sasuke was panting after releasing such a powerful jutsu along with putting more chakra into it than what was needed it. The bridge amazingly was still intact though it was blackened from the flames and you could see a few lingering flames remained from the powerful jutsu.

"Are you crazy. That could've killed Sakura you idiot!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto though he was still tired from the amount of chakra he had used.

Kakashi appeared just then and he frowned as he took in the situation. He saw Sakura was cowering and shivering in fright. Naruto looked pissed and Sasuke was glaring at Naruto. He didn't need to be a mind reader to have a good idea what had happened. The charred bridge was a very good indicator.

"What happened?" the jounin asked.

"Sasuke attacked me. I evaded all of his attacks then the asshole decides to unleash a powerful fire jutsu knowing Sakura would be caught in it too. I was able protect Sakura and myself" Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed. He knew that Naruto and Sakura only stayed safe by Naruto shielding them both his magic. This wasn't going to get any easier now.

"I ordered him to give up his secrets. As an Uchiha it is my right" Sasuke said.

"Well since my secrets are labeled as SS rank secret which means you have no right to know no matter what you may think" Naruto said.

Sasuke growled at this.

Kakashi sighed again. Oh this just had to get worse.

/Scene Break/

The weeks went by and team 7 did more D rank missions. Sakura seemed to be more friendly with Naruto and Naruto was alright with it since he skimmed the pink haired girl's mind and found no deception of any kind, but he'd keep his guard up still. He also took up training Sakura so she could get stronger. Sakura took to these training sessions with much determination and she worked really hard. She wasn't going to be weak again.

Sasuke brooded more and more as he demanded every day for Naruto give up his secrets. Naruto just ignored the Uchiha, which just enraged the duck butt haired boy even more.

As for Naruto, he trained harder with Harry and Hermione drilling new lethal spells into his head. Naruto also spent time training with his friends and hanging out with Tenten and the two grew closer and closer to one another.

"Naruto, where are you taking me?" Tenten asked.

The two had just finished another training session they sometimes had with one another when they had the time.

"I want to take you out" Naruto said.

Tenten blushed as she got Naruto's words. He was taking her on a date. Though she had no time to say anything else as Naruto dragged her to a restaurant and they got a table. Tenten looked around was slightly calm since it wasn't too up-scale or anything so she didn't feel under dressed or anything, but she was still sweaty and messy from the training and she didn't like that at all.

"So what do you want Tenten?" Naruto asked as he looked through the menu.

They soon ordered and they chatted about the upcoming chunin exams.

"Guy sensei will enter us in. He held us back last year since he didn't think we were ready enough, but we'll be in it this year" Tenten said.

"That's great Tenten. I can't wait to see you kick butt" Naruto said with a grin.

Tenten smiled back.

"What about you Naruto?" she asked.

"I don't think Kakashi sensei will enter us, but I don't think he'll have a choice in the matter" Naruto said with a frown.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"The Uchiha" Naruto said.

Tenten just nodded. She knew from talking with Naruto that the council was all crazy about Sasuke Uchiha and how great he was since he was the last Uchiha and had to be held on a pedestal of some kind no matter what.

"So Kakashi will be forced to enter you in because of the council?" the weapons mistress asked.

"Yeah, he knows we're not ready. From what I gathered from the chunin exams that a big part is teamwork then individual afterwards. But you have to do it as a team at the start. My team doesn't have it. I mean, Sakura is getting better and all, but Sasuke isn't at all. We'll probably fail" Naruto said frowning.

"What about you though?" Tenten asked.

"Me, what about me?" Naruto asked.

"How would you do?" Tenten said.

"Oh, I'd kick all their asses and become a chunin no problem" Naruto said proudly.

Tenten smiled and shook her head at Naruto's confident attitude.

The two ate and Naruto paid for the meal then Naruto walked Tenten home. Tenten couldn't help, but feel that this was an unusual date, if that is what this is. She didn't feel comfortable asking Naruto about if it was a date or not since she didn't know how he'd react at all. Soon they got to her home and they said their goodbyes.

/Scene Break/

Kakashi sighed. He just had some 'nice' chats with several council members about putting his team in the chunin exams. He told them all he didn't think his team was ready, but all he got was screaming and shouting about how the Uchiha was more than ready and it didn't matter if the other two weren't. That he had to put Sasuke in since he was the pride of the village. Kakashi disagreed since Sasuke wasn't anywhere close to being ready at all nor was he the pride of the village. That honored was for Naruto since he showed the Will of Fire at its best.

Now Sakura was actually making progress though she was still not ready for the exam. Naruto was the only one he could see making it. It wasn't his bias opinion either. He knew the blond had great skill and that was just what he had showed so far. The jounin sighed since he really had no choice in the matter.

/Scene Break/

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the gathered jounin in his office. It was time for the chunin exams and according to the three magicals Orochimaru will make his move then. It was also decided to commence with the exams so not to look suspicious at all. The other villages would wonder why Konoha would back out of the exams and they didn't want Orochimaru to know they were on to him. No, they'd place a trap to surprise the snake sannin.

"As you know, the chunin exams are almost upon us. This year we'll be hosting. Now I want those who think their teams are ready to partake step forward" he said.

"Team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame are ready" Kurenai Yuhi said stepping forward.

"Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanka are ready" Asuma Sarutobi said stepping forward.

"Team 9, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Tenten are ready" Guy said stepping forward.

Kakashi sighed.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha are ready" he said stepping forward.

Hiruzen knew that Kakashi didn't want to elect his team, but had no choice.

"I see, and you are all sure that your teams are ready for this?" he asked.

"Yes Lord Hokage" the four jounin said.

A few other genin teams were put forth afterwards, but nothing as big as the first ones.

"Very well. Dismissed" Hiruzen said.

The jounin left after bowing.

/Scene Break/

The next day Naruto met with his team and he got his application for the exam and sighed. He walked off since there wasn't anything else to do for the day since Kakashi didn't have any missions for them. He told them he wanted them fresh for the exams.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned and smiled as he saw Tenten walking up. She was also holding a chunin application too.

"Hey Tenten" he greeted.

They hugged one another and that's when Tenten noticed what was in Naruto's hand.

"So are you entering?" she asked.

"Yeah, I could always not, but then I'd have the Uchiha bugging me even more than he is already, and I rather not have that" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded since she'd heard Naruto's mini rants about the Emo King so many times.

"Well just to let you know that if we face one another I won't be going easy on you" she said with a smirk.

"Please, you're the one who'll be on your back begging when I am finished with you" Naruto said with a confident smirk.

Tenten blushed as Naruto's words hit her. Though he didn't mean it like that the side of Tenten's mind that was perverted had to take her there. Then Naruto's face turned red when the perverted side of his mind got a hold of what he had said. He then began sputtering badly trying to apologize for the slip.

"It's alright Naruto, I know you don't mean it like that" Tenten said though the secret perverted part of her deep inside wanted it to be true.

"Uh yeah" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head with a red tint still on his cheeks.

"So, uh, you have the rest of the day off?" Tenten asked nervously.

"I do, Kakashi wants us to be fresh for the exams" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded. Since Guy told her team the same thing.

"So, uh, want to get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Tenten said.

They walked off both wondering if this awkwardness between them will fade.

/Scene Break/

_**A few days later**_

Naruto blinked as he was with Harry, Hermione and Luna. They were in a forest a bit a ways from a training ground they usually use.

"So what are we doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We think it is time for you to learn how to control the kyuubi" Harry said.

"You think I am strong enough?" Naruto asked nervously.

"We do, but Luna will be with you in your mind to make sure everything is fine" Hermione said.

Though the deal Luna made with the kyuubi was still in effect the magicals thought Naruto should start learning how to harness the kyuubi chakra since he hadn't started to yet. It would give him a big advantage in the chunin exam.

"Alright, lets do it" Naruto said.

**/Naruto's Mindscape/**

Naruto stood in a familiar sewer with Luna by his side.

"Hello kyuubi" Luna chirped happily.

"**What are you doing back here?"** the kyuubi growled.

"We're here to discuss a new arrangement" Luna said.

"**Oh?" **the kyuubi asked with a hint of curiosity in its voice.

"Yes, Naruto will be learning how to use your chakra and you will guide him in every way possible" Luna said.

The kyuubi snorted.

"**Like hell I would help that piece of worthless meat out," **the demon fox said.

Luna just pulled her wand and a familiar whip appeared.

"I guess we must do it the old way" she said she with a sigh.

Painful yelps followed after the loud cracks of thunder. Even though Naruto had seen this before it still amazed him how calm Luna was with this as she scolded the great demon fox like a five-year-old.

"Now, are you ready to talk?" Luna asked in a tone that didn't sound like she had just whipped the strongest demon ever.

"**Yes, yes, just quit doing that"** Kyuubi whined.

"Good. Now we know that in this deal it would be unfair for Naruto to get something and not you. So we're willing to hear what you might want" Luna said.

"**I want to see what the brat sees, hear what he hears, smell what he smells. That's all"** kyuubi said.

"I think that is reasonable" Luna nodded.

Another oath was given with Naruto adding his own to the kyuubi.

/Scene Break/

Naruto had to get used to hearing the kyuubi talk to him, but it wasn't that hard. Thanks to his Occlumency shields he was able to block kyuubi out if needed. Naruto found that when the fox wasn't being a total bastard he was a bit of a perv. He would make very colorful and descriptive remarks about Tenten, Luna, and Hermione. Of course when Hermione heard of this she entered Naruto's mind and, well, lets just say what Hermione did to the great demon fox made what Luna did seem like a walk in the park and leave as that. After that the demon fox minded his P's and Q's around the two magicals though that didn't stop the fox from commenting on Tenten at all.

As for Naruto, him learning how to control the fox's chakra. It was much more difficult since he had to suppress and harness the anger that went with the kyuubi's chakra. It was thanks to his excellent Occlumency shields and the help of the three magicals that Naruto didn't get out of control at all. It was pain since the process was so slow. He could only use two tails of the kyuubi's chakra before he went berserk. Naruto did decide to only use the fox chakra only if he had to. It helped that his reserves were so vast that it would take a lot for him to burn through all that and need the fox. That and head had his magic too so he didn't need to use the fox chakra unless he was very desperate.

Naruto was unhappy that he wasn't making the progress he had hoped with the kyuubi chakra, but he knew patience was key. Luna and Hermione had drilled that into his head many times when he was younger and wanted to rush things. The two witches reinforced this by using stinging hexes to make sure he didn't forget it at all. He still felt the phantom on his rear.

As for the relationship between Naruto and the fox demon. They were partners. Though kyuubi wasn't totally all for it, but he didn't want another lashing for either Luna or Hermione. So the two were amicable with one another.

/Scene Break/

_**Four days later**_

Naruto had just finished some training with the fox chakra and was heading home for a shower.

"Hey, let me go!"

Naruto heard this plea and went to check it out. He found a boy he's seen around getting held by a boy around his age wearing a strange get up with a hood that had pointy ears on top and he was wearing what appeared to be make-up. There was a girl with blond hair tied into four ponytails behind the boy looking annoyed.

"Put the boy down" Naruto said.

"Yeah, and who are you?" the make-up boy asked glaring at Naruto.

Naruto sighed and used a replacement jutsu on the kid and now the make-up boy was holding a rag doll.

"Alright, now that is settled. Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The make-up boy looked angry and was about to attack.

"Kankuro, leave it be" the girl said.

"No way" Kankuro said.

"I suggest you do as the girl says. Oh, and the boy hiding in the tree, you can come out I know you're there" Naruto said.

Soon a swirl of sand appeared and a redheaded boy the same age of Naruto appeared. He had short red hair, a big gourd on his back, and dark rings under his eyes. His expression was totally devoid of emotion of any kind it seemed.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to the village" the redhead said in a toneless voice.

"G-g-Gaara" Kankuro stuttered out.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you" Gaara said with menace.

Kankuro closed his mouth for fear of knowing what his brother was capable of when angered.

"What is your name?" Gaara asked turning to Naruto with emotionless eyes.

"I think it's only polite to introduce yourself first" Naruto said.

"Gaara no Sabaku" the redhead said.

"Name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said.

"My mother craves your blood" Gaara said before leaving in a swirl of sand.

"Okay, so what are your names?" Naruto asked looking at the other two.

"My name is Temari, and this is Kankuro" the blond girl said.

"Nice to meet you both" Naruto bowed, "good luck in the chunin exams."

He then left with the little boy following after as fast as he could leaving Kankuro and Temari standing there confused as to the enigma that is Naruto.

Naruto got home and showered. After the shower he rested on the couch.

"**Brat."**

"_What is it fox?"_ Naruto asked.

"**That boy you met, the redhead. There's something up with him"** the kyuubi said.

"_What is it?"_ Naruto asked.

"**I think he's like you, brat. He holds a demon"** kyuubi said.

"_Really, which one?"_ Naruto asked.

"**My guess it is the one tail. Shukaku"** kyuubi said.

"Huh, this exam will be interesting indeed" Naruto said.

The kyuubi had to agree with this.

/Scene Break/

Naruto met Sakura and Sasuke outside the academy. Sakura greeted Naruto warmly with Sasuke grunting then walking in without Sakura and Naruto. They looked at one another and rolled their eyes before following after the emo. They made their way to the third floor, but found several genin outside a classroom.

"Genjutsu?" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

Sakura paused for a second then nodded.

"Yeah, it is" she whispered back.

They walked over to the crowd. Naruto saw Tenten trying to get in when he saw one of the guys blocking the door pull his fist back to hit her. Naruto rushed in with such speed that it shocked everyone. He grabbed the punch before it could ever reach Tenten.

"It isn't nice to hit a girl" Naruto growled as he released some KI.

This caused many to shiver and Tenten could only blink since she never saw Naruto move so fast before.

Naruto let the guy's fist go when he saw the guy looked like he had pissed his pants with fear. The other was in a similar state. Naruto then he turned to Tenten.

"You alright?" he asked with concern.

Tenten just nodded blankly.

"Great" Naruto said with a grin.

One of the door guards got over the effect of Naruto's KI and made to strike Naruto in the back. Sasuke charged in at the door guard. Lee, who got in-between them, grabbing the guard's fist and Sasuke's leg stopped them both.

"Very unyouthful" he said.

"Well there goes that plan."

Naruto turned and found Neji walking to them.

"Sorry, I guess I screwed up whatever plan you had" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"You did, but it can't be helped now" Neji said with a sigh.

"Right, shall we get going then" Naruto said.

Neji nodded.

"Yeah, lets go, and leave these losers in this weak genjutsu" Sasuke said loudly.

Many chunin hopefuls mumbled about genjutsu.

Naruto and Neji growled with anger at this. They both knew that the genjutsu was in place to weed out the weak ones and Sasuke had to ruin it. The two teams walked away.

"Way to go Uchiha, you just made the exam harder with more teams" Naruto spat.

"I'm an Uchiha, no one can beat me" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Really, then why does Naruto own you every time you both spar?" Neji asked with a smirk.

Naruto with spending so much time with team Guy has told them about the spars he does with Sasuke.

Sasuke growled hearing this.

"He just got lucky, that's all" the Uchiha said.

"Yeah, go with that. Anything to nurse your bruised ego" Tenten said.

Sasuke growled and was going to punch Tenten in the back when Naruto grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Sasuke let out a gasp of pain.

"Never lay a hand on Tenten" Naruto growled.

Sasuke wanted to glare at Naruto, but with his wrist in a painful position it was hard to do. Both Neji and Lee weren't surprised since they saw how protective Naruto was of Tenten only moments before. Tenten was a bit in shock that Naruto would injure his own teammate to defend her.

"Let it go Naruto, we still need him for the exam" Sakura said gently.

"Fine, but he better not raise a hand to Tenten" Naruto said letting go off Sasuke's wrist.

Soon the two teams made it and Kakashi was there. He saw that Sasuke was nursing his wrist and looked at Naruto.

"He was going to harm Tenten" Naruto said.

Kakashi just nodded. He knew Naruto was very protective of the twin bun haired girl.

"Well, I want you the best of luck, and that goes to you too" the jounin said looking at team Guy.

They then headed in to find a packed classroom.

"SASUKE, YOU'RE HERE!"

Soon a longhaired platinum blond was all over Sasuke's back as he tried to wrestle her off.

Sakura frowned at this, but she was no longer a total fan girl thanks to Naruto training her along with a few seasoned kunoichis too. She learned how to be a real kunoichi from them and she set aside her fan girl behavior.

"What's the matter forehead, aren't you jealous?" Ino asked smugly.

"No" Sakura said.

Ino was a bit shocked and that shock gave Sasuke the opening he needed and shook Ino off his back.

"Man, you're so troublesome Ino" Shikamaru said with Chouji right behind him.

"Hey you two, how are you?" Naruto asked.

"Good Naruto, how are you?" Shikamaru asked.

They chatted when team 8 came in with Kiba's loud greeting. Hinata greeted them with a bow. Shino just nodded to them. The friends have been training together still whenever they could and were all better because of it.

"You must be rookies given the amount of noise you all make" a voice said.

"Oh yeah, who are you?" Kiba asked rudely.

"Name's Kabuto Yakushi" the silver haired glasses wearing boy said.

They all greeted one another.

"I know a few things about this exam. I have taken it seven times" Kabuto said.

"Man, you must suck" Kiba said with Hinata elbowing Kiba in the gut for being insensitive.

"Uh yeah, anyway. I have information on all the participants in these cards" Kabuto said showing a deck of cards.

"Gaara no Sabaku" Naruto said.

"No fun, you know the name" Kabuto said.

"Gaara no Sabaku. His teammates are his two siblings: Temari no Sabaku and Kankuro no Sabaku. Not much info on his skills since he's from another village. Mission history is 10 D rank, 20 C rank, 4 B rank and 1 A rank. Wow, he came back from all missions unscathed" Kabuto said.

The Konoha genin were shocked hearing someone their age had done so many missions, especially some very dangerous ones and had not been hurt at all.

Naruto frowned as he wondered where this guy got his info and how strong Gaara really was. Gaara held Shukaku according to the kyuubi and that meant Gaara was strong, but Naruto could sense that the boy was unstable and didn't dare try to peek into the redhead's mind for fear of alerting the one tail.

"Anyone else?" Kabuto asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha and blinked. Why would he want info on him when they were on the same team.

"Lets see here, Naruto Uzumaki. Teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. His ninjutsu is very high, he has a very good grasp on taijutsu too. No use for genjutsu at all. Mission history is 30 D ranks and a C rank turned A rank," Kabuto said.

Naruto now really wanted to know how Kabuto got this info. No genin should be able to access this kind of stuff. He sent a mental probe and furrowed his brow. This was not good at all.

"Alright you maggots. Shut up and pay attention!"

In came a large man with a bandana with his hitai-ate wrapped around it. He just oozed KI without even trying. Behind him were a group of chunin. Naruto knew who this was. It was Ibiki Morino. He was head of T & I. Naruto had met the man once or twice with Luna.

After getting into assigned seating they looked for more instruction.

_This is the first part of the exam, a test? What can you learn from a test that will be used in real life?_ Naruto thought.

The rules were then explained with everyone starting with ten points and each question you either missed or got wrong you'd lose a point. That your points were connected to your other teammates and if one of your teammates doesn't have any points you're entire team is kicked out. Plus that if you're caught cheating then you and your team are automatically kicked out. The chunins around the room are on the look out and will be taking down notes on them all. Plus, they'll only be given the first nine and after forty-five minutes then they'll get the tenth question.

"You may begin" Ibiki said.

Naruto sighed as he thought through the whole thing. He looked through the test and found he could answer all the questions. That was no problem and even if he couldn't he could peek into any of the minds of the other genin. But these questions were above what typical genin would know. He knew Sakura could ace them without even trying and Sasuke too since the bastard would just use the Sharingan to cheat.

_That's it. The test isn't really a test. Kakashi always says to looking underneath the underneath. So that means this test has another function. Hmm, it must be to see how good our info gathering skills are when under pressure. Yeah, that's it. Man, very smart Ibiki, very smart indeed_ Naruto thought.

So Naruto jotted down his answers at his leisure. He saw a few teams being booted out for cheating. Naruto just shook his head. They just weren't good enough to be chunin.

_**45 minutes later**_

"Alright, time's up maggots. Time for the last question. But if you don't want to take it then you are free to leave. No one will think less of you" Ibiki said with a smirk.

"What, why wouldn't we not take it?" Kiba shouted.

"Because, if you fail at answering than you'll remaining genin forever" Ibiki said with a sinister smirk.

This freaked the whole room out.

"What?!" Temari shouted.

"You heard me, now does anyone wish to leave?" Ibiki asked.

A few teams left not wanting to possible fail and stay genin forever.

"So, this is it?" Ibiki asked.

"Will you just get it over with. I am bored and want to move on" Naruto said with annoyance.

Ibiki turned to Naruto and glared at the blond, but Naruto didn't flinch as he glared right back.

_Hmm, that's Luna's boy. He's got guts. I like him_ the head of T & I thought.

"Very well… you pass" he said as he revealed a smile which wasn't sinister or evil in anyway.

The room was shocked though Naruto just closed his eyes and smiled. He knew it.

"What, how could we pass? What was the last question?" Sakura asked.

Ibiki then explained about how sometimes you'd have to go into very dangerous situations as ninja and that sometimes means behind enemy lines. The final 'question' was to see if you could stand and face this challenge even knowing you might not come back alive. He revealed the scars he had of the torture he had endured.

Many of the genin were a bit squeamish at the sight before them. They had never see anything like it before.

Without even a warning the sound of shattering glass filled the air as shards of glass did likewise. A black blob flew through the air and then four kunai pinned what revealed to be a banner. 'The Sexy and Single second proctor of the exam, Anko Mitarashi!' was on the banner in big letters. Said woman was standing there standing tall doing a peace sign. Anko of course was in her usual outfit. Mesh shirt with a brown overcoat over though that didn't hide much and to complete it she was wearing an orange skirt, and a pair of combat boots.

"Now is not the time to celebrate brats. I am your second proctor. Get ready to see true hell," she said with a devious smile.

Naruto groaned and banged his head on the table. Of all the people to have to be second proctor it had to be Anko, why her?

"Hello Naruto, been a good boy or a naughty one?" Anko asked as she ran her tongue across her lips.

Many of the guys in the room had nosebleeds of various degrees. Some even shot back due to their nosebleeds.

Tenten growled at this. She didn't like Anko flirting with Naruto at all.

"Anko, you know Luna's rule" Naruto said with a sigh.

Anko pouted.

"But" she whimpered.

"No Anko" Naruto said sternly.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her" Anko said as she leapt and got Naruto in an embrace with her lovely assets pressed to Naruto's back.

Many guys envied Naruto's position with Kiba being very jealous. Tenten growled even louder since now Anko had the gall to touch her Naruto. Wait, _her_ Naruto, where did that come from?

"Anko, you let go of Naruto now! There will be no cuddles" a very stern voice said.

Everyone turned and found Luna standing there looking very strict. In fact, if Hermione and Harry were there they'd say she was doing a very good impression of a certain transfiguration professor. All that was missing was Luna's hair tied into a severe bun and rectangular glasses.

"Lu-Lu, I didn't see you" Anko said as she let go of Naruto like he had burned her.

"Anko, you know my rules with Naruto" Luna said firmly.

"Sorry mistress" Anko said with a bowed head.

"Good, now get back to your duty" Luna said.

Anko muttered a 'yes mistress' and returned to the front of the room. This left the remaining genin in the class very confused except for the few who knew the Anko and Luna dynamic.

"Alright, you brats are to meet me at training ground 44. You have an hour and if you're not there then you're disqualified. Move it" the dango lover said then jumped out the window though it wasn't the same window she had entered from thus it meant more clean up for the clean up crew.

Luna sighed shook her head and then apparated away.

This stunned the room even more.

Naruto was unaffected and got up. He grabbed Sakura and Sasuke along the way with Tenten doing the same with her two teammates. This seemed to snap everyone else out and left.

Ibiki came out from under the black cloth he had been shrouded with and grumbled about how he wasn't cleaning up the mess nor paying for the broken windows.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay, the chunin exams have begun. Next chap will be the forest and the prelims. Ugh, the prelims are going to be the hardest thing for me to write so far in this. And yes I know I've made Luna super powerful with her able to take down Danzo with a single word. But since she's a master in Legilimency then she can do such a thing, but it's still very difficult to plant a mental bomb in someone's mind. Thanks for reading please review.**


	6. Forest of Death & Prelims

**Naruto: Shinobi Sorcerer**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: here is the hardest and longest chap in this story so far for me. I want to apologize in advance if the prelims isn't as good as some may have hoped. I did my best on it even though I really didn't care writing it. Also, this one is jammed pack with so much stuff please read it slowly and you might want to take breaks to digest everything in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Forest of Death & Prelims**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke along with the other genin made it to training ground 44 to find Anko sitting on top of a shack with a roof made of sheet metal. She was sipping tea and eating her precious dango. Beside her was Luna, who was sipping her own tea and eating a biscuit like snack. Naruto shook his head and sighed. Once all the genin arrived Anko got up.

"Glad you could make it brats. Here behind me is training ground 44 or what we leaf shinobi like to call it, the Forest of Death" Anko said as vicious cries of several beasts were heard.

This had many of the genin quivering in their footwear.

"Right, the task is this. You are to get two scrolls. A Heaven one and an Earth one. You'll start with one or the other and it is your task to grab the other from an opposing team. You will not know if that team has the scroll you need. After getting both scrolls you are to head to the tower in the middle. Isn't this fun" Anko said smiling wide.

"What are the rules?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not many rules really. Anything goes, that means you can kill, but that isn't really advised. But things happen," Luna said with a shrug, which didn't make any of the genin feel comfortable, "Oh, and do not open the scrolls at all. Right, first you need to sign these" Luna said as she held up a sheet of paper.

"What will happen if we do open the scrolls?" a random genin asked.

"Oh, nothing really" Luna said though the smile on her face didn't ease anyone a bit.

"What is the paper for?" another random genin asked.

"This is a waiver stating that the leaf village isn't responsible for anything happening to you during your stay in the forest. This protects us legally if you do die" Luna said like she was discussing the weather.

Several genin gulped at hearing this. 'If you die'?

"How long do we have to get both scrolls?" Sasuke asked.

"Five days" Luna said.

"FIVE DAYS!" Chouji shouted.

"Yes Chouji, and I am sure you'll find plenty to eat in there" Luna said.

Chouji whimpered as he looked through his pack to see if he'd have enough food to last him for five days.

"Oh, and just a word of advice" Anko said.

This stopped all the genin and they stared at the special jounin with hope in their eyes.

"Don't die" Anko said with a smirk.

This sent shivers down some genins' backs.

Soon the waivers were being handed out with Luna giving Naruto's personally. Naruto took it and looked into Luna's eyes. Luna blinked and saw Naruto was trying to tell her something. She lowered her shields a bit and allowed Naruto's probe in. Information was given and Luna nodded with Naruto nodding back.

When the forms were signed they got their scroll in a covered station so not to let anyone else know what scroll a team got. Naruto headed over to his friends.

"Hey, lets have an alliance in the forest?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me" Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Yeah, we're in" Kiba said with Hinata nodding.

"Yosh, what a youthful idea" Lee said.

"How long will this alliance last?" Neji asked.

"It will end when we're all in the tower" Naruto said.

After discussing a bit more everyone agreed and Naruto headed back to his team.

"Don't attack any leaf teams that were in our class or Guy's team" Naruto said.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"We've all agreed to work together for this part" Naruto said.

Sakura nodded. Though she was stronger than she was before the forest was still very creepy.

"Hn, I am an Uchiha. I need no help at all" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Whatever, just don't attack them" Naruto said.

They got to a gate and waited for the signal.

"BEGIN!"

/Scene Break/

Team 7 raced through the forest then came to a stop.

"So what's the plan?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we could go and seek out a team and hope they have the scroll we need or wait for a team to come to us" Naruto said.

"Hn, doesn't matter what we encounter as an Uchiha I will beat anyone" Sasuke said with his usual arrogance.

"Yeah, that's great. Anyway, I think we should-"

"No one cares what you think loser. We're going to find the closest team and take their scroll. Now lets go" Sasuke said cutting Naruto off then took off himself.

Naruto sighed and Sakura placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she gave him a sympathetic look.

"Right, well, lets go before duck ass gets himself into trouble" the blond shinobi sorcerer said.

Sakura nodded and followed Naruto as they caught up to Sasuke. They found him facing off against a team from Waterfall.

"Give up your scroll, you have no chance against an Uchiha" Sasuke said with a sneer.

The waterfall nin laughed at this then attacked Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura jumped in and took on two of the waterfall nin while Sasuke took the third member. They all fought and knocked out their opponents.

"Okay, now where's that scroll" Naruto murmured.

"Found it. Dang it. It's Heaven scroll. We need an Earth one" Sakura said frowning.

"Keep it, never know when it can come in handy" Naruto said.

Sakura nodded and stashed the Heaven scroll in her pouch.

"Come on, lets go" Sasuke said and went off with Naruto and Sakura to follow.

"Do you know what is up with him?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"No, he doesn't talk to me at all" she said.

"Great, lets hope we get that scroll quickly. I'd really hate having to deal with his attitude for more than I have to" Naruto said.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

They caught up to Sasuke and they made their way until they were stopped by a single grass nin.

"Well, well look what I've got here. Three little leaf nins" the grass nin chuckled.

Naruto didn't like how this girl felt.

"**Kit, this girl smells like snakes,"** kyuubi warned.

"_Snakes, you sure?"_ Naruto asked.

"**Yeah, she smells like snakes and she's giving off a real foul scent too. Be careful"** kyuubi said.

Though the kyuubi wasn't one to warn his container about danger really at all. The fox knew if Naruto died then he'd kick the bucket too. So might as well keep his container alive as long as he could.

"_Right"_ Naruto said.

"Guys, don't underestimate her" Naruto cautioned.

Sakura nodded since she felt something off about the grass nin too.

Sasuke snorted and prepared to fight.

"Oh, looks like one of you little leaves is smart" the grass nin said amused by it all.

"Where are your teammates. I highly doubt you'd be here all alone?" Naruto asked as he flared his magic and chakra to hopefully sense other ninja in the area.

"Oh, I am just here to observe really" the grass nin said.

"Give us your scroll or you'll face me" Sasuke said as he pulled out a kunai.

"Brave words there little boy" the grass nin said as she released a huge amount of KI at team 7.

_Shit, I've never felt anything like this before_ Naruto thought as he was paralyzed with fear.

Sakura and Sasuke weren't any better.

"So easy" the grass nin said chuckling.

Naruto fought back and released himself and grabbed both Sakura and Sasuke and dragged them away. He threw two kunai one wrapped with an explosive tag on it and the other was a smokescreen tag to mask their escape even more. He got them away and once he deemed them in a safe location he slapped Sasuke hard a few times to snap him out of it while he gently shook Sakura.

"You alright?" he asked both of his teammates.

"Yeah, thank you Naruto" Sakura said breathing regularly again.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Thought you could get away so easily."

"Shit" Naruto cursed.

Standing behind Naruto was the grass nin.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know" the grass nin said stalking towards them.

Team 7 stood and got into fighting stances ready to fight.

Sasuke charged in first revealing his Sharingan. Naruto groaned at Sasuke's death charge while Sakura looked scared for her teammate.

"Kukukuku, looks like someone is eager" the grass nin chuckled.

The grass nin easily dodged Sasuke first strike, but Sasuke saw this and followed up with a spinning roundhouse. The grass nin blocked this and Sakura saw her chance and chucked a kunai which was dodged.

Naruto knew he shouldn't use any magic against this opponent since he felt it would expose his ace. So he decided to stick with what he knew in the shinobi arts. He rushed in to join Sasuke since though he didn't like the emo he knew they were teammates and teammates help one another.

Sasuke saw Naruto joining in and though he didn't like Naruto at all he knew he'd need his help this time though he'd never admit this out loud to anyone.

The two worked in tandem to fight Orochimaru. Sasuke fired a fire jutsu and Naruto made sure it hit by sending kunai and shuriken at the snake to make sure he was in the right spot. But it didn't work as it was a mud clone taking the hit

"It appears you have some talent" the grass nin said.

/Scene Break/

Tenten was sitting with her team. She had a nagging feeling growing in the back of her mind. She didn't know what it was, but she was sure that it had to do something with Naruto.

"Tenten, are you alright, you don't look very youthful?" Lee asked.

Neji turned to the kunoichi on his team with mild concern.

"Not sure, I think Naruto is in trouble though" Tenten said biting her bottom lip, a habit she picked up from being around Hermione so much.

"Yosh, then we must go to our youthful ally's side" Lee said.

"We don't know if he's really in trouble Lee" Neji said.

"I'm going you guys. I can't sit around not knowing. You guys can come with or stay here. Up to you" Tenten said getting up.

Neji sighed and nodded.

"Fine" he said.

"Yosh, a chance to test my flames of youth" Lee cried.

Both Tenten and Neji raced off ignoring their teammate's cry since they've heard it all before.

/Scene Break/

Naruto was panting hard. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. Sakura was nursing a broken arm after a vicious attack. Sasuke was tired and badly injured also, but refused to give up.

"My, my, this is unexpected" the grass nin said with a small hint of amusement in her voice.

"Just tell us who you are since you are no genin" Naruto said with a growl.

"Very well" the grass nin said.

She then ripped her face off.

"I am Orochimaru" the snake sannin said.

"Shit, we just had to be facing an S rank missing nin and one of the sannin. Just great" Naruto muttered.

"What are we going to do Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Before Naruto could say a thing Orochimaru struck.

"You've entertained me enough" Orochimaru said.

He opened his mouth and a sword came out. It shot towards and struck Naruto, stabbing him in the shoulder with it going all the way through. Naruto fell to the ground holding his bloody shoulder with a grimace on his face.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked from where she was lying.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Naruto muttered as he pulled the sword out.

Orochimaru then stretched his neck and with lightning fast move he bit into Sasuke's shoulder.

"AHH!" Sasuke screamed as he grabbed the injured area.

"A parting gift" Orochimaru said then left an Earth scroll on the ground then disappeared.

Sasuke passed out from the pain and Naruto was still holding his shoulder. It was slowly healing thanks to the kyuubi, but still he was exhausted.

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked as she looked between her wounded teammate and unconscious one.

/Scene break/

This was the scene Tenten saw when she found Naruto. She wasn't sure what was guiding her, but she just knew where Naruto was. Neji kept asking her if she knew where she was going and she'd reply with a 'yes'.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Tenten asked as she knelt by Naruto.

"Yeah, we just had an encounter with Orochimaru and that bastard bit Sasuke" Naruto said.

Team Guy was shocked that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had survived an encounter with someone like Orochimaru.

"Is he alive?" Neji asked looking at Sasuke.

"Yes, but he's out. We need to get him to the tower" Sakura said slowly getting up.

Lee handed Naruto the Earth scroll.

"We've already got ours. We'll help you get there" Tenten said.

"Yes, we can't leave our comrades out here like this it would be unyouthful" Lee said.

Neji just nodded. He then went over and helped Sakura make a temporary sling for her arm.

"Great, lets get going" Naruto said.

"What about your shoulder Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I heal fast" Naruto said.

Sakura wasn't sure, but she nodded and off they went. Lee volunteered to carry Sasuke with Neji keeping an eye on possible attacks. Naruto, Sakura and Tenten were ready to fight just in case. Though Sakura was injured she wasn't about to be helpless.

They got to the tower without much hassle and they opened their scrolls to find out they were summoning ones. Out of the smoke was Kakashi and Guy.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked seeing the state of his team.

"We ran into Orochimaru and he did something to Sasuke. He's alive, but out cold" Naruto said.

"Lets get him to the medics. You come too Sakura, lets get that arm taken care of" Kakashi said.

The congratulations that was supposed to be there for them for finishing the second test wasn't there with this heavy development. Guy showed his team and Naruto where they'd be staying.

Naruto got settled when he heard a knock.

"Come in" he said.

Tenten entered looking worried.

"What is it Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"I was really worried about you Naruto" Tenten said.

"I'm fine, tired, but fine" Naruto said.

Tenten sighed then told him about her feeling of him being in danger in the forest. Naruto frowned and suggested he talk to the magicals about this when she could since he hadn't a clue. Tenten nodded.

/Scene Break/

_**In the hospital ward**_

Kakashi sighed as he saw the mark on Sasuke's neck. He knew what it was because Anko had the same mark. But what could he do about it. He wasn't an expert on seals at all. Jiraiya was and who knows where he was.

"I sense that you are troubled Kakashi" Luna said.

Kakashi looked at Luna with tired and sad eyes.

"Orochimaru appeared during the second test. He hurt Sakura and Naruto. They're okay. But he's marked Sasuke with a curse mark" the jounin said.

"Hmm, let me take a look at it" Luna said.

"You know something about seals?" Kakashi asked.

"Some. I studied them a little since I was curious about Naruto's. And then after seeing Anko's as well. I know Hermione's done the same" Luna said.

Kakashi knew that when Luna meant when she said 'she studied them a little' meant she was probably near a master with them along with Hermione. Both women were crazy smart and it scared him sometimes how quickly they could absorb information.

Kakashi led Luna into Sasuke's room and Luna looked at the seal. She frowned since this one was different from Anko's. This curse seal was a new and improved version of the one Anko had on her. This needed some thought and research. She needed Hermione here to help her. She called Hermione on the mirror and when Hermione apparated in both girls analyzed the seal. Kakashi stood back and kept watch. He knew that these two were the best aside from Jiraiya and whatever solution they came up would be the best course of action.

Like stated before both Hermione and Luna were probably near masters, or I should say mistresses in seals. They gobbled up all the books on fuinjutsu and have taught Naruto fuinjutsu too. Though he wasn't anywhere near as good as them yet he was getting close and fast. This was because Naruto's parents. His father was a seal master and on his mother's side, well, the Uzumakis were renown for their talent in fuinjutsu. So Naruto had natural talent in fuinjutsu from both his mother and father. He didn't know any of this though, but if he became a chunin then he'd be told, as promised by Harry.

/Scene Break/

_**Meanwhile**_

Hiruzen sighed as he stared at his desk. He was in his office he used in the tower in the Forest of Death when they held it here during the chunin exams. Sitting in front of him was Harry with a very serious look on his face.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I talked to Naruto and I trust him" Harry said.

"So Orochimaru is here," Hiruzen said with a sigh.

"This could work for us though" Harry said.

"How?" Hiruzen asked.

"He doesn't know about Hermione, Luna and myself or the magicals we've gathered. We could go along and pretend that Orochimaru's plan will go off, but have a plan to counter it in place" Harry said.

"What do you suggest?" Hiruzen asked.

Harry sat up straight.

"Here's what I propose…"

/Scene Break/

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto and Tenten were resting after a light spar when Tenten had a question that had been bugging her for a while.

"Naruto, how come you didn't just kill Orochimaru in the forest. You are strong enough with your magic to do so?" the twin bun haired girl asked.

"That's true, but I didn't want to give up my trump card so soon. I'd rather not show my magic to Orochimaru and have him get curious. So I stuck with my shinobi skill to make him believe that's all I know" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded. She wondered why Naruto didn't just use his magic to fry the snake sannin and here was the answer. Naruto didn't want him knowing what he could do if by chance he got away.

"So when are you going to show them?" she asked.

"Hmm, not sure" Naruto said.

_Knowing what's going to happen. I'll probably will have to show everything during the invasion just to keep the village safe_ he thought.

"How is Sakura doing by the way?" Tenten asked changing the subject.

"She's doing fine. She's healing nicely and should be back to fighting form soon" Naruto said.

"How, it takes a long time to heal from a broken arm even with our medicine?" Tenten asked.

"Magic" Naruto answered.

Tenten huffed and smacked Naruto in the back of the head.

/Scene Break/

_**Three Days Later**_

The end of the second test was here and all of the rookie genin had made it with Guy's team and the sand siblings as well as several other teams too. Sasuke was awake and as much as an emo as ever. Luna and Hermione were able to put a seal on Sasuke to tamp down the effects of the curse seal and hoped it would hold til they could find a more permanent solution for the boy. Sadly, they couldn't remove the emo from the boy like Naruto had hoped.

"This concludes the second test. I want to congratulate you all for making it this far" Anko said.

Hiruzen then got up and made a speech about how these exams were set up to stop the villages from fighting one another and that this was the most peaceful option for the elemental nations.

"Alright, now time for the prelim round" Anko said taking over again.

"What do you mean prelims?" Kiba shouted.

"There are far too many of you and in the third round there will be many dignitaries and other high profile guests. We need to cut the number of you so the third part doesn't run too long or get too boring. So the prelim rounds are made just for that. Now lets start" Anko said.

"Now?" Ino asked shocked.

"Yup, now if any of you feeling like you can't continue then here's your chance to bow out. This won't affect you team whatsoever" Anko said.

Kabuto raised his hand, which was injured.

"I am almost out of chakra. I can't go on," he said.

"Okay, anyone else?" Anko asked.

A couple others raised their hands since they looked pretty battered and bruised.

"Right, Hayate you're up" Anko said.

"Welcome to the prelims. In this round there will ::cough:: one-on-one fights between all competitors. It doesn't matter ::cough-cough:: if you are from the same village or team. The matches will be ::cough:: selected at random. The winner will be decided ::cough-cough:: when either of the fighters is unconscious, forfeits, or I call the match. Killing is allowed, :: cough:: but frowned upon" Hayate said through his coughing.

Many of the genin were wondering how this sickly guy was a jounin since he looked more ready for a hospital bed than refereeing the matches.

"Now, lets get ::cough-cough:: this prelim started" Hayate said.

A part of the wall opened to reveal a big screen. It then began humming as names of all the competitors were zipping by.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado**

"Will these two please ::cough-cough:: stay here while the rest of you head upstairs" Hayate said in-between coughs.

The genin headed up and found good spots for the first fight.

"Do you think Sasuke will win?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, the bastard is too stubborn to lose" Naruto muttered.

_**Back down on the field.**_

"Are you both ready?" Hayate asked.

Sasuke just nodded as Yoroi set his feet.

"Begin!"

Sasuke charged in with a fist cocked back. He had a lot of anger he couldn't deal with when laid up in bed. This was the perfect chance to release it. Yoroi dodged the punch and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's.

"What the, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Absorbing your chakra, it's quite tasty" Yoroi said with a smirk.

Sasuke kicked Yoroi away and was panting. He needed a new plan. He pulled out some ninja wire and shurikens. He activated his Sharingan and winced in pain as the mark on his neck flared up a bit, but it was bearable. He charged on not letting a little pain stop him.

"Ah, the legendary Sharingan. I've heard so much about it" Yoroi said.

The match went pretty fast after that with Sasuke evading every chance Yoroi had to grab him and suck out chakra. Sasuke used the shuriken and had ninja wire attached and then used some fire jutsu to fry Yoroi. Yoroi was burned, but alive. He'd be in a hospital bed for a while.

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha" Hayate said.

Sasuke walked back up.

The names spun around again then stopped.

**Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka**

"Next will Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka please come down" Hayate said.

"Yeah, time to show forehead how a real kunoichi fights!" Ino shouted as she made her way down.

"Do your best Sakura, you can whip her butt in your sleep" Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Right, I'll show her how _real_ kunoichi really fight" she said.

Both girls were waiting for the signal and as Hayate's hand dropped they fell back in a fighting position with Ino in the academy style while Sakura was in a style no had ever seen.

"What style is that Guy sensei?" Lee asked.

"Not sure Lee, but it's best to not underestimate it" Guy said as he looked at Sakura's form with interest.

"Hey forehead, what are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Waiting for you Ino-pig. After all losers before winners" Sakura said with a smirk.

Ino glared and rushed in blindly, which had Shikamaru and Asuma groan.

Sakura waited for her moment and then blocked Ino's wild sloppy punch as she spun her body til she was right behind the longhaired blond. Sakura then thrusted her palm in the middle of Ino's back causing the Yamanaka to gasp in pain as she fell forward landing on the ground. Ino then turned around and glared at Sakura.

"That's the best you got Ino-pig?" Sakura asked in a conversational tone.

Ino growled as she lunged at Sakura again this time in no form whatsoever. Sakura blocked the attack and backhanded Ino hard causing the blond to fall to the ground. She spat up a bit of blood.

"Just give Ino-pig. You can't win" Sakura said.

Ino got up and charged again. This went on with Sakura blocked or deflecting each of Ino's pathetic attacks and returning with one of her own strong ones. Each case Ino landed on the ground. Ino kept getting up, but she was tiring since had never done much physical work before. She knew she was getting tired fast, but she had one more thing she could do and she had to do it quickly. With a burst of strength she got up. After getting a good enough distance and recovering a bit she put her plan into action. The longhaired blond performed hand signs of one of her family's jutsu. At the last sign she slumped to the ground.

Sakura froze. She did all she could to do as she battled within herself. Ino was good it seemed. It looked like this was an area of her training she didn't dawdle on. It took every once of mental power Sakura had to push Ino out, but that wore her down.

Both girls were panting heavily.

"One last charge?" Sakura suggested.

"Lets" Ino said.

The two kunoichi charged at one another fists cocked. Their fists slammed into each other's faces and they were both out cold.

"Since neither one can continue. This match is a double knock out" Hayate said.

Kakashi and Asuma picked up their unconscious students and brought them back up to the balcony.

Sakura awoke to Naruto smiling at her.

"Nice job Sakura" Naruto said smiling at his pink haired teammate.

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura said tiredly.

She was so glad she had taken up training with Naruto and those kunoichi. They had really helped her get better and now she felt more confident than ever. She knew she still had a long way to go, but with Naruto and the kunoichi helping her she knew she could do it. She could be a strong kunoichi.

Kakashi gave his congratulations too. He was happy that Sakura had lost her fan girl side and was now taking her life as a kunoichi seriously.

The next two matches went fast with Shino facing off against Zaku Abumi. Shino clogged the holes in Zaku's hands, which was how he used his jutsus, causing him to pass out from having his chakra eaten up by the bugs Shino always carried. The next match was Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugi. Misumi tried to end the match early by dislocating all of his limbs and tried to squeeze the life out of Kankuro. It turned out Kankuro had switched places with one of his puppets and poisoned Misumi, but not to kill him.

"Next we have Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi" Hayate said.

"Ah man, I have to fight a girl. This is so troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"Come on Shikamaru, you've got this in the bag" Naruto said slapping his friend on the back.

Chouji smiled and gave his best friend a thumbs up.

"Whatever, why'd I have to fight a girl?" Shikamaru mumbled as he made his way down.

"Will he ever be motivated to do anything?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru is Shikamaru" Chouji said in-between mouthful of chips.

Naruto shook his head.

The match was beginning and Shikamaru was leading the unsuspecting Kin into a trap. Kin thought she had the lazy Nara as she used bells attached to wires to use her genjutsu. What she forgot was her wire cast a shadow that gave the lazy genius the advantage. Shikamaru sprung his trap when Kin was back up to a wall and nowhere to go. He had her in one of his clan's shadow jutsus and Kin had to yield. Shikamaru walked back up grumbling about the work he had done. Naruto slapped him on the back congratulating him.

"Will Tenten and Ami Miyaki please come down" Hayate said.

"Good luck Tenten" Naruto said.

Tenten grinned and nodded.

The two kunoichi stood waiting for the signal.

"Begin!" Hayate said then jumped away.

Tenten unleashed a volley of kunai and shuriken at Ami. Ami performed a few hand signs and blew them all away.

_**The balcony**_

"Shit, she can use wind jutsu. Tenten is in a bit of trouble" Naruto said.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Tenten is the best in long range and Ami negates that with her wind jutsu" Naruto said gripping the railing as he watched the match intensely.

"What will she do now?" Sakura asked.

"Tenten is smart, she'll come up with something else" Naruto said confidently.

_**Back on the field.**_

"Hmm, I can't use my throwing weapons. I guess it's close combat then" Tenten said as she pulled out a scroll and a katana came out of it.

She then sped towards Ami pulled out her own tanto she had on her back and blocked the strike.

"You think you can win like this. I've been training to know how deal with both close quarters and long range fighting" Ami said smugly.

"Yeah, well, this sword isn't just any ordinary sword" Tenten said as she channeled chakra through and it sharpened the blade and with a bit more force it sliced through Ami's tanto. Ami jumped back and cursed. Her tanto was ruined, which meant her usual close combat was gone and she had really nothing else since she didn't carry many kunai or shuriken on her person to help her defend.

"Since you don't have your sword anymore are you ready to give up?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah right" Ami said as she got into a taijutsu stance.

Tenten put away her katana and got into her taijutsu stance.

What happened next was a scene that had both Guy and Lee crying tears as they both shouted about the 'flames of youth' and how Tenten and Ami's flames were burning so brightly. Both kunoichis were panting tired and beaten up, but neither willing to give in just yet.

"Go Tenten!" Naruto shouted.

Tenten smiled. She felt re-energized with Naruto cheering her on. She then rushed in and punched and kicked Ami with the last blow sending the Waterfall nin into the wall. The sound of two sharp objects embedding themselves into the wall was heard.

Ami turned her head and saw two kunai very close to her head on either side then she turned to her opponent, who was grinning.

"What's with the smile?" the kunoichi asked.

"Simple, take a good look at those kunai" Tenten said still with the smile on her face.

Ami did and her eyes widen in shock.

"Both kunai have explosive tags wrapped around the handles. If you even move an inch I'll set them off. So surrender" Tenten said.

"Proctor, I give up" Ami said raising her arm.

"The Winner Tenten" Hayate said.

Naruto was one of the loudest as he cheered for his friend. Tenten smiled though she very tired from her fight that she swayed slightly as she tried to make her way back. She never got to the stairs, but Naruto apparated and caught her before she hit the ground. He carried her bridal style up and gently laid her down.

"Great job Tenten" he said smiling.

A smile graced Tenten's face as Naruto's hand touched her head.

"Will Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga come down please" Hayate said.

Hinata made her way down feeling confident. Naruto stopped Neji before he got down.

"Neji, don't serious hurt her, okay" Naruto said.

"I will not Naruto, she is family" Neji said.

No longer was Neji bitter with the main family. He still didn't care for most of them, but with the help of Naruto, the magicals and Hinata he saw that the entire main family weren't all bad. Hinata was the prime example of that.

Naruto nodded.

On the field both Neji and Hinata got into their family style with the Byakugan activated. The fight was a stale mate since both blocked one another's strikes.

"You've gotten better Hinata" Neji commented.

"I have and I will show you how much better I've gotten" Hinata said firmly.

Neji moved in for another attack.

"Kaiten!" Hinata shouted as she spun.

A swirling dome appeared and knocked Neji back into the wall because of the force.

"Wow, Hinata has really improved" Naruto commented.

"Impressive, the ultimate defense" Neji said getting up and shaking out the cobwebs.

"Thank you Neji, coming from the prodigy of the family that is a grand compliment" Hinata said.

"Shall we finish this dear cousin?" Neji asked.

"Yes, we shall" Hinata said.

They charged in at each other and moved so fast only the higher rank ninja could keep up with the two Hyugas. When they pulled away they were both gasping for air.

"You win Neji, I am too tired to continue" Hinata said as she plopped on to her butt.

"Winner Neji Hyuga" Hayate said.

Neji walked over and held his hand out for Hinata to take.

"It was a great match Hinata" he said.

Hinata smiled and they two walked up together with Hinata leaning on Neji.

The next match was Chouji and Dosu Kinuta. Asuma promised Chouji all he could eat barbeque if he won and this fired up the young Akimichi. The match went well til Dosu let out his sound waves and struck Chouji while he was in one of his clan's jutsu. Chouji hit the wall hard and once back to his regular form he had swirls in his eyes.

_Well, I can still treat him for doing his best_ Asuma thought though he knew his wallet will take a terrible beating for doing so.

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka please come down" Hayate said.

Kiba though with all of his talk was a bit scared of facing Naruto. He knew what Naruto could really do and hoped his blond friend would take it a bit easy on him. Naruto just grinned and apparated down to the field.

"Come on Kiba, we're waiting for you" Naruto said.

Kiba took a deep breath and jumped down with Akamaru jumping from Kiba's coat ready to do battle too.

"Begin!"

The two stared at one another til Kiba got fed up and charged in. Naruto smirked and got into a loose taijutsu stance. As Kiba passed Naruto danced out of the way and did a couple of palm strikes on Kiba making the Inuzuka falter a bit.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, just a little something I thought I'd try" Naruto said.

Kiba charged at Naruto again and again Naruto danced out of the way laying palm strikes on Kiba.

Back up in the stands the genin were wondering what Naruto was doing.

"He's just playing with Kiba at the moment" Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Hn, the loser probably doesn't even have a plan" Sasuke said.

"Shut up. Naruto does have a plan. He's just waiting for his opening" Tenten said. She had woken up just as Naruto's name was called.

"Whatever" Sasuke said.

_**Back on the field.**_

"Darn it, stop moving so I can hit you" Kiba growled.

"Now why would I do that?" Naruto asked with amusement.

Kiba growled and tossed a soldier pill to Akamaru. Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba.

"Now that's what I've been waiting for" Naruto said to himself.

"Fang Over Fang" Kiba called.

Soon two cyclones raced towards Naruto. Naruto though stood there then at the last second kawarimi away. Where he was a decimated log.

Kiba growled when he saw this and attacked again only for Naruto to replace himself with a log once again.

This was the game as Naruto kept substituting himself every time Kiba attacked. Soon Kiba was tired and panting.

"Why can't you keep still?" the Inuzuka asked breathing heavily.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Kiba growled and charged forward. Naruto stood there and when Kiba's clawed hand got close Naruto blocked it and slammed an elbow into the side of Kiba's head. Kiba was stunned and that gave Naruto time to land a punch into Kiba's face then an uppercut into Kiba's stomach causing the Inuzuka to gasp out loud.

Naruto then spun around to Kiba's backside so fast it looked like he apparated. He then slammed his palm hard into Kiba in the back sending the boy flying.

Akamaru saw this happening to its owner and charged in to help. When the dog that still looked like Kiba got close Naruto sent an elbow to the gut of the henged pup without looking back. Naruto then spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick sending Akamaru flying and hitting the wall.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba, just give up, you're too tired to continue" Naruto said with a sigh.

Kiba just growled and was about to get up and charge, but found himself frozen.

"Hey, what's going on, I can't move" he complained.

"Oh that, I placed a seal on you that paralyzed all of you major muscles" Naruto said, "though for some reason it doesn't paralyze the mouth."

"When did you place a seal on me?" Kiba asked.

"When I struck you with my palm that sent you flying" Naruto said.

Kiba sighed.

"Proctor, I forfeit" the Inuzuka said though due to the seal he was unable to raise his hand.

"Winner Naruto" Hayate said.

Naruto took the seal off Kiba then apparated back up and was engulfed by Tenten.

"That was amazing, great job Naruto" she said hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Tenten, you did a great job in you match too" Naruto said holding Tenten just as tightly.

They pulled away from each other though they both liked the feeling they had being so close to each other.

"That was a great match Naruto" Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura" Naruto said.

"I would've beaten him faster than you" Sasuke said.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile.

The next match was the girl named Temari from Suna against some genin from Iwa. Temari pretty much had won the fight with her fan and wind jutsu since it appeared the Iwa genin only got through thank to his teammates.

"The final match. Will Gaara and Rock Lee come down" Hayate said.

"Yosh, it is my time to show off my Flames of Youth!" Lee shouted.

Gaara sand shunshin to the field below with no trace of emotion on his face.

"Lee, be careful with this guy. He's not what he seems" Naruto cautioned.

"Don't worry Naruto. With my Flames of Youth I can't be beat" Lee said giving a thumbs up.

Naruto looked to Tenten for an explanation. All he got was a bowed head and exasperated sigh from the kunoichi of Team Guy.

Lee made it to field below ready to fight.

"Begin!"

Lee proved to be hard to hit with his speed, but he couldn't get through Gaara's sand defense to even lay a hit on Gaara. The walls of sand that blocked each of Lee's strikes were hard to get through no matter what the up and coming taijutsu master tried. That is until Guy told Lee to take off his weights. When Lee did that he created craters where the weights landed.

"What the heck? How could Lee carry that much weight and still walk normally?" Naruto asked shocked.

"It's a part of the training regiment I put Lee on. He's now one of the fastest genin" Guy said proudly.

Now with the weights off Lee was moving with blazing speeds. He managed to hit Gaara, which prompted Gaara to shift in mood.

"This doesn't look good" Naruto said not liking what he was sensing.

"Do you think Lee will be alright?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"If he avoids that sand" Naruto said.

Lee opened all of the gates and struck Gaara with his finisher, but Gaara had protected himself with his sand and was about to crush Lee when Naruto and Guy jumped in. Guy took Lee and Naruto stood ready to fight Gaara if need be.

Gaara stood there not happy with being interrupted.

"My mother still craves your blood" he said then walked away.

Naruto sighed.

With the finalists standing in front of the Hokage they were asked to pick a number out of a box.

"The matches will be:

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga,

"Temari no Sabaku vs. Shikamaru Nara,

"Tenten vs. Dosu Kinuta,

"Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro no Sabaku,

"And Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara no Sabaku" Hayate said.

"Well now. The prelims are over. You all have a month to train for the last part of the exams" Hiruzen said.

"Why a month?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because there will be many important guests coming and it will take them a while to get here" Hiruzen.

"Wait, if this is a tournament then how to you get promoted to chunin?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, there will be other chunin and jounin watching the matches and they will watch and evaluate you all on your matches. The ones showing real promise will be promote regardless of you lose or win" Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded.

"Right, I wish you all good luck in the finals and hope you work hard this month. Dismissed" Hiruzen said.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay, this was my most difficult chap I've done in this story so far. I really hope I don't have many others like it. It's troublesome. Man, I am a bit worn out. I hope the prelims was satisfactory to you all. I did my best on them. The next chap will be the month of training. Not sure if I'll start the finals too in that chap or leave it for the next one. It will be a surprise for you I guess. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. What a Month

**Naruto: Shinobi Sorcerer**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: well I've decided to leave the finals for the next chap. Sorry to those who hoped I'd do it in this one. But enjoy this chap anyway. There's a lot of fun stuff in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: What a Month**

After getting out of the Forest of Death Naruto sought out his family. He needed training and they'd be the best to give it to him. He got back to his apartment to find Luna and Hermione. They had books scattered everywhere around them.

"What the heck is going on here?" he asked as he took in the sight.

"Oh Naruto, welcome back and congratulations" Luna said.

"Uh yeah, um, what's going on here?" Naruto asked as he gestured to all the books laying about.

"We're just doing some research on a little project" Hermione said.

Naruto eyed Hermione when she said 'little'. There was never anything little when it came to research with Hermione involved.

"What can we help you with Naruto?" Luna asked.

"Oh yeah, can you train me please?" Naruto asked.

"I can't. Harry's busy and I am in the middle of my research" Hermione said frowning.

She was unhappy she couldn't help Naruto at all, but there was so much to do to preparation for the invasion. It all needed to get done and they only had a month to get it done.

Naruto frowned at this.

"Why not ask Kakashi, I am sure he'd train you?" Luna suggested.

"Right, now to find Kakashi" Naruto said.

"No need. I am right here" Kakashi said as he climbed through an open window.

"Can't you come through the door like a normal person?" Hermione asked with exasperation.

Kakashi just gave an eye smile to Hermione and then turned to Naruto.

"I am sorry Naruto, but I can't train you. I wish I could, really, but I am forced to train Sasuke" he said.

"Oh" Naruto said looking down.

"I am really sorry Naruto. You know I would rather train you than Sasuke, but I have no choice with the council pushing it" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I guess" Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry about it to much Naruto. I know you'll do well in the finals. I have faith in you" Kakashi said.

"Thanks Kakashi" Naruto said with a smile.

Kakashi nodded then headed out the window he entered through.

"He can't even leave like a normal person" Hermione grumbled.

"Hermione, I am going to help Naruto train, is that alright?" Luna asked.

"Of course Luna, I've got things handled here" Hermione said.

Luna nodded.

"Very well. Let us go Naruto" the blond woman said.

Naruto nodded and they left Hermione behind with her head buried in another book not even realizing she was now alone.

/Scene Break/

As Luna and Naruto headed for the training grounds they used they stopped. Well, Luna stopped and she was frowning at something.

"What is it Luna?" Naruto asked noticing that Luna wasn't walking with him anymore.

"My pervert sense is tingling" Luna said.

Naruto gulped. Though Luna wasn't so anti-pervert as Hermione was. The lithe blond didn't like them at all either. She did tolerate Kakashi and his smut reading, but that's because she could look past it and still like him a lot. She made her way from the path they had set to a training ground and Naruto followed. The two found a long white haired man crouched down giggling in a perverted manner as he seemed to be peeping in on the hot springs beyond the high wooden fence.

"Good, oh so good. Yes, come on just a bit more. Oh, now that's inspirational right there" the man said.

Luna pulled out her wand and with amazing accuracy fired a painful stinging hex at the pervert's rear. This caused him to jump up clutching his assaulted bottom. Somehow he managed not to shout out his pain. He turned and found Luna and Naruto.

"Who are you two?" he asked unhappily as he rubbed his throbbing rump.

"I think we should be asking the questions since we caught you peeking at women in the hot springs" Luna said now training her wand at the man's crotch.

"Yeah, who are besides an old pervert?" Naruto asked.

"A pervert, you think I am a pervert" the man said in an incredulous tone.

Luna and Naruto nodded.

"I am not a pervert. I am a SUPER PERVERT!" the man said as he made a peace sign and struck a pose.

Naruto sweatdropped. This guy was proud that he was a 'super pervert'?

Luna cocked her head a bit.

"You aren't Jiraiya, are you?" she asked.

"You heard of me?" Jiraiya asked.

Luna nodded.

Jiraiya then proceeded to do the oddest dance the two ever seen and that was saying something for Luna since she reveled in odd. But this for her was way off the scale.

"I am the man that make women swoon, I make man quake with fear, I am the sage of Mount Myoboku, one of the legendary three Sannin. I am Jiraiya" Jiraiya said then finished his dance by posing with a large toad.

"This nut can't be one of the legendary sannin" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Watch what you say brat" Jiraiya said glaring at Naruto.

"He is Naruto. I've read his bio" Luna said.

"And who might you be my delicate flower?" Jiraiya asked as he took Luna's hand and looked into her eyes.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, and you are not my type" Luna said as she took her hand away from Jiraiya's.

Jiraiya's jaw dropped. No woman has ever denied him before. He was the master ladies man.

"Okay, so he's who he says he is" Naruto said.

"And who are you brat?" Jiraiya asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said.

Jiraiya looked Naruto over hard and could see his old student in Naruto just by looking at him. Just take away the whisker marks and he'd be a mirror image of his old student.

"Hey kid, how'd you like some training?" he asked.

"Thanks, but Luna is helping already" Naruto said.

"It's alright Naruto. I am sure Jiraiya here can teach you things that I don't know" Luna said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

Luna smiled and nodded.

"Okay, so what are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked with a shrug.

"Follow me brat" Jiraiya said.

Naruto did with Luna following them. Soon they got to a nice clearing with a waterfall on the other side of some big bushes.

"Right, I'll be teaching you summoning. Sign this" Jiraiya said.

After summoning a toad, which after appearing opened its mouth a giant scroll came out. Jiraiya rolled it out.

"Now you need to sign this in blood and place your fingerprints there too" Jiraiya said.

Naruto did this by biting his finger and writing his name then pushed his finger and thumb pads on the bottom to finished it. He then looked at Jiraiya.

"Right, now here are the hand signs you need. Summon something about the size of a small house" Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded and went through the hand signs pushing as much chakra as he could.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he said as he slammed his hand down and soon he was high up in the air.

"Damn brat, I said a small house, not a huge building" Jiraiya muttered.

"**Jiraiya, why have you summoned me?"** a giant toad asked.

"I didn't, the brat on your head did" Jiraiya said pointing up above the giant toad's head.

The giant toad looked up and saw Naruto who was waving to him.

"**You summoned me?"** he asked.

"Uh yeah I did. Sorry, I pushed too much chakra into it" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"**Hmm, I like you kid. Name's Gamabunta. I am the boss of the toad summons. You can summon me whenever you want"** Gamabunta said taking a liking to Naruto instantly.

"Thank you Gamabunta" Naruto said bowing to the toad boss.

"**Yeah, we should have a drink sometime"** Gamabunta said then disappeared.

Naruto would have fallen if it weren't for Luna's quick wand work and had Naruto now get lowered to the ground gently rather than falling fast. Once back on the ground Naruto thanked Luna.

"Just who are you?" Jiraiya asked turning to Luna in a defensive stance.

"That is a secret, if you want to know then go ask the Hokage. He'll fill you in" Luna said unperturbed.

"Okay, I've learned summoning, what's next?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya sighed as he wondered what else he could teach the kid. Then he got it.

"I am going to teach you a jutsu the Fourth created it" he said.

"Really, what is it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"The Rasengan" Jiraiya said.

He then held out his hand and a ball of swirling chakra appeared in the sannin's hand. He then thrusted it into the nearest tree annihilating it. Naruto had wide eyes as he watched and Luna looked very interested.

"Hmm, it is chakra in physical form just like the Chidori. But unlike the Chidori it's in a ball made of chakra and the chakra swirls around like a maelstrom causing more destruction than the Chidori. Plus you don't need a straight running shot to use it unlike the Chidori" Luna said in an analytical tone.

Jiraiya was amazed by Luna's knowledge and knew he'd have to talk to his old sensei about this blond woman.

"Yes it is" he said with a nod.

"Alright, lets get started" Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"Right, here you go" Jiraiya said as he tossed Naruto a water balloon.

"Huh, what am I supposed to do with this?" Naruto asked.

"The Rasengan has three parts to it before you can do it. The first is you have to pop the balloon you have here" Jiraiya said, "you have to channel your chakra and make the water inside swirl around making it pop."

"Right, sounds easy" Naruto said confidently.

Naruto found it wasn't as easy as he thought and kept trying as Jiraiya went off back to peeping. Luna sat there watching. It was hard concentrating his chakra to making it swirl. He got the balloon to bulge, but nothing else. It was very frustrating.

"Ahh man, why is this so hard?" Naruto whined as he still made no progress.

"Be patient Naruto. It took you a long time to get the Chidori just right, remember" Luna said.

"Yeah, I guess so" Naruto said frowning.

"You've got to remember brat that it took the Fourth years to create the Rasengan. It took me a long time too to be able to do it also" Jiraiya said.

Naruto sighed and got back up to resume popping the water balloon.

/Scene Break/

Hiruzen was in his office working on the evil that all kages face and never, ever win against. The evil that is called paperwork. He was muttering under his breath about how evil paperwork was and how he just wanted to burn it all to ashes. Though he knew if he did that then it would make his life much more difficult since that meant more paperwork.

"Hey sensei, how's it going?"

Hiruzen looked up and smiled. Sitting on the windowsill of one of the open windows was one of his old students.

"Jiraiya, it's been a long time" he said.

"It has" Jiraiya said with a nod.

"What news do you have for me?" Hiruzen asked.

"Plenty, but what I want to know first is who is Luna Lovegood" Jiraiya said.

Hiruzen sighed and dismissed his hidden Anbu guard then sealed his office.

"What is it you want to know?" the old man asked.

"Who is she for starters" Jiraiya said.

"That's a loaded question, but I can answer that though I'll need some help" Hiruzen said.

He then pulled out a small mirror from one of his drawers and pressed a button. Without a sound Harry appeared.

"You called?" Harry asked.

Jiraiya was shocked at Harry's sudden arrival and got into a battle stance.

"Who are you and how'd you get in here?" he asked.

Harry looked at Jiraiya then at Hiruzen.

"This is the legendary Jiraiya?" he asked.

Hiruzen nodded.

"What's going on here?" Jiraiya asked annoyed.

"Please sit Jiraiya and everything will be explained" Hiruzen said calmly.

Jiraiya did though he made sure to keep a close eye on Harry.

The whole explanation shocked Jiraiya and he wasn't sure what to say. It seemed so unreal, but after seeing Harry perform magic he had to believe it. Harry conjured several tables and chairs along with turning Jiraiya into a toad then back again. Then the plot dealing with Orochimaru. He had heard rumbles about that, but it seemed Harry had solid proof.

"Well, you seemed to have given all the news I was going to give" the toad sage said with a grumble.

"Sorry about that, but like I said I have my own spy network and they're pretty good" Harry said.

"Yeah, well, I met Luna and Naruto. I have taught him summoning and right now he's learning the Rasengan" Jiraiya said.

"Really, Jiraiya, you think it is wise to teach him such a move?" Hiruzen asked.

"Why not, his father would want him to know it and his other jutsu as well" Harry said.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. Besides, he made a promise to Minato to do that any way. He wasn't shocked in anyway of how Harry knew this since he was ready to believe anything Harry said at the moment after seeing all that Harry could do and that was just a small amount.

"So here's what we got planned for Orochimaru and his little invasion" Harry said.

Jiraiya leaned in.

/Scene Break/

It had been a few days and Naruto was frustrated. He had yet to complete the first stage and he didn't know what he was doing wrong.

"Naruto, imagine the inside of the balloon and the water. Picture the water swirling around in a different directions it might help" Luna offered.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes to concentrate. He gripped the balloon as he sent chakra to it. The balloon popped and a spray of water was everywhere.

"I did it, I actually did it!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Luna smiled.

"Great job kid. Now the next stage. Here" Jiraiya said suddenly appearing.

He tossed Naruto a rubber ball.

"What's the next step?" Naruto asked.

"You've got creating the swirling ball down. Now you need to add the power. You now have to bust this rubber ball," Jiraiya said.

"Right" Naruto nodded then proceeded to do that.

Jiraiya sat back with Luna and watched Naruto work.

"The kid is something, huh?" the toad sannin commented.

"Yes he is. How was your talk with the Hokage?" Luna asked not taking her eyes off Naruto.

"Went well. I am very curious about your magic. I have seen Harry do his and I've felt you do yours on me" Jiraiya said as he rubbed him rump in memory of Luna's stinging hex, "what I want to know is what do you get out of all this?"

"We get to help a young man find his place in the world. Help guide and mold him into the man we know he can be" Luna said.

"I see" Jiraiya said.

"There will be hard times ahead Jiraiya. You must be on your guard and be prepared to put aside your childish games and past times and become the shinobi that the world knows you to be" Luna said mysteriously.

Jiraiya blinked at this. He saw Luna's eyes get all silver like and he was a bit scared at this. Soon those eyes turned back to her normal color and she smiled her usual serene smile.

"Naruto will have the Rasengan finished by the end of the month," she said happily.

"How do you know? It took the Fourth four years to create the Rasengan and it took me just as long or maybe longer to do the same" Jiraiya said.

"Naruto has the control and the drive. He will finish it on time" Luna said firmly.

Jiraiya said nothing.

/Scene Break/

Tenten panted as she had finished another rigorous training session with Guy. Neji was being trained by his uncle so that left Tenten to get all of Guy's attention and she really wished she didn't have it. Poor Lee was still in the hospital after his match with Gaara.

"Hey Tenten!"

Tenten turned her weary head and saw Naruto coming up to her. He had a smile on his face.

"Hey Naruto" she said with weariness in her voice.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Yeah, I finished a training session with Guy sensei and I am dead tired" Tenten said.

Naruto blinked then before Tenten could do anything Naruto lifted her up bridal style, which caused the weapons mistress to blush a bright red. Though she was tired her body surged with new energy being so close to Naruto.

"Come on, I'll take you the rest of the way home" Naruto said with a smile.

Tenten didn't complain as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. She felt him take off in a medium speed as he leapt onto the roofs to avoid the foot traffic below.

"Take your time. I am enjoying my spot" Tenten murmured as she snuggled in.

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up as he felt Tenten get really close to him and bury her head in his chest. He gulped and focused on anything except the pretty girl in his arms. She smelled really, really good even though she was sweaty from her training. It also didn't help that the kyuubi was telling him to take advantage of the situation and move his hands to cup Tenten's butt. He felt his hands twitch, but they remained in place. He wasn't going to give in, to listen to the perverted fox.

What neither saw was a the white haired sannin giggling as he jotted this down on a notepad.

"Gold, this kid is pure solid gold. I wonder what I can call this one? Hmmm" Jiraiya said thinking out loud.

"Now Jiraiya, you wouldn't be planning on using my Naruto in one of your perverted books would you?"

Jiraiya turned and found an irate Hermione behind him. He had met her a little while ago. He gulped since she was giving off the same wavelength as one of his former teammates, Tsunade.

"N-n-n-no, of course not" he stuttered out.

"Then I'll just take care of those notes for you" Hermione said as she took out her wand and waved it.

The notes Jiraiya had burned to a crisp. He yelped as he let go of the notepad and blew on his fingers to cool them down.

"Now then Jiraiya, I think we should have a talk on what we'll be doing to stop the invasion" Hermione said.

"Yeah, lets do that" Jiraiya said pouting a bit about his lost research.

/Scene Break/

It was the halfway point and Naruto had busted the rubber ball. He was now on the third step, which was to combine the first and second. He had the power and the control. Now he had to combine both to create the Rasengan. To do that he had to not bust a balloon filled with air. It was the hardest step since air was not as dense as water nor rubber and that's where the control was big. Control the amount of power he put in order to keep the balloon whole. A very difficult step.

"Man, why is this so hard" Naruto whined as he popped another balloon.

"Naruto, all high level jutsu as well as powerful spells take time and energy to control. You won't be able to do a high-powered spell on the first go. This is just the same," Luna said calmly.

"You're right, but I am so close" Naruto said.

"You will get it Naruto. Just be patient. If need be take a break and meditate. It will help your focus" Luna said.

Naruto nodded.

Jiraiya watched this and had to smile. Luna seemed to be a real good thing for Naruto. She helped him so much. He wished he could've been around in tending to Naruto, but his spy network came first. He hated having to leave his godson all alone.

"Ah come on!" Naruto whined as another balloon popped.

"Take a break Naruto. Meditate" Luna said sternly.

Naruto grumbled, but then nodded.

/Scene Break/

_**Up in the mountains**_

Sasuke panted as he was forced to take another break from his training.

"You're pushing yourself too hard Sasuke. Slow down a bit or you'll be too tired and weak for the finals," Kakashi said as he read his book.

"I have to get stronger. Have to beat the loser and make him teach me all he knows" Sasuke panted.

Kakashi sighed. He had tried his best in curbing Sasuke from wanting to know what Naruto knows, but that didn't work. He was forced to teach Sasuke his prized jutsu. He just hoped Naruto would forgive him for that since he really didn't want to, but had no choice. He also missed Luna. He had to train Sasuke away from the village pretty much, which meant not being able to see the lithe blond as much as he wanted. He missed her dearly and now understood that he loved Luna. He just didn't know what to do about it.

"I am ready, teach me more" Sasuke said breaking Kakashi from his thoughts.

Kakashi let out a deep sigh. This month was the longest month of his life.

/Scene Break/

_**Meanwhile in another training ground**_

Sakura sighed as she trained. She wished she had Naruto with her, but he needed to do his own training and apologized for not helping her. Though she didn't make it into the finals she got close and that made her feeling good. So good she wanted to get back to training as soon as she could. Once the doctor told she was cleared she got back to work to get better.

In his place was the crazy woman from the second part of the exam, Anko. Naruto had asked Anko to help out as a favor. Anko jumped since she would do anything for her little fox. Though Luna made sure the deal between Naruto and Anko was clean. This made Anko pout since she wanted to be Naruto's first.

"Come on, you can do better than that" Anko said.

Sakura was panting hard as her muscles screamed at her to stop, but she pushed on. She was right now doing sit-ups with weight seals on herself. Sweat was pouring off her and she didn't know how long she was going to last. She just prayed Anko would tell her she could quit soon. Anko never gave Sakura an amount to do. Right now the pink haired kunoichi was up to a hundred and ten she thought, maybe it was more, maybe it was less. She had no idea. All she knew was she was in pain and exhausted.

"Okay, you can stop" Anko said.

Sakura dropped to her back panting heavily. She felt Anko removed the seals from her and it was a relief. But all she could do was lie there.

"Okay, you did a good job pinky. Rest up and be ready for tomorrow" Anko said then left for her favorite dango stand.

Sakura groaned and wondered what her sadistic teacher had in store for her tomorrow. She hoped she would be able to survive it and she'd make Naruto pay for this.

/Scene Break/

_**A several days later**_

"YES! I got it!" Naruto shouted with happiness.

In his hand was a fully formed Rasengan.

Jiraiya was shocked. Even though Luna told him Naruto would get the jutsu down in a month it was still a shock to see it.

Luna smiled proudly.

"Wonderful Naruto. Now that you're done with that. I think it is time for you to learn some harder spells," Luna said.

"Really, what kinds of spells are you going to teach me Luna?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well, first I think we should go over what you know right now and go over the combos you know. That way I can figure out what you should learn next" Luna said.

Naruto nodded.

Luna pulled out a scroll and Naruto put some chakra in it and out came several dummies.

"What do you need those for? There are plenty of training posts here?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, but these dummies are special. I can with magic make them reform faster and they have many other features that will help Naruto in his training for spell accuracy" Luna said.

With the dummies set up Naruto pulled out his false wand and began to blast away at them and Jiraiya was once again amazed at the magic being displayed. Naruto cut the dummies apart as well as blown them up, shredded them, and burned them. It was a violent sight and Jiraiya was glad he wasn't a dummy. Luna would repair each dummy just as fast as they got destroyed.

"Good Naruto, now time to go on to moving targets" Luna said.

Naruto nodded.

Luna then animated the dummies and Naruto began to fire spells again though this time it was a bit slower since he had to aim.

"Very good Naruto, but remember to keep your guard up" Luna advised as she sent a weak stinging hex at Naruto.

Naruto barely avoided it.

"What kind of training is this?" Jiraiya asked.

"The kind of training where Naruto must fight, but be aware of his surrounding also. On the battlefield you won't have the luxury of always seeing you attacks you" Luna said.

"Battlefield? You don't actually think Naruto will fight in battle do you?" Jiraiya asked.

"The future is always uncertain, but it's best to be prepared for anything rather be unprepared at all" Luna said.

Jiraiya just nodded though he had a frown on his face. He hoped there weren't going to be any kind of wars soon. War was an awful thing. He had fought in them and he hated it.

/Scene Break/

Harry sighed as he looked at the report from the head of his spy network and wondered what was going on. According to this new info that there was a group trying to capture people like Naruto. This wasn't good. With Orochimaru around this was just another pain to deal with. He needed to talk to his close advisor on this.

"Hermione, are you busy?" he called.

Hermione popped her head into the office that they shared. Though since Hermione was in research mode and she needed more space and that meant she took residence in the living room while Harry manned the office.

"What is it Harry?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Here, take a look at this" Harry said.

Hermione read the note and frowned. She then began nibbling her bottom lip in thought.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"This seemed to be a real threat Harry. I think Orochimaru will be small compared to this group" Hermione said.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"My gut is telling me," Hermione said.

Harry grinned. His logical rational thinking wife is using her gut. Now this was something new.

"Your gut dear, when did you ever depend on your gut?" he asked.

"Whenever I need to save your sorry butt _dear_," Hermione said.

Harry winced slightly since Hermione had saved him almost as much as he saved her over the course of their lives.

"So this might be the big threat we've felt?" Harry asked.

"I believe so, but I can't be certain" Hermione said frowning.

"Yeah, we'll have her keep an eye on it" Harry said.

"But I thought you wanted her here with you for the invasion?" Hermione asked.

"No, I want her on this. Besides, I think we have enough of a force to help drive Orochimaru back" Harry said.

"Alright Harry" Hermione said unsure.

"We'll be fine Hermione. We've always made through every challenge that life has placed before us and we can do it again. You and me are a team and nothing can stop us when we're together" Harry said holding Hermione's hands.

Hermione smiled at this. Her confidence was shaky for a bit, but like times before her Harry always knew how to renew it.

"Right, I best get back to research" she said.

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

It was now a week before the finals and Luna made Naruto rest up.

"You don't want to be exhausted when it gets to the finals. You are going to have the week off to recoup and relax" Luna said in her firm serious tone.

Naruto learned to obey when Luna brought that tone out since she would hex him if she saw him try and train and she'd find him. He didn't know how she would, but she always did.

"Hey Tenten!" Naruto called.

"Hey Naruto, how goes training?" Tenten asked.

"Great, I am so going to kick ass in the finals" Naruto said confidently.

"Well you'll have to get passed me to win because I am not going to go down easily" Tenten said.

"Then I can't wait" Naruto said with a grin.

Tenten grinned back.

"So do you want to get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Uh sure" Tenten said.

She wasn't sure if he was asking her on a date since the last time they went out to eat had to be oddest date ever. If in fact that was a date. Now though she just had to ask.

"Naruto, will this be, um, a date?" the bun haired weapons mistress asked nervously.

Naruto froze. His mind went back to the meal he had with Tenten months ago. Was that a date and this one their second one? He didn't know, but a voice in his mind told him it wasn't. This voice wasn't the kyuubi. It sounded like a mash-up of the three magicals.

"Um, if you want it to be" Naruto said honestly.

"Um, how about after the exams. We should focus on that" Tenten said.

Naruto nodded.

"Right, we'll have our first date after the exams" he said.

"Yeah, but I am hungry. So lets get something to eat" Tenten said.

Naruto nodded and the two headed to find a good restaurant.

/Scene Break/

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the paperwork in front of him. He knew what was going to happen at the exams and though he was ready for it that didn't mean a thing. He just hoped Harry would come through for him though he had no doubt he will. Harry was a warrior that was something the old leader could just tell.

"I just did the final checks. We're set."

Hiruzen looked up to see Harry with a serious look on his face.

"Right, so everything is the same?" he asked.

"Yeah, no new wrinkles as far as I can tell. There's also new information on another front. Here" Harry said.

Hiruzen looked at the paper Harry gave him and read it over.

"This verifies what Jiraiya has found in his own network" he said after he finished reading.

"Yeah, but this makes things more difficult. I already have plans set to visit the other villages and try and talk to them about their jinchuriki" Harry said.

"That will be difficult since those other villages won't like their secret known and they will protect it fiercely" Hiruzen said.

"I know that, which why I'm sending only the best ones I know to do it. I know they won't fail. Plus they won't be deemed a threat from the get-go if they aren't associated with a village" Harry said.

"I think I'd like to meet these friends of yours someday" Hiruzen said.

"I think I can arrange that" Harry said as he made a mental note.

"Good, now I guess the only thing we can do is hope everything goes well" Hiruzen said with a sigh.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay, that's the end of this one. I know, nothing much happened in this one, but I wanted to have a bit of a slow chap before I crank up all the action, which will be in the next one. I also wanted to do a bit of NaruTen and a little Kakashi/Luna too. The next chap will be the finals and the invasion. I've already made up my mind on what will happen to Hiruzen so no one is going to make me change it and I won't tell you either since it will be a surprise. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Finals and Invasion Pt 1

**Naruto: Shinobi Sorcerer**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, I am splitting up the finals and the invasion since I think it would be too much for just one chap to do. Don't want to overload you all. So here's the first part. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Finals and Invasion Pt. 1**

It was the day of the finals and Naruto was pumped. He could just feel that chunin flak jacket as he woke up. He went about his daily ritual and got ready for the day. Once in the kitchen he found Luna, but she was dressed differently. She was wearing robes, though these robes if Naruto remembered correctly were wizarding robes. They were a royal blue with a silver and gold emblem on the back in the shape of a phoenix. The phoenix was silver and the flames surrounding it was in gold. Why was she wearing them though was on his mind.

"Morning Naruto, I can't wait to see your match" Luna said with a smile.

"Thanks Luna. I can't wait to fight in it and win" Naruto said as he poured himself some cereal.

"Remember Naruto. That they are looking for genin who are not only strong, but can plan well, handle things under pressure, be able to think of their feet and know when to concede. Those are a making of a leader and a chunin" Luna said.

Naruto nodded. Luna had drilled into him what the Hokage, chunin and jounin who'd be judging today would be looking for in the new class of chunin.

Harry and Hermione apparated in both wearing the same thing as Luna. This made Naruto quirk an eyebrow.

"Why are you all wearing that?" he asked.

The three magicals looked at one another. They didn't want to tell Naruto about the invasion since they didn't want him focused on that. He had enough on his plate with the finals. He himself had forgotten all about it because he was busy training for the finals.

"We thought since it is a special occasion that we'd wearing something special for it. And since we're magical we decided to wear this" Luna lied.

Harry and Hermione just nodded since they couldn't lie to save their lives.

"Oh, okay" Naruto said accepting what Luna said.

"We're here to wish you luck Naruto. We know you'll do well" Harry said.

"You're not going to be there?" Naruto asked frowning.

"We will, we just want to wish you luck beforehand" Hermione said with a smile.

Naruto nodded as he smiled.

"So what is your strategy Naruto?" Harry asked.

"Well, I think I am going to stick with any and all ninja skills I have. I don't want to reveal my magic to such a big audience. It would mean a lot of explaining, which I don't want to go into" Naruto said.

The three magicals nodded. That was a sound plan.

"You know Neji is going to a tough opponent no matter that you're friends?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I think the hard part is going to avoid getting hit by those palm strikes that would cut off my chakra points, but I got the fox that could open them back up if need be. Though I really don't want to do that. Plus, I have fought against Hinata enough times to avoid getting hit in any of the critical areas. The other thing is his Byakugan. He's very good at using that and it will be hard to sneak up on him, but I think I can though it will take some clever thinking" Naruto said.

"Seems you've got your opponent's number, but beware. He knows a lot about you too. He'll have a plan to neutralize your strengths" Hermione advised.

Naruto nodded.

After some hugs and more wishes of good luck Naruto left heading to the stadium.

"Well that was interesting" Luna said.

"Yes, now lets get this mission started" Hermione said wearing her game face.

Harry nodded and placed a mask over his face before apparating away. Hermione followed his actions seconds after him. Luna headed out the door humming.

/Scene Break/

Naruto made it to the stadium early and took it all in. There wasn't really anyone there, but this gave the blond time to relax and relish where he was.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto turned and found Shikamaru. He was shocked. He'd of thought Shikamaru would be here later with everyone else, not early.

"I didn't expect your lazy butt here so early" the blond said with a playful smirk.

"Yeah, well, it was either come early or have my mom nag me. I chose the lesser of evils" Shikamaru said.

Naruto chuckled.

"So what do you think of your opponent, the girl from Sand?" he asked.

"Don't know, but she looks troublesome. I hate that I have to fight a girl, it's so unfair" Shikamaru grumbled.

Naruto chuckled at his friend's attitude then joined him in cloud watching since there was really nothing else to do.

Soon the stadium began to fill and the other genin arrived as well as others. The genin who didn't make it to the finals sat together with their jounin senseis.

Naruto greeted those who are his fellow competitors. He got a hug from Tenten though she told him that she was going to kick his butt if/when they fought. Naruto just chuckled at that. Soon all of them were except Sasuke and Dosu. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"King Emo probably wants to make a grand entrance" the blond muttered.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said.

/Scene Break/

In the Kage box Hiruzen arrived and nodded to the robed figures one wearing a mask with a deer like creature on it mask and the other wearing an otter mask. He felt safe with these two.

"Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen smiled and nodded.

"Lord Kazekage, always a pleasure. I do hope you had a safe trip?" he asked.

"Yes I did" the 'Kazekage' said.

With pretty much all the genin waiting for them to start Hiruzen got up and made a speech welcoming all the guests and dignitaries that are present and that he hoped they enjoyed the chunin exams.

/Scene Break/

"Alright, my name is Genma and I'll be the proctor for this part of the exam. The rules are the same as they were in the prelims. Anything really goes. I will call the match if one competitor is unable to continue or I deem the match over. Killing is allowed though frowned upon. Now will all competitors head up to the competitor box with Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga remaining here" Genma said with a senbon needle in his mouth.

Naruto got some final good lucks from his friends then he turned to Neji.

"Well Neji, ready?" Naruto asked.

"I am Naruto, may the best ninja win" Neji said.

"Are you both ready?" Genma asked.

Both Naruto and Neji nodded.

"Begin!"

Neji and Naruto leapt away from one another then had a stare off for a few minutes trying to gauge one another. Both knew the other was good and they didn't want to make any mistakes. Neji though just hoped Naruto didn't use any of his magic or else he would be screwed since Neji didn't think he could counter it effectively.

Naruto sighed and decided he had to make the first move. He threw a kunai at Neji and the Hyuga threw one of his own to block it.

"Well, I guess up close for now" Naruto said.

He then moved in while many thought this was a death wish since they all knew how deadly the Hyuga were in close combat.

"Byakugan" Neji said activating his bloodline.

"The demon is dead. Hyuga will kill him" one of the civilians said.

"I agree" the other said.

Several other civilians agreed as they betted against the demon.

Meanwhile with the genin who weren't in the finals and their jounin senseis minus Kakashi.

"What is he doing. He's going to get himself killed" Sakura said shocked.

"He must have a plan. He wouldn't go in without one" Kiba said confidently though was a bit worried for Naruto.

"He does. Naruto has sparred with me enough times to know how my family's taijutsu style works. He'll be fine" Hinata said confidently.

"Whatever, he's toast. He's a dead last no matter what" Ino said folding her arms.

"Shut Ino pig" Sakura said.

"Why defending Naruto all of a sudden and speaking of that, why have you given up on Sasuke?" Ino asked.

Many of the genin were wondering this.

"I grew up Ino pig. Something you've yet to do" Sakura said.

The jounin smiled upon hearing this.

_**Competitor's Box**_

"Troublesome, Naruto is always such a pain" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Yeah, but I wonder what he has up his sleeve to counter Neji?" Tenten asked out loud.

"It must be good for going in close where the Hyuga dominate" Shino said.

The rest of the finalists watched curiously.

_**Kage Booth**_

"It seems this Naruto boy is a glutton for punishment" the 'Kazekage' said with a chuckle.

"You think so. I think he has something up his sleeve" Hiruzen said with a knowing smirk on his aged face.

Orochimaru who was disguised as the Kazekage didn't like that smirk on his old sensei's face. It meant he knew something he didn't and that always irked him.

_**Arena**_

Neji blocked Naruto's first attack, but that didn't deter Naruto at all as he just kept up his attacks, which a few of them landed, till Neji knocked him away. Neji then got into the Gentle Fist style ready to deliver the first strike in his offensive. Naruto bobbed and weaved avoiding each of Neji's precise strikes.

"You've gotten better Naruto" Neji commented.

"Thanks, so have you" Naruto said as he avoided another palm strike.

"Thank you, but avoid this" Neji said.

He then grabbed Naruto's wrist and flung him over his shoulder. Naruto's eyes widen at this tactic since he didn't think Neji could or would do this. He flew through the air and landed on his feet, but before he could reoriented himself Neji sprung forward attacking. Naruto grunted as he was hit. It wasn't Neji's full attack, but he did hit a few of Naruto's chakra points.

Naruto got away before Neji could cause anymore damage and then used a bit of the kyuubi's chakra to reopen the closed points. He sighed. That was too close.

Both were a bit winded, but fine. They had a few bruises due to hits they both weren't able to defend against from the other.

"Okay, long range then" Naruto muttered.

He then performed some hand signs.

"Katon: Blazing Fireball Jutsu!"

A big ball of fire came forth and Neji's eyes widen.

"Kaiten!" the Hyuga prodigy said spinning.

A swirling dome appeared negating Naruto's fire jutsu.

"Shit, so long range is out" Naruto muttered.

_**Stands**_

In the Hyuga area Hiashi sat watching the match with his youngest, Hanabi.

"Father, is that?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes, Neji has learned the Hyuga's ultimate defense. The Kaiten" Hiashi said.

Meanwhile with the other genin. They were in awe as seeing Neji blowing away Naruto's jutsu.

"What's Naruto going to do now. Neji's practically untouchable?" Kiba asked.

"He'll think of something. He's good at thinking on his feet" Hinata said confidently.

"He is" Sakura agreed with a nod.

"No way, he's done" Ino said.

_**Competitor's Box**_

"Neji knows the Hyuga's ultimate defense. This is going to be very hard for Naruto" Tenten said now worried about her crush.

Shikamaru yawned as he leaned on the rail.

_**Kage Booth**_

"Well I think this match is over. The kid did okay, but he's done now" the 'Kazekage' said.

"I wouldn't underestimate Naruto or any of my shinobi, Kazekage. They can and will always surprise you" Hiruzen said.

_**Arena**_

"Hmm, okay. Now what. I can't attack him close range or long range" Naruto said to himself.

The blond was in a bind since he didn't want to use any magic in this match at all since there would be backlash and claims that he used the kyuubi's power to win. That and he wanted to know how good his skills were as a shinobi was. He knew he was pretty good in the magical sense thanks to all his training and practice duels with the three magicals.

Neji though wasn't going to let Naruto think of his next move and rushed in.

_Shit, he's going to shut off my tenketsu points,_ Naruto thought, _What am I to do? Wait, that could work. I just hope I am good enough._

As Neji went to make the first move Naruto took a deep breath and mimicked the Hyuga. Neji was surprised as his palm strike was stopped by Naruto's own palm strike. This went on as every one of Neji's strikes was negated with one of Naruto's.

_**Stands**_

"What is Naruto doing, he's fighting with the Hyuga taijutsu style?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Well he and I have trained together for a long while so he does know it even though he's not proficient in it" Hinata said.

"Yeah, but he's matching each hit with Neji's, can he keep it up?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto will" Chouji said confidently as he munched his way through his second bag of chips.

In the Hyuga area Hiashi was absolutely shocked seeing Naruto perform his clan's taijutsu. But as he looked closer he saw that Naruto was just imitating it to keep himself safe. He had to applaud such a daring act.

"Father, how is he able to fight like that? I thought only Hyuga are supposed to know it?" Hanabi asked.

"You forget Hanabi that your sister trains with Naruto and he's bound to pick up some of our taijutsu. He's not a master by any means, but he knows enough to defend against a Hyuga" Hiashi said.

Hanabi just nodded as she watched Naruto continuing to mimic each of Neji's palm strikes.

_**Competitor's Box**_

"Unbelievable. Naruto is standing toe-to-toe with Neji in Gentle Fist" Tenten said in awe.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said as he watched the match.

Shino pushed his sunglasses up on his face, but said nothing else.

_**Kage Booth**_

"Told you Kazekage. Never underestimate my ninja" Hiruzen said smiling.

"Yes, I can see that" the 'Kazekage' said.

Though at the moment he was very worried about this new event. This boy was good, very good. Maybe better than he had seen in the Forest. He'd have to look into this seriously.

_**Arena**_

"You think you can beat me in my family's taijutsu?" Neji asked.

"No, but I've trained enough with Hinata so I think I am doing alright" Naruto said with a smirk.

"You have, but that ends" Neji said.

Naruto leapt back before Neji could make good on his threat. He then did a hand sign and several Naruto clones appeared.

"You think bushins will save you?" Neji asked.

"Well you never know" Naruto said.

The Naruto clones charged and when Neji first struck one he felt that they were physically real. His eyes widen. Naruto didn't use a regular bushin. He then had to block, dodge and attack the horde of clones. What made it hard was they didn't disappear after one strike. Naruto pumped more than enough chakra into each of the clones so they wouldn't disappear after getting hit the first time. He could do this without wearing himself out since he had plenty of chakra to spare. Each of the clones was alternating between Naruto's two forms of taijutsu, his fast and hard method and his relaxed laid back one. It was hard for Neji to defend against both. Neji finally beat one and it went up in a poof of smoke.

Naruto saw this and a new idea came.

"That might just work" he said to himself.

Neji was breathing hard as he saw all of the Naruto clones enclose around him and before he could fire up his Kaiten to get rid of the copies they all poof from existence. Smoke filled the arena. Neji covered his eyes and mouth on instinct as the smoke tried to get into those orifices.

"Rasengan!"

Neji then felt something hit his stomach and he gasped before he went flying out of the smoke cloud. He hit the ground hard skidding before stopping at the wall making a medium size crater in it. Naruto stood there where Neji once stood with a swirling ball in his hand.

"Hmm, might've hit him too hard" he said inspecting the damage he had done.

_**Stands**_

"Wow, where did Naruto learn that?" Kiba asked with amazement.

"No idea, but it was powerful" Sakura said in awe.

The jounin senseis sat there in shock and awe at seeing one of the Fourth's signature jutsus being used.

"It can't be" Asuma said as his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"What, what is it Asuma?" Kurenai asked.

"The technique Naruto just used. It was one of the Fourth's" Guy said.

Kurenai's eyes went wide upon hearing this.

"What's it called?" she asked.

"Rasengan" Asuma and Guy said together.

_**Competitor's Box**_

"Wow, Naruto has gotten a heck of a lot stronger" Tenten commented.

The pervert side in Tenten was tingling at the sight of how strong Naruto was and demanded her to go down there and claim Naruto before any other female does. Tenten was able to push her perverted side down though it was hard to do.

"Yes he has. This is going to make him much harder to beat" Shino said.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he yawned.

_**Kage Booth**_

"Using Kage bushin as a smokescreen. Very impressive. Then a Rasengan. I never thought I'd see that jutsu ever again" Hiruzen said.

"Yes, yes indeed. Quite a shocking performance" the 'Kazekage' said.

_This doesn't look good. This boy is going to be a nuisance_ the 'Kazekage' thought.

_**Arena**_

"Procter, he's not dead, but unconscious" Naruto said panting.

Genma checked Neji then nodded confirming Naruto's prognosis.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

There was silence then cheering was heard and Naruto smiled as he gave a few waves to the crowd. He then went over to check Neji just to make sure he didn't hurt him too bad. The Hyuga was put on a stretcher.

"How is he?" Naruto asked one of the medics.

"He'll be fine. Possible concussion as well as some scrapes and bruises. But nothing too serious" the medic said.

Naruto nodded then headed up to the contestant's booth to rest for a spell. When he got there he got a big hug from Tenten.

"That was a great fight Naruto. What was that technique you used at the end?" the weapons mistress asked.

"Oh that one. It's called Rasengan" Naruto said.

"Wow, it looked really powerful" Tenten said.

"It is, but also hard to learn too, but I got it down" Naruto said.

"Next match is Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara no Sabaku!" Genma said.

Gaara sand shunshin down arms folded with a blank face.

Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

_**Kage Booth**_

"Lord Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha isn't here" an Anbu said.

"Yes I see. I guess that means he is disqualified" Hiruzen said.

"Now Lord Hokage. What say we postpone the match. I was so looking forward to seeing my son against the last Uchiha" the 'Kazekage' said.

Hiruzen frowned. He knew he had to play along even though all he wanted to was to cancel the match and move on, but he trust the magicals he had.

"Very well, tell Genma that the Uchiha match has been moved and announce the next one" Hiruzen said.

"Yes Lord Hokage" the an Anbu said then shunshin away.

_**Arena**_

The Anbu whispered into Genma's ear causing the senbon chewing jounin to frown. To postpone a match just because of the Uchiha not being here. He hated spoiled brats.

"The Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara no Sabaku match has been moved. Will Shikamaru Nara and Temari no Sabaku please come down!"

Gaara glared then sand shunshin back up.

_**Competitor's Box**_

Temari made her way down as Shikamaru sighed and groaned.

"Man, this is such a drag. Me fighting a girl" he grumbled.

"And what's wrong with that?" Tenten asked shooting a glare at the shadow user.

"Nothing, but it's just a big pain" Shikamaru said flinching slightly at Tenten's glare.

"Come on Shikamaru" Naruto said smacking his friend on the back.

Shikamaru just grumbled.

Naruto shot a wink at Tenten then without anyone else watching him he flicked his wrist to send a mildly powerful stinging hex to Shikamaru's backside. This caused the Nara to yelp out loudly as jumped and then landed hard on the arena floor.

"Damn troublesome blonds" Shikamaru muttered as he rubbed his posterior.

"Okay, the match between Shikamaru and Temari will… Begin!" Genma said.

The whole match Shikamaru led Temari right where he wanted her. In the end Shikamaru trapped her in one of his shadow jutsus then in a shocking move to pretty much everyone he gave up.

_**Stands**_

Ino was cheering madly for her teammate though she was so loud Kiba has to cover his ears. The rest of the genin beside her looked a bit embarrassed at being seen with such a loud girl. Then when the match was over Ino started shouting at how lazy Shikamaru was and other things.

It amazed the genin and the jounin how quick the long haired blond could switch her attitude from cheering to berating her teammate.

_**Competitor's Box**_

"I can't believe he just gave up when he had a chance to win" Tenten said in disbelief.

"Eh, that's Shikamaru for you" Naruto said with a shrug.

Temari came back up looking down right furious. She muttering things under her breath about lazy asses and how she'd like to use her fan on them. They would've sounded very creative if not for how gruesome she was detailing them.

_**Kage Booth**_

"I see the Nara's clan is just as brilliant as they are lazy" the 'Kazekage' said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, but I can always count on the Nara clan when it comes time. They've always come through in tough times" Hiruzen said.

_**Stands**_

"That lazy bum, he should've won that match. But no, he quits. I'll throttle him" Ino growled as her hands made the motion of choking the life of a certain lazy shinobi.

Kiba was a bit scared at how Ino was acting and Akamaru was cowering in Kiba's coat trying to hide from the angry longhaired blond.

"That's just Shikamaru, Ino" Chouji said as he opened a new bag of chips.

"Well I think he'll be chunin at least" Sakura said.

"Hey guys, did I miss much?" Lee asked as he came down.

He was on crutches.

"Yeah, you missed Naruto's match against Neji. It was kick ass" Kiba said.

"NO! I must know how my two rivals did so I can know how much I must train" Lee said dramatically.

"You'll have your work cut out for you Lee. Naruto is on another level" Neji said.

The genin turned and found Neji on the steps. They made room for both the Hyuga and Lee. Neji told Lee how his match went with Naruto with the others adding in things they saw during it.

"Yosh, Naruto's flames burn so bright" Lee said exuberantly.

"Uh, yeah" Kiba said inching away from the green spandex wearing genin not wanting to catch the disease called 'Youth'.

_**Arena**_

"Will Shino Aburame and Kankuro no Sabaku come down!" Genma said.

"I forfeit!" Kankuro shouted from the contestant's booth.

This had many of the people in the stands grumble, yell, and scream about how unfair it was.

"Uh, okay. Will Tenten and Dosu Kinuta please come down" Genma said.

Tenten made her way down and she waited for a bit, but no Dosu. Genma sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

"Due to Dosu not even showing up Tenten wins by a no-show" the jounin said.

Tenten left the field unhappy since she hadn't even fought and she was so ready to go.

"Okay, the final match of the first round. Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara no Sabaku" Genma said.

Gaara again appeared in the arena by sand shunshin.

And again no Sasuke.

People began shouting for Sasuke and stuff. They were unhappy at how lackluster this finals has been since the only match worth watching so far was Naruto's. An Anbu appeared and whispered into Genma's ear.

"We'll give Sasuke Uchiha ten minutes to appear or he is disqualified" Genma said.

_Though he should've been disqualified the first time_ he thought.

Time slowly ticked down as everyone waited. Just as the last few seconds were gone a shunshin appeared and there was Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke was dressed all black with bandages wrapped both of his arms. He looked just as moody and brooding as he did a month before.

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked.

"No, you got here just in time" Genma said though there was annoyance laced in his voice.

"Oh, alright" Kakashi said.

Kakashi left Sasuke via shunshin.

"Okay, the final match. Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara no Sabaku. Begin!" Genma said.

Gaara stood there not moving a muscle as Sasuke got into a fighting stance.

_**Stands**_

"Kakashi sensei, where have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, I would have been here sooner, but Sasuke wanted to make a grand entrance" Kakashi said.

There were sighs upon hearing this. Though Ino made a comment about how cool Sasuke was, which made everyone groan.

"So how did Naruto's match go, did he win?" Kakashi asked since he was upset that he had missed it.

"It was amazing Kakashi sensei" Sakura said as she and the assembled genin told the tale.

Kakashi was impressed and pleased on how well Naruto did. He used only his skills as a ninja not relying on any of his magic. He was very shocked and surprised to hear Naruto keeping up with Neji in the Hyuga family style and then being creative in his tactics. What really surprised him was Naruto being able to do the Rasengan. He knew how hard a jutsu it was since he knew it too, but couldn't do it as well as Naruto could. And to get it down in a month was an amazing feat.

"Kakashi, did you teach Naruto that technique?" Asuma asked.

"No, it wasn't me. I had my hands full with Sasuke" Kakashi said.

"Then who did?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi had an idea who taught Naruto. The only other man alive who knew the Rasengan. Jiraiya. But he decided to keep this info under his mask.

_**Competitor's Box**_

"That bastard. He just had to make an entrance" Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, but what do you expect" Tenten said with a sigh.

"Don't know, but the bastard has his work cut out for him. Gaara is no pushover" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded. She had heard from team 10 about their encounter with the quiet redhead and what he did to the team from Waterfall. It was unsettling how at ease the redhead was at killing.

_**Arena**_

Sasuke was having trouble since none of his kunai or shuriken could even penetrate Gaara's wall of sand that protected the emotionless Suna genin. Sasuke glared as he then used his shuriken ninja wire trick with the addition of a fire jutsu, but got the same results. Nothing. He then ran in and leapt up and swung his leg to kick Gaara. Gaara's sand blocked Sasuke's kick before it could ever touch Gaara's head. Sasuke jumped back before the sand could trap him leg.

"Hn, it looks you can give an Uchiha a challenge" Sasuke said.

He then ran back in with incredible speed and hit Gaara before his sand defense could be raised.

_**Stands**_

"Kakashi, is that?" Guy asked shocked.

"Yes, it is. I am sorry Guy. I tried to, but Sasuke made me teach him your Strong Fist style" Kakashi said.

"It's alright Kakashi. I just find it all very unyouthful" Guy said.

Kakashi agreed though he'd would've used any other word, but unyouthful. The other jounin senseis agreed with this.

_**Competitor's Box**_

"I can't believe it. That jerk is using Lee and Guy's taijutsu" Tenten said angrily.

"What do you expect from Sasuke. He'd rather copy other people's stuff than learn something new on his own" Naruto said.

_**Arena**_

Sasuke kept up his bombardment and Gaara was getting annoyed. The sand user surrounded himself in a cocoon of sand. Sasuke tried everything to break through, but it was like the sand was has hard as diamonds. Nothing could break it. Sasuke then jumped back and landed on a wall and performed some hand signs. Soon chirping could be heard.

_**Competitor's Box**_

"No, not now. It's too early yet" Temari said to herself.

She saw Gaara go into that sand ball and knew what it meant.

_**Stands**_

"Kakashi, you didn't. How could you teach such a technique to a mere genin?" Guy asked shocked at what he was seeing.

"I didn't" Kakashi said with a shocked wide eye.

"If you didn't teach him then how did he learn it?" Kurenai asked.

"He used his Sharingan and copied it when I was training" Kakashi growled.

The jounin all glared at the Uchiha for copying a fellow Leaf shinobi's jutsu without permission. It was down right rude.

Kakashi was gripping his fists tightly in anger. How dare Sasuke copied his very own jutsu, the one he created all of his own. He slaved for years and years to perfect it. Anger was coursing through his veins. He'd have some words with his student after the match was over.

"What is this technique Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It's of my own creation" Kakashi said still glaring at the Uchiha.

_**Competitor's Box**_

"That bastard, I can't believe he knows that" Naruto growled.

"What, what jutsu is that Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"It's one that Kakashi made on his own. It's his only one that he didn't copy" Naruto said, "it is said that he's cut a bolt of lightning with it."

_**Stands**_

"What's it called?" Kiba asked.

"The Chidori" Kakashi and Naruto said.

_**Arena**_

Sasuke went barreling down the wall at full speed in his and was a crackling mass of lightning.

"Chidori!"

The mass of lightning hit the sand and broke through. Sasuke grinned as he felt it hit the flesh of Gaara. He heard a very painful scream. This match was his. He pulled back and saw something that looked like an eye. It shocked him.

Soon the sand came away and there Gaara stood holding his shoulder, which was bleeding.

"My blood, is this my blood. The pain, I feel pain. More. I want to feel MORE!" Gaara shouted.

Temari and Kankuro appeared and grabbed their brother as explosions were heard.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sasuke shouted.

The sand siblings disappeared.

"The match is over. We're being invaded" Genma said.

Sasuke was shocked, but then he focused. He had one thing on his mind. He had to get Gaara. He ran off and was stopped by the sand sibling's sensei, but Genma intervened letting Sasuke go.

/Scene Break/

Feathers appeared everywhere and soon people in the stands started to fall asleep.

In the competitor's box Naruto saw this.

_Shit, a genjutsu_ he thought.

He focused his chakra and broke it then helped Tenten do the same.

"Come on, we should get to our senseis" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded and followed Naruto.

They got there and found the jounin senseis fighting off sand and oto nin.

"Kakashi!" Naruto called.

"Naruto, Sasuke ran off to get Gaara. I have a mission for you" Kakashi said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I want you, Tenten, Sakura and Shikamaru to get Sasuke. You're the leader of this mission" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and kicked Shikamaru awake since he knew the shadow user was faking it. While Tenten went to Sakura, who knew it was genjutsu and was able to keep awake unlike her fellow genin.

"Man, so troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Come on, we need to go" Naruto said.

Kakashi then summoned Pakkun and the dog would lead them to Sasuke. Pakkun would also be second in charge after Naruto.

Guy made a hole for the genin team to headed out of. He did this by punching an Oto shinobi through the wall.

"Good luck Naruto" Kakashi said as he then batted away another sand nin.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay, that's the end of the first part of the invasion. The second part will be in the next chap with the battles with Orochimaru and Gaara. For those who didn't like Naruto the Hyuga taijutsu style during his fight I don't care. This is my story and I can do whatever I feel like and this was something I've never read before and wanted to do. So don't go complaining about it to me. Also I apologize for those who thought the finals were a bit lackluster. Sorry about that. I did my best knowing I'd have a lot of action to write in the action chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Finals and Invasion Pt 2 & Aftermath

**Naruto: Shinobi Sorcerer**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's the second part, which is the entire invasion and what happens after. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Finals and Invasion Pt. 2 & Aftermath**

The explosion caused mayhem as the 'Kazekage' held Hiruzen around the neck with a kunai pointed to the old Hokage's throat. They landed on top of a building.

"So Orochimaru, you finally decided to reveal yourself" Hiruzen said calmly.

"Still in your right mind I see, eh sensei," Orochimaru said as he whipped of his Kazekage disguise.

"Enough of this Orochimaru, what do you think you'll accomplish with this?" Hiruzen asked.

"Quite simple really. The complete and utter destruction of the Leaf village" Orochimaru said with a crazed smile.

"I see you haven't change a bit my old student" Hiruzen sighed.

Soon four Sound nin appeared and landed on one of the four corners and they performed some hand signs that created a barrier. The Anbu who had rushed to the Hokage's aid were stopped. They couldn't penetrate the barrier at all.

"Whatever old man, prepare to die" Orochimaru said.

Before Orochimaru could even move he was struck by something. It stung badly, which made him loosen his grip on Hiruzen. Hiruzen leapt away to get some distance from his old pupil.

"What was that?" Orochimaru cursed.

"Stag, Otter. Your timing is impeccable" Hiruzen said with relief in his voice.

Two figures in royal blue robes with masks appeared. They were the same figures in the Hokage box. Hiruzen pulled off his Hokage robes revealing his battle attire.

"What, how did you get passed my barrier? It's impenetrable" Orochimaru asked.

"The barrier you put up is strong indeed, but not strong enough to stop us," Otter said.

The real story was Stag and Otter apparated to the roof of the building before the barrier was put him. They just kept themselves invisible til it was time.

Orochimaru had to rethink his plan. He didn't know who these two unknowns were and that scared him. He had no plan since he didn't know these two at all. The cloaks didn't look like anything he recognized. And he was sure he knew everything in the village thanks to his spies.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten and Pakkun were chasing after Sasuke and the sand siblings.

"We're being followed. I smell several shinobi behind us" Pakkun said after taking a deep sniff of the air.

"We must have some Sound nins on our tail" Naruto said.

"What are we going to do?" Tenten asked.

"Well I can't do anything about it. I am not a fighting kind of summons. I am a tracker" Pakkun said.

"We've got a few options, but the best one is someone will have to stay behind and deal with them" Shikamaru said.

"Alright, but who?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru pondered out loud about who they had. Naruto was their best fighter, Tenten was their long range and support fighter, Sakura was also another decent fighter, then there was him. A lazy bum who rather cloud watch than do any real work.

"I'll do it" the shadow user said.

"And I'll stay behind to back him up" Sakura said.

"What!?" Shikamaru said shocked.

"You're still tired from your match with that Suna girl. You'll need back up" Sakura said.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered something under his breath. 'Troublesome'.

"Alright, you guys hold off those Sound nin. Tenten and I will keep catching up with Sasuke" Naruto said.

There were nods all around. Sakura and Shikamaru stopped and landed while Naruto and Tenten along with Pakkun kept up the trail.

"You think they can do it?" Tenten asked as she glanced back.

"Definitely. Shikamaru may be lazy and stuff, but when it's time he can be a heck of fighter. And Sakura isn't a slouch at all" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded.

_**Back with Sakura and Shikamaru**_

"What's the plan?" Sakura asked.

"Well originally I was going to trap them all in my shadow bind, but with you here I'll need to change the plan" Shikamaru sighed.

Sakura pulled something out her pouch and tossed it to Shikamaru.

"It's a soldier pill. It will help you" she said.

Shikamaru nodded and took the pill.

"Here they come" he said.

_**With the Hokage**_

Hiruzen was in deep battling with Orochimaru with Stag and Otter providing support at the moment. Orochimaru jumped away and eyed the robed figures.

"Just who are you?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Stag said with amusement in their voice.

Orochimaru cursed at this new wrinkle in his flawless plan, but he had a way to pull things in his favor. He did some hands signs to perform the Edo Tensei and soon three coffins appeared. Each had a number on them: 1, 2, 3.

"What is this Hiruzen?" Stag asked.

"A deplorable jutsu that is meant to bring the dead back. Quickly, we must destroy those coffins" Hiruzen said.

Stag nodded and moved in while Otter stayed behind. Otter was muttering something under their breath.

_**The Invasion**_

The leaf shinobi had to deal with a giant three-headed snake til a huge toad crashed down. Jiraiya appeared and did his strange dance, which made many wonder if this guy was actually a sannin. The toad helped defeat the three headed snake, which was a major pain and caused much damage.

The leaf shinobi got a big surprise when they faced off against the traitorous Sand shinobi and the Sound nin when people in royal blue robes and masks appeared to help the leaf. They knew that these were allies, but watching them battle was something else. They all had stick things in their hands and lights of all sorts of colors came out of them. None of them knew where they came from, but were glad they were on their side giving what they were doing to the enemy. They were killing and maim everyone they hit.

Kakashi, who was fighting along side Guy was amazed how lethal these magical users were. He knew Harry, Hermione, and Luna were some of the cream of the crop, but these others weren't slackers either. He wondered how many magical user the three actually brought with them.

"MY FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY WITH THESE STRANGERS HELPING US!" Guy said/shouted.

Kakashi sweatdropped.

_**Back with the Sand siblings**_

"We're being followed" Kankuro said glancing back.

"Great, just what we need. Is it that Uchiha?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, and others" Kankuro said.

The two were leaping through trees away from the fighting. Kankuro and Temari had Gaara on in-between them holding up their little brother. They stopped and Kankuro let go of Gaara.

"You go on, I'll stay back and hold them off" Kankuro sighed.

"But you haven't a chance against that Uchiha" Temari said.

"I can give us time. Now go" Kankuro said.

Temari looked ready to argue more, but decided not to. She took Gaara and leapt off hoping her brother could handle it.

Kankuro got his puppet out ready to do battle when Sasuke raced pass not even seeing him. It didn't take long and Naruto, Tenten and Pakkun came through. Kankuro stopped them by shooting out poison tipped senbons at them. They dodged them.

"Great, now what do we do?" Tenten asked as she got a scroll out ready to do battle.

"You go, I'll handle him."

The two turned and saw Shino there. How, when, and where he appeared were on their minds, but that had to wait.

"Go!" Shino shouted though it still sounded like usual Shino.

"Thanks Shino, and good luck" Naruto said.

Kankuro was about to attack Naruto, Tenten and Pakkun, but his attacked was blocked by a wall of bugs.

"Your opponent is me" Shino said as emotionless as ever.

Kankuro growled and readied himself.

/Scene Break/

Temari and Gaara got farther away, but was stopped by a kunai with an explosive tag on it. That hindered their progress.

"Shit" Temari muttered.

"You're going nowhere" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Temari, let go of me. I'll deal with him" Gaara said.

"But Gaara" Temari argued.

"Out of my way Temari" Gaara said coldly.

Temari knew this tone and let go of Gaara not wanting to be crushed by his sand.

Sasuke smirked as he readied himself to fight.

/Scene Break/

"How far away are we?" Naruto asked the dog.

"Close" Pakkun said after sniffing the air, "I don't like what I am smelling though."

"Why, what is it?" Tenten asked.

"Not sure, but it's not good that's all I can tell you" Pakkun said.

_**With the Hokage**_

There was only two coffins left with Stag destroying one of them, but that was all the had time for as the two remaining ones opened.

"Orochimaru, you monster. How could you!" Hiruzen shouted.

"I see you recognize who I've brought back. Isn't that nice" the snake sannin said smirking.

"Who are these two Hiruzen?" Stag asked.

"The First and Second Hokages, Hashirama Senju andTobirama Senju" Hiruzen said.

"You're kidding" Stag said hoping Hiruzen was joking.

"No, we're in a tough fight now Stag" Hiruzen said.

He then summoned Enma.

"Hiruzen, it's been a long time," the monkey boss summons said.

"Yes it has, but no time to chat" Hiruzen said.

Enma nodded and changed into an over-sized staff.

"Why it's little Hiruzen" Hashirama said.

"Yes, it's been a long time. You have grown old Hiruzen" Tobirama said.

Orochimaru wasted no time and embedded kunai into the heads of Hashirama and Tobirama so he could control them.

"Otter, you'd better hurry up and do what you need to do" Stag said.

"Working as fast as I can Stag" Otter said.

_**Back with Naruto and Tenten**_

When the three got to the sight of the fight there were shocked. Gaara was half covered in sand. So that made him look like half human, half monster.

"What in the world?" Tenten uttered.

Sasuke was panting hard. He had already used another Chidori and his limit was three. He only had enough for one more. He then turned and glared. Naruto had arrived. He wasn't going to let Naruto take his glory. He did hand signs and a huge inferno came out of his mouth.

"Shit, Tenten" Naruto said as he grabbed Tenten so they could evade the wild flames.

Pakkun was able to get away without any help.

"That idiot is going to kill us," Naruto muttered.

"Naruto, can you even take on something like that?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just got to get Sasuke out of the way or he'll mess everything up" Naruto said.

Tenten wasn't as confident as Naruto with handling this.

Gaara was unscathed by the fire and shot out his sand arm and slamming it into Sasuke.

"Is that the best you can do? I want to feel alive," Gaara asked in a psychotic tone.

Sasuke gasped in pain. He knew he had a broken rib or two.

This was the moment Naruto and Tenten needed. They leapt over to Sasuke.

"You rest, I'll take over," Naruto said.

"I am an Uchiha, I don't need any-"

Whatever else Sasuke was going to say was stopped. Naruto placed a seal over Sasuke's mouth.

"The seal works the same like I used on Kiba in the prelims. You won't be able to move. But since I didn't want to hear your mouth I placed it over it" Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at Naruto since that was all he could do.

"Tenten, you watch Sasuke and my back" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded.

Naruto was about to move when he was grabbed by the back of his jacket. He yelped out, but his mouth was soon covered by another one. His eyes widened when he realized it was Tenten's mouth covering his. Tenten was kissing him. The kiss didn't last long and Tenten pulled away.

"Please come back," she said softly.

Naruto nodded numbly then raced into battle.

_**With the Hokage**_

Stag was now really realizing why Hashirama and Tobirama Senju were held in such high regard as the First and Second Hokage. They were very powerful indeed. He was pretty sure they would up there with Merlin in rankings. He dodged another wood jutsu then directed his wand.

"_Fiendfyre_" he said.

A blaze of demon fire came out and the wood was eradicated, but Stag was able to control the raging inferno until a huge wave of water extinguished it.

"That's new. Fiendfyre is supposed to be unstoppable. No water is supposed to erase it" Stag muttered.

"It's not just water. It's my water jutsu. Nothing can stop it really" Tobirama said.

Stag cursed himself for being inattentive and was able to dodge a swing Tobirama threw. But that's when Stag realized that both Hashirama and Tobirama were fighting, but they weren't going really all out. Maybe the jutsu Orochimaru used isn't as all powerful as first thought. But these thoughts had to be for later. If he didn't concentrate on the here and now he'd be thinking about the effectiveness of the jutsu while taking a dirt nap. Something he really wanted to avoid.

Hiruzen was panting. He was too old to deal with this crap. He wasn't the young spring chicken he once was and it showed.

"Tiring already sensei?" Orochimaru asked amused.

"Not even Orochimaru" Hiruzen said standing right.

Orochimaru laughed at this.

"Just give it up old man. Just let me kill you and destroy this pathetic village," the snake sannin said.

"I'll never let you Orochimaru. And you'll never destroy the village as long as a single villager holds the Will of Fire" Hiruzen said.

"The 'Will of Fire'?" Orochimaru asked.

"Forgetting what I've taught Orochimaru. I am ashamed" Hiruzen said frowning.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto had tried several things, but nothing had really seemed to hurt Gaara that much.

"I need a new tactic. Wait, I got it" Naruto said.

He then pulled out a kunai and then a seal he had been saving for a long time. He then created several shadow clones to distract Gaara. He then tossed the kunai and as soon as it struck the Gaara's sand made tail it exploded. But it wasn't just any explosion, it was a huge one.

"No way, I've never seen an explosive tag that powerful before" Tenten said in awe. She licked her lips. It was a secret of hers that she loved explosions. It kind of got her hot.

Sasuke kept on glaring as he watched Naruto fight Gaara and make a hit on him when he couldn't. This loser shouldn't be able to keep up and even hurt Gaara when he as an Uchiha couldn't. It wasn't right, it was unfair. He was an Uchiha thus making him the elite while Naruto was just a clan less loser, nothing special about him.

Temari stood by just a little of the way. She couldn't believe it either. This blond kid had just hurt Gaara in that form. No one has ever done that before.

"Yes, it worked" Naruto said celebrating his little victory.

Soon a huge hand of sand came out of the smoke. Naruto evaded it by apparating away to another tree limb.

"Too close" the magical shinobi said.

"Yes, I feel ALIVE. COME NARUTO UZUMAKI MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!" Gaara shouted.

"Okay, this guy is nuts" Naruto commented.

"Sand Shurikens" Gaara said.

Soon dozens of shurikens made of sand came shooting out. Naruto sighed. He decided he would have to use his magic to give him an edge in this fight. He pulled out his false wand and cast a shield spell. It stopped all the shurikens before it hit him.

"No way" Temari said as she saw this. It was just too unbelievable.

"Now time for me to get serious" Naruto said with his blue eyes turning hard.

Tenten watching all of this from a safe distance with Sasuke. She shivered at Naruto's tone, but not out of fear. She felt a little turned on hearing Naruto's new tone.

Sasuke glared as he saw Naruto begin using the power he wanted and needed to kill his brother. Naruto wasn't worthy of using such great power that should be his. He seethed in rage at watching what should be his.

The addition of magic made a turn in Naruto's favor as he fired off his more lethal spells at Gaara. He used blasting spells, cutting, severing, freezing, fire, and everything else he knew. Gaara was taking a beating and Temari watched on in disbelief that Naruto was winning against Gaara. Soon Gaara roared out and Temari knew this was bad.

"No, he's going to release it" she said quietly, very fearful at what was going to happen next.

"Now what?" Naruto asked not liking at all where this going to go.

"**Kit, Shukaku is being released. You must do the same for you to have a chance. Release me!"** the kyuubi said.

"_No way in hell fox. I can beat this guy without you" _Naruto said firmly.

Kyuubi growled.

Soon Gaara seemed to disappeared and in his place a giant tanuki made entirely out of sand.

"**Yee-haa! I am back baby. Back and kicking!"** Shukaku said gleefully.

Temari was shaking with fear at the sigh while Tenten was in shock at the sight. Sasuke was scared as well. Tenten grabbed Sasuke and leapt away so they'd get out of the battlefield. Who knows what this beast could do.

"Well, no time like the present" Naruto said as he bite his thumb and formed some hang signs and then slammed his hand to the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he called.

Soon a giant toad appeared from the cloud of smoke.

"**Where am I?"** the giant toad asked taking a look at its surroundings.

"Hey boss toad. No time to talk. We've got big problems" Naruto said as he pointed to Shukaku.

"**What, is that Shukaku?"** Gamabunta asked.

"Yeah, I need your help to take him out" Naruto said.

"**Sure thing. Hop on" **Gamabunta said.

Naruto did and they charged into battle.

Tenten was amazed at the sight of Naruto summoning Gamabunta. She knew of only one person who could teach Naruto how to summon toads. Meanwhile Sasuke was glaring even more, if that was possible, at Naruto and the power Naruto was showing off. He needed it.

Back with Naruto, he and Gamabunta were having a tough time. The giant toad and the one tail biju were trading jutsu attacks that showered the place with a downpour to gale like winds. It was a hurricane on a sunny day.

"**This is not getting us anywhere. We need to awake his container"** Gamabunta said.

"Wake his container, how do we do that?" Naruto asked.

"**See that, on the top of Shukaku. You have to wake him up and that will stop Shukaku" **Gamabunta said as he pointed out the slumbering Gaara, who was on top of Shukaku's head.

"Right, just get me close and I'll do it" Naruto said.

"**Hang on tight then"** Gamabunta said.

Naruto did as Gamabunta clashed with Shukaku.

"**Do it now if you're going to do it"** the giant toad said.

Naruto nodded and leapt off Gamabunta. He landed on the sand and used chakra to stay on. But he then started to sink down.

"Shit, got to do something and fast" Naruto said.

He then apparated away on to another part of Gaara. He did this several times with him getting stuck each time before apparating away. No matter how many times he apparated he'd get stuck in his new position and he was nowhere close to Gaara. This was very frustrating since he knew he was running out of time. He wasn't sure how long Gamabunta could hold out. The fact that he himself was tired was never a factor into the equation. He then had a brain flash.

"That could work, but I've got only one chance and I might not make it" he said knowing the consequence of his dangerous plan.

Naruto apparated away and appeared in the air right above a sleeping Gaara.

"Here goes nothing!" Naruto shouted.

He fired up a Rasengan in his left hand and forcing himself forward with the rest of his chakra and his magic. He slammed the jutsu into Gaara's stomach. Gaara awoke screaming in pain. Naruto didn't put enough power in it to really hurt Gaara, but to wake him up.

"**NO, I CAN'T GO BACK I JUST GOT HERE!"** Shukaku screamed.

Naruto fell with Gaara, but he used his magic to slow him down though he was exhausted. He had used a lot of magic during the fight. A lot of high-powered spells and in a row too. Also he used a lot of chakra too for his jutsu and pushing himself forward. He and Gaara landed on the ground and Naruto began to crawl over.

"No, you can't, you will not end my existence" Gaara said terrified as he saw Naruto get closer to him.

"Now why would I want to do that. You and I are the same" Naruto said with such exhaustion in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked perplexed.

"I know what it is like to be alone. No one there to be your friend to have no one to hold you when you cry" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"Then why, why aren't you like me?" Gaara asked still very confused.

Naruto told him that he now has friends, family that care for him. Gaara stared into Naruto's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He could see the sadness and loneliness that plagued him, but there was hope in there too.

"I have no one" Gaara said solemnly.

"What about your brother and sister, they care about you" Naruto said.

Gaara paused at this. He wasn't sure about that since given how he acted towards his own siblings. They probably hated him just like everyone else.

Temari came out of her hiding spot with her fan at the ready. Kankuro came too looking worn out. They were about to attack Naruto when Tenten jumped in ready to defend her Naruto.

"Stop!"

Temari and Kankuro did because this was coming from their brother.

"Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"No more fighting. I am tired" Gaara said wearily.

Temari was shocked. Gaara was tired. That has never happened. Kankuro went over and picked up his brother with Temari doing the same. They then rushed off.

"Should we follow?" Tenten asked.

"No, they won't be a problem anymore. Besides, they got a lot to catch up on" Naruto said smiling.

Tenten looked at Naruto confused. But had no time to ask since Naruto passed out from exhaustion.

/Scene Break/

The sand siblings were leaping through the trees.

"Temari, Kankuro. I am sorry" Gaara said.

This shocked the two and they looked at one another.

_**With the Hokage**_

Stag had finally taken down Hashirama, but it was difficult. He was nearly spent all of his magic doing so. Hiruzen had taken care of Tobirama, but he was worn out too.

"Otter, any time now!" Stag shouted.

"Right, Now!" Otter said.

A circle with Latin incantations wrapped around the entire circumference appeared with Orochimaru right in the middle.

"What, what is this?" the snake sannin asked confused.

"We're taking away something very precious to you" Otter said panting heavily.

"What do you-"

Orochimaru wasn't able to finish his sentence as he began to scream in horrible pain. It seemed to be coming from his arms. He looked down and his arms were starting to turn black. The pain was overwhelming and he couldn't take it. The two limbs went limp to his sides as a black ooze seemed to be dripping from them now.

"My arms, what have you done?" he asked wheezing in pain.

"I've taken way your arms. You can no longer do your precious jutsu. And that means your dream of knowing all the world's jutsus is now out of your grasp" Otter said on one knee panting hard still.

Orochimaru knew he couldn't win so he made the signal and the four Sound nin dropped the barrier and one of them grabbed the snake sannin and they got away with the other three providing cover fire to help their escape.

"Should we follow them?" an Anbu asked.

"No, the Hokage is our first priority" the Anbu captain said.

Hiruzen had survived, but he was worse for wear. He was bleeding, but not heavily. Stag had Otter on his shoulder in support.

"We have much to be thankful for" the Anbu captain said.

/Scene Break/

Naruto awoke and he found he was in a hospital bed he groaned. He hated hospitals. They smelled so sterile.

"Well I see you're awake."

Naruto turned and found someone he didn't recognize, but they were wearing the same blue robes like Harry, Hermione, and Luna were wearing. She had a kind face that radiated gentleness. Her honey brown hair was tied back in a plait braid.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, my name is Hannah. You can trust me, I am a friend of Harry, Hermione and Luna" Hannah said with a smile.

"Okay, but why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"You're here because you exhausted your magic and chakra. You're lucky to have survived. How many high powered spells did you cast?" Hannah asked sternly.

"Um, a lot" Naruto said hesitantly.

Hannah sighed.

"Didn't they tell you that you can't do that" she scolded.

"Yeah" Naruto muttered looking down.

"Then why did you?" Hannah asked still scolding.

"I had to, I wouldn't have won without doing it" Naruto said feebly.

Hannah sighed. She put her hands on her hips scolding the young blond with a look. Naruto cowered at the sight of it and wondered if he'd survive this hospital visit.

_**Hokage's Office**_

Hiruzen was bandaged up, but feeling better. The healer Harry and Hermione had was just as good as Tsunade. He felt better than ever though that was a fleeting feeling. He was looking at Harry and Hermione along with their magical friends. With him was his old student Jiraiya.

"So these are a few of your friends?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yup. Hiruzen I'd like to introduce you to Neville Longbottom. You know his wife since she was the one that helped heal you. This is Fred and George Weasley, don't eat anything they give you," Harry said.

"Oi, no fair Harry" Fred said.

"Yeah, making him distrust us from the get go" George said.

"Don't listen to them. They are pranksters that's all" Hermione said.

Hiruzen nodded.

"And these are Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet" Hermione said.

Hiruzen nodded to the other magicals.

"There are a few more of us, but they are manning the spy network and can't be here" Harry said.

Hiruzen nodded. He understood that some things can't be helped. He was just glad he got to meet the ones that helped stop the invasion they kept the casualty count down so low.

"I want to thank you for all your help, we are in your debt" he said gratefully.

"It was nothing" Susan said with a smile.

"Yeah, we had nothing better to do and this was kind of fun" Fred said.

"Indeed so dear brother" George said.

"Those jutsus they used were wicked cool" Fred said.

"Yeah, imagine if we could do that" George said.

"George, are you pondering what I am pondering?" Fred asked turning to his twin.

"I think so Fred, but- hey wait George, I am Fred, you're George" George said.

"No, I am Fred, you're George" Fred said.

"Can't be I am the handsome one thus making me Fred" George said.

"I object, I am the handsome one thus making me Fred" Fred said.

George was about to responded, but before he could open his mouth he was cut off.

"Stop this you two, you're causing the Hokage to get a headache" Hermione said sternly.

Hiruzen was looking back and forth trying to keep up with the two's banter, but he was getting a neck ache. Heck, the hidden Anbu and Jiraiya were getting a neck aches too.

"Yes ma'am" the twins muttered.

"I apologize for these two. They are rather brilliant, but totally annoying also" Hermione said.

The twins looked ready to dispute this, but a glare from Hermione stopped them.

"Okay, but what about the robes you are wearing?" Hiruzen asked.

All the magicals were wearing royal blue robes. On the back was a beautiful emblem that covered the whole back. It was a silver phoenix wreathed in golden flames. Underneath the robes was armor made of dragon hide. They had arm guards made of tough worn leather, shin guards made of the same leather, thick boots, their wands were in holsters on their wrists and they had a back-up wand on their thigh or other wrist wherever they felt comfortable with. Their hoods were off, but they usually kept them up and wore masks that match what their individual patronus was.

"It's from our old home. We decided to take it up here. It's called the Order of the Phoenix" Harry said.

Hiruzen nodded knowing that he won't get any more info than that.

"If you see anyone wearing these robes then that means they are allies as well as a witch or wizard" Hermione said.

"I see, how many of there are you if I might ask?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione got her thinking look.

"I'd say about twenty maybe more" she said.

"Sounds about right" Harry said.

"Now what do we do?" Susan asked.

"We plan for the future" Hiruzen said.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of the invasion. I hope you liked what I did with it. It was a pain in the butt to write out and not let it drag and at the same time have enough action in it too. Such a pain. Next chap will be the search for Tsunade. Oh, and should Naruto make chunin? What do you think? Let me know. Plus, should I have Malfoy in this? He's not in my original plot, but I can add him in if you'd like. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. the Search for Tsunade

**Naruto: Shinobi Sorcerer**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: warning there's a bit of dark stuff in this chap.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: the Search for Tsunade**

Naruto was out of the hospital. Luna told him all about what happened during the invasion and the battle the Hokage had with Orochimaru. Tenten was there visiting him at the time. Several magic users appeared to help against the invasion and that's why they didn't lose as many shinobi if they didn't have them. The fight was Orochimaru was difficult, but Hermione had performed a ritual on Orochimaru to take away the use of his arms. The ritual was new and this was the first time they've ever used it. They knew it worked due to Orochimaru's arms being black and limp. No medical jutsu or magic could cure him.

It took a few days, but Naruto was back to normal and was out of the hospital. Tenten was there to spring him.

"Man it's great to be out of there" he said stretching his arms.

"It's great to have you out" Tenten said.

"Yeah, by the way what happened to Sakura and Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Well the two held off against about six Sound nin, but weren't able to fully defeat them. Luckily for them Asuma came in to save them before anything bad could happen" Tenten said.

"That's good" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded. She was happy that they were safe.

"So?" she said.

"So" Naruto said.

Neither knew what to say. There was still that thing about the kiss Tenten gave Naruto before he went off to fight Gaara. What could you say?

"Hey brat."

Naruto and Tenten jumped with Tenten throwing a couple kunai at the figure.

"Wow, nice reflexes" Jiraiya said as he evaded the kunai with deft ease.

"You're, you're Jiraiya of the legendary sannin" Tenten stuttered out.

"Yeah, anyway kid we've got a mission" Jiraiya said.

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked.

"We'll be going to get the new Hokage" Jiraiya said.

"What, but the old man is just fine" Naruto said confused.

"Yeah he is, but he knows he's getting too old for the job and has decided to step down" Jiraiya said.

"Okay, so who are we looking for?" Naruto asked.

"An old teammate of mine, Tsunade" Jiraiya said.

A sudden loud and shrill scream filled the air and both Naruto and Jiraiya's ears were ringing since they were the closest to the epicenter. What caused this was Tenten going into fan girl mode. Something no one ever thought was possible for those who knew Tenten.

"You're going to get Tsunade, the legendary sannin, the slug queen, the greatest medic nin in all of the elemental nations" Tenten squealed.

"Uh, yeah" Jiraiya said still trying to get the ringing out of his ears.

Tenten was bouncing up and down like a five-year-old on a sugar high.

"Can I come, can I come, please, please, please" she begged.

Naruto looked scared at seeing Tenten like this. He knew Tenten wanted to be like Tsunade and stuff, but didn't think she was that obsessed that she'd be a fan girl.

"Sorry kid, but that's a no" Jiraiya said.

Tenten's mood deflated upon hearing this and dropped into a depression.

"It's okay Tenten, I'll make sure she'll come back so you can meet her" Naruto said patting Tenten on the back.

Tenten's mood spiked upwards hearing this and she grabbed Naruto and kissed him then when she realized what she had done she turned bright red and rushed off without saying a thing. Naruto stood there bright red. Tenten had kissed him for a second time. It felt just as good as the first, maybe better.

Jiraiya was giggling perversely as he jotted this down with his ever-present notepad.

"Gold, this kid is pure gold" he said to himself.

"Um, so when are we leaving?" Naruto asked as soon as he was out of his stupor.

"We leave tomorrow morning at nine. Get packed and meet me at the front gate" Jiraiya said then shunshined away.

Naruto wandered off still thinking about the second kiss Tenten had given him and wondered when he'd get his next.

Back home Naruto told Luna about his mission, which Luna already knew about. Naruto didn't ask how the spacey blond knew. He went to his room and began packing, but his mind couldn't get off the kiss Tenten had given him.

"You look just like Harry when Hermione kissed him the first time" Luna said.

Naruto jumped.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"You didn't hide your thoughts very easily, but I didn't even need to read your mind to know. Your face says it all" Luna said with a gentle smile.

"That obvious?" Naruto asked blushing slightly.

"Yes, so how was it?" Luna asked.

"Um well, it wasn't the first time Tenten kissed me. She kissed me before I faced off against Gaara" Naruto said blushing even redder as he remembered that kiss.

"Really, never thought she was that kind of girl. Hmm, I should talk to her later" Luna said tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"You're not going to hurt her, are you?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"No, she's a nice girl and I approve. Harry and Hermione would agree with me on that" Luna said with a smile.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He was worried that the three magicals wouldn't approve of Tenten for some reason.

"Get the rest of your things packed. I'll make us some dinner" Luna said.

Naruto nodded.

/Scene Break/

Naruto made his way to the gate with the three magicals. There he found Jiraiya and a cloaked individual. The cloaked figure was wearing an Order robe with a snake mask on their face.

"I didn't think you'd be here" Harry said to the cloaked figure.

"Why not, I did say I was going to stop by" the cloaked figure said.

"Yeah, but still" Harry said.

"Um, who is this Harry?" Naruto asked.

The cloaked figure removed their mask. It revealed a beautiful face. She had stormy grey eyes and a flawless complexion. She then took off her hood which revealed her shampoo commercial grade hair. It was blond with many natural highlights that shined in the early morning sun.

The sound of perverted giggling broke at that moment as Jiraiya had his notepad in hand as he scribbled away.

"What a delightful creature you are, how'd you like to pose for my next book?" he asked in the most suave tone.

"I know all about you toad hermit and your perverted ways" she said with an icy glare.

Jiraiya felt his manhood freeze and fall off at her gaze and scuttled away as fast as he could to safety.

"Naruto this is Daphne Greengrass, Daphne this is Naruto Uzumaki" Hermione introduced.

"It's finally nice to meet you Naruto, I've heard so much about you" Daphne said smiling.

Naruto thought Daphne had a very nice smile. Hell, she was probably one of the most beautiful women he's ever met. That's when she didn't have that cold look on her face then she was just plain scary.

"Nice to meet you too" Naruto said.

"I'll be accompany you in your search for Tsunade" Daphne said.

"Hold on, who said you can join?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've invited myself, and besides I can also help teach Naruto spells that he doesn't know yet" Daphne said.

Naruto was excited at the thought of learning new magic.

Jiraiya grumbled, but agreed since he didn't have much of a choice. They said their farewells and left.

/Scene Break/

"Well here we are, feeling nostalgic yet?" a tall figure wearing a straw hat and a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"No, lets get this done then leave" the second figure shorter than the first figure said.

/Scene Break/

Naruto, Daphne and Jiraiya made their way to the nearest town where it was said Tsunade was last known to be at.

"So who is this Tsunade person?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Jiraiya started with a perverted giggle, "she has some lovely assets," said the toad sannin used his hands to describe Tsunade's curvy form. "Some of the finest in all of the Fire country I must say. She also had a short fuse and has tremendous strength too. She's also the best medic nin in the entire elemental nations too. She also has a rep for gambling too. She's know as the Legendary Sucker."

Naruto blinked hearing the female member of the sannin. He then turned to Daphne hoping to get a cleaner version of Tsunade.

"She's just what Jiraiya describes her to be. I have heard she has very poor luck in gambling, but keeps going despite that. Not sure if she has a fetish for losing or she thinks her luck can change. She is the best medic nin in the elemental nations and has great strength that she created by focusing her chakra in to her limbs. She has the best chakra control that is really known. As for her womanly attributes, well, I am a woman and don't look at that kind of thing" Daphne said.

Naruto nodded.

"Oh yeah, she also hides her true appearance under a genjutsu that makes her look younger" Daphne added.

"What, why'd someone do that?" Naruto asked.

"Beats me, but we magicals age slowly due to our magical cores. So we don't have to worry about looking old for ages" Daphne said.

"Seems you magicals get plenty of benefits" Jiraiya commented.

"It looks that way, but where we come from it isn't that way really. In our world we hide ourselves since if we were found out we'd be hunted, captured and studied like lab mice and if deemed a major threat then wiped out" Daphne said.

Naruto gulped. He didn't like the sound of that. Jiraiya nodded as he understood somewhat of being special. It was kind of like having a bloodline. Many villages that don't have it would like to study it by any means necessary.

"So you think we'll find her in this town we're going to?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"Hopefully, my info is a bit old though and she might've moved on already" Jiraiya said.

"Same as mine, she is a hard one to track down at times" Daphne said frowning.

They got into town and Jiraiya went off to get 'information'. He left Daphne and Naruto to find a hotel.

"Ugh, such a pervert" Daphne said with disgust.

"Yeah, but he did help me train during the chunin exams I guess" Naruto said with a sigh.

They got a room and settled in.

"Okay Naruto, first off tell me what you know then I can help you better. I don't want to go over what you already know since it would be a waste of time and effort" Daphne said.

Naruto nodded and began telling Daphne all he knew.

They had a nice chat going til they heard a knock on the door.

"The pervy sage can't be back already, can he?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto spread out your senses and tell me what you see" Daphne said pulling her wand out.

Naruto nodded and sensed two powerful chakras on the other side of the door. He told this to Daphne and she had a frown on her face.

"Answer the door, but be on your guard. I'll be right behind you hidden so you don't have to worry" Daphne said.

Naruto nodded. He got to the door and opened it to find two figures. One was tall, blue, had gills and razor sharp shark like teeth. He was also carrying a sword wrapped in bandages and was slung over his shoulder. His companion was shorter than him. He had black hair, onyx eyes. He looked like a serious older version of Sasuke, but way, way cooler.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in a defensive stance.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are coming with us" the Sasuke looking one said.

"I want to know who you are first" Naruto said buying time.

"Hey, this brat's got guts. I am Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist" the blue guy said.

Naruto's eyes widen. He was meeting his second swordsmen from the Mist village.

"I am Itachi Uchiha. Now that you know who we are you are coming with us" Itachi said.

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way and I didn't know you did either. Is that a thing you and your brother share?" Naruto asked.

Daphne choked back a giggle threatening to escape.

"Itachi, did he just call us gay?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, he did" Itachi said emotionlessly.

"There you are Itachi!"

The three turned and saw Sasuke standing at the end of the hallway. He looked right pissed with his eyes already showing the Sharingan.

"Hey Itachi, that brat looks just like you" Kisame said with amusement in his voice.

"He does. Hello Sasuke, how are you little brother?" Itachi asked not even taking his eyes off Naruto.

"I have done what you told me to. I have hated and hated you all my life and now it's time for you to… DIE!" Sasuke said as he charged forward recklessly with his left hand blazing with the Chidori.

Naruto had to smack the palm of his hand to his face. The idiot Sasuke was running in suicidal fashion. It didn't take an expert to know that Itachi was powerful. Going in blindly will get yourself killed.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist containing the Chidori and snapped it. Sasuke screamed in pain as the jutsu disappeared. Itachi then slammed a fist into his brother's gut then threw him against the wall. He then rushed forward and pinned him to that wall with his forearm against Sasuke's collarbone.

"You still haven't the proper amount of hate within you yet. You are still weak, it's pathetic" Itachi said still without emotion.

Sasuke struggled, but couldn't break loose.

"Tsukuyomi" Itachi said.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he was hit with the jutsu then slumped forward. Itachi released him and turned back to find his partner out cold and a woman standing beside Naruto. This was unexpected. He knew that Jiraiya would be around, but who was this woman. He darted forward to take her out, but found he was frozen.

"Now that wasn't very nice Itachi, doing that to your brother though he probably deserves it. And then attack a woman you know nothing about. I thought you were supposed to be some prodigy or something. You acted like a rookie genin charging in blindly" Daphne said with her wand out pointing it at the elder Uchiha.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked as his was body was released.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Daphne said with a smirk.

Itachi felt something stir within him that he really never felt before. There was something about this woman that made him feel odd. He wasn't sure, but he felt a churning in his stomach as he looked at her beautiful face. Her intelligent grey eyes.

"_Legilimens_" Daphne said.

Itachi blinked and found himself in a place he hadn't never been before. It looked serene and peaceful though it also felt gloomy too. It was an odd feeling to have.

"This is your mind Itachi, I thought we could have a nice chat away from everyone" Daphne said.

Itachi turned to find the woman.

"First off my name is Daphne. Nice to meet you" Daphne said with a smile.

Itachi felt a strong tug when he saw Daphne's smile. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he kind of liked it. Scratch kind of, it was a feeling he really liked and wanted more of.

"What is it you wish to discuss?" Itachi asked keeping his mask firmly in place.

Daphne laughed to herself. She could see Itachi's mask easily enough. She had her own that she wore when needed.

"Oh many things. Come and sit" Daphne said in a soft and almost sensual tone.

Itachi did and he was soon enraptured by Daphne's voice. He sat down and listened to Daphne talk. He was bewitched by Daphne. It was like a schoolboy staring at the beautiful schoolteacher that the boy had a big crush on. He couldn't keep his eyes off Daphne no matter what.

Daphne smirked inwardly at this. She had him in her grasp and now it was time to reel him in. She did feel something different for the elder Uchiha and knew he could be something special. Yes, she could see much potential in him and how she could possibly bring it out.

/Scene Break/

Itachi blinked as he came back to himself. They were back in the hallway.

"Do we have a deal?" Daphne asked.

"Yes we do" Itachi said with a nod.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jiraiya asked coming upon the scene.

"Oh just having chat with a lovely young man here. We must be going though. Got some details to iron out. Go on ahead without me, I'll catch up" Daphne said in a chipper tone.

She then grabbed Itachi's arm gave him a wink, which made Itachi's cheeks go slightly red. She then grabbed the still out cold Kisame and apparated them all away.

"Kid, do you know what happened?" Jiraiya asked totally confused.

Naruto blinked and then thought for a bit.

"I am not sure, but whatever Daphne did was so cool" he said with some awe in his tone.

Naruto even though he had lived with Luna and knew Harry and Hermione most of his life was still in awe of all things magical. Daphne seemed bring a fresh face to his life and he really liked her. Not in a romantic sense since his feelings towards Tenten were quite established, but he saw Daphne as another person he could seek out for advice and stuff.

Guy then burst out of nowhere landing a wicked punch on Jiraiya making the toad hermit hit the floor hard. After some profuse apologies they headed out and Guy grabbed Sasuke to return him to Konoha. They found out that Kisame and Itachi had already made an appearance in Konoha and Kakashi is in bed after the little fight they had. Naruto was worried about his sensei and knew Luna would be by the jounin's side til he was awake. Naruto and Jiraiya headed out knowing Daphne would meet up with them.

Daphne did when they were a few miles away from the village. She apparated right in front of them.

"Whew, that was tricky, but it worked" she said brightly.

"Okay, what's going on here? Why did you take two S ranked criminals away?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh that, Itachi is now one of my spies. He's going to give me info on the Akatsuki and stuff" Daphne said like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"What's the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

Daphne and Jiraiya looked at one another both debating on whether to tell Naruto the truth. Daphne broke the silence. She told him about the Akatsuki's plans and what they planned to do with him and people like him. The Akatsuki planned to pull the biju out of all the jinchuriki and use that power to conquer the world really.

Naruto gulped hearing this. He didn't like this at all.

"Don't worry Naruto. You'll be safe with us. Not to mention Harry and Hermione have plans in the works to protect the others like you" Daphne said with a comforting smile.

Naruto just nodded. He felt a little better now knowing his family would be there for him and would help those like him.

Soon they were on the road again heading to the next town where they hoped to find the Slug sannin.

/Scene Break/

Itachi thought back on his talk with Daphne within his mind and outside it. Beside him was his still unconscious partner. He liked Daphne a lot. He felt feelings that he really never thought he'd have when around her. A smile graced his lips for the first time ages. This future was looking brighter than he thought.

/Scene Break/

Several days later and still no sign of the elusive sannin. They made it to the next town hoping to at least find a clue to her whereabouts. They passed a castle and saw there was damage to it that only one person could do.

"Tsunade did that. It's kind of like her trademark" Jiraiya said proudly.

"You think she's still around?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure, let's head into town" Daphne said.

They did and found nothing as of yet. Soon it was dark.

"Come on, it's late let's get something to eat" Jiraiya said.

They were about to enter a bar and Naruto stopped.

"I can't go in there, it's a bar, I am underage" he said.

"You're a shinobi Naruto, once you became a genin you officially became an adult" Daphne said.

Naruto nodded though he was still leery going in. They entered and got quite a shock.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Jiraiya!" the Slug sannin shouted.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you here" Jiraiya said smoothly though his eyes were peering down at the female sannin's huge chest.

"Still a pervert huh Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked glaring at her teammate.

"And proud of it" the toad sannin boasted.

"Who are these two?" Tsunade asked pointing to Naruto and Daphne.

"Oh them, they came along with me. Can we sit we've been on the road and are hungry?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade just waved her hand pretty saying 'go ahead'. So they sat down and Naruto and Daphne were introduced to Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice and traveling companion and they introduced themselves to the two women. They ordered and began eating with Tsunade looking at Jiraiya.

"So what brings you here Jiraiya, it's not like you to come seek me out for a social visit?" the slug sannin asked.

"Well as you might've heard by now. Konoha was attacked" Jiraiya said.

"She knows. Orochimaru told her" Daphne said.

This had Tsunade and Shizune freeze. Naruto and Jiraiya were unaffected since they were used to the mind reading that the magicals do.

"How do you know that?" Tsunade asked eyeing Daphne.

Daphne was using Legilimency on Tsunade which was easier since the sannin was somewhat inebriated and that made her mental shields weaken enough for Daphne to read through many things. Daphne didn't feel like bullshitting and went straight for the real facts. Time was of the essence.

"I know a lot, and I must say that you'd be an idiot and a fool if you take that snake bastard's deal. To heal his arms in exchange for him bring back two of your love ones. There's nothing in this world that can bring the dead back to life. When they're dead they are dead" Daphne said sternly.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, and what do you know about losing a love one?" she hissed.

"I lost my parents during the war. I watched them die in front of me. I watched them tortured, my mother raped repeatedly as she begged for them to stop. My father, myself and my sister watched as they broke my mother then give her death when they got bored. They then tortured my dad til he was nothing more than a drooling unresponsive body then they killed him too" Daphne said with her grey eyes darkened with the horrid memories of the event. You could see tears threatening to spill. "My sister and I were then saved before we could be next."

Tsunade's eyes widen hearing this. She couldn't believe that this woman here had survived such a vile event and be sane and normal.

"You're a coward" Daphne said.

Tsunade snapped her head up. Jiraiya gasped and wondered where Daphne was going with this since he knew Tsunade had a violent temper and shouldn't be messed with.

"What?" the slug sannin growled.

"You heard me. You're a coward. You ran away from your pain, your sorrow, the hurt. You should've stayed and held on. Dan and Nawaki would be ashamed at who you are now. A drunk gambler with no future except spending probably her last days in a gutter somewhere. I faced something more horrible than you, but I didn't run away. I worked to get myself stronger so I could protect those who I care about and love. That's what you should've done. You shouldn't have wallowed in your pain and misery. You should've grieved for them, yes, but use that loss to make you stronger so it couldn't, wouldn't happen again" Daphne said sternly.

Tsunade was looking into Daphne's eyes and could almost see the event of Daphne's past like it was her own. She saw how Daphne worked herself in fury to get better, stronger. She then bowed her head. She was ashamed at what she had become.

"Look Tsunade, sensei is going to step down and wants you to take his seat" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade looked up.

"Why would I want that job, it's a fool's job?" she asked.

Naruto growled and was ready to let loose, but felt Daphne's hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled.

"Calm down Naruto" she said.

Naruto nodded and took a couple deep breaths to sooth himself.

"It may be a fool's job, but I want to be Hokage so consider me a fool. I want to protect the entire village since there are those in there who are precious to me. The Hokages, they risked their lives to protect the village since that wasn't not only their job, but they wanted to protect all that are precious to them" the young shinobi sorcerer said.

Tsunade's eyes widen since this boy reminded her so much of Dan and Nawaki.

"Look Tsunade, take some time to think about it. We'll be in a nearby hotel" Jiraiya said.

After eating the rest of the meal in silence Jiraiya, Naruto and Daphne left.

/Scene Break/

It was late at night and Tsunade left her room with Shizune still fast asleep. She entered the nearby woods and found Daphne sitting on a stump looking up at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you agree?" Daphne asked not taking her eyes of the star filled sky.

"Yes, it is" Tsunade said looking up too for a moment.

"So you came, I wasn't sure you would" Daphne said.

"I really had no choice since somehow this thought came into my mind all of a sudden" Tsunade said.

"Yeah, I planted that. I wanted to talk to you privately" Daphne said.

"What did you do, how could you know all about the deal Orochimaru offered me, about Da-about those who've I lost?" Tsunade asked not being able to say either name.

"I can't tell you a whole lot" Daphne said.

Tsunade frowned at this.

"You can only know it all if you take up the seat of Hokage. But what I can tell you is that I read your mind. I don't usually do so, but this was a time I had to. There was things that needed to be known so we don't go in blind and get killed in the process" Daphne said partially fibbing.

"I see, so if I become Hokage I will know what is going on with you?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, but don't think you should take up the mantle of Hokage just to know my secret. You should do it if you feel it is right" Daphne said.

Tsunade nodded.

"That boy that came with you, who is he?" she asked.

"Naruto, he's a very, very special lad. He's got a very difficult road ahead of him, but he's willing to shoulder it all" Daphne said.

"A difficult road?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, he needs friends and allies by his side for this upcoming dark time. Myself and others like me have joined him and there are a few shinobi who've also signed up too. But he'll need more. It would be nice to have new Hokage on his side" Daphne said.

Tsunade thought about this. There was something about Naruto that made her feel something. Something she hadn't felt for a long time. She wasn't sure what she was going to do though and that annoyed her.

"Take your time to think about this. We have a week til the snake pedo comes back. We need to be ready" Daphne said then left.

She left Tsunade lost in her thoughts.

/Scene Break/

Naruto, Jiraiya and Daphne trained for the confrontation with Orochimaru since they knew it was going to very tough. Daphne had heard of Kabuto, Orochimaru's little errand boy. Daphne knew she'd have to face him and Naruto wanted to help her. Jiraiya would take on his old teammate.

Meanwhile Tsunade was thinking through probably the biggest decision of her life. She still didn't know what to do. So she spent time with Naruto and watched him train with both Jiraiya and Daphne and saw how he listened to them both.

Daphne was a bit of a taskmistress when it came for Naruto to learning magic. She wasn't satisfied til Naruto could cast a spell properly in her mind. Which was totally different from how Harry, Hermione and Luna taught him. Jiraiya helped Naruto advance in his studies in fuinjutsu as well as talking to him in tactics as well teaching Naruto new jutsus too.

Naruto absorbed all of this wanting to show he could do it and also to get stronger to protect those closest to him.

Daphne even helped Tsunade get over her hemophobia with the use of Legilimency. It worked though Daphne wasn't as skilled in reworking the mind like Luna was. She knew that Luna would probably have do it again to make sure it wouldn't reappear or something.

One night Tsunade was at an open air bar she and Jiraiya were relaxing and talking.

"He's something, isn't he?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, he is" Tsunade said knowing who Jiraiya was talking about.

"Look Tsunade, even if you don't take up as Hokage could you at least come back and heal Kakashi and Sasuke Uchiha. They were hit with Tsukuyomi and only you can heal them properly" Jiraiya said.

"We'll see, Jiraiya. There's so much going on and I am really confused at the moment" Tsunade said with a sigh.

Jiraiya just nodded.

"Say Jiraiya, I know that you can't tell me much, but what do you think of this Daphne and others like her?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya tilted his head back in thought of her old teammate's inquiry.

"They're dangerous. I know that for sure. I've seen them in battle and they kill without blinking. They are strong too. I don't think any of our elite jounin could match them even if they knew about their skills. They're unpredictable it seems. But saying that I have seen how compassionate they are as well as how they interact with other shinobi. They are cautious and wary of things always on guard all the time. These folks have been through war and know the horrors that go with it. For me personally, I trust them, I trust them with my life since I know they'd never turn their back on me, ever" Jiraiya said firmly.

Tsunade nodded as she took what Jiraiya said.

"What about Naruto?" she asked.

"That brat. He's on his way to be a fine shinobi. His parents would be proud of him that's for sure. He eats up whatever you teach him and he's not arrogant about his abilities at all. He knows what he needs to get stronger and he knows it will take a lot of hard work to do. He'll put in the time and energy to do so no matter how long it takes" Jiraiya said proudly.

"His parents, they aren't who I think they are, are they?" Tsunade asked with suspicion laced in her voice.

"Yes, they are" Jiraiya said knowing where his old teammate's mind was going.

"I see. I can see both of them by just looking at the kid. He really got the best of both of them huh" Tsunade said as she tipped her saucer of saké back.

"Yeah" Jiraiya said nodding.

/Scene Break/

On the day Tsunade was supposed to meet Orochimaru the group had a plan. Tsunade would show up alone and then the others would come and act outraged at what Tsunade was 'planning' to do. It was a simple plan since they didn't want to get too complicated and have a mess up somewhere. But of course nothing is ever easy.

It started off fine with Tsunade meeting Orochimaru. She looked like she was going to heal his arms when Kabuto stopped her noticing that wasn't what she was about to do. Soon the fight was moved to an open field and Naruto, Jiraiya, Daphne and Shizune appeared.

"Well, well, it appears we have company. Kabuto go deal with the new additions" Orochimaru said.

Kabuto bowed and headed off to face off against Naruto and Daphne. Shizune would be back up medical support. Tsunade and Jiraiya would take on their old teammate.

_**Kabuto, Naruto and Daphne**_

Kabuto sort of knew what Naruto could do, but he was still in the dark mostly with the shinobi sorcerer's true abilities. What really troubled him was this unknown person. She didn't look threatening, but he could just sense she was. Her beautiful face though was quite disarming.

"So you're Kabuto, right hand man and most probably lover to the snake pedophile?" Daphne asked.

"I am Lord Orochimaru's assistant" Kabuto said glaring at Daphne's dig at his sexual orientation.

"I see, you're also quite the medic nin too. Having many skills. You specialize in chakra scalpels and can use them as a weapon. You have an immense medical knowledge and, oh, what's this. Hmm, you can heal yourself though it's a bit slower and it uses your own chakra to do so. Interesting" Daphne said.

Kabuto was shocked. How did this woman know all that. He had done his best to hide what he could truly do unless he was with his master and even if another person knew they would end up dead anyway either by him killing them or the person becoming an experiment, most likely the latter.

Daphne of course used Legilimency on Kabuto. She found he had more than adequate mental shields, but she could get into them quite easy and got a lot of information on all the projects the snake sannin had going since Kabuto helped maintain them in some shape or form. She also found something else interesting that she'd need to look into, but that was for later.

"Naruto, you'll need to show off all you've got. No restrictions" Daphne said.

Naruto nodded.

"Good, now lets dance" Daphne said whipping out her wand.

_**The Sannins**_

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru stood off like a three-way western style stand off. All that was missing was the appropriate music and maybe a blowing tumbleweed or two.

"It all ends today Orochimaru, at the end there will only be two sannin left" Jiraiya said.

"Kukukuku, you sound confident pervert" Orochimaru said.

"Enough talking, lets bash his head in and be done with it" Tsunade said cracking her knuckles.

"Lets" Jiraiya said.

The three rushed in at each other.

_**Kabuto, Naruto and Daphne**_

Kabuto was having a very difficult time trying to handle this new scheme. He didn't know how to counter their magic and was having to heal himself more and more than he usually needed. He jumped back panting.

"Interesting. I so want to cut you up to see how you tick" the medic nin said.

"You're not only a pedo lover, but a sick bastard too. I wonder if Orochimaru has a fetish for that aside from loving little boys?" Daphne asked.

Kabuto got a tick in his eye from this as Naruto laughed his ass off. Shizune had to smother her laughter too.

Kabuto raced forward with both hands glowing green with his chakra scalpels. Daphne danced around them with such grace and beauty that Naruto just couldn't stop staring.

"Naruto, as much as I love the attention please keep your guard up" Daphne said.

Naruto snapped out of it and fired off a couple blasting hexes as well as a deadly severing curse at Kabuto. Kabuto evaded the first two, but got hit by the severing curse slicing off a nice chunk of his side. Kabuto leapt away and healed himself once again, but he knew he couldn't keep this up and took a soldier pill to fill his reserves. He'd need it.

Daphne flicked her hair back. A light sheen of sweat was on her face, but she hadn't had a workout like this for a while and it thrilled her. She had taken down a few bandits and minor shinobi during her traveling, but this was a real challenge and she loved it.

Naruto was more of a back up it seemed with Daphne doing most of the work. He didn't like this set up, but he knew Daphne had more experience in fighting than he did so he just followed her lead.

_**The Sannins**_

Orochimaru was cursing as he nearly was hit by one of Tsunade's punches. He was then hit by the flames of one of Jiraiya's fire jutsu. He was a little bit burnt, but alright.

The fight was very tough since all three sannin were going no holds bar. Tsunade and Jiraiya had the advantage with Orochimaru unable to use his arms really. He couldn't perform any jutsu due to the extreme pain he got whenever he tried moving the said limbs.

"Give up snake bastard, you're finished" Jiraiya said.

"Kabuto, come to me at once" Orochimaru commanded.

Kabuto leapt away and came to his master. Orochimaru revealed a seal on his arm and Kabuto pushed chakra into it. Soon a giant snake appeared.

"**Orochimaru, why have you summoned me. You know I despise you" **the giant snake said.

"Forgive us Lord Manda, but-"

Kabuto was cut off.

"**Silence you little worm. I wasn't talking to you"** Manda said.

"Manda, I want you to kill these people" Orochimaru ordered.

"**Okay, I will, but you owe me ten thousand sacrifices for this" **Manda hissed.

Tsunade and Jiraiya then summoned their boss summons and Gamabunta appeared as well as a giant slug.

"**Well, well, it's been a while since I've seen you two"** the giant slug named Katsuyu said.

"**Heh, Manda, it's been a long time since I've seen your scaly ass"** Gamabunta said.

"**Gamabunta, still a drunk?"** Manda asked.

"**That's it, one snakeskin wallet coming up"** Gamabunta said pulling out his giant tanto.

The fight between the three giant boss summons was an incredible sight. Naruto had never seen such a thing and he wished he had some popcorn to munch on. In the end Orochimaru knew this was a fight he couldn't win and the pain in his arms were getting too much for him to handle at the moment.

"We're leaving Kabuto" he hissed.

Soon they left along with Manda leaving two summons, two sannins, Naruto, Daphne, and Shizune.

"So, are you coming back?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes I am, it's been far too long" Tsunade said.

"Great, lets go!" Naruto shouted.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. Sorry if the fight with the sannin wasn't as great as some may have hoped. I did my best on it. Yes, I am going to have Itachi paired up with Daphne. Thought it would be an interesting twist. This will be the last chap of the year. See you all next year. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto: Shinobi Sorcerer**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's the new chap. Hope you like it. Sorry for taking so long. I had to implement some things not in canon into it to make it different. I hope you like the changes I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Their trip back to Konoha was uneventful and soon they reached the imposing gates that was the entrance to Konoha.

"Never thought I'd be back here again" Tsunade commented.

"What's the matter, scared?" Naruto teased.

Tsunade clenched her fist as she glared at Naruto.

"Watch your mouth brat" she growled.

Naruto just grinned at her.

Daphne sighed and smiled.

"Well this is where we part. I have other things that I need my attention" she said.

"Bye Daphne, I'll miss you" Naruto said hugging Daphne.

"Hey, I won't be gone forever. I'll come around again sometime, but I do have a job to do" Daphne said returning Naruto's hug.

She then nodded to Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune then apparated away.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" Tsunade commented.

Jiraiya nodded.

Shizune looked at the spot where Daphne had apparated with awe.

/Scene Break/

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk and smiled as he saw his old students in front of him.

"It's been far too long Tsunade" he said.

"It has sensei" Tsunade said with a nod.

"So I take it Jiraiya has persuaded you to take over for me?" Hiruzen asked.

"He has, though the pervert didn't do much. It was Naruto and Daphne that did it really" Tsunade said.

Jiraiya was in the corner crying and pouting about how he did actually played a part in getting Tsunade back and how it wasn't fair that he wasn't receiving any credit. Neither Tsunade or Hiruzen seemed to be paying any attention to the hermit.

"Daphne, she's one of Harry and Hermione's magical friends if I remember correctly" Hiruzen said.

"Yes she is. I would like to meet the rest of them before I take over as Hokage though" Tsunade said.

"Not a problem" Hiruzen said as he took out a familiar looking mirror.

/Scene Break/

Naruto felt good. He was home and wondered how everyone was doing since it had been a while since he had seen them all last. His mind was mainly on where Tenten was though.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto turned and smiled as he saw Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" he asked.

"Good, Anko had a mission so I have a day off training. Thank goodness" Sakura said with great relief.

Naruto couldn't help chuckling a bit. He knew that Anko was a slave driver.

"That's good, so how is everything going?" he asked.

The two walked as Sakura caught him up on what has been going on in the village while was away looking for Tsunade. He then told her about his mission omitting any magic and Sakura was amazed.

"Wow, I loved to meet her. She's a renown medic nin and her strength is said to be incomparable" Sakura said.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome though she's got one wicked temper" Naruto said.

"Wicked?" Sakura questioned.

"Uh yeah, something Harry and Hermione sometimes say" Naruto said.

Sakura just nodded.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned, but found himself on the ground with Tenten on top of him.

"Hey Tenten" he greeted.

"Naruto, it's so great that you're back" Tenten said happily.

"Yeah, but could you get off me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess I got kind of carried away" Tenten said blushing as she jumped off Naruto quickly.

"No problem" Naruto said getting up.

Tenten bit her lip wondering what to do next.

"So, um, how have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Good, and what about you?" Tenten asked.

"Great, just got back with Jiraiya and Tsunade" Naruto said.

"Really, can I meet her please?" Tenten asked as she brought her puppy dog eyes.

Naruto fell for it and just nodded.

Tenten squealed with joy, which caused Naruto to snap out of his haze. Tenten looked quite embarrassed at how much of a fan girl she was acting. She was a kunoichi, and kunoichis don't squeal.

"Um, want to get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Tenten said wanting put her girly behavior behind her quickly.

So the two walked to a restaurant as Naruto told Tenten about his mission getting Tsunade.

/Scene Break/

Hermione sat in her bedroom gently holding her stomach. She looked down at her hands as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Hermione, are you here?" Luna called.

Hermione didn't answer and Luna found Hermione sitting there.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Luna asked as she sat close to her best friend.

"Th-the ritual I did against Orochimaru had consequences" Hermione said softly.

Luna just nodded. She knew all magical rituals had consequences of some kind. You couldn't take and take without giving something in return.

"It took my ability to have children" Hermione said.

Luna's eyes widen. This was something very unexpected.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I talked with Hannah and you know she's the best healer we have. She told me that I can't bear any children due to the ritual I performed" Hermione said.

Luna knew this hurt Hermione a lot since she always wanted children. She and Harry always planned to have a big family after the war. Both were only children and the thought of filling their home with the fun and laughter of several children warmed their hearts. But this threw a wrench into those plans now.

"Harry and I had it all planned out. We'd have three or four kids. We even had names at the ready for them, but now. Now we'll never have that chance. Oh Luna, Harry is going to hate me. I can't give him what he wants" Hermione cried.

Luna comforted her friend the best she could. Holding the brunette tightly and gently stroking her back as sobs wracked her body.

"Harry won't hate you, he could never hate you. He just doesn't have it in him to hate the one person to pull him from the darkness time after time" Luna said softly.

"But I can't give him what he wants" Hermione said tearfully.

"That doesn't mean he'll hate you. You two have been so much and this is just another obstacle. You'll get passed it like you did the others and become stronger because of it" Luna said firmly.

"But-"

"No Hermione, you are stronger than this. You've survived a bloody war, betrayal of some who you thought of as friends. Through all of this you never lost hope and you won't be losing it now. You have Harry who loves you with all his heart.. He took a killing curse for you. You have me here to help you, you have so many people here to help you" Luna said.

"Thanks Luna" Hermione said as she wiped her eyes.

"Anything Hermione, you are my big sister after all" Luna said.

"And you're my little sister" Hermione said hugging Luna tightly.

/Scene Break/

Tsunade after meeting with Hiruzen went to the hospital and began healing Kakashi and Sasuke. There she met Luna and found her to be very unique.

"So you must be the Tsunade Senju, the great medic nin" Luna said.

"I am and I suppose you're Luna?" Tsunade asked.

"I am, it's nice to meet a fellow blond though unlike me you seem to have a great chest. I wonder if I was skipped over with the breast gene. Since most of the blonds I know have a nice chest and I am the only one who doesn't since there's a saying that blond and big boobs go together hand and hand" Luna said.

Tsunade blinked as she was totally unsure what to even say to that.

"Lady Tsunade, my student, please you must look at him" Gai said.

Before the two blonds was the green spandex wearing jounin doing a frantic dance. He was pointing to the room that held his student Rock Lee.

"Gai, if you need to use the bathroom, it's at the end of the hall" Luna said.

Tsunade had to cough hard to cover her laughter since it really looked like Gai needed to go.

Gai however was so focused on helping his youthful student that he didn't even hear Luna.

"Very well Guy, lead me to him" Tsunade said.

Gai nodded frantically as he lead Tsunade away.

Luna just sat by Kakashi's bed humming as she read a magazine upside down.

/Scene Break/

The next day Tsunade was at the Hokage's desk looking at all the reports and files of all the shinobi that was active in Konoha. Beside her was Hiruzen, who was helping her out. Tomorrow was her coronation, but Hiruzen thought it would be best for Tsunade to get some work done before that so she had a better grasp of things.

"Sensei, I don't know how you did it" she commented.

Hiruzen chuckled as he watched with great amusement as his former student battle against his greatest enemy. Paperwork.

Tsunade glared at her old sensei.

"You're enjoying this way too much" she growled.

"I don't know what you mean Tsunade" Hiruzen said innocently.

Tsunade sighed as she looked over the list of genin that performed in the chunin exams and read the comments on each of them.

"Well sensei, what do you think?" she asked as she pointed to a file.

"Yes, I'd say that would be an excellent choice" Hiruzen said with a nod.

Tsunade nodded back with a smile.

/Scene Break/

The next day was the coronation of Tsunade to the position of Hokage. Everyone was there to witness the event.

On the rooftop that had a good view was Harry, Hermione, Luna and Naruto.

"She looks good in those robes. Looks very much in charge" Harry commented.

"Yeah she does" Hermione said.

"Another piece of the puzzle has been fitted. Now it's time to play" Luna said.

Naruto blinked as he stared at Luna. He knew Luna had a thing at saying things like this, but it skilled confused him immensely.

"So, things are going to get going then huh" Harry said.

"Yeah, it appear to be that way" Hermione said.

There was a loud applause after Tsunade's speech though Naruto hadn't paid any attention since he was wondering what the three magicals were talking about.

/Scene Break/

Naruto sighed as he walked into the Hokage's office. He was summoned, but wasn't told why. When he entered he found that Shikamaru was also there too.

"Hey Shika" Naruto said in greeting.

"Hey Naruto" Shikamaru greeted then yawned.

"Let me guess, you were asleep when you got the call?" Naruto asked.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said as he yawned again.

Tsunade entered along with Hiruzen, Asuma and Kakashi. Hiruzen was there since Tsunade decided to give her old sensei a position as advisor since she knew he'd could be someone she could trust. Hiruzen accepted the position and this bumped off Danzo, who was the third elder. It also meant Hiruzen would be reunited with his two old teammates too.

"We're all here then lets begin. After looking at the reports from the exams as well as reports during the invasion. There was careful deliberation and after that it was decided that you Shikamaru Nara and you Naruto Uzumaki have earned the rank of Chunin" Tsunade said.

Asuma and Kakashi presented Shikamaru and Naruto with chunin vests. The two took them. Naruto looked in awe at it and Shikamaru just grumbled.

"More work, great. I am so not going to get any naps. Troublesome" the Nara mumbled.

Tsunade heard this and sighed. It appeared that the Naras are still a supremely lazy clan.

"Congratulations" she said.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" the two newly made chunin said as they bowed.

"You are dismissed" Tsunade said.

That night there was a great party to celebrate Naruto and Shikamaru's promotion with all of the genin as well as their families and jounin senseis the only one not there was Sasuke. Kiba grumbled that he shouldn't be promoted though Neji pointed out that Naruto knocked out the Inuzuka in the prelims. This irked the Inuzuka and would have caused a fight if it wasn't for Luna's well placed silencing charm. The Akimichi family provided the food for everyone and that meant no one there would be going hungry.

"Congrats Naruto" Tenten said with a smile.

"Thanks Tenten, I still can't believe I am a chunin now" Naruto said.

"Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head" Tenten said.

"Oh I know. I know I got a long way to go" Naruto said.

"I am very proud of you Naruto" Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Thanks Kakashi" Naruto said with a smile.

"This means we're going to up your training Naruto. You are now ready to learn more lethal spells" Harry said.

"But that also means you must be careful when you use them since these ones can and will cause so brutal damage" Hermione said.

Luna just smiled as Kakashi had moved away and was lavishing attention her yet again.

The whole night was great with drinks, food, and laughter keeping everyone in good spirits.

Naruto and Tenten spend most if not practically all of the time there together never leaving one another's side. They laughed and talked with Tenten nudging and bumping into Naruto as much as she could without be suspicious. She was also giving him looks too. Naruto seemed oblivious to this though he had strong feelings for Tenten as well.

The magicals saw this and smiled as they could see the connection crystal clear between them. They remembered what Tenten told them about her sensing Naruto during the second part of the chunin exam and were very curious about this since Tenten had no magic at all. They'd need to look into this since this might be a side effect of some kind of the bond that as forming. This was also totally new and the magicals didn't know what will happen.

Naruto nodded.

/Scene Break/

Naruto walked proudly wearing his chunin flak jacket to the bridge where team 7 meets. He got there and saw a brooding Uchiha and Sakura.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said with a smile.

"Hey Sakura, duck-butt" Naruto said nodding to both of them in turn.

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he saw the blond wearing a chunin flak jacket.

"Why are you wearing that?" he grunted.

"Well it's obvious. I am now a chunin Sasuke" Naruto said doing his best not to roll his eyes.

"How can that be? I am an Uchiha I should be a chunin not you" Sasuke said with anger in his eyes.

"Sasuke, a chunin is supposed to be responsible and not being on time for your own match shows that you don't have what it takes" Naruto said.

Sasuke just sat back and brooded some more.

"So Naruto, is something going on between you and Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well for the whole party she barely left your side, and you two seemed quite comfortable in each other's company" Sakura said as she sidled up to Naruto.

"Well, that's uh, um because" Naruto muttered.

"Oh my gosh, are you two dating? Have you two kissed?" Sakura asked in rapid speed.

Naruto sputtered only speaking in broken incoherent sentences.

"You've kissed and two times do far and you've asked her out too," Sakura said somehow understanding the babble Naruto was saying.

Thankfully for Naruto Sakura's impromptu interrogation ended as Kakashi appeared.

"Yo, we've got a low C-rank mission to get to" he said.

The three nodded.

"Naruto, is in charge of this mission" Kakashi said as he tossed Naruto the mission scroll.

Sasuke growled upon hearing this.

"Why him?" he asked.

"Since Naruto is now a chunin he needs experience in that position. So he's going to led the mission from now on unless it gets to be too dangerous than I'll be taking over" Kakashi said.

Sakura didn't seem to have a problem with this and nodded.

Sasuke just brooded.

"Um, okay, so everyone get their things we're going to be gone for three weeks tops. We shouldn't be encountering any thing above road bandits, but pack to be ready for more just in case," Naruto said after reading the mission scroll.

With that team 7 parted ways to get ready.

/Scene Break/

Daphne was waiting patiently in the Potter office and Harry entered with Hermione. The two Potters sat down at their desks and Daphne sat down as well in one of the other chairs in the office.

"Daph, what brings you here?" Hermione asked.

"Well first off Operation: Search and Find is a go" Daphne said.

"Really, it is?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, we gathered enough info and we're now going to act on it" Daphne said.

"Good, this will help us a lot. Locating and watching over the other jinchuriki will make us better prepared for the Akatsuki" Harry said.

"Who have you assigned?" Hermione asked.

"Blaise is heading to Iwa, my sister Astoria to Taki, Tracey will be going to Kumo and Pansy to Suna" Daphne said.

"Good, but are you sure about Pansy. I mean she was a-" Harry was cut off by Daphne.

"You and I both know that Pansy wasn't her true self. She was put under those potions and spells that controlled her mind so she'd be obedient to Malfoy. She's now free and clear of that for ages. She has my trust" Daphne said firmly.

"We're just concerned Daphne that's all" Hermione said.

"I know, but I trust her. That and I have someone shadowing her too" Daphne said.

"So where's that trust then?" Harry asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Like I said, I do trust Pansy, but it doesn't hurt to be careful too" Daphne said.

The two Potters nodded.

"Is that all you had?" Hermione asked.

"No, I also have news on Operation: Purge" Daphne said.

"Really, what is it?" Hermione asked sitting up in her chair.

"We need to act now," Daphne said seriously.

"Well lets see Tsunade then" Harry said knowing that tone of Daphne's.

The three headed to the Hokage tower instead of apparating there. Tsunade was still not used to their popping in and out whenever they pleased.

/Scene Break/

Team 7 was camping out. They were just halfway from their destination. It was night out and everyone was asleep except for Naruto. He was poking the dying fire with one of the sticks.

"You should be asleep."

Naruto turned ready to attack then he saw it was Kakashi and relaxed.

"I can't sleep," he said as he turned back poking the fire.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked as he sat beside his student.

"I am just worried, and scared. I am unsure if I am ready to be in charge and lead missions. I don't think I have what it takes," Naruto said as kept his eyes on the dying embers.

"It's normal to feel that way Naruto. All new chunin feel that way. I know I did" Kakashi said.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I did my best, that's the only thing you can do. Do your best and make sure you get all of your team back in one piece" Kakashi said.

"But what if I screw up?" Naruto asked frowning.

"It's not going to be easy Naruto. There will be mission where you might lose a teammate or something else that is bad, but think of those as lessons that will make you a better leader. I chose this mission since it was an easy C rank. I wanted to start you off easy," Kakashi said.

"That and Luna wouldn't speak to you if she found out you gave me a mission that could harm me" Naruto said.

"Uh, yeah" Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled the first time since they began the mission. For the most part Naruto was tense. He kept an eye out for any danger. Thankfully the only danger they had come across was a few bandits and they were pathetic ones at best. Other than that it was smooth sailing for Naruto's first mission as a chunin.

"Come on. Gets some sleep. You're going to need it" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and head off to his sleeping bag.

/Scene Break/

Tsunade was frowning. Before her was information that Daphne's spy network had turned up. It was good, very good. Heck, maybe better than Jiraiya's. But that wasn't really what she was looking at. It was the fact that this info was about Konoha. She read of the utter corruption of some of the council members and then there was stuff on Danzo.

She never really liked the old war hawk, but he was protected and hiding his tracks quite nicely. This made it hard to pin any crime on him. But it seemed this info had all the evidence needed to charge him with treason and execute him.

"Are you sure this information is correct?" Tsunade asked.

In front of her was the three magicals. Tsunade took all night reading over all that was there mainly because there was a lot of it. Danzo's actions spanned many years.

"It is" Daphne said with a firm nod.

"How come you didn't inform me of this sooner or why you didn't tell my old sensei about this?" Tsunade asked.

"Too early, we were only doing our digging and if we said anything too soon it might set off alarms. The walls have ears and some aren't friendly," Hermione said.

Tsunade nodded and sighed. She so needed a big cup of saké right now, but Shizune confiscated her last bottle she had hidden.

"Well, what should we do?" Tsunade asked.

"We must keep this all quiet til we're ready to move. Even the slightest slip could alert our targets and make them move. So we should plan when we should start the operation and make sure you have your top people here and ready while we'll do the same on our side" Harry said.

Tsunade nodded.

"About this information here, is it reliable?" she asked as she tapped the Danzo file.

"It is, my spy I have is 100% credible" Daphne said firmly.

"Fine, we do nothing for now, but we also prepare for what is to come" Tsunade said.

"Yes, oh and here's this. You need to sign it. It will save my spy from any harm," Daphne said pulling out a scroll.

Tsunade looked at it then at Daphne before signing it. She was putting her full trust in the magicals and hoped it didn't come back to bit her in the rear.

/Scene Break/

Team 7 arrived back to Konoha and Kakashi and Naruto left to give their report. Kakashi went to make sure Naruto's first report would go smoothly.

"Hey Sasuke, would you like to train some?" Sakura asked as soon as Kakashi and Naruto left.

Sasuke said nothing as he walked towards the Uchiha clan compound. Sakura frowned at this. In the back of her mind there was a tingling of a dark cloud. She shook her head to shake that feeling and headed off to train.

/Scene Break/

Tsunade stood there with a severe look on her face. She had just called all of her top ninjas as well as let the magicals know. Today would be a great change in Konoha. She was in one of the war rooms that the shinobi corps use.

"Thank you all for coming. I have called you all here for a very important mission. It's importance will change Konoha for years to come" the blond Hokage said seriously.

All the shinobi there were on full-alert. The older ones hadn't heard this kind of tone since the wars and now that it's coming out in a non-war time was surprising.

"Thanks to our new allies, who have gathered much intelligence I've found the rot on our beloved village" Tsunade said, "you are here you eradicate this rot from our village."

Tsunade then unfurled a map.

"First to give you some background. Many of you might've heard of the organization called Root" she said.

There were some nods to this.

"For those unfamiliar with Root I'll give you a summary. Root is a military style shinobi force, which main focus was to protect the village from outside forces as well as inside too that are too messy for our regular shinobi. Root is commanded by Danzo, an old relic of the wars. His way of thinking is to have brainwashed, unemotional shinobi that are totally under his control" Tsunade said.

There was some muttering when the shinobi heard this.

"Danzo along with several council members have committed treason by stealing not only funds from the village, but also selling secrets to our enemies. Danzo wishes to weaken this village enough so he can take over and rule it with an iron fist" Tsunade said, "well that's not going to happen while I am Hokage. I love this village and I'll not have it be turned into a cold unfeeling military base."

Tsunade then with the help of Harry and Hermione began laying out the entire floor-plan of the Root base as well as the many bunkers that are scattered throughout all of Fire country. They were going to hit them all at once and take no prisoners. Their goal was wipe Root out in one fell swoop.

"Thank you for coming. This mission will begin in two days time. Remember this is highly classified material and you cannot speak of it with anyone else. Dismissed" Tsunade said eyeing all of her shinobi.

She knew she could trust the ones that were in the room thanks to Luna screening them first off. Tsunade hated that she could not trust some of the shinobi, but with spies all around it was hard to know who to trust. Luna helped eliminate that paranoia.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile way in Taki as figure wearing a royal blue cloak made their way into Taki.

_Hmm, I wonder where I can find the jinchuriki here _the person thought.

"And stay out you little demon!"

The person turned and saw a green haired girl lying on the ground after what appeared looked like she was thrown out of a restaurant. The person approached the down girl since no one else was doing so.

"Here, let me help you up" the Order member offered.

"I am fine" the green haired girl said as she brushed herself off.

"Are you sure?" the Order member asked with a smile.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in other villages other Order members appeared looking for their targets.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay, this chap took me a while to write since I had to debate on how much to put in to this one. There's not a whole lot in this, but I set it up for the action to come. Yes, I know a lot of you are shocked about Pansy. Well, I do have a reason for that and it will be explained later along with the rest. That will have its own chap along with the magicals past too. So the next chap will be the elimination of Root and the downfall of Danzo. I might also start the Sasuke retrieval thing too if I need it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Danzo's Fall & Magical's Past

**Naruto: Shinobi Sorcerer**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay this one shall see the end of Danzo, may he rot in peace. As well I shall delve into the magical's history before they came to Naruto's world. Warning I have changed what happened in the seventh year/Horcrux hunt to match what I want in this story. So that part won't be HP canon at all. Also I am not including everything in the memory part, just the important things so if I left something out then I deemed it not important to the memories.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Danzo's Fall & Magical Past**

The day was tense as it was the day Operation: Severe Root would begin. Hiruzen was contacted and was happy to join the group and would be leading the chunin that would be surrounding the perimeter of one of the major bases. That was the job of most of the chunin was to make sure none of the Root operatives got away. The jounin and Anbu would be a part of the attack force mixed in with the magicals too.

Tsunade stood at her desk going over the last minute papers to make sure everything was right. Her eyes were intense as she stared at the writing. There was a lot riding on this and if they messed up who knows what the consequences could be. Their main objective was to eliminate Danzo. Cut off the head and the beast will die. They knew that Root members would be powerless without Danzo since they were programmed to follow his every order and without him they wouldn't know what to do. Three silent pops were heard and Tsunade looked up to see the stern faces of the magicals.

"Is everything ready?" Tsunade asked seriously.

"It is" Hermione said with a nod.

"Good, let just hope this will be the end of it" Tsunade said.

"Oh I think it will" Luna chirped.

Tsunade looked at Luna, but said nothing. She pulled open a drawer and grabbed a bottle of saké she was able to smuggle in without Shizune seeing. She poured herself a saucer and downed it. The burn of the alcohol calmed her a bit.

"Right, lets go" she said.

The mission was about to begin.

/Scene Break/

In the same meeting room that the ninja force had met in two days prior was active again. There was a tense air about as everyone in the room knew it was time. Before it was just talk, but now there would be no more. Tsunade came in with Harry, Hermione and Luna following her. She once again outlined everything that had been said as well as gave orders to which teams would be striking what bases. Along with that the floor plan to each base for them to take with them. On each floor plan where all the hidden ins and outs so there'd be no escape. All this provided by Daphne's Root spy.

There was complete silence as they all got there orders.

"Leave none alive, these are all traitors to Konoha and they are to be dealt with like we do all traitors" Tsunade said firmly.

There were nods all around. That meant not even if any Root member surrendered they'd be killed Though none of the shinobi in the room ever gave a thought that a Root member would give up without a fight. They all knew that members of Root were trained to fight with no human emotion at all. They were mindless killing machines programmed by Danzo to do his bidding.

/Scene Break/

Explosions were heard throughout the village as teams of shinobi attacked all of Root's hideouts. They were caught unaware and most of the Root operatives were slaughtered. But soon the real fights began as a few of the higher level Root members began fighting back.

It was intense all around, but Konoha shinobi had the advantage of taking out all the bases. The smaller ones were taken care of by high powered explosive tags leaving huge masses of rubble.

The magicals mostly let the shinobi fight one another and help out whenever possible. This wasn't really their fight. They were there to provide cover fire as well as support for the fighting Konoha shinobi.

Injured shinobi were grabbed and brought to safety by the magicals then healed and sent back into the fray. The more critically injured were sent to the hospital.

/Scene Break/

In the central Root base Danzo sat as he kept listening to the reports coming in. All of his bases are being assaulted. He was furious. He didn't think Tsunade would have the balls to do this. After all she was taught by the weak-willed and minded Hiruzen Sarutobi. He slammed his fist down as he heard another of his bases was taken.

He wasn't going to go down without a fight. He grabbed his cane and ducked through a secret passage he had. He was going to take care of a problem.

Just as he left an explosion was heard and his office door was blown off.

"Damn, he's not here" an Anbu cursed.

/Scene Break/

Tsunade sat in her office as she listened to the reports coming in. Thanks to the mirrors the magicals had provided she could get direct news from the front without having to spare a shinobi to play messenger. It saved much time to make crucial decisions.

"Alpha team, what's your status?" Tsunade asked.

"Lady Tsunade, we've taken half of the base. Most of the opposition has been taken care of due to our surprise attack" a jounin said.

"Good, keep me updated." Tsunade then pressed a button switching it over, "Bravo team, report" she said.

"This is Bravo. We're having some difficulty here, but they are pulling back slowly. We think they're suffering too many loses" the jounin said.

"Good." Again she pressed another button. "Charlie team?" Tsunade said.

"We're doing bad here. We've got a good number hurt, but the fight shouldn't last too much longer. The magicals are a godsend" the jounin in charge said.

Tsunade nodded then checked in on the other teams that were engaged in combat. She was feeling good that everything was working so smoothly. But it was Hermione and Luna's plan and according to Harry. Hermione and Luna's plans never failed, ever. She just hoped this wouldn't be the first blemish on their flawless record.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't sense Danzo sneak in. But her instincts kicked in and she dodged, rolling out of her seat to see her chair was sliced in half and she'd have been beheaded if she was still sitting. Behind the chair was Danzo looking murderous. His sword that he kept hidden in his cane out.

"Danzo, didn't expect you here" Tsunade said calmly.

"I am taking care of a problem that's in my way" Danzo said his anger just boiling over.

Tsunade got to her feet and shifted ready to fight. Her fist clenched ready to go. Danzo stared her down glaring at her.

"It seems you do have some guts. You are doing something not even Hiruzen could ever do. I applaud that, I really do. But you're also ruining many years of hard work that I've put in. Do you know how long it has taken me to gather my soldiers?" Danzo asked.

"And brainwash them to your thinking, making them into mindless slaves at your beck and call?" Tsunade added.

"You just don't understand. For Konoha to be strong you must crush the weak" Danzo said.

"Konoha wasn't built for that Danzo" Tsunade said.

"Those pathetic teaching of your sensei's have polluted this entire village. I am the cleanser, I will bring a new age for Konoha and it will be stronger than ever" Danzo said.

"At what cost, for the village to lose its soul, its humanity? This village wasn't created to be cold emotionless military factory" Tsunade said readying to attack.

Danzo was about to attack when he felt something poking him in the back of the neck.

"Sorry I was late, but there had been so much commotion going on" Luna said in her chipper tone.

Behind Danzo Luna had the old war hawk at wand point.

"You think I am scared of that little stick?" Danzo growled.

"You are, I can sense you are. You know what I can do with this 'little stick' and as much as you covet it you're also scared of it" Luna said like was talking about the weather.

Danzo with quick movements swung his sword at Luna. She apparated away and was now sitting on the desk. She humming a tune with her wand now tucked behind her ear. She was swinging her legs back and forth.

"You crave the position of Hokage because of power. You seek power because with that you can control things. But your quest for power will never be satisfied. You will never be satisfied with ruling Konoha if you had it. You'd want to grow and expand, but then that would mean open war with the other nations. They will not stand letting a tyrant like yourself to march right in without a fight" Luna said.

Danzo glared at Luna.

"In the end you'd lose. No one likes to be ruled, they like their freedom and will fight to their last breaths to defend it. You can never, ever eradicate their will, their right to choose" Luna said.

Danzo once again lunged and attacked Luna. Tsunade was about to jump in to protect the lithe blond since Luna didn't appear too worried at all.

"Crumpled-Horned Snorkack" Luna said.

That word caused Danzo to freeze. He began to scream as he fell to his knees clutching his head. The pain was unbearable. As his vision bleared he could only stare at the blond who was sitting on the desk humming and swinging her legs. Danzo fell down dead.

Tsunade stared awestruck at what had just happened. She turned to Luna, who gave her a smile the apparated away.

/Scene Break/

News soon spread about Danzo and his Root. Stories were passed around, but the common one was that Danzo was planning a coup d'état against the Hokage and was taken out. This was widely accepted by the general populace and soon most got back to their everyday lives. It was also the one that Tsunade encouraged since she knew that it was most likely to be true. Daphne's spy in Root, whose name was Sai was granted a position in the Konoha shinobi ranks. He had provided all the info of the bases and numbers of Root operatives. In exchange the seal on his tongue, which all Root members had to keep them from disobey Danzo was removed and he'd he given immunity.

Sai stayed out of the fight and was with Daphne during that. Daphne had caught Sai trying to spy on her, but was caught instead. After many trips into Sai's mind Daphne was able to turn Sai to their side and even began making Sai more human. It was tricky since Danzo's training wiped out all emotion from the person. But with time Sai could be normal.

The council was outraged at what Tsunade had done and demanded some kind of punishment. But with Tsunade being Hokage well that lasted nanoseconds since what she was doing was for the good of the village. Tsunade even presented evidence that Danzo had been siphoning funds from the village to keep Root going as well as taking high level missions and giving them to his Root operatives to get more money. He had also been selling secrets to some of their enemies.

What really made the civilian council shut their gob was when Tsunade insinuated that she knew who Danzo had in his pocket and could have them execute for treason. She was going to hang this over their heads to keep the council obedient and muzzled. It worked and the council was pretty much de-fanged. The Shinobi clans were pleased watching their Hokage finally subdue the council since they were a thorn in their side trying to have say in shinobi matters, which they don't have.

/Scene Break/

It was a few weeks after the destruction of Root and things were normal within Konoha. Naruto was enjoying some time off, which was rare since he'd been run almost ragged as a new chunin. He had so many new responsibilities. He knew this coming in, but it was another thing doing them. He came home and Luna, Hermione and Harry were there.

"Hey Naruto" Harry greeted.

Naruto greeted them and went to take a shower. He had just finished a tiring training session. When he came out they all had a nice dinner. Naruto was so hungry he was missing the looks the three magicals were giving one another. When the meal ended Naruto sensed a heavy feeling in the air. He looked up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Naruto, we think it's time for you to know some things" Harry said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"First, about your heritage, but also our past too" Hermione said.

Naruto then remembered the promise that was made. If he made chunin he'd know who is parents were.

"First Naruto look in the mirror" Luna said then conjured a full-length mirror.

Naruto looked at Luna then looked into the mirror.

"So?" he asked.

"Take away the whisker marks and what do you have" Hermione said.

Naruto imagined the whiskers he had disappear and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe how blind he had been.

"I am the Fourth Hokage's son" he said in a whisper.

"Yes you are Naruto. When the kyuubi attacked so long ago The Fourth couldn't destroy it as you know. So he sealed it within you. He sealed the great fox within his own son, you. Why you may ask? Well, he could never ask another parent to sacrifice something so dear if he couldn't do the same" Harry said.

"So it's his fault I was hated" Naruto said bitterly.

"I do not think that was his intention. He wanted the village to see you as a hero, but as you know human nature is very chaotic" Hermione said.

"But why me?" Naruto asked as tears escaped his eyes.

"We're not sure why, but he must've felt that you were the only one who could do it. He believed in you even when you were an infant. It must of hurt him badly to have to do this, to do this to his own son" Hermione said gently.

How come no one noticed the similarities before?" Naruto asked.

"Simple Naruto. People are ignorant. That and they rather focus on their hate than to see their loss. anger is a much easier emotion" Luna said, "it's not your fault, but theirs to not see who you really are and who your parents are. You have both of their features."

"Who was my mother?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Ah, your mom was Kushina Uzumaki. She died just after you were born. That we know of she was able to hold you one time and she had the greatest smile on her face as she held you. She loved you very much" Luna said.

Naruto was crying now and Hermione swooped in and gave Naruto one of her patent hugs that she's famous for. Naruto held on tight to Hermione as he cried.

"I think we best leave our past out for the night. This is a lot to take in" Harry said.

Luna nodded as she moved to join in hugging and comforting Naruto..

"Naruto, we told you this because we promised you. We know you're strong, but we want you to be careful too. You can't let everyone know who your father was. He has many enemies that would love to kill you, and they are a lot stronger than you. That was a part of the reason you weren't told before. So only tell those who you absolutely trust" Hermione said.

Naruto nodded as he wiped his tears. He felt so weak for crying, but what he saw on the face of Harry, Hermione and Luna were love and comfort.

"Thank you" he said softly.

The three smiled at Naruto lovingly.

/Scene Break/

The next day Naruto got up feeling strange no knowing who his parents were. After he had gotten a hold of himself he found out that Jiraiya was his godfather. Naruto balked at that pervert being his godfather. This caused the three magicals to laugh at Naruto expression of sheer shock and disbelief. Plus finding out that Kakashi knew too since he was his father's old student. Naruto would have a talk with Kakashi later about that.

"Okay Naruto, to continue on what happened last night. It's time to tell you about our pasts" Harry said.

Naruto nodded.

Luna pulled out a stone basin and this got Naruto curious. He had never seen this before.

"This Naruto is called a Pensieve. With it you can show people memories" Hermione said.

Naruto stood there shocked.

"How does it work?" he asked.

Harry smiled and placed the tip of his wand to his temple and slowly drew the wand-tip away and a silver sting was pulled from his temple. Naruto watched in awe and shocked and bit of disgust at the sight. Harry then dropped the silver strand into the basin. Soon an image appeared and Naruto saw himself last night holding onto Hermione crying.

"That's how" Harry said.

"So you're going to show me your past by memories like that" Naruto said.

"Yes, but we've got it all set up" Hermione said as she pulled out vials of memories all labeled and in order.

Harry and Naruto couldn't resist rolling their eyes at this.

"Now let us start" Luna said.

/Scene Break/

Naruto saw their lives. It was mostly Harry and Hermione's early on. Starting from their times at Hogwarts from their first year. Harry and Hermione would pause and give Naruto explanations so he'd understand better.

"You are going to see someone you haven't seen before. His name is Ron Weasley, he is, was, our best friend" Harry said then swallowed hard.

Naruto looked at Harry wondering about Harry's reaction. He also saw Hermione grab Harry's hand and hold it tight as tears pooled in her eyes. But he was unable to ask anything as the first memory was poured into the Pensieve.

Naruto then watched Harry's first four years in awe. It was quite amazing and with Harry and Hermione's commentary it just enhanced it. He saw Harry and Hermione when they were younger. Plus that boy Ron he mentioned before. Ron had red hair and freckles all over his face. Each year Naruto saw what Harry had gone through and it just amazed him. He had heard a few of these things from the magicals, but seeing it was something else. He was riveted by everything he was seeing.

The first year Naruto saw how Harry met both Ron and Hermione. He saw that Harry and Hermione weren't friends right away as he thought they were. It was thanks to a troll on Halloween, whatever that was, that united them as friend. Later that first year Naruto watched Harry and his two friends defending a very powerful magical object from the spirit of a dark lord, Voldemort, who was thought to be dead. What amazing Naruto was how little training Harry really had when he took this challenge on. How the three young children were able to get passed challenges that their teachers had put in place with almost great ease.

Harry paused the memory for some explanation.

"When I was about a year old Voldemort attacked me and my parents" Harry said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find that out later, but what you should know that he killed both my parents. My mom died protecting me" Harry said swallowing hard then continued, "when he turned to kill me his curse reflected back at him. I only got a scar on my forehead to show that something had happened. After that I was known as the Boy-Who-Lived since I was the only one to survive that curse."

"What curse could kill you like that instantly?" Naruto asked since he didn't know one that could do that.

"We'll tell you a bit later" Hermione said.

Naruto frowned, but nodded.

"Anyway, that's why I am so famous" Harry said frowning.

Naruto could tell that Harry didn't care for his fame at all. And though Harry's scar was quite faint now Naruto could still see it.

The memories then continued.

Second year started off with a warning for Harry from a creature that was known as a house elf. This year also had the mystery of a creature, a beast that petrified their victims. Then learning it was a huge snake, a huge ancient snake. Then there was a diary that seemed connected. Then it was time for the final confrontation. There he met a young man named Tom Riddle, who would become Voldemort later on. Tom then called upon the Basilisk out. When Naruto saw the Basilisk for the first time he jumped. It had never seen such a huge thing in his life. Then seeing the fight.

Naruto knew he'd be frightened and probably wouldn't be as brave as Harry. He then watched as Harry stabbed the giant snake, but get pierced by the snake fang too. Hermione told Naruto that Basilisk venom is the most potent poison ever. Naruto then watched how a beautiful bird called a phoenix that helped Harry in the fight healed Harry with tears and was able to destroy the person by stabbing the diary with the fang.

Third year was quite plain that is if you ignore the killer on the loose and ghastly specters that were known as Dementors. Even though it was just a memory Naruto still shivered at the sight as Hermione described the creatures that sucked away all happiness from someone and can sucked out your very soul with a kiss. And finding out a mass murder was out to get you, who broke out of a prison, Azkaban. That was a prison that was said to be impossible to escape from due to the Dementors guarding the place. Only to find out that he's actually your godfather and the real person who betrayed your parents was so close to you the whole time. It was an amazing time traveling adventure to save two souls. Naruto whooped and hollered in joy as he saw this. Though he was sad that Harry's godfather, Sirius, had to leave since he was still considered a fugitive.

Fourth year and the ancient tournament being revived. Naruto was shocked seeing that Harry was selected to participate though he had not entered his name at all. Then Naruto watched all the trials that Harry went through. The dragon was frightening and then there was the event under the lake. He did hear Hermione grumble about Harry 'people saving thing'. He heard this as he saw young Harry pull out not just Ron, but a little girl too from the lake. Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his head at this. Then it was the third and final event and the unexpected twist. He knew something was coming since he could sense it in the three magicals.

The third task was pulse pounding as Naruto watched Harry make his way through the maze taking on all sorts of deadly creatures that is until he reached the cup, that's when things changed. Watching the whole ritual to seeing the Voldemort being revived. Then seeing as the dark lord monologue on and on til he decides it was time to fight Harry. Then watching the whole duel between the two. Naruto saw as the two wands connected and watched as shades came out of Voldemort's wand and they were his past victims. Naruto's eyes watered up seeing Harry's parents and almost wished he had a way to see his parents.

After that it was decided to take a small break.

"So Naruto, do you have any questions so far?" Luna asked.

The four were sitting in the living room with tea and biscuits.

"How'd you get through all that?" Naruto asked. It was the first thing that came to mind.

"My friends, I made it through all that because my friends. I don't think I would be alive if it weren't for them" Harry said.

Naruto just nodded.

"Anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Um yeah, what is that diary?" Naruto asked.

"We'll explain that later, don't worry" Hermione said.

Naruto nodded.

"Now to go back to the question you asked before about the curse that can kill" Hermione said.

Naruto nodded remembering his question.

"It's called _Avada Kedavra_ or Killing Curse. It's known in our world as an Unforgivable. There are three curses that are called Unforgivables. The other two are the _Cruciatus_ and the _Imperius_. Each one do something most deadly and harmful" Luna said.

"What do the other two do?" Naruto asked.

"The _Cruciatus_ causes immense pain. It overloads all your nerve endings with feelings of pain. You feel continuous pain til the curse is lifted and it's known drive you insane and make you go into a coma if you are under it for too long. It's utterly horrible" Hermione said as she shivered in memory of the curse.

Naruto could see that Hermione had suffered under this and from looking around he saw that both Harry and Luna had too.

"And the third?" he asked hesitantly.

"The _Imperius_. When cast it you can control the person. It takes much mental power and control. You have to overpower a person's will to do your bidding. You are under their complete control and the person can make you do anything" Luna said.

"Anything?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, anything" Luna said.

Naruto shivered at that thought of being told to do anything and unable to stop it at all.

"We won't be teaching these curses to you" Harry said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"They are considered dark magic, but that's not the main reason why we won't teach you them. It's because they are addicting to use. They are too easy to use. Once you start using them you don't want to stop it and will want to use them any chance you get. They are very powerful, but also addicting" Harry said.

Naruto just nodded.

"We'll teach you many hexes, spells and curses Naruto. A lot will be close to near dark spells, but they are all useful. You just need to learn how to not let them take over you, not to let them use you, but you use them. They are tools, and only just that. Remember, a spell isn't considered dark, it's the use of them that make them dark" Hermione said.

Naruto nodded again.

"Well, lets continue" Harry said.

Soon the break was over and it was back to the memories. Fifth year was a difficult one. Hermione and Luna had to explain to Naruto about the politics taking place and all. Naruto seemed to be in the same mind as Harry. Both hated them and it annoyed them since they were a more lets get this done without all the bullshit kind of thinking. Naruto watched as the Ministry, the magical government, slandered Harry mudding up his good name because he said that Voldemort was back and the Ministry didn't want to hear it.

Naruto watched in this year as a toad looking woman tried to enforce her rule over Hogwarts and how Harry and his friends fought back. Then the part where Voldemort freed his followers from Azkaban though the Ministry blamed Sirius since they didn't want to acknowledge Harry was right. Naruto was annoyed at that and how inept the Ministry was.

It was also that year that Luna came into their lives and they became friends. Then the part where Harry and his friends went on what was supposed to be a rescue mission turned out to be a trap instead. Sirius was killed during this falling through a veil that Hermione told Naruto was used for executions. It shocked Naruto then finding out about the prophecy just so recently after the tragedy. The Prophecy told of Harry being the only one to beat Voldemort.

Sixth year wasn't much though Naruto got to see more of Harry trying to live his life. Naruto saw Harry dating Ron's little sister Ginny for a spell, but that didn't work out in the end. The shocker for that year was in the end. After having the whole year and Harry learning about the origins of Voldemort from Dumbledore, his mentor really. They went after an object that was supposed to be one of the items that kept Voldemort tethered to earth. Only to find the castle over run with Voldemort's followers. But the bigger shocker was seeing Dumbledore die. Naruto wasn't expecting that at all.

Horcruxes, that's what kept Voldemort alive. Hermione and Luna explained them almost in-depth though Harry stopped them before Naruto could go crossed eyed from info overload. Basically to make a Horcrux you had to kill in cold blood after you performed the proper ritual to prepare the object you wanted to use. The memory paused here.

"Now do you understand the diary?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, the diary that I saw in your second year, it was a Horcrux wasn't it?" Naruto asked.

Hermione nodded and resumed the memory.

The seventh year was the search for the items that kept Voldemort alive, Horcruxes. Naruto watched the whole journey and saw the struggles the three faced, Harry, Hermione and Ron. He watched as they struggled trying to find each object as well trying to find how many were made as well as being on the run from Voldemort's followers. It was a harrowing journey and the three were nearly caught many times. Plus watching as they had several long lulls during their time in their tent trying to find the next item as well as trying to find a way to destroy them too. He could how tiring it was to where hope wasn't almost lost.

Then he saw the final battle. During it Harry, Hermione and Ron were searching through the castle for a Horcrux. Voldemort had made several to cheat death, but the three had destroyed almost all of them and that meant they were close to making Voldemort mortal. Malfoy stood in front of them to halt their progress. Ron jumped in to fight Malfoy to give Harry and Hermione time in their search. Harry and Hermione found it and destroyed the object, but when they returned to Ron they found a sight that shocked them.

On the floor was Ron lying in a pool of his blood. Just a couple feet away was Malfoy, dead to the world. Harry and Hermione rushed to their down friend hoping to save him. It was futile.

"Ron, mate are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Hey Harry, Hermione took your bloody time didn't you?" Ron joked weakly.

Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ron" she said.

"I did it, I beat the ferret" Ron said happily.

"Good for you mate, now lets get going" Harry said.

"I think this is the end for me mate" Ron said as he held his side that was covered in blood.

"No Ron, you can't" Hermione said as she began to try and heal Ron.

"No Hermione" Ron said stopping her, "you have to go on. Win this war."

"But Ron" Hermione argued.

"No, you and Harry have to go. I've done my part and I am happy to call you two my best friends" Ron said with a smile. "Harry mate, do something for me?"

"Anything Ron" Harry said as he choked back a sob.

"Watch over Hermione. Stick by her, make sure she has some fun and not buried in so many bloody books" Ron said.

Hermione huffed slightly and Harry and Ron shared a small smile between the two.

"Don't worry mate, I will" Harry said as his green eyes welled up with tears.

Ron nodded then turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, you're like a sister to me. I know I have one already, but you are just another. I love you just like Ginny. Promise me something" he said.

"Anything Ron, brother" Hermione said tearfully.

"Keep an eye on Harry. I know that sounds stupid since you've been doing that since our first year, but only you can keep Harry from being a prat and wallowing in his little private pity party" Ron said.

"Of course Ron, I will" Hermione said as tears fell.

The trio of friends, siblings in everything, but blood held their hands together. Harry and Hermione watched as Ron's last breath left his body.

"Goodbye you guys. Beat Voldemort you two. See you in the next adventure, but not too soon" Ron said as his eyes closed for the last time.

Hermione sobbed and Harry held Hermione to him as he wept himself.

After that the fight became more personal. Harry and Hermione became more focused and defeated Voldemort and his minions in the final epic fight. Harry had figured out he was the last Horcrux, but Hermione made the case that since he was poisoned by Basilisk venom before, which they found was a way to destroy Horcruxes. Had destroyed the piece within him long ago. So that meant all the pieces were gone.

Harry fought Voldemort in one last fight while other fights went on around them. Harry finally won and there was much cheer, though sorrow would soon follow as they remembered all they lost along the way.

After this Naruto was stunned. He had tears in his eyes after seeing Ron's death. He liked the redhead. And seeing that he was dead saddened him. He looked up and saw Harry's green eyes full of tears. Hermione was holding onto Harry crying into his shoulder. Even after all this time it still hurt, the wound of losing such a close friend. Naruto made a promise to himself he'd try and keep his friends safe. He didn't want to go through what Harry and Hermione are going through.

It was very somber atmosphere and Luna stayed quiet as she dried her eyes of tears from seeing Ron's death. She had never seen til tonight. Harry and Hermione never showed it, even to Ron's family. It was just too personal and she understood why.

"Lets call it a night" Luna suggested.

There was general agreement and everyone went to bed.

/Scene Break/

The next morning there was still that somber atmosphere. Naruto was the one to break it.

"So what happened after?" he asked quietly.

"Funerals and memorials. So many of them, too many of them. We honored all those who lost their lives. It, it was the hardest thing ever" Harry said choking up a bit.

"Harry was asked to speak at Ron's, funeral as was I. I don't know how we made it through that day" Hermione said as she wiped the tears away.

"Once those were over the Death Eater trials began. All of the Death Eaters and their sympathizers were found guilty. They either had sentences to Azkaban, which was newly redone. Or they were killed by being pushed through the veil" Luna said.

"So that's it?" Naruto asked.

"No, we still had a fight. A fight to change the Ministry and our world so that another dark lord can't raise so easily. It took much time, but by the time we left things have settled into normalcy. Everything and everyone live in peace" Hermione said.

Naruto nodded and he finished his breakfast and went off to train. He needed to take his mind off all the heaviness that was on his mind.

/Scene Break/

Naruto trained all day, but his mind never wavered from all he had seen in the Pensieve. All the things Harry had been through and yet he remained sane. Naruto didn't know how Harry handled it. Unlike Harry, he was trained to be a shinobi, to kill and go on mission that could considered dangerous and life-threatening. Harry never really had that kind of training at all. Harry had it thrust upon him. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. No, the fact that he now knew who his parents were. It overshadowed what Harry showed in the Pensieve, but now he had time to think about it.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto stopped and turned to find Tenten standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came by to see how you're doing. Is something wrong?" Tenten asked.

"Um, well" Naruto said.

Tenten stepped forward.

"Lets get something to eat" Naruto said.

Tenten blinked.

"Okay" she said with great confusion.

The two grabbed some take out and head to the Hokage mountain and saw on the Fourth's head. They ate in silence really til Tenten knew she had to break it. Something was bothering Naruto and she just knew it down to her very soul. It was like she could feel his feeling like they were her own.

"Naruto, what is wrong?" she asked.

Naruto sighed as looked down.

"Tenten, if I tell you something could you keep it a secret, telling no one, not a soul?" he asked.

Tenten scooted over and grabbed Naruto's hand in hers and held it tightly. This made Naruto look up into her brown eyes.

"Of course Naruto. You can trust me. I will never, ever tell your secrets to anyone" Tenten said seriously.

Naruto could see how honest Tenten was and he swallowed hard.

"I found out who my parents are" he said.

Tenten gripped Naruto's hand tighter than before.

"Who are they?" she asked quietly.

"My mother was Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto said.

"And your father?" Tenten asked.

"Minato Namikaze" Naruto said.

Tenten gasped then saw the similarities between the two. The same blond spiky hair, the same blue eyes. Heck, Naruto looked like a mini Fourth Hokage. She couldn't believe she didn't see it before.

"But how?" she asked.

"That is another secret" Naruto said.

"You can tell me Naruto" Tenten said.

Naruto looked Tenten in the eye then turned away.

"On the night the kyuubi attacked my dad sealed the beast away in a newborn. He knew he could kill the beast since it was made out of chakra. So he did the next best thing he sealed it within a newborn" he said quietly.

"Naruto, why are you telling me this?" Tenten asked.

"When is my birthday Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"October fif-teenth" Tenten said now as the pieces fell into place.

Naruto nodded sensing that Tenten had figured it out.

"You're the baby, the one the Fourth used that night" she said.

Naruto nodded not looking up. Tenten's grip on Naruto's hand tighten even more. This made Naruto look up and he saw pools of tears welling up in her eyes. Naruto hated to see Tenten cry and he did the only thing he could. He pulled Tenten into a hug. Tenten cried into Naruto's shoulder as she held on tightly to him. Naruto rubbed Tenten's back soothingly copying what Harry had done with Hermione. When they broke apart Tenten wiped her eyes. Naruto was about to open his mouth, but was cut off by Tenten.

"Naruto, you are not the kyuubi. I know you and you're not that beast. You are Naruto Uzumaki, my best friend" she said. _And the one who a truly love_ she added in her thoughts.

Naruto smile in thanks. The two held one another as they looked out over the village. Naruto began telling Tenten what he learned from Harry, Hermione and Luna about their past.

What the couple didn't know was in the bushes behind them was Harry, Hermione and Luna. The three were watching all this. What the couple also didn't know was that there was a faint glow encircling them. Luna smiled at this and held out her hand. Hermione grumbled and pulled out pouch full of galleons and gave it to Luna. Harry shook his head at this.

/Scene Break/

A few nights after that Harry and Hermione were in bed. Harry laid there thinking. Everything seemed to be going fine, but something was niggling in the back of his mind. It was Hermione. Something was wrong with Hermione. At first he ignored it since he felt that she could deal with it on her own and wouldn't need his assistance. But now it was time to ask.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

There wasn't any movement.

"Hermione, I know you're awake" Harry said with a sigh as he gently shook Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione groaned and rolled over.

"What is it Harry?" she asked.

"What's wrong with you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Harry" Hermione said.

Even though Harry couldn't clearly see Hermione's face he could read her like a book just like she could do the same to him.

"I don't believe you Hermione" he said firmly.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as tears began to pool. She had be holding off telling Harry about her condition. She didn't want to bother him at all.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"I-I-I can't have kids, Harry" Hermione said softly.

Harry was stunned.

"What?" he said in a hushed tone.

"I can't have kids. The ritual I did to take away Orochimaru's arms. That was price of it, it took away my ability to have children" Hermione sobbed.

Harry felt his heart clench at this then he pulled Hermione to him. She cried into Harry's chest and he could hear her mumbling. 'You're not going to love me anymore', 'you hate me now'. Harry rubbed Hermione's back soothingly and then pulled her away and made her look at him by tipping her chin up.

"Hermione Jane Potter, I love you and nothing and I mean nothing will ever change that. It hurts that we can't have kids, but it doesn't mean I will love you any less. We'll find a way through this like everything that's come up against up" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry. I needed to hear that. I love you too" Hermione said feeling better. She snuggled into Harry chest fall asleep feeling better now in Harry's arms and knowing he still loved her.

Harry fell asleep too holding onto Hermione knowing she'd need his comfort for tonight and days to come to get over this.

/Scene Break/

Daphne sighed as she checked her watch as she continued to tap her foot. Where was Astoria, she supposed to meet with her almost a half hour ago? Soon a slight pop was heard and Daphne turned and saw her sister and someone else. The second person had green hair. She looked very nervous as she looked around and kept close to Astoria's side.

"Astoria, who is this?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne, this is Fu, the holder of the seven tails" Astoria said.

"Story, you knew you were supposed to watch and observe the jinchuriki not take them out of the village. You know how trouble you've just caused" Daphne said with heat.

"Calm down sis. Can I at least tell you what happened?" Astoria said.

"Fine. Tell" Daphne said folding her arms.

Astoria to her story. She told of how she met Fu then after getting Fu back home she then went back to the village and scanned everyone's minds. What she found was utterly horrid. Fu wasn't allowed anywhere in the village really, everyone there hated her. She only got a small rations package that was barely enough once a month. She had to steal food to survive. They made her stay outside the village showing how much they despised her. There was only one person that cared about Fu.

"So I talked to him and after several conversations, and no I didn't use any magic on him. I convinced him it was best if Fu left. So he signed off and Fu is no longer a kunoichi of Taki. Meaning I could take here without hassle" Astoria finished.

Daphne sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Where will she stay?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking she can stay at the Order base. No one knows where it is and she'd be safe" Astoria said.

"Okay, but what will she do. I mean I don't think she'll like hanging around doing nothing all day?" Daphne asked.

"Well, don't you have shinobi you can ask to help train her. I know you have contacts" Astoria said.

"Fine, we can do that" Daphne sighed.

"Great, I'll take her there and introduce her to everyone" Astoria said with a smile. She and Fu then apparated away.

Daphne sighed and knew this was going to be more trouble later on.

/Scene Break/

After that night Naruto and Tenten became closer. Though neither one really thought about that nor ever said a thing, they just knew it and they liked it. Also during this time Naruto and his team got more and more missions. It was also during this time Sasuke got more and more jealous of Naruto's growing power. Especially on a mission that had them guarding an actress in the Land of Snow.

That mission turned out to be more complicated than what they thought it was. In the end Naruto defeated the tyrant in the Land of Snow, returned the actress that is really a princess to the throne and got a treaty with them too. This enraged Sasuke since it just showed how far behind he was from Naruto and that wouldn't do for the Uchiha.

It was then ultimately decided that he'd go off to Orochimaru. After meeting the snake's elite guards he decided that there was nothing in Konoha for him and packed his things to go. He left at night, but one thing halted his progress out of the village.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Ino asked.

"I'm leaving" Sasuke said.

"What, leaving, you can't leave Sasuke" Ino said shocked.

"I'm leaving and that's that Ino" Sasuke said.

"Please, let me come with you" Ino pleaded.

"Why would I want you, a weakling come with me?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Ino winced at the chilliness of the tone Sasuke used.

"If you leave, I'll scream" she stuttered out.

Before she could do that Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her. He pressed two fingers to a pressure point and that knocked her unconscious. He laid her gently on a nearby bench and left.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this chap. I hoped you liked I did the magicals' past. I did my best and had to rewrite it several times to get it right. I also hope I answered a few questions there that some of you been asking me about. Also I hope you like how I took care of Danzo. I didn't want to have to deal with him later when he got more troublesome. I also added Hermione telling Harry about her condition as well the small scene with Daphne, Astoria and Fu. Hoped you liked those. I decided have Ino to be the last to see Sasuke before he leaves the village since Sakura had changed, but Ino hadn't really. Next chap will be the Sasuke retrieval mission. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Sasuke's Retrieval

**Naruto: Shinobi Sorcerer**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, here's what many of you have been waiting for and I am sorry for taking so long, but come on this is a hard chap to write with writing several battle scenes in one chap and making them all different from one another. Something I'm not used to doing. This covers all of the Retrieval mission. Sasuke retrieval mission my way. Hope you like what I've done with it. Also there will be a good amount of swearing in this as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sasuke's Retrieval**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT BRAT IS GONE!" Tsunade shouted.

The two chunin and Ino jumped back at the harsh loud tone their Hokage used. The desk was smashed to bits as Tsunade used her incredible strength to obliterate it in her anger. The desk was now kindling.

Tsunade wasn't happy at all and she was feeling so good before. Yesterday she had finished all the paperwork there was and she had a nice night of sleep and was feeling good that morning til now. Now she was muttering angrily under her breath. The two chunin had found Ino asleep on the bench in the morning and after hearing what happened from her head to Tsunade to give the bad news. Now they wished they weren't the ones to give it.

"Go find Shikamaru Nara, NOW!" she barked.

"Yes lady Tsunade" the chunin said and ran out followed by the second one since he wanted to get away from Tsunade's anger.

Ino stood there sad looking down.

"Go to bed Ino" Tsunade sighed.

Ino walked out despondent.

Tsunade sighed and took out a bottle of saké and began drinking.

/Scene Break/

Shikamaru stood in front of the Hokage tired and a bit annoyed. He was in the middle of watching the clouds when he was disturbed.

"Shikamaru Nara, You are here because Sasuke Uchiha has left the village" Tsunade said in a very serious and official tone.

Shikamaru looked shocked as he stood up straight upon hearing Tsunade's tone. He listened as Tsunade told him the whole situation.

"I want you to gather any available shinobi and get him back. You are to use whatever force needed to get him back" Tsunade said.

"Alright, well I'll need to grab a few jounin and-" Shikamaru was cut off.

"Sorry you can't. All available jounin and Anbu are off doing missions for the village" Tsunade said.

The reason for that was because of Danzo siphoning the village's funds they had to make up for what they had lost. Danzo cooked the books to hide what he had taken and that meant high level missions were needed to make up what money that wasn't there.

"Great" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Make sure Naruto is one that's on your team" Tsunade said.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Now go time is of the essence" Tsunade said.

Shikamaru nodded again and left to gather his team.

/Scene Break/

Shikamaru first headed to Naruto's place hoping the blond was there and not out training. He got there and knocked on the door.

"Oh hello Shikamaru, how are you today?" Luna asked since she was the one to open the door.

"Fine Luna, is Naruto here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes he is" Luna nodded.

"Good, need him for a mission" Shikamaru said.

"I'll go get him" Luna said.

Naruto came and then left quickly after hearing that he was needed for a mission. He came back packed and ready. He and Shikamaru left and Luna frowned as she apparated away. She just had a bad feeling.

Shikamaru and Naruto gathered the rest of their team. It consisted of Kiba, Neji and Chouji. The Nara explained to them all while they headed to the gates what was going on. All of them were angered that Sasuke had just up and left like that. The five got to the gates to find the rest of the genin were there waiting for them.

"What are you all doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I heard from Ino" Sakura said.

"I was with Sakura at the time and had to come since I knew you'd be involved" Tenten said.

"Come on, we don't have much time. We don't know how far they could've gotten" Shikamaru said.

"Wait!"

They all turned to find Ino standing there a total mess.

"What are you doing here Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"Please, let me come with you" Ino pleaded.

"No" Naruto said.

"What, why not?" Ino asked.

"Because you're not strong enough. This mission could get us all killed since we don't know who we are going to be dealing with" Naruto said.

"Naruto's right. That's why I am not asking to go. I know I am not strong enough yet" Sakura said.

Tenten frowned. She wanted to go, but knew that they'd tell her no too. Not because she wasn't strong enough, but because time was of the essence and she'd have to go back home and pack, which would eat away more of time they didn't have.

"Well I see you're all set."

This made the shinobi get into defensive positions only to relax when Harry arrived with Hermione and Luna.

"Harry, Luna, Hermione what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Talked with Tsunade and she told us what's going on" Hermione said.

"We thought it was best to see you off and to offer some assistance" Luna said.

"Fine, we need the help. I don't think we'll be enough" Shikamaru said with much relief in his voice.

"Great, you guys can come out now" Harry said.

Five cloaked figures appeared. They all wore the robes of the Order and they all had masks on their faces. Two of them had the same mask a lion cub mask, but one had a letter F and the other the letter G. One had a bear mask, another with a badger mask, and last one had a hawk mask.

"These are Fred and George Weasley" Harry said gesturing to the identical redheads both wearing lion cub masks with on having the letter F and the other the letter G to tell them apart, "and this is Neville Longbottom" gesturing to the man that was bulky and muscled and wearing a bear mask, "this is Susan Bones" gesturing to a strawberry blond with a fine figure wearing the badger, "and this is Katie Bell," gesturing to the brunette wearing a hawk mask, "they will help assist you in your mission."

The five removed their masks so the shinobi team got a good look at them.

"Right, lets get to it" Fred said.

"Yup, time for Operation: Rescue Moody Prick" George said.

"Guys, get serious" Katie said with a sigh.

"But we are serious" Fred said.

"Yeah, we're serious that this Uchiha is a moody prick" George said.

Susan rolled her eyes.

Small smiles all around lighten the mood that was quite depressing.

"Right, we better get going now" Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded and was ready to follow the others when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found it was Tenten. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Tenten?" he asked.

Tenten pulled Naruto into a tight hug.

"Please be careful Naruto. Come back to me" she muffled into Naruto's chest.

"I'll come back Tenten and I'll have Sasuke back too" Naruto said as he rubbed Tenten's back gently.

Luna and Sakura gently tugged Tenten off of Naruto as the brunette rubbed her eyes of tears.

"I am kunoichi. I shouldn't be crying" she said as she sniffed.

Naruto smiled and was about to turn and leave when he was grabbed by Tenten and pulled into a deep passionate kiss. Naruto was shocked for a second then kissed back. They broke apart.

"I want that date when you get back" Tenten said.

"As you wish" Naruto said using the same line he had heard Harry use with Hermione several times.

"Lucky bastard" Kiba grumbled.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. He then went back to planning with the twins.

"Right, lets go" Naruto said still feeling the tingling sensation of Tenten's lips on his.

The group left the ones at the gate watching as they faded from their vision.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright in the end" Luna said.

Everyone there wanted to take comfort in Luna's words, but they couldn't help shake that uneasy feeling in their stomach. Even Luna herself didn't totally believe what she was saying.

/Scene Break/

As the group raced through the trees a plan was being laid out. The Order members would remain hidden. They'd only reveal themselves if needed. They wanted a trump card just in case things got hairy.

"I see four figures up ahead" Neji said with his bloodline active.

They all stopped. Neji described them as well as the barrel and he suspected Sasuke was inside the barrel.

"Do you recognize them?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji shook his head.

"Great, now what?" Kiba asked.

Chouji turned to his best friend knowing the Nara would always have a plan.

"We need to get close and hopefully catch them by surprise" Shikamaru said.

"Right, then what are we waiting for" Kiba said as he began to march off.

"Not so fast Kiba. They might've placed traps around to alert them of danger" Neji said grabbing Kiba by his hood and dragging him back.

"What, no trap can stop me" Kiba boasted.

"Would you please be quiet or you'll blow our cover. Troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled.

Kiba closed his mouth as Neji activated his Byakugan to look for any traps or anything that could trip them up.

"Nothing, but lets proceed with caution" the Hyuga said.

There were nods and they moved out slowly and quietly. They were getting close when Kiba had to sneeze giving away their position.

"Well what do we have here, four shit heads" the redheaded female said.

"Come on, we have to the Uchiha back to Orochimaru. We've got no time to fight them" the one with two heads said.

"You're not going anywhere" Neji said as he got into his Gentle Fist stance.

"Like you five dick wads can stop us" the female said.

"Tayuya will you stop swearing" the four armed Sound nin said.

"Fuck you and fuck that gay ass horse you ride into town with Kidomaru" Tayuya said.

Everyone looked at Tayuya when she said this. Maybe she said it just so she could add swear words into it. None were sure. Not even the rest of the Sound Four who knew the fiery redhead the best.

"Look, we don't have time for this" the big-boned one said.

"Yeah, we need to get the Uchiha to Orochimaru" the one with two heads said.

"We're not going to let you get away" Naruto said.

"I'll handle them, go" the big boned one said.

"Right, catch up when you can Jirobo" Kidomaru said.

"Right, this should be a piece of cake" Jirobo said with a confident smirk.

"Quit thinking about fucking food fat ass. You're already damn fat as it is!" Tayuya shouted.

"Tayuya, not now" the two headed one said.

"Stay out of it circus freak" Tayuya said.

The Kidomaru sighed as he grabbed a hold of the barrel that held the Uchiha and took off. His two companions followed him bickering the whole way.

"Shit, we got to go after them!" Naruto shouted.

"We know Naruto, but we've got a problem" Shikamaru said.

"Not from what I can see" Susan said appearing.

"What do you mean?" Chouji asked looking at Susan.

"One of you stays behind and I'll help them take down him. You all go on" Susan said.

There was really no time to debate the idea. Chouji volunteered to stay behind and fight Jirobo with Susan by his side.

"Go on, I'll catch up to you" the Akimichi heir said.

"Right Chouji, kick his blubbery ass" Naruto said as he smacked his friend on the back for encouragement.

Chouji smiled and gave them a thumbs up.

"What makes you think I'll let you pass?" Jirobo asked cockily.

Susan fired off array of spells that distracted the Sound nin. Now Susan wasn't really made for combat since she was more of a healer, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to fight at all. She was pretty lethal with a wand. Just ask anyone who tried to wake her from her napping. They all got hexed badly for trying to wake her.

"Heh, even with two of you won't be able to stop me" Jirobo said cockily.

"We'll see about that. Shall we Chouji" Susan said.

Chouji nodded. He knew that Susan had to be strong with magic to be friends with Harry, Hermione, and Luna and he trusted her instantly since Harry, Hermione and Luna do.

Jirobo charged at them and Chouji used his family jutsu to expand his arms and he stopped the charge. But he slid back a bit grunting from exertion. This guy was way stronger and more powerful than he was.

Susan stood back knowing her role in this was to help and not get involved unless it was needed.

Chouji and Jirobo traded blows with Chouji really holding his own, but he was tiring since Jirobo was older, had more experience and more powerful it seemed.

"Heh, you're a lot tough than I thought you were. I'll have to take this up a notch" Jirobo said.

Chouji felt a surge of chakra and didn't like it one bit. Jirobo began to change. Susan's eyes narrowed as she watched this all. Jirobo's appearance took on a more demonic look as the curse mark appeared all over his body.

"Heh-heh, now you're all died" he crowed.

Chouji backed up slightly in fear, but then felt Susan's hand on his shoulder. He looked her in the eye and she showed no fear.

"We can beat him Chouji" she said firmly.

Chouji felt a burst of confidence and nodded. He then charged in using his family jutsu, but wasn't getting anywhere. Susan jumped in and began firing off strong blasting hexes as well as cutting spells.

Jirobo grunted in pain as he was getting batter and cut up. They didn't do the real amount of damage that the spells can actually do since it seemed the power of the curse mark shield from the worse of the hexes and spells Susan used.

Chouji saw this and was in awe a bit watching Susan fling spells around with expert skill. He knew he had to hold up his end of the fight. He reached into his weapons pouch and took out a small container holding three different colored pills.

"Akimichi don't you dare use those, they can kill you!" Susan shouted.

Chouji was a bit shocked that Susan knew what they were since these were an Akimichi clan secret. But he asserted himself.

"I have to for us to have a chance at beating this guy" he said.

"Alright Chouji, but use only two of them. I don't think I can heal you if you use the third one" Susan said.

Chouji nodded and took the first pill. He felt pain, but once that subsided he took the next one. He felt a burst of power and he charged in. He and Susan killed Jirobo. Susan plopped on her butt exhausted. She hadn't fought like that in a long time. She turned to Chouji and saw he had lost a great deal of weight, but was alive and that was what mattered. Chouji was injured with bruised or broken ribs and a few other minor injuries. Susan did her best to heal them as well as conserve her magic too. She had a few minor scraps as well, but nothing too dangerous. The two sat there resting wondering how the others were doing.

/Scene Break/

It didn't take for the Retrieval team to catch up and soon they were facing another Sound nin. This time it was Kidomaru that was blocking their path. He handed off the barrel to the Sound nin with two heads.

"I'll take of these pests, go" Kidomaru said.

"Better not fuck this up Kidomaru!" Tayuya shouted as she and the two headed Sound nin raced off.

"Lousy bitch" Kidomaru mumbled under his breath.

"I'll take this one" Neji said confidently.

Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto nodded and left.

"I'll help out" Fred said appearing by Neji's side.

Neji just nodded since he knew he couldn't take out Kidomaru by himself since he had no idea what Kidomaru could really do.

Kidomaru leapt up and began shooting his chakra laced webs at the pair. Fred apparated away while Neji used the Kaiten to block. This went on with Neji trying to get away from the chakra webs with Fred doing the same. It was hard to do as the whole forest area they were now in was turning into one big web.

"Heh, this is going to be fun," Kidomaru said confidently.

"Fun, then look right behind you" Fred called.

Kidomaru turned and was blinded by a bright light. Fred had used a powerful Lumos then he hit the Sound nin with a bludgeoning hex knocking the Sound nin to the ground for Neji to attack.

"You're up girly man" Fred said.

Neji growled at his new nickname, but moved in taking out Kidomaru's chakra points. When he finished Kidomaru was panting hard.

"I underestimated you two, but that won't be the case now" he said as the curse mark began the cover his body.

His appearance like Jirobo took on a demonic appearance and he grinned sadistically.

"Man, I thought he was ugly before, but now he's just damn ugly" Fred said feeling the hideous aura around Kidomaru.

Neji with his Byakugan active could see the repulsive chakra and grimaced at it.

"It appears that this fight has turned for the worst" he said.

"No shit Sherlock" Fred said with a snort.

Kidomaru leapt up to a perch and began firing solid chakra web arrows at the two. Fred apparated away from each shot while Neji used his Byakugan to avoid being hit.

"You two pests are getting on my nerves" Kidomaru growled.

"Yeah, well your looks are getting on mine. So were even" Fred said.

"Perhaps it's unwise to taunt him," Neji suggested as he was catching his breath.

The Hyuga wasn't really injured per se, but he had some scratches and bruises.

"But have you seen him. He looks like shit that mated with crap and this is their child?" Fred asked.

Neji had to bit his lips from even letting a bit of laughter escape.

"I heard that. Just for that you die first!" Kidomaru shouted angrily.

"With your aim you can't even hit a freaking mountain" Fred taunted.

This enraged Kidomaru and Fred smirked. Kidomaru leapt from his perch he was using to shooting from. When he landed on the ground it changed into a swamp.

"What's this!?" the Sound nin screamed.

"Like it? It's called a portable swamp version 3.0" Fred asked.

Neji was curious to when Fred had laid the trap and asked.

"Oh, I had that set up while we were dancing around" Fred said conversationally.

Kidomaru struggled with all of his might to get out of the swamp muck, but the harder he tried the more stuck he got.

"Struggle all you want. This swamp feeds off your chakra. It gets strong with the more chakra it eats" Fred said.

Soon Kidomaru was quite low of chakra and Fred banished the swamp. Leaving Kidomaru gasping for breath, exhausted to the extreme since his curse mark had disappeared because the swamp sucked all of its foul chakra out.

"You can do the honors" Fred said.

Neji moved in for the kill.

/Scene Break/

Again the Retrieval team caught up and the two headed Sound nin placed the barrel down.

"Tayuya go on. I'll take care of them" he said.

"Whatever, you better not fuck up Sakon" Tayuya said.

Sakon rolled his eyes.

"Just get going" he said.

"Fuck you" Tayuya said then grabbed the barrel and took off.

"Well, which one of you am I going to face?" Sakon asked with a smirk.

"I'll take him," Kiba said stepping up with Akamaru in a fighting stance ready to go.

Shikamaru and Naruto left leaving Kiba and Akamaru behind. George appeared soon after ready to help Kiba.

"That Tayuya girl was right, this guy is a circus freak" George said eyeing Sakon.

Kiba couldn't help, but laugh at this.

"Shut up!" Sakon shouted.

George just shrugged.

Sakon charged in angrily and the fight began. Kiba charged as he and Akamaru fought against Sakon. George helped provide support even though that wasn't totally needed since Akamaru watched for Kiba's blind spots. But a third set of eyes never hurts in a fight.

Kiba then grunted in pain and he held his side. It was bleeding from a kunai by Sakon. But it felt different it was burning. Akamaru leapt to his partner to defend him if needed.

"I poisoned my kunai, you're going to die" Sakon said with a smirk.

Before Sakon could gloat some more he was hit in the back he yelped in pain as he fell forward.

"I guess you forgot me. It seems even with two heads you're still quite dumb" George said.

"Why you" Sakon growled.

He then attacked George who took a more non-magical approach and dodged the attacks. George was fast enough to avoid getting hit, but then he was hit and he fell back.

"Huh, should've known I didn't have the speed to keep up" George said catching his breath due to the pain in his ribs he had to breath slowly.

"And that's not all" Sakon said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" George asked then he saw the other head on Sakon was gone.

"Hello there."

George turned to see that head that was on Sakon was now attached to him.

"What the?" he asked.

"Meet my brother Ukon. He goes with me everywhere" Sakon said.

"Damn, me and my brother are close, but you've brought it to a freaky weird way. How do you even get girls?" George asked trying to make light of the situation.

Kiba had slowly gotten up still in pain, but could fight. He charged at Sakon while his back was turned, but paused when he heard Ukon scream in pain.

"Ukon, what's wrong?" Sakon asked.

"His body, it hurts, it burns me" Ukon said grimacing.

George smirked. He guessed that his magic was toxic to this guy's body or something.

Ukon left George as soon as he could and re-joined Sakon.

"Ukon are you alright?" Sakon asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" Ukon said breathing hard.

George caught Kiba's eye and Kiba nodded. He and Akamaru preformed a powerful Gatsuga and ripped Sakon and Ukon to shreds. George had apparated away just in time. Kiba fell to the ground in pain as the poison coursed through his system.

"Hang on buddy. I may not be a healer, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve" George said as he pulled out a pouch and took out a few bottles.

Kiba wasn't sure he wanted to know what was in them since they all looked awful and hoped he didn't have to drink them. Sadly, he did. Akamaru stood guard over the two.

/Scene Break/

Tayuya was damn tired.

"Fuck, this thing is goddamn heavy. Why does Orochimaru want this little fucker anyway. He's just a fucking burden" she muttered.

"Give it to me Tayuya. I'll take him to Lord Orochimaru."

Tayuya looked up shocked. On a branch above her was a very pale with long hair boy. You could see his ribs and he looked quite unhealthy. Sick like.

"Kimimaro, what are you doing here? I thought you were sick?" the redhead asked.

"I am well enough to do this. Give me the Uchiha and I shall deliver him to Lord Orochimaru" Kimimaro said.

Tayuya handed the barrel over and just in time as Shikamaru and Naruto caught up with them.

"Hey, pasty face where the hell you going?" Naruto shouted as he saw Kimimaro leap away.

"Naruto, go. I'll take care of her" Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded and left.

"Heh, the little shit thinks he can take me on all by himself" Tayuya said smirking.

"Who said I am alone" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Katie appeared right by Shikamaru's side.

"What the fuck, where the hell did she come from?!" Tayuya shouted.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Katie said with a smirk.

"Whatever, just because you have this bitch to help you doesn't mean you can beat me" Tayuya said.

Katie growled as a dark aura appeared all around her. Shikamaru inched away from her.

"Troublesome" he muttered.

"What, say that again since I don't think I heard you right?" Katie asked with an animalistic growl.

"You heard me bitch" Tayuya spat.

"That's it!" Katie shouted.

Before Tayuya knew what hit her Katie fired off several powerful spells hitting the Sound nin. Tayuya grunted in great pain as bludgeoning, bone-breaker, cutting and a blasting hex hit her. Tayuya fell to the ground moaning.

"How's that bitch!" Katie shouted.

Shikamaru was scared of Katie now. Hell, she just replaced his mom as the scariest woman he knows.

Tayuya got up and then the curse mark appeared all over her body as she turned into a more demonic form.

"That all you got you little cunt?" she asked.

"Crap, Fred warned me to watch my temper" Katie muttered to herself.

Shikamaru thought this was all very troublesome and it just got more now with this new, stronger Tayuya.

Tayuya then pulled out a flute and began to play. Two ogres appeared and as she played began to attack Shikamaru and Katie. They dodged the attacks, but couldn't retaliate. Every spell Katie cast would hit the ogres, but wouldn't effect them.

"What's with these things?" Katie asked.

"They are a part of some sort of genjutsu that girl is playing. She controls them with that flute" Shikamaru said.

"Well that's great, but any idea how to get around it or stop it?" Katie asked as she dodged another ogre fist.

"I'm trying to think" Shikamaru said as he barely got away from an ogre attack.

"Think harder!" Katie shouted.

"I need you to distract her so I can think of something" Shikamaru said.

"Want me to be a distraction, well, wouldn't be the first time. Go think I'll keep Red busy" Katie said.

Shikamaru got into his thinking stance.

Meanwhile Katie emerged.

"That the best you got fire crotch? You suck!" Katie shouted.

"Why you little motherfucker. I'll show you!" Tayuya shouted then began to play.

Katie grunted as she dodged one ogre, but the other hit her. She flew hitting a tree hard. She was so glad she had this dragon hide on since it absorbed most of the blow. She got up and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"That was it. Come on, I've been hit harder with a pillow" she taunted.

Tayuya shrieked with anger as she had lost all common sense and began attacking Katie with everything she could think of using her flute.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and nodded. He had a plan, he hoped. He looked over and saw all the destruction and couldn't help, but sweat drop. The forest they were fighting in now looked totally torn up, every tree that was there were either uprooted, smashed or just utterly decimated. Then he saw how Katie kept taunting Tayuya just enraging the Sound kunoichi even more. It made him shiver at the anger this girl was unleashing. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

Katie apparated away and found Shikamaru.

"Thought of something yet?" she asked tiredly.

"Yeah I did, but what did you do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, just ticked off a deranged kunoichi. So what's the plan?" Katie asked like she was talking about the weather.

Shikamaru shook his head and muttered troublesome. He then explained his plan to Katie and she nodded. They left their hiding spot and Tayuya kept her eyes trained on Katie since she was the one that pissed her off so much.

What she didn't see was Shikamaru moving in. He then snatched her flute before she could play some more.

"Hey, what the fuck! Give that back shit head!" Tayuya shouted as she saw Shikamaru runaway with her flute.

Katie took this chance and fired some more borderline dark spells at Tayuya. Tayuya screamed in unspeakable pain and Shikamaru had to look away. Soon Tayuya was lying there dying in a pool of her blood and guts. Her body no longer looking like a body anymore.

"Take that bitch" Katie said as she blew off the tip of her wand like a cowboy did in an old western movie.

Shikamaru lost his lunch.

/Scene Break/

Naruto had finally caught up with Kimimaro.

"Alright give back Sasuke" he demanded.

Before Kimimaro could answer the barrel opened and Sasuke leapt out. His Sharingan blazing as he glared at Naruto. There a dark aura around him as he stood looking at both Naruto and Kimimaro.

"Do you know the way?" Kimimaro asked.

Sasuke just nodded.

"Good, then go" Kimimaro said.

Sasuke left.

"Hey, get back here Sasuke!" Naruto shouted making his way after the Uchiha.

He was blocked by Kimimaro.

"You shall not interfere with my Lord Orochimaru's plans" he said.

"Get out of the way damnit!" Naruto shouted.

Kimimaro pulled out a sword made of his own bones and slashed it at Naruto. Naruto dodged and muttered to himself about how he was going to get to Sasuke. Kimimaro moved to attack again, but was thrown back. Naruto paused and saw Neville standing there.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't find an opening til now" Neville apologized.

"It's alright. I'm going after Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Go Naruto, I'll hold him" Neville said.

Naruto nodded and left.

Kimimaro stared at Neville and Neville stared right back. Their moment was broken though by a voice.

"LEAF HURRICANE!" Kimimaro was knock back and soon a boy wearing green spandex, a bowl haircut and big eyebrows appeared.

_That must be Might Guy's student, Rock Lee_ Neville thought.

"Yosh I made it just in time" Lee said as he struck a good guy's pose.

_Yeah, that's definitely must be Might Guy's student Rock Lee_ Neville thought with a sweat drop.

"More minor distractions that must be eliminated for my Lord Orochimaru" Kimimaro said.

"Lee, be careful. It looks like he can use his own bones and turn them into weapons" Neville said.

"Yosh, you must be the wizards that I've heard about. I have so many questions to ask to find how you become so youthful?" Lee asked.

"Lee now's not the time" Neville said with a sigh.

"You're right. We must take care of this un-youthful person before anything. If I can't defeat him then I shall run through Konoha with a boulder on my back five hundred times, and if I can't do that then I'll do a thousand one handed finger push-ups and if-" Lee was cut off when Neville shouted at him.

"LEE STOP TALKING AND START FIGHTING!"

Kimimaro stayed silent through all this as he eyed his two opponents. He was unsure about Neville since he had never come across someone like that, but Lee he had kind of. He could Lee was a taijutsu user mainly if his build gave anything away. He knew he had to be careful, but he knew he could win then go back to serve his Lord Orochimaru.

He grabbed and pulled another bone sword and charged at Lee. Lee dodged the strikes. Neville tried to find an opening, but saw none he sighed and knew Lee was on his own for now.

The two fought on though, but Kimimaro proved to be a tough opponent. He blocked all of Lee's attacks, but that gave Neville openings to fire off curses and hexes against Kimimaro. The attacks that Lee did get through didn't do a whole lot of damage since Kimimaro thicken his bones to absorb the blows.

"Yosh, with our flames of youth we can't loss!" Lee proclaimed.

_How does his two teammates stay sane with this?_ Neville thought.

They kept fighting til Kimimaro started coughing up blood and Lee took this opportunity to attack. When Kimimaro was beaten down enough Neville fired off several strong blasting hexes and that blew pieces out of the Sound nin. He stood there swaying then dropped dead.

Lee fell back exhausted. He was still recovering from his surgery and wasn't a hundred percent. Neville was exhausted and knew he needed to get back to some heavy duty training. He had lost a few steps.

/Scene Break/

Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke. The Uchiha was standing on a stone head of his ancestor, Madara Uchiha. Naruto stopped landing on top of the stone head of Hashirama Senju.

"Gotcha Sasuke, come back to the village now" Naruto ordered.

"Che, that village is weak. I need to get stronger to kill my brother. Orochimaru has promised me power" Sasuke said.

"Are you damn blind. Orochimaru is going to just use you, he wants your damn Sharingan" Naruto said.

"Like he could use it. Only an Uchiha can use it to the fully potential" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Whatever, you're coming back with me Sasuke. The Hokage had ordered it" Naruto said.

"You think you can beat me. I am Uchiha, only an Uchiha can beat an Uchiha" Sasuke said boastfully.

"I am sick of your damn arrogant attitude bastard. You're coming back even if I have to drag your unconscious bloody body all the way to the gates" Naruto growled.

Sasuke's Sharingan flared as well as the curse mark spread all over his body. Now the reason why Sasuke was able to use the curse mark even when Hermione and Luna had sealed it off was because when Sasuke was in the barrel he unlocked the second stage of the curse mark. To do that he had to die for a second and the seal Hermione and Luna used did a lot, but no longer would worked if Sasuke died. So when Sasuke came back the seal blocking the curse mark was gone. Hermione and Luna didn't know about the ritual of attaining the second curse mark stage.

Naruto cracked his knuckles. He knew he'd have to go all out and that meant he'd have to use his magic too to get Sasuke back.

The two stared at one another for what seemed hours then Sasuke lunged forward charging at Naruto. Naruto met him halfway and the fight began. They exchanged blows with Sasuke's Sharingan giving him the edge, but Naruto was good and worked with the handicap he had. He knew from lessons with Kakashi that the Sharingan was useful, but had its draw backs.

They broke away breathing hard. Both had dealt one another some good blows.

"Hn, seems you are a challenge for me, an Uchiha" Sasuke said.

"That's it Sasuke, you wanted me to show off my true power. Well, here it is" Naruto growled.

Sasuke looked eager as he kept his Sharingan on Naruto hoping to copy all Naruto knew. But sadly Naruto's magic couldn't be copied since one Sasuke didn't have a magical core and two Naruto's spells didn't require chakra.

Naruto fired off several bone-breaking curses off. Sasuke was knocked back, but Naruto hadn't put too much magic into them since he wanted to still try and talk sense into Sasuke.

Sasuke fell and hit the ground hard grunting in pain.

"Just come back Uchiha" Naruto called down.

Sasuke got up and wondered why he couldn't copy whatever it was that Naruto had done. This angered him since he couldn't copy it. And he if couldn't have it then no one could. He raged as he jumped up ready to fight again. He then performed hand signs and a huge came out turning into a dragon. It lunged at Naruto.

Naruto shielded himself, but what he didn't know was that Sasuke used that fire jutsu as a ruse and he charged right after punching Naruto and knocking him back hard. Naruto grunted in pain as he hit a tree smashing it to bits. He got up with Sasuke looking smug.

"That's it, I've tried to reason with you, but that's failed. Now I'm going to kick your ass and drag you back to Konoha a broken body" Naruto growled.

"Like you can. Only an Uchiha and beat an Uchiha" Sasuke crowed.

Naruto rushed in and they began to fight. Sasuke would fire off jutsus and Naruto would counter with his spells. They were both being pushed to their limits. Naruto was breathing hard when he felt a foul aura. He turned and sighed.

Sasuke had activated his second stage of the curse mark. His skin turned dark and he grew demonic wings.

"DIE!" Sasuke shouted as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto used kawarimi to get away. Sasuke smashed the log of wood then turned to attack Naruto again. Again the battle raged, but Sasuke had renewed power and Naruto was wearing down.

"**Damnit kit, you're going to let this bastard beat you. I won't have it!"** the kyuubi shouted.

Naruto could feel new energy fill him and knew it was the fox. He had to thank him for that since Naruto could get back into the fight. He switched to save his magic and performed jutsus.

Explosions were heard and rocked the valley below as the two strong adversaries battled one another.

Sasuke then charged up and charged forward with a ball of lightning in his hand. Naruto's eyes widen then narrowed as he created the Rasengan in his own hand. He then leapt forth. The two powerful jutsus collided with one another both vying for dominance for their user.

A huge explosion happened knocking the two fighters away. They created huge craters on either side of the valley from the force of the explosion.

There was a small lull it seemed as both fighter regained their wits. Soon the fight began, but both fighters were getting weary.

Sasuke charged up another Chidori and was about to use it on Naruto when he was knocked back.

"Whew, I got here just in time."

Sasuke and Naruto looked up. Naruto was so glad to see who it was while Sasuke scowled wondering who this person was. There before them was Daphne. She had her wand out and ready to fight.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"None of your business Uchiha, but I can tell you are way below the level of your brother. Not to mention he's a lot cuter and more handsome than you could ever be" Daphne said.

This enraged Sasuke.

"Where is Itachi, I demand you tell me!" he shouted.

"Nope, not telling" Daphne said in a childish tone.

Sasuke roared as he charged at Daphne. Daphne apparated away just in time. She appeared and fired off a bone-breaker at Sasuke making the Uchiha scream in pain as he felt a leg shatter.

"Now that you're crippled it's time to get back to Konoha" Daphne said.

Sasuke looked up in utter rage and defiance. Daphne sighed. Sasuke then charged forward ignoring the pain in his useless leg. He could feel the curse mark trying to heal him leg, but it was taking a long time due to the damage.

Daphne apparated again and again to avoid Sasuke's attacks. This only caused Sasuke to become more enraged and violent.

Daphne fired off a spell to knock Sasuke back and she looked up.

"Ah Orochimaru's butt buddy has come" she said.

Up top was Kabuto. He scowled at Daphne then saw the state Sasuke was in and knew he had to get him to his master before anything else happened. He jumped into the fray and attacked Daphne with chakra scalpels. Daphne dodged these with ease like she had in their first encounter.

"Come on Kabuto, try something new. This didn't work the first time against me" Daphne said.

Kabuto just increased his attack and Daphne saw that Kabuto was getting closer to hitting her. So she used a switching spell on herself. She switched herself with Sasuke. When Kabuto's next chakra scalpel hit. It sliced off what would make Sasuke a man.

Sasuke screamed in pain as he fell to the ground clutching his bloody crotch. Kabuto blanched then gulped. His lord Orochimaru wouldn't like his prize being this damaged. He was about to go and pick up what was Sasuke's manhood so he could possibly sew it back on later.

Daphne had other plans and used a blasting hex and obliterated the little worm.

"He won't be needing that anymore" Daphne said, "not like he had been using anyway" she added to herself.

She then got around Kabuto while he was still stunned.

"Special Magical Technique: A Thousand Pains!" Daphne shouted.

She had her wand right in line with Kabuto's ass and fired off the strongest blasting curse she could. Kabuto went flying.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto was shocked at what he had just seen. He covered his privates and pushed his back against the nearest tree. Daphne was quite scary and a bit sadistic too.

Daphne then stunned Sasuke and cauterized the Uchiha's groin. She turned to find Kakashi racing up to them.

"Thank goodness, I made it in time" the one-eyed jounin said.

"You're late, like usual Kakashi, but just in time to help me carry these two back" Daphne said wiping the sweat from her brow. She really got a work out in this fight.

Kakashi nodded knowing by the robes she wore she was an ally. He tied up Sasuke and then helped Naruto. The three headed back to Konoha with a passed out Sasuke in tow.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this chap. Man, this took a lot out of me since I've never wrote this much action before really. Hoped you all liked it. Sorry if the Kimimaro fight was a bit shorter than the rest. I was getting tired and knew I needed the rest of my energy for the Sasuke and Naruto fight. Now the next chap will deal with the aftermath and have some fun humor in it too. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto: Shinobi Sorcerer**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: here we go, the chap with some nice humor as well as dealing with the council and the Sasuke thing. Naruto's first date with Tenten and other fun goodies. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Naruto laid in the hospital a bit annoyed. He was fine really, but Hannah took one look at him and put him into bed and threatened him if he tried to escape. Naruto wasn't stupid enough to try. He did find out the rest of the team came back fine, though there was some minor injuries here and there, but they all came back alive and that's what mattered.

The magicals that were with them on the mission were checked out too by Hannah and by her best friend Susan. The two women worked hard to make sure everyone was taken care of. Even Sasuke, though they only treated his injuries before shipping off to the holding cells in the Anbu headquarters.

Tenten came by to see him and stayed with him for the entire day til visiting hour was over.

"You know you can't use the excuse of being the hospital every time to get out of a date with me" she joked.

Naruto smiled.

"Rats, so goes that plan" he said with a smile.

They laughed for a bit then they got quiet.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Feeling better, I wish I could leave though. Hannah wants to make sure I am okay. I've heard she berated Chouji for somehow sneaking some barbeque in" Naruto said.

Tenten laughed at this.

"Yeah, Shikamaru's grumbling about how Hannah is, but glad that she doesn't seem as troublesome as his mom or so he says" Naruto said.

Tenten shook her head and sighed.

"So what's going to happen to Sasuke?" she asked.

"No clue" Naruto said.

"That's simple. The Hokage is going to issue punishment very soon" Hermione said coming in.

Harry followed along with Luna.

"Hello to you all, did you know Lee is fully wrapped in bandages that makes him look like a mummy?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, Hannah did that after finding out what Lee did. It was nice of him to help out, but he hadn't fully recovered from his surgery at all and shouldn't have been out there" Naruto said.

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

"Hannah and Susan put a body bind on him and wrapped him with bandages that are said to the strongest ever. Not even Lee can break them or so I've heard" Naruto said.

The others shook their heads.

"Well let's just hope that those work" Hermione said.

/Scene Break/

A few days later and Naruto was out of the hospital, but he was then nabbed and taken to the council chambers. He was in front of the entire civilian council as well as the shinobi one.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are charged with injury a fellow Konoha shinobi. You're punishment is-"

The councilmember never finished as Tsunade stormed in with Jiraiya by her side along with Daphne.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade shouted.

The civilian council looked shocked. They were trying to punish Naruto for what he did to their precious Uchiha before the Hokage got wind of it, but their planned failed because of Daphne's spies.

"I believe they are trying to overstep their bounds once again" Daphne said now standing beside Naruto.

"Who are you?" a councilmember asked with a sneer.

"Well since you are charging Naruto Uzumaki then I am his defense counselor. Every shinobi has a right to defend themselves and if they can't then they have a representative to do it for them" Daphne said.

This was true and the shinobi side nodded in agreement with this.

"He needs no defense since we know he's guilty" a councilmember said.

"So you take no word from what chunin Shikamaru reported or other accounts given. You assume you know what has happened?" Daphne asked.

The civilian council nodded.

"Well that doesn't matter since this is a shinobi issue and the civilian council has no power to exert over it" Daphne said turning to the Hokage.

"Daphne is right. Naruto Uzumaki is one of _my_ shinobi and I am the only one allowed to issue punishment" Tsunade said.

"And what is the judgment Lady Tsunade?" Daphne asked.

"After reading _all_ reports from not just chunin Shikamaru Nara as well as the rest of his team including chunin Naruto Uzumaki I find him in the clear. He's charged with no crime" Tsunade said.

This caused loud shouts of anger from all of the civilian side thinking Naruto was the cause for their Uchiha to go rogue. A loud boom silenced everyone. Daphne had pulled her wand and performed a powerful noise making spell that quieted down everyone.

"Good, now that the Hokage has made her ruling I propose a few things for punishment of the Uchiha" Daphne said.

"Why should we listen to you?" a councilmember asked glaring at Daphne.

"Well, I have been an advisor to the Fire Daimyo and I am a Konoha citizen too as well as the Hokage has granted me permission to speak on behalf of her shinobi if I am needed" Daphne said.

Everyone looked at Tsunade who nodded showing this was all true.

"Excellent. Now here's what I propose. First, Sasuke Uchiha is to be imprisoned for three years for trying to leave Konoha. His chakra and Sharingan sealed off. After three years he's to be evaluated by a competent mind reader of the Yamanaka clan, most likely Inoichi Yamanaka or Luna Lovegood to check his mental stability. Where he stands there at that time will determine his future. But he should be stripped of his Shinobi license with no chance of getting it back" Daphne said.

There was an outrage with what Daphne was proposing with the civilian council being the more vocal. Stating that the Uchiha was too important to be imprisoned and he should be let go with just a reprimand and be given all the jutsus he needed to become stronger even if that means taking other clans' jutsus. This of course enraged the clans stating they would never share their secrets with the Uchiha. All this noise going on and Daphne once again silenced them all with another noise maker spell.

"I wasn't finished" she said coolly.

There was silence as all eyes were on Daphne.

"Good. Now the next part. Sasuke Uchiha will pay reparations for what he's done by leaving the village. He will be giving each member of the retrieval team a certain amount since they risked their lives and to bring back _one_ shinobi. This will be on top of their mission pay taking right out of the Uchiha coffers. Naruto will get a nice chunk since he really risked his life trying to bring back the Uchiha. Afterwards Sasuke Uchiha will have his clan status removed since he isn't a clan since he's the only one" Daphne said.

Again more shouting from the civilian side stating that Sasuke shouldn't be paying anything and that the team should be honored to retrieve such a powerful shinobi that Sasuke is. And that Naruto shouldn't get a dime at all. Then the part where his clan status being revoked. They were angry and began shouting and screaming at Daphne wanting her to be punished for such a suggestion.

Daphne stood there and pulled out a scroll. Tsunade silenced everyone with a wave of KI. Daphne thanked Tsunade with a nod.

"I have here a letter from the Fire Daimyo, who I visited and we discussed the event. He has agreed with me" the Order member said.

There in her hand was the official letter from the Fire Daimyo with his signature and seal along with the seal of the Hokage too. Sasuke no longer had to pull of the Uchiha clan.

"The Fire Daimyo has stated that the Uchiha clan to remain in limbo til the true heir of the Uchiha clan comes" Daphne said.

No one knew what Daphne meant and she wasn't about answer any questions.

"All suggestions given by Daphne are passed" Tsunade said.

Again uproar came from the civilian side til Tsunade silenced them.

"Sasuke Uchiha left the village on his own. He left to join my former teammate Orochimaru. I sent a team after them stating for them to use all means to get the Uchiha back. Sasuke Uchiha was labeled as a missing nin and treated as such. His punishment is light given all traitors are usually executed. He's my shinobi so I can punish him as I see fit" Tsunade said.

This ended the meeting and Naruto left after getting reassurance from Daphne he was in the clear. He left to find Tenten. He had a date to plan.

/Scene Break/

Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her chair. With her was Daphne. The two continued their meeting that was interrupted with that farce of a council meeting.

"So Daphne, where were we before we were interrupted?" Tsunade asked.

"Ah yes, well we were just getting into some of the darker dealing of the village. Now with Danzo out of the way a lot of that is gone, but there's one more issue" Daphne said.

"Such as?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, well for that call in your sensei and his old teammates since I think he'd like to know what his two former teammates have been up to" Daphne said.

Tsunade had an Anbu get Hiruzen and the two council elders. Soon the three entered.

"What is it you call me here for Tsunade?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, we'd like to know as well" Koharu said.

Homura just nodded.

"I've asked Tsunade to call you here" Daphne said.

The three looked at Daphne.

"I've found some very interesting things. Especially to the dealings the elders have been up to" Daphne said.

This made the two elders freeze.

"Yes, the Uchiha massacre was plotted by Koharu, Homura and Danzo. They didn't think the Third Hokage was getting the job done so behind his back had ordered Itachi Uchiha to slay his clan" Daphne said.

"Lies" Koharu hissed.

"Is it. You really need to cover your tracks better. I have records. Records of all you your talks with your fellow elder as well with Danzo" Daphne said.

Hiruzen was shocked and angry that his two former teammates would conspire against him.

"Well, this changes things. Homura and Koharu. You are stripped of your titles and will disappear into civilian life" Tsunade said.

"And if we refuse?" Homura challenged.

"Then I'll leak out every dirty secret you both have. And don't think that's the only one I have and know. I got plenty on both of you. So your options are to fade into obscurity or be tried and executed as traitors" Daphne said.

"You have no power to do that!" Koharu shouted.

"No, but I do, she just laid out your options. What do you choose?" Tsunade asked glaring at both elders.

The two looked at each other then nodded.

"We'll give up our titles" Koharu said.

"Good, Anbu, take them away" Tsunade said.

"Wait, you said we won't be tried" Homura said.

"I never said that. Daphne did. You'll both be spending some time in prison for what you did then you'll be put back into civilian life to live out the rest of your retched lives in obscurity" Tsunade said.

After that Hiruzen moved to leave so he could drown his sorrows about his former teammates.

"Before you leave. I have a gift, a retirement gift for all your years of being Hokage" Daphne said.

Hiruzen paused and Daphne handed him a finely crafted wooden box.

"It is filled with the finest tobacco weed we could fine. It has a stay fresh charm on it and a little charm called the refillable charm. Meaning the box will never go empty. Enjoy to your heart's content" Daphne said.

Hiruzen thanked Daphne profusely and left to enjoy his new tobacco.

"So does that mean I get a gift when I leave?" Tsunade asked.

"Nope, I have a gift for you as well. Think of it as congratulations your now Hokage gift even though I knew you'd take the position" Daphne said.

She then pulled out a small box and expanded in to a be a medium sized crate. Tsunade was still amazed by what can be done by magic.

"Inside are all the best saké in the world" Daphne said.

Tsunade's mouth watered, she couldn't wait to taste them all.

"Like Hiruzen's tobacco it has an ever fresh charm on them as well as refillable charms as well. They will never go empty" Daphne said.

Tsunade grabbed Daphne into a hug and Daphne swore she heard her back crack.

_So this is what Harry had to put up with when he got hugs from Molly Weasley_ the Order member thought wincing slightly.

Tsunade was about to open a bottle when Daphne stopped her.

"Drop some blood in the small seal there" she said.

Tsunade did.

"Now you can summon the bottle to you whenever you want even if Shizune hides them. Just perform the hand signs for summoning while thinking about what bottle you want. Oh, the seal is on every bottle too" Daphne said.

Tsunade had tears in her eyes.

What Tsunade didn't know was the Weasley twins worked long and hard in finding a way to alter that saké that Tsunade had. The twins changed it so they Tsunade would still get the buzz from the alcohol, but not get totally plastered either. It was hard since they needed to make sure the taste of the saké stayed the same since someone like Tsunade who knew her saké couldn't taste the difference at all.

Daphne left Tsunade as the Hokage kept celebrating anything and everything she could think of so she could drink.

Poor Shizune, her job just got a lot harder.

/Scene Break/

Naruto was out of the hospital and was now in the middle of another important mission. His mission to give Tenten the best date ever. This was hard since Naruto had never been on a date before. So he went Harry, Hermione, and Luna for help.

"What do you need help with Naruto?" Harry asked.

"Um, what was your first date with Hermione like?" Naruto asked.

Harry looked at Naruto while Luna just smiled serenely and Hermione looked interested what Harry's response would be.

"Oh, um, well my first date with Hermione was, um, very simple really" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Um, well" Harry muttered.

"I was the one to actually ask Harry out. If I waited for him to do it then I'd be an old spinster maid" Hermione said.

Naruto was shocked and looked at Harry and saw him rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. Luna just giggled since she was there when it happened.

"Oh, so, um Hermione what's a good thing to do on a first date?" Naruto asked now turning to Hermione.

"Hmm, well, I think simple is best. You know Tenten quite well and I think whatever you do will be nice. You'll both be nervous so it's best not to do anything extravagant" Hermione said.

Naruto nodded.

Hermione then began telling Naruto more first date thing and Naruto listened intently. He even pulled out a notebook and jotted it down.

/Scene Break/

Sasuke was in his cell. Hermione and Luna had just finished with the new seal that was over his changed curse mark. They also placed special and very powerful chakra suppression seals as well as seals to block his Sharingan. Jiraiya was there to check out the work even though he didn't need to. He just was there since he was in awe at the creativity in the seals that Hermione and Luna did. The three were walking out of the cell chatting with each other.

"I do have to say that Orochimaru is clever with this mark" Luna commented.

"He's also very demented in thinking he can live forever hopping from body to body with this curse mark" Hermione said.

"Yes" Luna said.

"Ugh, I am glad there's nothing in the magical world like that. It'd have made fighting Voldemort so much harder if he could hop from body to body" Hermione said.

Jiraiya listened to this all curious as to what the two witches were talking about, but didn't feel right in asking.

"Don't worry Jiraiya, we'll tell you everything about our past. We just haven't had the time" Luna said looking back at the toad sage.

"I hate you reading my mind" Jiraiya grumbled.

"Didn't really need to with that. You sometimes broadcast your thoughts quite loudly" Hermione said.

Jiraiya just grumbled.

The three left the prison. Hermione and Luna placed wards around Sasuke's cell along with the seals and other alerts systems already in place. Just to add extra protection. The wards added in were created by the twins to not only alert an intruder to Sasuke's cell, but to hinder the person as well.

/Scene Break/

Naruto smiled as he was getting ready for his date. He looked himself over in the mirror and nodded. He then left his room to see Luna sitting there.

"Are you sure you want your first date to like this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Naruto said.

Luna sighed then nodded. Naruto left and she apparated to meet up with Harry and Hermione.

/Scene Break/

Tenten stood waiting in a training ground. She was bouncing on the soles of her feet happily.

"Hey Tenten" Naruto greeted.

"Hey Naruto" Tenten said waving at him.

"Ready for our date?" Naruto asked.

"Yup" Tenten said as she pulled out several kunai.

Naruto got into a fighting stance.

"You know the rules. Only shinobi skills no magic whatsoever" Tenten said.

Naruto nodded.

The two charged at each other.

Nearby the three magicals watched.

"A sparring session. That's Naruto idea of a first date. Unbelievable" Hermione mumbled.

"He just thought Tenten would appreciate this more than going to a fancy restaurant" Harry said.

"I still don't get it. It must be a shinobi thing" Hermione said.

Back with the couple Naruto had ducked after Tenten sent a barrage of kunai at him. He then moved forward and threw out a punch. Tenten blocked it with a bo staff and then charged in. Naruto deflected the staff and elbowed Tenten in the gut. Tenten staggered back a bit winded. She began an assault on Naruto with her staff til Naruto disarmed her. She then pulled out a sword.

"How many weapons does she have?" Harry asked aloud.

"More than enough it seems" Luna said as she was munching on some popcorn.

"Luna, where'd you get the popcorn?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I made it for the fight. Want some?" Luna offered.

Hermione sighed again as Harry decided to have some. Luna brought out another bag for Harry.

Back with the couple Naruto had Tenten pinned, but then she muscled her way and rolled them over with her on top of him.

"Ha, pinned you" the weapons mistress said smugly.

"Did you?" Naruto asked then poofed away.

"A shadow clone" Tenten said.

She had no time to reaction and felt a kunai on her neck. She sighed.

"I give" she said.

After picking up all of Tenten's weapons they headed off to get something to eat. The magicals followed.

Naruto and Tenten went to a barbeque joint and had a nice meal and then spent the rest of the day together having fun.

The three magicals left after the meal since they knew that the date was going good and didn't need their watchful eye anymore.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was sitting in an exam room waiting. The door opened and Tsunade and Hannah came in.

"Hi Tsunade, Hannah" Hermione said.

"Hello Hermione" Hannah said with a smile.

Tsunade nodded.

"Well Hermione I have some good news" Hannah said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"You can still have kids" Hannah said.

Hermione looked stunned. Not a look you get from Hermione very often. Hannah had to giggle at this, which made Tsunade looked at Hannah.

"Sorry, it's just that in our world Hermione is known as the smartest witch of our generation and to see her stunned silent is quite amusing. There's probably been only a handful of times that has happened" Hannah said.

Tsunade just nodded in understanding.

"H-h-how can I still have kids?" Hermione asked.

"Simple, remember when you asked me to freeze your eggs during the war?" Hannah asked.

Hermione nodded remembered during one of the dark moments of the war when she feared for her life. She had asked Hannah to take some of her eggs and freeze them so that if she didn't survive the war then her offspring could.

"Well, what we can do is take your eggs and Harry's sperm and using a surrogate you and Harry can have a kid" Hannah said.

Hermione couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this. She should've thought of this option, but she was so sad and depressed about losing her chance to bear children to even think of that option.

"B-b-but who'd be the surrogate?" she asked.

"I'm sure you can find someone. But first talk with Harry since this is a decision you both have to make" Hannah said.

Hermione nodded. She and Harry would need to have a long talk.

/Scene Break/

Jiraiya was in Tsunade's office.

"What do you want pervert?" Tsunade asked.

"I want to take Naruto out of the village on a three year training mission" Jiraiya said.

"Why is that Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"So I can have time to train Naruto against the Akatsuki" Jiraiya said.

"That won't be necessary and it would be a whole waste time."

The two sannin looked up to see Luna sitting in an oversized chair. But what was odd was that chair was floating in the air and Luna was dressed in a simple blue dress with a white apron. By her side was a floating cat with a huge Cheshire grin on its face. It freaked the two sannin out.

"Luna?" Tsunade asked.

"Hello, like I said it is a waste of time to take Naruto out of the village to train" Luna said.

"But I need to maintain my spy network. I can't stay here. Naruto needs to come with me to get trained up" Jiraiya said.

"No he doesn't. He will learn plenty in the village with Kakashi along with myself Harry and Hermione. He can also learn from the other shinobi here. You'd be wasting time hopping from place to place never stopping to really do some serious training" Luna said.

Jiraiya grumbled about Luna being right about the hopping around from place to place.

"What do you suggest then Luna?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto stays here and trains. Jiraiya makes stops here to train Naruto whenever possible and that means decreasing his peeping" Luna said.

"Hey, I don't peep, I am doing research" Jiraiya said defending his craft.

"The Akatsuki will not be active for three years. We need to cram in all we can teach Naruto in those three years and it won't get done if he's all over the place. So have him stay here and get trained as well as go on missions to increase his experience" Luna said.

Tsunade sat back in thought and then nodded.

"I'll go with Luna's suggestion. We need all available shinobi to do missions since we're still making up what Danzo had stolen" the slug sannin said.

Jiraiya just sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry Jiraiya. If we need you we can always apparate you here" Luna said then popped away along with chair.

The cat linger with its body slowly fading away first the back legs then body then front legs and then head only leaving the smile til that too faded away. Neither sannin knew what to say or think about this since it was totally creepy.

/Scene Break/

Harry saw Hermione drinking some tea.

"Mione is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, but I have some good news" Hermione said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I can still have kids Harry" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"But how, I thought you lost your ability to have them?" Harry asked.

"I did, but remember during the war when I froze my eggs?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"Hannah has them and she says we can have kids through a surrogate" Hermione said.

"We can?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, we just need to find someone to carry the baby to term" Hermione said.

"But who?" Harry asked.

"I'll do it" Luna said.

"Luna, we can't ask you it's too much" Harry said.

"But I want to Harry. You and Hermione are like family to me and this is a way for me to give back all you've given to me" Luna said with a small smile.

What had happened during the war in the wizarding world was that Luna was captured and tortured. Harry, Hermione and Ron saved her, but it took a long time for Luna to heal from her emotional wounds. Harry and Hermione stuck by Luna even after the war having the blond stay with them when the nightmares got bad.

"Please let me do this for you. I want to do it" Luna said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Thank you Luna" Hermione said then hugged her friend.

/Scene Break/

Naruto felt relieved after his first date with Tenten. He felt good and it looked that Tenten had enjoyed the date too. He was thinking about what he'd do for their second date.

"Hello Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Hey Kakashi" Naruto greeted.

"How was your date with Tenten?" Kakashi asked.

"How do you know about that?" Naruto asked.

"Luna" Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed. He then told Kakashi about his date and was trying to figure out what to do on the next one.

"Hmm, a tough one. I'm sure you'll think of something. I gotta go" Kakashi said then shushined away.

Naruto shook his head as he headed home. When he got there he found Harry, Hermione and Luna waiting for him.

"Um, what's going on?" he asked.

"Naruto, it's time to really step up your training" Harry said.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay and that's the end of this chap. The next one will cover all three years Naruto will be training and such. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
